Lazos de amor
by eslove26
Summary: Dos vidas encontradas por el destino, separadas por las circunstancias, pero unidas por un lazo invisible más poderoso que todas las razones en el universo: el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

**Está historia la escribí hace unos meses, aún no está concluida pero la idea si esta fijada totalmente. Si les gusta me atreveré a subir los demás capítulos, es un poco larga. Espero les agrade... sino.. mil disculpas de ante mano ;)  
**

* * *

Lazos de amor.

Prologo.

Hoy es un día especial, un nuevo comienzo en otra ciudad, mi primer día de entrenamiento como porrista, lo cual me hace sentir orgullosa al haber aprobado las audiciones, solo una cosa me haría estar más feliz de lo que ya me siento, poder compartir mis logros con las personas que más amo en este mundo, pero supongo que esto no siempre es posible.. al menos me conformo con saber que son muy felices.

_"Vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día cariño"_

_"Ya voy tía, es solo que me distraje un poco"_

_"Te ves hermosa"_

_"Gracias, será mejor que me de prisa o papá me dejará"_

_"cuidate amor"_

Mi padre es un hombre fuera de serie, a pesar de su edad él piensa que aún está en plena adolescencia, pero aún así lo adoro, ha sido mi apoyo y ha estado conmigo en los malos y buenos momentos

_"Nena que impresión darás si ya vamos tarde en tu primer día"_

_"Lo sé Puck, pero me entretuve"_

Me encanta mirar el paisaje mientras andamos en su descapotable, aunque en gustos musicales no seamos muy compatibles, adoro siempre que pasa a buscarme para llevarme a algún lado, mis amigos creen que es un tipo rudo, pero sólo de apariencia, una vez que le conoces es todo un amor, un ser sencillo, noble y en ciertas ocasiones hasta tímido, en cambio mis mamás esas si son totalmente distintas, pero eso es una larga historia, una historia que ahora es la mia...

**Agosto, 1996 Florencia-Italia**

En un hermoso día del 29 de agosto nacieron dos pequeñas, cada una de ellas era la luz de esperanza para sus padres que ansiosos esperaban su nacimiento, por una lado la familia Fabray, compuesta por Russel Fabray, un hombre rubio, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, junto a su esposa Judy y su pequeña de un año Quinn, él no se esperaba que su adorada esposa quedará en cinta tan rápido, pero recibió la noticia de su embarazo de la forma más alegre posible, era un hombre religioso, de costumbres arraigadas, abogado de profesión, lo que lo hacia un ser intenso y algunas veces dominante, pero si algo amaba ese hombre era su familia, por tanto que una noticia así lo tomará por sorpresa no era el fin del mundo para él, además económicamente podía sostenerlas, así que a la pequeña recién llegada no le faltaría nada. Por negocios del bufete en donde trabajaba decidieron enviarlo unos meses a la bella Italia, y allí les sorprendió la llegada del nuevo miembro de su familia.

En otro punto encontramos la familia Berry, una familia un tanto peculiar, formada por dos hombres que entre tanta lucha para que su unión fuera reconocida legalmente encabezaban los movimientos a favor de los homosexuales y su lucha por las uniones legales en su país de origen "USA", ambos tenían apenas un año de casados legalmente, pero llevaban 12 años de relación, Hiram era un arquitecto exitoso y su esposo Leroy un famoso pintor, que de vez en cuando hacía exposiciones en un famoso museo de NY. Ambos planearon tener un bebe, pero obviamente como no podían tenerlo ellos, optaron por alquilar un vientre y fertilizar a la chica que había aceptado ser la madre biológica de su hija, si; habían pasado los 9 meses y sabían que tendrían una hermosa niña, y decidieron que nacería en la maravillosa Italia, para ser más precisos en Florencia, Leroy siempre soñó con vivir en ese país, así que su esposo le complació con la petición, y meses antes tenían todo previsto para que Margaret la madre biológica de la bebe les acompañara en ese viaje.

En el centro de aquella ciudad italiana, en un hospital se encontraban ambas familias, por supuesto que Judy estaba en el quirofano pues tendría a su hija por cesárea y Margaret se encontraba en otra sala. Afuera un Russel muy nervioso tenía a su pequeña Quinnie en brazos, pero no perdía detalle de la entrada o salida de las enfermera del área a donde tenían prohibido el acceso.

Dos horas más tarde ambas mujeres habían tenido a sus bebes, cada una descansaba en su habitación mientras esperaban que las enfermeras le trajeran a sus hijas.

Lo que ninguna de las dos familias tenía en planes era que en aquel reten de los recién nacidos algo había ocurrido, una enfermera novata que apenas estaba comenzando en ese hospital y que no tenía muy clara la rutina, había colocado a las niñas en cunas invertidas, donde señalaba el nombre de Rachel Fabray colocó a Brittany Berry y viceversa sin haberse percatado del nombre identificado en la parte anterior de estás.

Y fue así como pasaron 9 largos años, donde las familias jamás notaron nada extraño, bueno un poco quizas, Rachel era una niña un tanto diferente a sus padres y hermana, sus rasgos eran distintos, su cabello era moreno, su piel un poco más oscura, al igual que sus ojos que eran de color chocolate, pero ellos aludían que en su familia habían morenas y por tanto ella habría heredado esos genes.

En cuanto al carácter Rachel era un niña un tanto tímida, no le gustaba mezclarse con otros niños de su edad, solo compartía con Quinn, y eso para ella era suficiente, desde pequeña siempre fue muy organizada, al contrario de su rubia hermana, quién tenía su habitación como si un huracán pasara a diario por ahí, además le gustaba cantar y grabar videos de ella para luego quedarse horas observándose y perfeccionando los defectos que pudiera tener, soñaba con algún día ser una actriz famosa de broadway y era una fan fiel de Barbra Streisand. Por su parte Quinn, quién era mayor por un año, era todo lo contrario a su pequeña hermana morena, tenía amigos de sobra, los niños la admiraban cual una líder, le gustaban los deportes y estar en cuanta actividad del colegio se hiciera, su carácter algo parecido al de su padre, rebelde y egocéntrica en algunas ocasiones. Pero si algo tenia la pequeña Quinnie era la manía de proteger a su hermanita Rachel, sus padres le admiraba con la devoción que la rubia cuidaba de ella, si tenia pesadillas ahí estaba para dormir a su lado, o como cada noche revisaba bajo su cama para asegurarse que no habían zombies rondando.

Pero un día la felicidad que tenia la familia Fabray entro en crisis, Judy salio hacer compras con su pequeña Rachel

_R: mami, mami yo voy contigo_

_J: mi nena, quédate en casa, yo solo voy por unas cosas al super y regreso pronto_

_Rachel se valía de un arma infalible para hacer cambiar de opinión a su madre... su poderoso puchero_

_Ru: es mejor que vaya contigo_

_J: como siempre complaciendola en todo cariño, así nuestras hijas no tendrán limites cuando crezcan_

_Ru: vamos amor, aún es una pequeña .. le decía el hombre mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su esposa_

_J: Quinnie quieres venir también?_

_Q: no má, me quedo viendo tv_

De la hermosa casa en el norte de Boston salia la rubia mayor con su pequeña hija, abordaron el auto y se marcharon. habían transcurrido un par de horas, sin que su esposa hubiese regresado, a Russel empezó a preocuparle la tardanza, puesto que tenia que salir al bufete que gerenciaba

_Ru: aún no llega tu mamá Quinnie?_

_Q: no, decía sin desprender su vista de los dibujos animados de la tv_

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar

_Ru: Buen día, familia Fabray_

Su gesto cambio, en cuestión de segundos su mundo se vino abajo, unas lagrimas asomaron por sus verdes ojos marcando el trayecto por todo su rostro.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

Capitulo 1. Es posible?

Su paso era veloz pero aún así parecía que veía todo en cámara lenta, la entrada a aquel hospital le llenaba de terror, no sabia con exactitud el estado en que encontraría a su esposa y a su pequeña hija Rachel, la angustia era su carta de presentación antes la recepción del lugar.

**Ru: disculpe necesito información sobre mi esposa y mi hija, me notificaron que fueron ingresadas acá hace una hora**

"Me permite los datos de las personas que busca señor"

**Ru: Si, si claro, Judy y Rachel Fabray.. su corazón estaba acelerado, sus manos heladas, y sus pensamientos se atropellaban esperando la peor de las noticias**

**"Su esposa está en recuperación, pero su pequeña hija está en quirofano, su estado es delicado, acompañeme"**

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el hombre se desencajo completamente, el saber que su esposa estaba estable era una luz, pero al enterarse que su adorada hija estaba delicada de salud hizo que esa mínima paz que tuvo por segundos desapareciera totalmente, seguía por inercia los pasos de aquella mujer vestida de blanco con la pequeña Quinnie tomada de la mano

**"Tome asiento, ubicare al doctor que recibió a su esposa, él podrá brindarle más información"**

**Q. papá que pasa con mami y con Rachie?**

**Ru. Nada cielo, ellas estarán bien, todo estará bien; decía mientras se aferraba en los brazos de su pequeña buscando consuelo ante los acontecimientos de último momento.**

**Q. Entonces porque es señora dijo que Rachel esta en un quirofano? Que le paso papí**

**Ru. Tranquila hija, no llores, ellas estarán bien!**

Pasaron apenas unos 15 minutos que a Russel le parecieron una eternidad,

**"el doctor Carter le dará la información"**

**Ru: por favor dígame que le ocurre a mi esposa y a mi hija doctor.**

**Dr: su esposa sufrió algunas contusiones, 2 costillas y clavículas fracturadas, pero esta estable Señor Fabray, sin embargo Rachel-**hizo un silencio para tratar de conseguir las palabras sin causar pánico**- Su pequeña hija ha sufrido una hemorragia interna, además de un trauma en la cabeza y en esté momento le están interviniendo para tratar de controlarla y estabilizarla, pero su estado es delicado.**

Y de nuevo aquella palabra que hacia eco en la mente y corazón de aquel hombre, sus lagrimas volvían hacer acto de presencia, y la sensación de impotencia ante los hechos invadían su cuerpo.

**Dr. necesitamos donantes de sangre para su hija, perdió mucha y su tipo es poco común, pero como usted es su padre no tendrá problema alguno**

**Ru: claro, claro.**.. fue todo lo que pudo responder.

En aquel asiento estaba esperando por la enfermera que le tomaría sangre y la vio venir

**E. Señor Fabray necesito que por favor me indique su tipo de sangre**

**Ru: si, es A+**

**E. A+ -volvia a repetir-**

**Ru: si, por qué algún problema?**

**E. si, su hija es O- y su sangre no es compatible con la suya**

**Ru: no entiendo- se quedó observándola en busca de alguna explicación**

**E. señor Fabray su hija es de un grupo sanguíneo poco común, por tanto ella puede donar a todos pero a ella solo los del mismo grupo pueden donarle** -Russel habia quedado en blanco, seguía sin entender lo que aquella mujer rápidamente se esmeraba en explicarle-

**Ru. mi esposa es AB**

La enfermera hizo un gesto que a Russel le pareció extraño, **"señor Fabray será mejor que haga un llamado al banco de sangre, creo que ni su esposa estaría en condiciones de donar ni usted puede hacerlo"** terminó de decir aquello y desapareció de la vista del hombre que quedo pensativo en medio de aquella sala.

Las horas fueron pasando, solo le permitían ver desde afuera a Judy, no podía avanzar a su habitación, donde le veía conectada a varios monitores, de su pequeña poco sabia, llevaban seis horas en quirofano y aún no tenía noticias exacta de como se encontraba, su estomago era un manojo de nervios, y sus lagrimas se habían secado de tanto que había llorado aquel día.

**Ru: Señora Durty la he estado llamando, tengo un problema y no sé si usted pueda cuidar de Quinnie ahora?**

**"Señor Fabray claro que puedo, sabe que adoro cuidar a sus pequeñas"**

**Ru. Solo será de Quinnie, es.. estamos en el hospital del condado**

**"Que ha ocurrido?"**

**Ru. Mi esposa tuvo un accidente de auto y estaba con Rachie**

**"Oh Dios, Ok salgo en seguida"**

**Ru. Le agradezco, Judy esta en recuperación, aún no me dejan verle, y Rachel- hizo un silencio con ganas de volver a llorar- esta aún en cirugía**

**"Entiendo, quédese tranquilo, yo me encargo de cuidar a Quinnie"**

Al colgar la llamada sintió que tiraban de su mano

**Q. Papi quiero ver a mamí**

**Ru. Cielo ahorita no podemos**

**Q. Y Rachie ¿Dónde está? Por qué no podemos verla aún?**

**Ru. Calma mi pequeña, tengamos paciencia ¿deacuerdo?**

Una no muy convencida pequeña asintió afirmativamente con su cabeza, dejando aún más preocupado a Russel por la situación.

La noche cayó en aquel frió hospital de Bostón, la cirugía había culminado, pero la pequeña Rachel estaba en diagnóstico reservado, la hemorragia produjo dos paradas cardíacas, y no se sabia si esa falta de oxigenación produciría algún daño cerebral, el trauma que causó una pequeña hemorragia en la cabeza fue abordado por el neurocirujano, pero aún así las siguientes 48 horas eran cruciales para la vida de la pequeña niña.

Russel no se movió de aquel lugar, dos de sus amores estaban ahí, producto de aquel accidente fatal, donde un rustico impacto violentamente el auto de su mujer provocando que se volteara en la vía con ella y su hija adentro. Entre los policías tomando declaraciones, los doctores dando explicaciones, su otra pequeña llorando e interrogándolo por ratos y su móvil sonando estaban llevando al hombre a un colapso de nervios.

**Ru. doctor puedo hacerle una pregunta-interrumpia en la oficina del médico de guardia-es breve**

**Dr. adelante-prestaba atención a aquel hombre que asomaba por su puerta**

**Ru. me gustaría saber**-se callaba de forma dudativa-**digame es posible que un hijo tenga un grupo de sangre no compatible con sus padres?**

**Dr. Es poco probable, al menos que haya mutación, pero eso ocurre una en un millón**

**Ru. si el padre es A+ y la madre AB+ y la hija O-?**

**El médico sonrío con algo de ironía, "solo es posible si la hija no fuera de ese hombre"**

Aquel gesto del doctor encendió algo dentro de Russel, pero aún así se contuvo y con cortesía se despidió saliendo de ese lugar.

**Ru. No es posible… no.. Judy.. Tu no me harías eso a mi**

Sentado en aquella sala de espera con ambas manos en su cabeza y apoyado en sus rodillas dejo escuchar varios sollozos, sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba sobre su cabeza.

Entre exámenes a Judy, estar pendiente de Rachel, vigilar que su pequeña Quinnie estuviera bien, se le había ido el tiempo volando a Russel, una semana ya había pasado desde aquel desafortunado accidente, se encontraba con Judy y su pequeña Quinnie sentada a un lado en aquella habitación, Rachel permanecía dormida en otra cama, mientras su hermana le miraba con ternura y a su vez temor al verle conectada a tantos tubos sobre su pequeño y frágil cuerpo

**Q: mami, papí.. Rachie va a recuperarse ¿cierto?**

**J: así es mi vida, tu y tu hermanita pronto estará juntas de nuevo en casa como dios manda**

La pequeña dejo salir una lágrima, quería correr y abrazarla, pero se veía limitada a solo contemplarle desde el borde de aquella cama

**Q. Tienes que recuperarte Rachie, te prometo que si te despiertas te dejo mi tigre de peluche, y te dejo dormir conmigo todas las noches, no me puedes dejar sola ¿entiendes? -**era un susurro muy cercano al oído de la otra pequeña, pero uno suficiente para que la niña hiciera un leve movimiento como si le estuviese escuchando-

Russel a pesar que se mantenía en todo momento con ellas, se encontraba un tanto inquieto y confuso, sabía que aquello que había hecho a escondidas de su esposa estaba mal, pero sus dudas y su orgullo fueron mayor a cualquier otro sentimiento, aprovechó aquel momento de distracción de su esposa por sus dos hijas y salió sigilosamente de la habitación, camino por el largo pasillo pensando en la peor de las traiciones, bajo a la otra planta de aquel hospital y tocaba la puerta de aquel espacio un tanto aislado para ser atendido

**"Adelante"**

**Ru. Buen día, vengo a retirar unos análisis que me realice hace unos 5 días**

**"Su nombre por favor"**

**Russel Fabray**

La chica buscaba entre varios sobres, hasta hallar el que le correspondía **"acá tiene, firme esta planilla con sus datos por favor"**

Minutos más tarde salía el hombre con ese sobre blanco entre sus manos, los nervios se apoderaban de él, pero creía tener derecho a saber la verdad, se sentó en una banca a las afueras de aquel lugar, y tras tomar valor abrió el sobre y lo leyó

**Ru. Negativo**

* * *

Continuará...

**Gracias por sus alertas de favoritos y follows. Espero sus reviews a ver si les gusta o no.. yo no estoy muy convencida.. mucho drama para mi.. jajaja pero ya está muy avanzada.. así que mejor que vea luz.. aunque sea para compartir críticas ;)**

**Saludos.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Pacto de hermanas**

Los resultados de aquella prueba de ADN no eran compatibles con ninguno de los dos, lo que hacia que automáticamente descartará la posibilidad de una traición por parte de su esposa, buscaba una respuesta ante aquel misterio, algo que le diera pistas de que estaba sucediendo, su mente viajaba al pasado, trataba de repasar lo que había ocurrido aquel 29 de agosto de 1996,

**_Ru. mami esta ocupada con tu nueva hermanita amor, pero pronto podemos verla-_**le decía el hombre a su pequeña rubia que llevaba en brazos**_-asi que esperaremos acá para verla_**

**_H. su esposa esta ahí adentro?_**

**_Ru. si, es mi segunda hija_**

**_H. Que bueno, lo felicito_**

**_Ru. Gracias y su esposa también esta allí ¿no?_**

**_H. no exactamente_**

**_Ru. no comprendo?_**

_**H. verá aquel hombre que está allá parado viendo por ese ventanal**_-Russel asentaba con su cabeza mientras aun tenía en brazos a Quinn- **_es mi esposo_**

**_Ru. ohh entiendo yo_**-lo interrumpia de nuevo- **_pero si estamos esperando a que nazca nuestra hija- Pero_**

**_H. Es una chica.. alquiler de vientre_**

**_Ru. ahhh comprendo_**-mientras le sonreía amablemente

**_H. Se llamara Brittany, es una niña también_**

**_Ru. lindo nombre, la mía se llamará Rachel_**

**_H. entiendo._**

De pronto aquella extraña charla entre los dos hombres se vio interrumpida **_"Señor Berry su hija ha nacido ya y la suya también señor Fabray, ambas están sanas y pronto podrán verlas"_**

**_H. felicidades, somos padres_** -respondio alegremente aquel hombre dándole una palmada en el hombro a Russel.

De pronto se sobresalto, **_"eso es, eso lo explica todo, oh dios mio"_**

Días después...

_**J. no puedo creer que tu y yo tengamos está discusión?**_

_**Ru. no somos sus padres, termina de entenderlo**_

**_J. por qué? por un papel que te dice que no? donde quedan todas esas noches de trasnocho, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, los cuidados, las desveladas, el primer día de la escuela, los juegos con su hermana, todo.. donde queda?_**

**_Ru. pero no lleva nuestra sangre_**

**_J. y eso quién lo dice? un piquete? un laboratorio frío y sobrio?_**

**_Ru. nuestra hija está quién sabe en que parte del mundo y tú solo te preocupas por no ver la realidad?_**

**_J. Rachie es nuestra hija ¿entiendes? jamás dudes de eso Russel Fabray_**

**_Ru. yo llegaré a la verdad, cueste lo que cueste_** -acto seguido salio lanzando la puerta de aquella casa.

_R. mami y papi están enojados Quinnie?_

_Q. no creo Rachie, solo hablan así_-encogiendose de hombros para restarle importancia-_vamos a seguir haciendo la tarea_

_R. siempre vas a estar conmigo Quinnie?_

_Q. por qué preguntas eso?_

_R. tuve mucho miedo en ese lugar, estaba aislada y sentía que no te vería de nuevo, ni a ti, ni a mamí ni a papi_

La pequeña rubia dejo de escribir y se fijo en los ojos chocolates de su hermanita

_Q. siempre voy a estar contigo, nada ni nadie en este mundo nos separará jamás_

_R. pacto de hermana?_

_Q. pacto de hermana_- con saliva en las mano de cada una sellaban el trato.

_R. Te quiero Q_

_Q. Y yo a ti Rachie!_

Los días transcurrían, Rachel se recuperaba de la cirugía en casa, Quinn asistía al colegio para no atrasarse, su madre también estaba casi recuperada, pero su padre había cambiado, lo único que le importaba era encontrar la verdad de aquel enredo y no paro hasta lograrlo, no importaba cuantas discusiones tenía con Judy, ni cuanto amor se profesaban sus hijas, ni si quiera cuanto amor sentía por su pequeña morena, sólo la verdad lo haría libre.

**_"Señor Fabray tengo algo para usted" _** -decía aquel hombre de tes morena entrando a su oficina

**_Ru. Lohart más te vale que sea importante, estoy ocupado_**

**_Lo. Lo es, después de hacer varios contactos en Florencia_**-al escuchar esto Russel inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacia aquel hombre-**_encontré_ _una pista_**-acto seguido colocaba sobre el escritorio un sobre cerrado.

**_Ru. de que se trata?_**

**_Lo. Los hombres que tuvieron aquel día esa niña son los señores Berry, Hiram Berry y Leroy Berry, viven en New York con su pequeña hija Brittany_**

**_Ru. tienes la dirección?_**

**_Lo. en el sobre está toda la información_**

Russel se echo para atrás en su silla y dio un resoplido, sabia que si abría aquel contenido nada en su vida ni en la de su familia volvería a ser igual, se quedó pensativo unos minutos pero como seres humanos... la curiosidad le pudo más.

Sentados en aquella mesa, sin saber que ocurriría en los próximos días celebraban una cena en familia, felices por la recuperación de Judy y la pequeña Rachel después de aquel terrible accidente.

**_Ru. Bien, brindemos por la salud de mi pequeña Rach y mi adorada esposa_**

**_J. Yo brindo porque nuestras hijas siempre estén unidas, porque siempre seamos una familia_**

Las miradas entre ambos esposos eran retadoras, los días anteriores a esas las peleas no cesaban, y a Judy empezaba a preocuparle que Russel hiciera algo que pudiera separarla de su otra pequeña hija.

_**Ru. Salud!**_

_**Q. Te dije que estarían bien**_ -le susurro cerca del oído a su hermanita quién ya estaba inquieta por la actitud de sus padres

**_R. Eso espero Quinnie._**

Entre charlas amenas, risas e intercambio de cariños culminó aquella cena.

**Ru. Mañana debo ir a New York**

**J. A Ney York?**

**Ru. Si, tengo unos asuntos de negocios que resolver**

**J. Qué asuntos son esos?**

**Ru. Negocios Judy.. negocios**

Judy quedó pensativa sentada sobre su cama, algo no iba bien, conocía a Russel y sabía que algo estaba tramando, un escalofrío la tomo por sorpresa y ese presentimiento de que algo grande se le venía encima la abordó para no dejarle más.

**_J_****.** Russel

**_Ru. Si cielo?_**

**_J. Espero que esos negocios no nos traigan problemas_**

**_Ru. Por qué habrían de traerlos?_**

**_J. Solo te lo estoy advirtiendo_**

Russel entendió entre líneas que su esposa sospechaba de algo, y eso no era precisamente por sus supuestos negocios.

_**Ru. Todo será para mejor, ya lo verás!**_

En aquel despacho elegante esperaba inquieto el hombre rubio, veía varios títulos colgados sobre la pared, al fondo una pequeña biblioteca con libros de diseño, matemáticas, filosofía, historia entre otros más, en el centro un imponente escritorio y de fondo un ventanal que dejaba ver los rascacielos de la gran ciudad.

**_"Buen día, me dijeron que usted quería hablar conmigo, soy todo oídos"_** decía el hombre tras ofrecerle la mano amablemente al visitante

**_"Soy Russel Fabray, usted y yo nos conocimos hace algunos años en Florencia"_**

Hiram se quedó observándolo y tras unos segundos recordó la circunstancias en que se habían encontrado

_**H. es cierto, el día que nacieron nuestras pequeñas?**_

_**Ru. así es**_-sonreía amargamente

**_H. y bien dígame como está su pequeña hija, no recuerdo el nombre?_**

**_Ru. Rachel_**

**_H. oh es cierto, como esta Rachel?_**

**_Ru. está bien, hace poco tuvo un accidente_**-el hombre cambio el gesto- **_pero ya se está recuperando_**

**_H. me alegro que no haya pasado a mayores_**

_**Ru. igual yo**_

_**H. y bien señor Fabray que lo trae a New York y precisamente a esta oficina?**_

_**Ru. es algo que**_ -se detenia a pensar como iba a explicarle lo que sabia a aquel hombre- **_que nos involucra a ambos_** -Hiram fruncio el ceño en señal de no entender nada _**Verá**_-prosiguio Russel-**_cuando Rachie sufrió el accidente tenían que hacerle transfusiones de sangre, pero yo no era compatible con su tipología ni tampoco su madre, y según los médicos era poco probable que algo así ocurriera-_** el arquitecto tomaba asiento sin perder detalle de lo que decía el rubio- **_entonces ante lo inexplicable consulte con otro médico y decidí hacer una prueba de ADN_**

**_H. y eso en que punto me involucra?_**

**_Ru. ni judy ni yo somos padres de Rachel, y eso solo puede haber ocurrido por un error en la sala de maternidad_** -Hiram quedo en blanco por unos segundos-

**_H. esta diciendo que hubo cambio de bebes?_**

**_Ru. Ese día nacieron varios bebes en aquel hospital de Florencia, pero en horas de la mañana solo dos, su pequeña hija y la mía señor Berry_** -El hombre quedó petrificado, no hubo respuesta, no hubo discusión, ni gritos, solo un silencio aterrador lleno el despacho.

Un mes después ya habían confirmado a través del ADN que Brittany era hija de Judy y Russel Fabray y Rachel hija de Hiram Berry, eso causó un caos en la vida de ambas familias que no sabían como manejar aquello, desde el punto de vista legal Rachel tenia que marcharse con su padre biológico pero Hiram adoraba a su pequeña Britt, Leroy pasaba días entero llorando porque no deseaba separase de su pequeña rubiecita, y en casa de los Fabray la situación no era distinta, Judy lloraba por los rincones para evitar que las niñas la vieran, Russel no podía con la culpa a pesar que intentaba ocultarlo ya que por su insistencia las cosas habían llegado a ese punto, y entre tanto las pequeñas ya estaban inquietas, el ambiente era demasiado tenso como para que las cosas pasaran desapercibido por ellas.

_R. algo no anda bien Quinnie_

_Q. lo sé, mamá se pasa el día llorando últimamente_

_R. papá y mamá se van a separar?_ decía mientras perdía su mirada a través de la ventana

_Q. eso no pasará_-colocaba su rostro sobre el hombro de Rachel

_R. nunca nos van a separar ¿cierto Quinnie?_

_Q. no digas tonterías, eso jamás va a pasar_

_R. y si mamá se separa y nos quieren llevar aparte?_

_Q. que dices?_

_R. si mi mamá me quiere llevar a mi o a ti o me quiere mi papa, ellos nos separaran Quinnie!_

_Q. nadie nos va a separar, estamos atadas, recuerdas.. hicimos un pacto_

_R. atadas como?_ se giraba a mirar los verdes ojos de su hermana

_Q. atadas como_- se quedó pensando unos segundo- _como un lazo_

_R. Un lazo?_

_Q. si un lazo, un lazo une las cosas, y nosotras nos une uno_

_R. me gusta esa idea_

_Q. siempre estaremos juntas_-la abrazo con fuerza como si con ello la estaba atando para siempre.

Dos días después

**_Ru. Judy… tenemos que hablar_**

**_J. No quiero escucharte Russel Fabray_**

Apoyada en la ventana perdía su mirada en las calles cubiertas de nieve

**_Ru. Mañana es la audiencia en los tribunales, ellos decidirán lo que debemos hacer_**

**_J. A eso hemos llegado Russel? A que unas personas desconocidas, ajenas a nuestras vidas decidan que debemos hacer_**

**_Ru. Nuestra pequeña está en manos de esos desconocidos y_**

**_J. Y Rachel? No está ella en manos de unos desconocidos?_**

**_Ru. Judy es diferente por_**

**_J. Diferente? DIFERENTE dices? Por qué?_**

**_Ru. No es nuestra hija Judy, aceptalo por favor_**

**_J. No lo será para ti, pero es mi hija y no voy a perderle Fabray_**

**_Ru. Brittany es nuestra pequeña ¿Qué MÁS PRUEBAS QUIERES?_**

**_J. NINGUNA, solo quiero a mi Rachel conmigo, porque no puedes entenderlo_**

Las lágrimas volvían una vez más al cansado rostro de Judy que ya no daba tregua a tanto llanto desde que descubrió la verdad.

_H. A las 10 de la mañana es la audiencia querido_

_L. Por qué nos paso esto Hiram? Por qué a nosotros?_

_H. Es otra prueba que nos pone la vida_

_L. Nos quitarán a nuestra princesita, a nuestra bebe_

_H. Lo sé amor, lo sé_

Ambos hombres se abrazaron y desahogarón su dolor a través del llanto.

_R. Es cierto eso de que tu y yo no somos hermanas Quinnie?_ -Quinn asintió con la cabeza

_Q. Rachie a pesar que eso digan ellos, yo siempre te voy a querer_

_R. Como puedes quererme si no llevamos la misma sangre_

_Q. Eso no importa, recuerdas nuestro pacto_ -Rachel asintió afirmativamente-_ Siempre estaremos unidas por el_

_R. Y si nos separan Quinnie_

_Q. Siempre encontraré la forma de estar a tu lado_

_R. Y si no puedes?_

_Q. Entonces siempre te llevaré aquí_ -señalando su corazón- _te guardaré ahí para toda la vida_

_R. Te quiero Quinnie_

Un abrazo y un llanto sonoro se esparció como eco por toda la casa

**_J. siéntete feliz Russel, jamás olvides el dolor que has provocado_**

**_Ru. No es mi culpa Judy_**

**_J. Hay cosas que no deben removerse, y tú has removido el pasado_**

**_Ru. Judy… vamos a superar esto_**

**_J. Jamá Russel, no volveremos hacer lo que fuimos_**

**_Ru. Judy yo te amo, las amo, lo sabes?_**

**_J. Son solo palabras, los hechos demuestran lo contrario_** -se dio media vuelta y bajo la escalera de aquella casa que un día fue su hogar.

**_Ru. perdóname Judy… perdóname!_**

* * *

**_Continuara...  
_**

**_Y vos que haría si algo así te ocurriera? actuarías como Russel? Como Judy? o diferente?  
_**

**__Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. **

**A la chica que pregunto cada cuanto las actualizaciones, intentare que sea cad días. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3. El intercambio_**

**_R. No dejes que me lleven Quinnie, por favor.. por fa .. vor_**- Las suplicas se hacían sentir por parte de la pequeña a su rubia hermana, ambas tomadas fuertemente de la mano

**_J. No hagan esto.. es mi hija, señores Berry ustedes también están sufriendo_**

**_"Señores Berry, señores Fabray es la decisión que ha tomado el juez, ustedes deben llevarse a la pequeña Rachel -miraba a Hiram y Leroy- y devolver a Brittany a su verdadera familia"_**

**_B. Papis no me dejen aquí, yo no quiero dejarlos -la rubiecita sollozaba del dolor por la separación inminente_**

**_L. Mi princesita siempre vas a estar conmigo aquí_** -señalaba su corazón- **_pero tienes que quedarte con ellos, esa señora de ahí es tu mamá_** -el hombre sin poder contenerse derramaba lágrimas en cantidad por su rostro- **_y aquel señor es.. tú.. pa.. pá_**

**_H. Vamos cielo, no ahora_ **-le susurraba su esposo tratando de sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía-

**_Ru. Judy por favor separa a las niñas_**

**_J. Hazlo tú, tú fuiste el que causo esto, tú resuelvelo_**

**_R. Tu lo prometiste Quinnie, lo prometiste.. lo prometiste_**

**_Q. Ra..Rachie.. yo.. yo_**

Un abrazo fuerte como si quisiera fundirse con la otra pequeña fue lo que presenciaron aquellas dos familias y el trabajador de servicios sociales designado por el juzgado.

_**R. Lo prometiste Quinnie, nunca no separariamos**_

_**Q. Te buscare Rachie, te prometo que te buscaré**_

Las promesas no siempre pueden cumplirse, a veces el destino es más fuerte y conspira en contra de los deseos, los sueños, las palabras, así fue como aquella tarde de invierno de un frío enero Rachel fue separada de sus padres, aunque no eran su sangre le vieron crecer en sus primeros años, cuidaron de ella, y siempre estuvieron a su lado, las lagrimas corrían a mares del rostro de Judy, el dolor la hacia pedazos por dentro, mientras que la pequeña rubia con su rostro bañado en lágrimas veía inmutada la escena, como si no existiera, Rachel corrió nuevamente y se aferro a su cuello suplicando que no lo permitiera, pero ¿acaso una niña de 10 años podía hacer algo?, correspondió el abrazo cual imán se aferra a otro, tuvieron que separarles y esa fue la última vez que vio esos lindos ojos chocolates, que se perdían en la parte trasera de aquel auto negro.

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Rachel llegó a su nuevo hogar, por más que sus padres biológicos intentaban adaptarla a ese cambio tan dramático, no lo conseguían, la pequeña se veía apagada, ensimismada, alejada de la realidad, cada noche se aferraba a su pequeño tigre de peluche a llorar hasta que se quedaba dormida, Leroy y Hiram por su parte hacían esfuerzos por complacerle en todo, la llevaban al psicologo para superar esa frustrante realidad, incluso ellos también participaban, aún no olvidaban a su pequeñita rubia que con tanto amor por muchos años cuidaron.

En la familia Fabray ya nada fue igual, Quinn se volvió más rebelde aún, desde aquel día le tomo un odio a su padre, le culpaba de separar a Rachie de ellos, y la pequeña Britt se sentía extraña en aquel lugar, si su personalidad era un tanto fuera de lo normal, aquel cambio la llevo a encerrarse más en sí misma, Judy al igual que su hija culpaba a Russel por todo ese desastre.

**_Ru. Amor, yo sólo quiero solucionar las cosas_**

**_J. Solucionar dices? quitandole a tu hija la ilusión de escribirle a su hermana?_**

**_Ru. Rachel no es su hermana-_**respondía mientras agitaba con su mano varios sobres que le había encontrado en la habitación de Quinnie.

**_J. no puedo creer lo que escucho, esa niña que tu dices que no es su hermana estuvo entre mis brazos cuando nacio, a esa pequeña yo le alimente, cada noche le cuide, cada día de mi vida le ame, y ¿tu me dices que no es su hermana?_**

**_Ru. amor_**

**_J. no me digas amor, siempre has sido tan egoísta, tan egocéntrico, sólo pensando en ti y en nadie más_**

**_Ru. Rachel no es nuestra hija, por más que nos duela, entiende eso_**

**_J. no me importa sino lleva mi sangre, para mi es mi hija hasta que tú me la arrebataste_**

**_Ru. nuestra hija es Brittany, y no me culpes, no fui yo quién causo todo esto_**

**_J. si tú, tu trabajo, tus ganas de "pasar un tiempo en Italia"_**- Judy levantaba las manos señalando entre comillas lo que decía- **_tu eres el único culpable._**

**_Ru. por favor amor_**

J. **_me largo, esto se termino Señor Fabray_ **-Russel fruncio el ceño sin entender a qué se refería su esposa, hasta que le vio echar las maletas en la cama y empezar a llenarlas con sus cosas.

**_Ru. que .._ _haces_**-susurro sorprendido

_**J. Quiero el divorcio, porque esto se acabo.**_

_**Ru. no puedes hacer esto, Judy yo..**_

_**J. vete, no quiero verte**_

Quinn había escuchado a sus padres discutir, sin que lo notaran subio velozmente las escaleras, pero cuando se disponía a entrar en su habitación algo le distrajo

**_Q. por qué estas llorando?_**

Brittany seco sus lagrimas rápidamente

_**B. no estoy llorando, algo me entro en los ojos**_

_**Q. aja, si claro**_

Un silencio se produjo, la otra rubia pretendía girarse de nuevo para seguir hacia su destino pero algo nuevamente la hizo quedarse en esa habitación

**_Los echas de menos?_** -Britt solo asintió- _**yo también la extraño**_

Se acerco cuidadosamente y se sentó a una lado

_**B. no entiendo porque estoy aquí**_

_**Q. mis papas dicen que les cambiaron al nacer por un error**_

_**B. y entonces mi papis no son mis papis?**_

Quinn agitó su cabeza de forma negativa

**_B. los vere de nuevo?_ **sus ojos azul intenso se posaban en los verdes de su hermanita buscando una respuesta, que nunca llegó.

**Presente**

_"Hey te estaba buscando, ayer te llame y tu tía Brittany me dijo que te habías ido con tu padre"_

_"Si, paso a buscarme para ir a cenar, ya sabes.. tienes clase ahorita?"_

_"No, por eso estoy aquí, llevamos días sin poder charlar, y ya me haces falta"_

_"Lo sé, pero sabes que estamos en exámenes y entre eso y bueno.. lo otro.. se me ha pasado el tiempo"_

_"Entiendo, pero vamos.. te invito a desayunar"_

Y acá vamos de nuevo, tengo que reconocer que herede el buen gusto de mi mamá, sé que comencé por el principio pero no el mio, sino parte de mi historia, voy a presentarme formalmente mi nombre es Aribeth Elise, pero todos me llaman Beth, no sé por qué, estoy enamorada de una chica, así que de alguna forma supongo que llevo la marca de la familia; ella es preciosa, la conocí hace algunos años atrás, desde entonces siempre hemos sido inseparables, nunca le he confesado lo que siento por temor a que me rechace

"_y bien como te fue en la audición?"_

_A. "Fue genial, entre al club de porristas"_

_"wow, eso es FANTASTICO"_

Ahí va de nuevo, estar enredada entre sus brazos es lo que siempre me hace perder la cabeza, se sienten tan cálidos, y puedo sentir su perfume, ese olor tan característico que me hace viajar al pasado, imagino que es lo mismo que sentía mi mamá cuando recibía estos gestos de cariño.

_A. "Lo es, no me creía que había entrado"_

"Sabes que eres talentosa, con ese cuerpo atlético, lo linda que eres y esa hermosa sonrisa estaba segura que conquistarías a la entrenadora"

_A."Siempre logras subirme el animo ¿no sé como lo haces"_

_"Soy toda una experta, que te parece si celebramos con una cena?"_

_A. Perfecto, en tu casa o en la mia?_

_"Te paso buscando el viernes a las ocho"_

_A. No me dirás a donde me llevas_

_"Es una sorpresa"_

_"Marley al fin te encuentro, tenemos reunión ahorita y es importante, date prisa"_

_A. Hola Jake estoy bien y tu como estas?_

_J. Como siempre Berry tu tan amable ¿no? Miss perfección?_

_A. Creo que nadie te ha educado aún niño_

_M. Por favor chicos, paren ya con sus peleas.. Beth te veo luego_

No sé como lo hace pero cada vez que me deja un simple beso en la mejilla logra que me eleve por los cielos, sino fuera por ese idiota que ahora nos mira con cara de lobo hambriento hasta podría disfrutarlo sin sentirme culpable

_A. Hasta más tarde Mar._

* * *

_**Continuara...**  
_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, la opinión con respecto a la pregunta que deje en el capítulo anterior.. considero que está muy acertada.. padres son los que crían, los que están presente en la vida del individuo así no lleve sus genes, muchos padres biológicos dejan a sus hijos abandonados, o mueren antes de poder criarlos, etc.. en este caso también buscaría entrar en la vida de la otra niña pero sin dejar la que se ha criado con la familia.. como comento una de ustedes. Igualmente gracias por los follows y favoritos.  
**_

_**Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, me disculpo por lo corto pero la historia está estructurada y a veces habrán unos largos, otros término medio y otros cortitos como esté.  
**_

_**La vez pasada no se visualizó cada cuanto actualizaría, la intención es hacerlo cada 3 días, pero por razones de fuerza mayor en esta oportunidad tarde una semana.. evitare dejar pasar tanto tiempo en los siguientes. Se aceptan opiniones para saber si les va gustando o no el camino que toma está historia.  
**_

_**Saludos.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

******__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. La chica nueva**

Siete años después.

Febrero del 2012.

Caminaba con paso seguro ante las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de aquella preparatoria, pero estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención, era todo una diva, o bueno mini diva porque su estatura no era muy alta, pero aún así aquella morena tenía la capacidad de robar la miradas de cualquiera que se le pasase por un lado, con su perfecta sonrisa y su horario en las manos caminó en dirección a las taquillas e identifico la que le habían asignado en aquel lugar, procedió a dejar sus cosas allí, mientras que un chico a su lado repetía el gesto

**_"Hola, eres nueva?"_**

**_"Asi es_ **-contesto con su sonrisa que hechizaba a cualquiera- **_y tu?_**

**_"No, no, yo tengo tiempo aquí, desde el primer año, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kurt, Kurt Hummel"_**

**_Rachel Barbra Berry_**-dandole la mano de forma cortes

**_K. bienvenida al McKinley_**

**_R. gracias. Sabes donde queda la clase de historia?_**

**_K. Tienes suerte, asisto a esa misma clase, vamos madame_** -ofreciendole su brazo el cual la nueva chica acepto gustosa- **_yo la escolto._**

_Q. que no Britt, te he dicho mil veces que Lord Tubbington no es alcohólico, como puedes creer que un gato lo sea?_ -decía en forma sarcástica mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos de aquel instituto

_B. eso es porque tu no duermes con él, que sino sentirías su aliento a Vodka casi todas las noches_

_"Hola chicas, uff casi no llego, se me hizo tarde"_

_"Hola"_ contestaron al unísono las dos rubias

_"De que me he perdido?"_

_Q. no mucho, sólo que a Britt se le ocurrió la idea de inscribir a Lord Tubbington en alcohólicos anónimos_

La chica morena abría sus ojos al máximo, su cara dibujaba una sonrisa que estaba apunto de convertirse en una sonora carcajada

_B. Sanny no le veo lo gracioso, alguien debe ayudarle con su problema_

_S. claro cariño, como digas-_ dijo esto mirando a Quinn con picardía

_Q. si, eso tu animala a seguir con sus locuras_

_S. Q si hay que ser solidarios.. así se trate de un gato.._

_-un gordo gato querrás decir_- replicaba Quinn

_B. oigan que no es obesidad, es sólo su contextura normal._

_Q. aja. bueno yo me voy a mi clase de matemáticas, tú no hagas desastres hoy y tú cuida de ella_

Santana asentía y se marchaba por el pasillo junto a la rubia de ojos azules.

Quinn y Brittany asistían a la preparatoria de William McKinley, su madre al divorciarse de Russel, se mudo a Lima, Ohio cuando las pequeñas aun contaban con nueve y diez años para continuar con sus vidas en el lugar donde Judy creció, ella se quedó con la custodia de ambas chicas, desde entonces llevaban casi siete años viviendo en aquel lugar, una cuidad de pocos habitantes en comparación a donde vivían, no muy ruidosa y diferente de la vida que llevaban en Boston, no era llena de lujos pero al menos con su trabajo como agente de inmobiliarias les daba suficiente para vivir cómodamente.

**_K. y de donde eres_**-le susurraba a su compañera de mesa mientras fingía prestar atención a la profesora de historia.

**_R. New York_**

Kurt abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente y giro su mirada para encontrarse con los de Rachel.

_**"New York!, y que haces en un lugar como este? digo cambiar el paraíso por este pueblucho de mala muerte"**_

_**R. eso mismo pensé cuando llegamos**_ -susurraba igual que su compañero-**_pero mi padre no tuvo opción_**

**_K. no entiendo?_**

**_R. gerencia una empresa y le trasladaron para salvar lo que queda de una filial de ella acá_**

**_K. entiendo, entonces no estarás mucho tiempo aquí?_**

**_R. eso espero_**

**_"Ustedes dos, veo que están muy entretenidos en su charla, que les parece si_ _nos comentan un resumen de lo que estaba explicando?"_**

Ambos apenados se sonrojaron. En toda lo que restaba de la clase ni se movieron de sus lugares.

"_Quinn que te parece si salimos este sábado?"_

_Q. Puck todavía insistes en lo mismo?_

_P. hasta que no aceptes ser mi chica ... no voy a desistir_ -decía con cara de seductor mientras le miraba a los ojos y se apoyaba en una de las taquillas- _esa sonrisa significa un ¿si?_

_Q. olvidalo Puck, después de mi fallido romance con Finn no tengo ganas de nada por ahora_

_P. pues.. yo no soy Finn, creo que merezco una oportunidad nena_

_Q. ¿nena?_ -soltaba una risa que encantaba no solo a Puck sino a todos los jugadores de fútbol de aquel lugar- _porque tendrías que merecer una?-_sus ojos seductores perdían al chico.

Otra voz detrás de ellos los saco de trance

S_. interrumpo algo? mmm tal vez un romance o bad romance?_ -sonreía de forma maliciosa

_Q. San no cambias ¿no?_

Cerrando su taquilla intercambiaba miradas con la latina y puck.

_P. pero que tenemos aquí_

Santana y Quinn fijaron su vista en la cara de Puck quién miraba en dirección contraria a ellas, su boca abierta y sus ojos abiertos expresaban admiración por sea lo que sea que observaba

_S. cierra la boca que babeas_-apunto la latina a su mandíbula con su mano haciendo impulso de cerrarla.

Cuando las chicas giraron a ver que tenía así de perdido al chico paso algo que nadie esperaba, sus verdes ojos se clavaron en aquella chica, que parecía caminar a cámara lenta, su sonrisa iluminaba todo aquel pasillo y cuanto a su paso se cruzaba, esos ojos expresivos color chocolate, el moreno de su cabello que se movía suavemente al ritmo de sus paso, Quinn quedo perdida cuando esos ojos llenos de brillo se encontraron con los suyos, en segundos todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo quedó en aquel pasillo ella y esa desconocida, ¿o le parecía familiar? no supo explicar lo siguiente que le ocurrió...

_Quinn, Quinn... Quinnie? Q?_ Puck, Santana y Britt que se unía a ellos trataban de sacarla de su breve ensoñación, cuando pudo reaccionar ya la chica había desaparecido de su vista.

_Q. Qui... quien es ella?_ su pulso estaba acelerado y no se explicaba que le había pasado

_S. no lo sé, supongo que una nueva ¿no Puckeman?_

_P. jamás le había visto, pero es ... wow..._

_B. linda... aunque tu lo eres más_ - le decía refiriéndose a la latina

_S. gracias cariño, pero tu lo eres muchísimo más_- _hay no, por favor escenas de romance aquí no_- interrumpía Quinn para terminar de cerrar su taquilla y marcharse de ahí sin decir nada más.

Las horas de clases habían terminado por aquel día, Quinn aún pensaba en esa chica, y el porque se quedo en blanco cuando le vio, no tenía una respuesta a tantas preguntas que su cabeza le hacían, y ya era tarde para llegar a casa, los entrenamientos con las cheerios le distrajeron con respecto a la hora. Venía a toda prisa por los pasillos ya vacíos, cuando de pronto una voz lejana llamo su atención, no sabia con exactitud de donde provenía aquello, pero lo dulce de la voz fue guiando su curiosidad hasta el auditorio, ahí descubrió la responsable de su permanencia en el McKinley,

**_God only nows_**

**(solo dios sabe)**

**_Why it´s taking me so long_**

**(por que me está tomando tanto)**

**_To let my doubts go_**

**(dejar mis dudas irse)**

**_You´re the only one that I want it_**

**(tu eres el único que quiero)**

**_I don´t know why I´m scared_**

**(no sé porque tengo miedo)**

**_Cause I´ve been here before_**

**(porque ya habia estado aqui antes)**

**_but every feeling, every word_**

**(pero, cada sentimiento, cada palabra)**

**_I´ve imagined it all_**

**(lo he imaginado todo)**

**_You never know if you never try_**

**(nunca lo sabras si nunca lo intentas)**

**_To forgive you your past and simply be mine_**

**(perdonar tu pasado y simplemente ser mio)**

**_I dare you to let me be your_**

**(te reto a dejarme ser tuya)**

**_your one and only_**

**(y solo la unica)**

**_I promise I´m worthy_**

**(te prometo que soy digna)**

**_To hold in your arms_**

**(de tenerme en tus brazos)**

**_So come on and give me the chance_**

**(asi que vamos y dame la oportunidad)**

**_To prove that I´m the one who can_**

**(de probar que soy la unica que puede)**

**_Walk that mile_**

**(caminar esta milla)**

**_Until the end starts_**

**(hasta el final del comienzo)**

**_I´ve been your mind_**

**(he estado en tu mente)**

**_You hang on every word I say_**

**(te aferras en cada palabra que digo)**

**_Lose yourself in time,_**

**(te pierdes al momento)**

**_At the mention of my name_**

**(de mencionar mi nombre)**

**_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close_**

**(alguna vez sabre como se siente tenerte tan cerca)**

**_And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?_**

**(y tengas que decirme cual sea el camino que elijas tu iras)**

**_I don't know why I'm scared_**

**(no se porque tengo miedo)**

**_'Cause I've been here before_**

**(porque hemos estado aquí antes)**

**_Every feeling, every word_**

**(Pero, cada sentimiento, cada palabra)**

**_I've imagined it all_**

**(lo he imaginado todo)**

**_You'll never know if you never try,_**

**(nunca lo sabrás si nunca lo intentas)**

**_To forget your past and simply be mine_**

**(perdonar mi pasado y simplemente ser mio)**

**_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_**

**(te reto a dejarme ser tuya, y solo la única)**

**_I promise I'm worth it, mmm_**

**(te prometo que soy digna)**

**_To hold in your arms_**

**(de tenerme en tus brazos)**

**_So come on and give me a chance_**

**(Asi que vamos y dame la oportunidad)**

**_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_**

**(de probar que soy la única que puede caminar esta milla)**

**_Until the end starts_**

**(hasta el final del comienzo)**

**_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_**

**(Lo sé no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón)**

**_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_**

**(Lo sé no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón)**

**_Nobody's pefect_**

**(nadie es perfecto)**

**_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_**

**(Lo sé no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón)**

**_Trust me I've learned it,_**

**_Nobody's pefect,_**

**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)**

**_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_**

**(así que te reto a dejarme ser tuya, y solo la única)**

**_I promise I'm worth it,_**

**_To hold in your arms,_**

**_So come on and give me a chance,_**

**_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,_**

**_Until the end starts_**

**_Come on and give me a chance,_**

**_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,_**

**_Until the end starts, now._**

Un sonido de aplauso saco a Rachel de su concentración en el piano, giro y vio a una rubia observándola

**_R. lo... lo siento.. yo_**- se levanto nerviosa al sentirse descubierta en aquel lugar sin tener permiso de nadie- **_vi .. vi el piano y ... y_**

Quinn camino lentamente hasta subir la escalera de aquella tarima que ocupaba el centro del auditorio

**_Q. eso es lo más hermoso que he escuchado_**-dijo en un tono suave y a la vez ronco que puso de los nervios a la morena a quién iba dirigido el halago-**_solo una vez habia oido una voz tan dulce, y con tanta fuerza a la vez_**- su mirada no perdía la dirección de aquellos ojos chocolates

**_R. Supongo que gra.. gracias_**- apenas en un hilo de voz- no sabia porque pero aquella situación la dejaba sin aliento, estar en ese lugar casi oscuro, a solas con esa chica que simplemente le parecía muy guapa y de paso recibiendo halagos la desencajaba, a pesar que estaba acostumbrada a ser admirada. **_Debo irme._**. acto seguido salio prácticamente corriendo dejando a una confundida Quinn.

_B. porque tardastes? Lord llegará tarde a su primer día_

_Q. su primer que?_ entre tanto abordaba su auto para marcharse a casa

_B. la reunión con su nuevo grupo?_

Quinn mantenía el silencio, no prestaba atención a los desvarios de su rubia hermana, aún en su cabeza sonaban aquellas estrofas de esa canción que entono aquella chica nueva.

_Q. Quién eres... y porque me resultas tan familiar -_divagando en sus pensamientos por segunda vez en aquel día algo extraño en su interior se removió.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

**Gracias a las chicas que comentan, gracias por las alertas y favoritos.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**__****__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 5. Lo siento Rachie_**

_Q. britt date prisa que vamos tarde_-gritaba la rubia desde la cocina entre tanto comía una manzana

_J. como va el instituto?_

_Q. sin novedad._

_B. vamos- hola má- apurate que sino Sue nos dejara dando 30 vueltas a toda la cancha si llegamos con retraso_ -Quinn alzaba su ceja ante el descaro de su hermana, por ella no habían salido y encima la hacia ver como la culpable, ante esto solo negaba con la cabeza mientras se encaminaba a la salida

_Q. y Lord?_

_B. esta cansado_

_Q. cansado?_

_B. si, son los efectos de la desintoxicación_

Volvía a girar la cabeza de forma negativa, Quinn a pesar que se esforzaba no entendía a la rubia de ojos azules, desde que había llegado a Lima, Santana le había regalado ese horrendo gato, y desde entonces actuaba como si la bola de pelos tuviese capacidad de hablar y actuar cuál una persona.

_**K. Buen día Rachel.**_

_**R. Hola Kurt**_

_**K. veo que llegas temprano**_

_**R. así es, me gusta ser puntual**_

_**K. eso deja ver cuán responsable eres**_-decia mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su taquilla- **_como te trata el Mckinley?_**

**_R. lo normal._**

**_K. aún no te dan la bienvenida?_**

Rachel fruncio el ceño interrogándolo,**_ ¿tenian que darmela?_**

_**K. veo que aún no lo sabes, verás acá hay dos estatus sociales, las porristas y jugadores de fútbol que están en lo más alto de la pirámide y los perdedores que estamos debajo de ella**_

_**R. perdedores?**_

_**K. sino perteneces a las porristas o al equipo de fútbol es sinónimo de perdedor**_

_**R. pues si que son raros por aquí**_- seguía entretenida con sus libros y la taquilla abierta

**_K. solo te lo advierto, en cualquier momento te reciben con una lluvia de granizado o algo peor_**

Su mirada se fijo en la del chico castaño

**_R. peor ¿como qué?_**

**_K. como parar en el bote de la basura?_**

En ese instante algo distrajo la atención del chico, Rachel giro y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella chica rubia de la tarde anterior, caminando como un princesa en el medio de aquel pasillo lleno de estudiantes que se abrían paso rápidamente para dejarles el camino libre

**_R. Oh dios_**- recordó el momento y sus mejillas se ruborizaron

**_K. le conocistes ya?_**

**_R. digamos que si, si eso se puede llamar "conocer"_** se giro rápidamente para marcharse de ahí pero al intentarlo algo le corto el paso

**_Q. a donde vas con tanta prisa_**- Quinn le cerro el paso dejándola prácticamente contra las taquillas

**_R. te .. tengo clases..._**

**_Q. eres tartamuda?_** -pregunto alzando su ceja y con un tono irónico

**_R. no_ **-susurro-**_no lo soy_**

Quinn no sabia porque pero sus ojos al ver los de esa chica quedaban completamente hipnotizados, sin darse cuenta se acerco más con la extraña miradas de Brittany, Santana y Kurt sobre ella

**_Q. nadie nos ha presentado aún_**

**_R. yo_**- respiro hondo para tratar de eliminar esos absurdos nervios que le invadían- **_me llamo Rachel_**

Al escuchar el nombre Quinn dio unos pasos atrás y su cara se desencajo **_Rachel Berry_** terminó de decir para luego ver una Quinn totalmente petrificada frente a ella, todos los recuerdos del pasado se volcaron a su mente en segundos, le entraron unas inmensas ganas de llorar y la única reacción que su cuerpo alcanzo hacer fue salir corriendo lejos de ahí.

Rachel miró confundida a los chicos, y Brittany al igual que Quinn se marcho velozmente sin decir nada.

**_K. Que ha pasado?_**

**_S. no tengo ni idea Gasper._**

_"Es ella, ¿verdad?_" -la interrogaba inmediatamente entro a los baños

_Q. si, es Rachie_- su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas, mirándose frente al espejo del servicio"

_B. No sabias que era ella?_

_Q. No, no la reconocí_

_B. Por qué no?_

_Q. Ha cambiado mucho Britt_

_B. Dicen que siempre se reconoce a las personas que las une un vínculo especial_

Quinn miro fijamente a los ojos azules de su hermana menor -_Me resultaban familiar sus ojos pero solo eso-_

_B. Y ahora que vas a hacer?_

_Q. No lo sé, no lo sé_ -suspiraba frustrada

_B. ella sabe de mis padres?_

_Q. si Britt, ella debe vivir con ellos_ -sin caer en cuenta lo que estaba diciendo-

_B. crees que ellos quieran verme?_

Quinn le miraba con ternura- e_stoy segura que si_- se echo varias veces agua en la cara para limpiar tantas lagrimas pero su corazón era un motor a 100km/h en ese momento.

**_R. Quién es esa chica? y porque me trato de esa forma? es de la pirámide esa que decías hace un momento?_**

**_K. así es, ella es la capitana de las porristas, la otra rubia es su hermana menor y la morena su mejor amiga, y según los rumores de pasillo novia de..._**

**_P. si aquí esta la chica nueva más guapa de todo Mckinley_**-interrumpia la conversación de ellos

Rachel pensó que la morena era novia de la capitana de las porristas, pero aún seguía sin saber su nombre.

**_R. Hola Puck_**

**_P. te acompaño?_** extendiéndole el brazo

Rachel lo entrelazo y los tres se encaminaron a clase, ella aún con su cabeza en lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

Ese día ni Rachel ni Quinn lograron concentrarse, por un lado la morena tratando de explicarse muchas cosas, y por otro Quinn recordando a su ex hermana, o no sabia ni como llamarle, pero su infancia volvía a su cabeza cuál película de cine. Sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, una promesa rota, una separación sorpresiva, una vida distinta, nada de lo que imagino alguna vez era lo que tenía ahora.

_S. oye_- susurro la latina- _estas bien?_

_Q. si.. eso creo_- respondió de igual manera

Al igual que el día anterior salio tarde de su entrenamiento con Sue Silvester, la entrenadora les exprimía literalmente hablando. corrió por los pasillos en busca de sus cosas para marcharse cuando se topo de nuevo con su ex hermana.

**_R. ya me iba._**. aceleró el paso para evitar otro enfrentamiento con la capitana pero sintió un jalón del brazo que le hizo retroceder bruscamente, al girarse esos ojos verdes le miraban fijamente, pero esta vez llenos de lagrimas

**_Q. Perdón-_** alcanzó a decir apenas en un tono bajo de voz-_**no sabes cuanto lo siento Rachie**_

**_R. ¿Rachie?_** su rostro palideció y se quedo plantada sin apenas poder respirar

_**Q. Rachie... soy... soy Quinn.. tú Quinnie, tú her …mana**_ ... las lagrimas bajaban como si de una fuente brotaran a través de sus mejillas.

Rachel no reaccionaba, las imágenes venían a su mente de forma atropellada, ella llorando inconsolablemente, aquel día gris, sus brazos aferrados a su hermanita mayor, sus ojos chocolates suplicándoles a aquellos ojos verde ambarinos que no le dejaran, rogándole a su Quinnie que no le dejara ir con esos extraños que decían ser sus verdaderos padres, un terror al verse alejada de lo que más amaba le invadía con tan solo 9 años, una separación que no entendía muy bien, y una pacto roto que jamás se cumplió. Un sentimiento de rabia se apodero de ella, su mirada se volvió fría, y en un arrebato se soltó del agarre y sin mirar atrás salio del instituto ante la atónita mirada de Quinn.

_K. Hey Rachel me puedes … llevar_ -termino la frase en un susurro al ver como la chica se introdujo en su coche y salio a toda velocidad de aquel estacionamiento -_y que paso?_

**_Q- RACHEL… RACHEL_ **-la porrista venía a la carrera intentando alcanzarla, pero fracaso en su intento

_K. Que le has hecho?_

Quinn solo veía el auto a una distancia considerable mientras Rachel apenas veía su figura a través del espejo retrovisor

_Q. No te importa_

_K. Claro, la gran Fabray como siempre encargada de las bienvenidas en este lugar ¿no?_

La rabia, el dolor, toda esa mezcla de sentimientos fueron apoderándose de la rubia, y sin poder controlarse de fue sobre el chico castaño

_Q. Nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer en este lugar te incumbe, y no es tu asunto lo que tenga con ella ¿está claro porcelana_?

Kurt enmudeció al ver el rostro de Quinn, el miedo a despertar aquellos ataques que lo habían llenado de temor durante su estadía en la preparatoria le hicieron callar.

**_R. Te odio… te odio.. te odio._**. lágrimas corrían como si de la corriente de un río se tratase, apenas lograba visualizar el camino a casa, pero si de algo estaba segura es que su vida a partir de ese instante volvería hacer el caos que durante siete años con ayuda de sus padres había tratado de superar.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**Generalmente no respondo por acá a las interrogantes que dejan en los reviews, pero en este caso es necesario que aclare algunas cosas:  
**

**La historia esta compartida entre el presente y el pasado, por eso los saltos de tiempo, no son continuos pero si aparecerán en ciertos puntos del relato. Los personajes no son los mismos, la historia de las faberry lleva a los principales y luego se mezcla con la historia de Aribeth. Marley y Jake pertenecen al presente de la vida de Aribeth, a medida que se desarrolle el fic verán que papel juegan estos personaje. Efectivamente ella es hija de las faberry, ahora de cual.. esperen proximamente lo sabrán ;).  
**

**El que Quinn no reconociera a Rachel no es irreal, al menos desde mi punto de vista, los niños cambian su fisonomía a medida que crecen, algunos poco, otros más o menos y en muchos casos totalmente, en la historia vemos que Rachel se hacia familiar para Quinn por sus ojos y la mirada.  
**

**El fic empieza en 1996 y actualmente está en 2012, significa que Rachel tiene 16 años y Quinn 17, recuerden que se llevan un año de diferencia, en el presente... lo siento pero para más adelante.. no spoileare jajaja  
**

**Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, gracias a las chicas que se toman el tiempo de comentar, a las que dan follow y favoritos y otros tantos que leen porque el número de visitas me lo índica. Gracias.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**__****__****__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 6. Revelaciones y reencuentros_**

_**R. era ella papá**_- sentada en el suelo

**_L. Amor estás segura?_**

**_R. Quinn Fabray, mi ex hermana_ **- su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, los recuerdos de su infancia golpeaban con fuerza sus pensamientos, su padre tomo asiento a su lado, y de la misma forma se quedó pensando.

**_L. Quieres verla de nuevo?_**

**_R. A Quinn?_**

**_L. A Judy_**

**_R. No_** -fue rotunda su respuesta

**_L. Ella no tuvo culpa cielo_**

**_R. Pero no tuvo el valor… de luchar por mi_** -un llanto apagado la abordo y solo sintió un abrazo que le proporcionaba cierta calma-

_S. me puedes explicar que ha sido todo eso? Por qué corrías como demente tras la nueva?_ se recargaba la latina contra una banca que estaba a unos metros de la salida del instituto.

_Q. Es Rachel_

_S. Si lo sé pero que te hizo la enana?_ dímelo para hacerle pagar lo que sea..

_Q. es mi hermana_

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par, -_tu qué?_- negaba con la cabeza pensando que había escuchado mal

Quinn le miro a los ojos- _es Rachel, mi hermanita, o ex hermanita_

_S. detente... no se puede tener una ex hermanita ¿o si?_ -la latina intentaba de asimilar aquella información- ¿_como esa enana puede ser tu hermana?_

_Q. se crío conmigo por nueve años, pero luego descubrieron que por un error en la maternidad ella no llevaba nuestra sangre_- su mirada se volvía a la nada mientras relataba- _tras un accidente que sufrió, Russel lo descubrió, localizó a sus verdaderos padres, un tribunal la arrancó de casa_- sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y un nudo se apoderaba de su voz- _y acto seguido desapareció por siempre de nuestras vidas._

Santana se sentó a su lado, aún no podía con aquella información

_S. y Britt?_

_Q. Britt por nueve años convivió con los verdaderos padres de Rachel, Brittany Berry era su nombre entonces_- la latina abría la boca, pero no para emitir sonido alguno, sino como para tratar de tomar aire que le ayudara a digerir todo aquello- _fue duro para ella volver a adaptarse, a veces pienso que es así por todo lo que paso luego de la separación._

_S. dios!_ es lo único que la latina alcanzo a pronunciar.

Aquella tarde se paso aceleradamente, Quinn tras regresar a su casa subió a su habitación y se echo en su cama, su mente estaba agotada, sus sentimientos revueltos y su corazón un tanto desecho por la reacción de Rachel. Se quedó profundamente dormida hasta el día siguiente. Al despertar tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Santana, pero pensó que luego se las devolvería.

**_B. puedo pasar?_**

**_Q. claro Britt-_** mientras se desperezaba- **_dime_**

**_B. Has dormido con el uniforme?_**

**_Q. Eh…_** -se miro como estaba vestida - **_me quede dormida_**

**_B. puedo pedirte un favor?_**

**_Q. Si es lo de llevar a Lord a esas sesiones extrañas de_**

**_B. Quiero ver a papi_** - la rubia entendió que no hablaba de Russel

**_Q. Britt_** -hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas- **_creo que debes esperar un tiempo_**

**_B. Por qué?_** los ojos azules no le perdían detalle a su hermana mayor

**_Q. porque ahora todo se complicara, si mi madre se entera puede volver a deprimirse, Rachie_**- pensó que quizás no era adecuado llamarla asi-**_Rachel me odia, y no sé que pasará ahora_**

**_B. habla con Rachel, yo quiero ver a papi_**- decía con una mirada de tristeza

**_Q. lo intentare_** -le dio esperanza para que la rubia le dejara en paz aunque sea por unos minutos.

En el Mckinley

_K. no has visto a Rachel hoy_ - interrogaba a la latina

_S. no, aún no, pero hoy será un día prometedor Gasper_

_K. cuando dejaras de decirme así?_

_S. a ver_ -se quedó pensativa- _cuando estés tan bronceado como Will Smith o cuando acabe... la universidad_- y comenzó a reír

Segundos más tarde entro Rachel por los pasillos, con su moreno cabello suelto, un vestido color rosa pálido y unas zapatillas a juego, saludo a los dos chicos que se encontraban cerca de su taquilla y se abrió paso sin decir más palabras

_S. y a esta enana que le pasa hoy?_

Kurt le miro y se encogió de hombros en señal de no tener idea para luego seguir los pasos de su nueva amiga.

En la clase de geografía la rubia de ojos azules se metió y localizando su objetivo tomo asiento junto a la morena

**_"me llamo Brittany"_**

**_R. Rachel Berry, mucho gusto_**- extendiendo su mano para juntarla con su compañera de asiento.

**_B. lo sé. Tus papis fueron mis papis_** -le solto como si nada, Rachel se quedo pasmada

**_R___****.** tú … tú.. eres la hermana de Quinnie.. digo Quinn

**_B. aja_ **- asintió con su cabeza

**_R. yo.. yo.._** -la rubia le interrumpia-

**_B. Quiero verlos -_**fue directa-

Rachel se quedó en silencio, no sabia que responder ante aquella petición inesperada.

**_R. Eh.. yo.._**

**_B. Te espero al finalizar todas las clases, que tengas buen día y cuidado con los gigantes._**

De nuevo dejo sin palabras a Rachel y seguidamente se marcho de la misma forma que entro en aquel salón.

Ese día Quinn y Rachel no se encontraron, la rubia no coincidió en ninguna clase con la morena, y entre sus ocupaciones y los entrenamientos con Sue Silvester no paro en todo el día.

_S. ¿donde esta Britt?_ -interrogaba a la hermana mayor-

_Q. no tengo idea._

_S. No la he visto desde el almuerzo_

_Q. Ni yo.. seguro anda con ese gato en algunas de_ _sus ocurrencias_

A pocas manzanas del Mckinley, caminaba una rubia con una morena,

**_B. así que vienes de New York, sabes yo vivia en allí_** - le contaba la chica de ojos azules como si Rachel desconociera esa información- **_me encantaba aquel lugar_**

**_R. yo también amo New York_**

**_B. fue difícil adaptarse ¿cierto?_** -solto nuevamente sin rodeos

**_R. lo fue_** -Rachel se perdía en sus pensamientos

**_B. ella aún te echa de menos_**- esas palabras hizo que la morena detuviera sus pasos para mirar a la rubia

**_R. de.. de que hablas?_**- le miraba con el ceño fruncido

**_B. de Quinn, jamás te olvido_**- continuo su camino como si tuviese noción de hacia donde se dirigian- **_muchas noches la escuchaba llorar cuando me colaba detrás de su puerta, y podía sentir la soledad que ella trasmitía_**

Rachel sintió una punzada que atravesó su estomago y le quito hasta el habla

**_R. he…hemos llegado_**- señalo una enorme casa que se mostraba en un verdoso y adornado jardín

Rachel abrió la puerta e invito a pasar a la rubia

**_R. Papá estas en casa?_** -decía en voz alta-

Otra voz del fondo de aquel hogar se escuchaba **_"acá estoy mi princesa"_**

La rubia recordó como solía llamarle su papi y en seguida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Rachel le tomo la mano y la condujo hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido

**_B. Hola Papi_**

Leroy estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero al escuchar esa voz que no era de su pequeña Rachel opto por girarse inmediatamente, su rostro se desencajo, y al ver esos vivos ojos azules recordó a su pequeña princesita

**_L. Britt mi princesa ¿erés tú?_**

corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello y tomo a la rubia en sus brazos fundiéndose con ella en una verdadera demostración de cariño y amor.

L. **_Como te extrañe mi princesita-_**susurraba en el hombro de su niña

**_B. Y yo a ti papi, y yo a ti_**

Las horas habían pasado sin ser tomadas en cuenta por Rachel, Brittany y Leroy quienes estaban sentados en el sofa del living, ambas a cada lado del hombre y con sus manos entrelazadas, charlaban de todo como si de viejos amigos que se reencuentran se tratara, la rubia expresaba una mirada llena de felicidad, y Rachel observaba y pensaba si aquel encuentro seria igual cuando viera a su padre y su madre, a pesar que no llevará su sangre así los habia considerado desde que tenía uso de razón y hasta que aquella separación ocurrió.

**_B. puedo venir siempre que quiera_** - mirando fijamente al hombre a los ojos

**_L. claro que si mi princesa, esta casa siempre será tu casa_ **–volviendo a abrazarla

Rachel solo sonreía, aquella escena le causaba ternura.

**_B. es hora de irme, Rachel gracias -_**sonrió sinceramente la rubia-

_S. Te digo que no sé donde está_ -le respondía Santana a través del auricular

_Q. ¿donde te habías metido?_ -interrogo Quinn al ver entrar por la puerta a su hermana

_S. Ha llegado? - _no obtuvo respuesta de la rubia

_B. vi a Papi_ -decía dando saltitos de felicidad- _después de tantos años_

Quinn ante aquella información palideció, su madre estaba detrás de Britt y había alcanzado a escuchar lo que su hija menor había dicho

_J. tu Papi?_ -haciendo que Britt se girará apresuradamente hacia ella

_Q. Russel querrás decir_ -intentaba auxiliar a su hermana por el apuro en que se encontraba

_B. má vi a mi Papi_ -esta vez con su rostro más serio- _mi papi Leroy Berry_

Judy quedo paralizada y la imagen de su pequeña Rachel llego a su mente como un tren a la estación.

_Q. Mamá ¿estás bien?_

_J. Dios, mi pequeña ¿Dónde está Britt?_

_B. En casa, con mis papis_

_J. Has visto a tus papis?_

_B. Solo a Leroy, Hiram no estaba_ -dibujaba una pequeña mueca de tristeza-

_J. Quiero verla!_ -pasaba su mano nerviosamente por la cabeza-

_Q. No creo que sea buena idea_

J_. Pero qué dices Quinn? Es .. es Rachie_

_Q. Ya no_

Sus ojos volvieron a reflejar un desanimo tras lo ocurrido el día anterior

_B. Le dije que nunca la olvidaste_

_Q. Gracias Britt, pero es tarde para eso_

_J. No estoy entendiendo hija, siempre quisiste volver a encontrarla y ahora que la vida te da otra oportunidad sales con esto!_

_Q. Me odia mamá_

_B. No es cierto_

_Q. No viste su expresión ayer cuando le dije quién era_

_J. No tuviste la culpa, en cambio yo si tengo mucha culpa de todo esto_

_Q. Le prometí que nunca le dejaría y le fallé_

_B. Eras una niña_

_J. En todo caso su odio debe ser hacia mi_

Judy sin poder contenerse se echo a llorar, tan fuerte como lo había hecho tantísimas veces años atrás.

Hay heridas que marcan el corazón y que solo basta con removerlas un poco para que vuelvan a sangrar.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Leo cada uno de sus comentarios y me animan a seguir subiendo esta historia, todos son bien recibidos y les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de comentar su opinión, a los que solo leen, igualmente muchas gracias!  
_**

**_Saludos  
_**

**_:)  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**__****__****__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 7. Siempre en mi corazón_**

Quinn hacia entrada en los pasillos del Mckinley junto con Santana y Britt, como cada mañana los estudiantes se deleitaban con la imagen de las tres chicas uniformadas con su traje de porristas que dejaba ver los perfectos cuerpos que tenían, de pronto la rubia mayor fijo su mirada en un punto al que siguió.

**_F. no nos han presentado, me llamo Finn, Finn Hudson_ **-estirando su mano a la pequeña morena que le sonreía-

**_R. Rachel Berry_**

**_F. he escuchado que eres de New York?_**

**_R. así es, estaré aquí por un tiempo_**

**_F. hasta que nos graduemos?_**

**_R. Es probable_**

**_F. Me alegra! Creo que vamos a algunas clases juntos_**-decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa coqueta a la chica

De pronto sintió un brazo posando en su hombro

**_Q. Hudson veo que no pierdes el tiempo, intentando conquistar a la chica nueva?_**

Rachel fruncio el ceño y cambio su rostro a una seriedad total

**_F. veo que tú tampoco pierdes el tiempo intimidando a los estudiantes_**- mientras le miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado

**_Q. alejate Hudson, que no te vea cerca de ella_** - bajo su brazo cruzando los sin perder la mirada de los ojos del chico

**_R. y quién te crees tú que eres para venir a espantar a los chicos de mi lado?_**

Quinn desvió su mirada y la observo a esos ojos hipnotizantes con su ceja en alto

_**Q. no dejare que tipos como este se acerquen a ti**_

_**F. oye "tipos como este" se señalaba así mismo, a que te refieres con eso?** _-Finn se mostraba bastante molesto

Quinn lo encaro nuevamente **_"Ella es mi hermana y si te veo cerca de ella con las intenciones que ya me sé te prometo Hudson que haré de tú último año una pesadilla, ¿te quedo claro?"_**

Acto seguido tiro del brazo de la morena y se la llevo a la fuerza dejando al chico totalmente confundido

**_F. que carajos ¿no es britt la hermana?_ **-hacia gestos de negación con su cabeza-

**_Sm. Hey bro que te pasa?_ **se acercaba Sam, su compañero de equipo

**_F. nada, en este lugar todos estan locos._**

_R. Que crees que haces_ -se soltaba impulsivamente del agarre

Quinn cerro la puerta de los baños no sin antes espantar a cuanta chica encontró en el, para eso ella era la capitana de las porristas, de algo tenía que servir estar en la cúspide de la pirámide en aquel lugar.

_Q. no te quiero ver cerca de ese idiota ¿estamos?_

_R. y quién te crees tú que eres para venir a querer controlar mi vida_- la enfrentaba muy cerca de su rostro y totalmente enojada

_Q. soy.. soy tú hermana_- apenas respondió con un hilo de voz

_R. mi qué? tú y yo no somos nada ¿me oyes? nada!_ le señalaba con su dedo indice de forma brusca

_Q. sé que estas enojada, sé que crees que rompí el pacto que teníamos, sé que piensas que te olvide, pero no fue así, Rachie yo jamás deje de pensar en ti, no importa cuanto tiempo ha pasado, yo.. yo .._. la rubia al contemplar los ojos llenos de lagrimas de la morena se le fue cortando el habla.. _yo.._ sus pasos la conducían más y más cerca de la pequeña, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro

_R. tú.. tú.. que_

_Q. yo._.. sus palabras se había perdido en esos preciosos ojos… _yo siempre te lleve conmigo en mi corazón Rachie_

Sus ojos se quedaron encerrados en una guerra que las mantenía alejadas de la realidad, Quinn llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de la morena, deslizo sus yemas de los dedos suavemente sintiendo su piel, el efecto que le provocó fue indescriptible, una electricidad le recorría por todo el cuerpo, una sensación que antes no había sentido, pero de pronto un movimiento brusco de Rachel hizo a la rubia reaccionar y retrocedió instintivamente

_R. ¿qué crees que estás haciendo Quinn?_

_Q. So.. solo quiero protegerte Rach_

_R. No te quiero cerca… nunca más.._

_Q. Cuanto más debo pedirte perdón?_

_R. aléjate Quinn.. solo déjame en paz_

Su mirada bajo al suelo para evitar que la morena le viera derramar algunas lágrimas que no pudo contener y sin emitir más palabras salió de allí dejando a Rachel sintiéndose mal.

**_S. Que te pasa Q?_**

Quinn se tomaba una botella de agua sin respirar a toda velocidad

**_B. estas bien Quinnie?_**

La rubia dejo de beber para replicarle a su hermana menor

**_Q. no me digas Quinnie nunca más!_**

**_S. Hey rubita baja el tono, Britt no tiene la culpa de tus ataques neuróticos_**

La ojos azules fruncio el ceño, y la latina le tomo la mano para indicarle con la mirada que no hiciera caso a su hermana mayor.

**_Q. Lo siento Brit_**

**_S. Así esta mejor!_**

_K. Rachel te estaba buscando_

_R. Hola Kurt_ -le saludaba pero aún con una expresión confusa en su rostro por lo que le acaba de ocurrir con Quinn

_K. te sientes bien?_

_R. si.. si .. eso creo_

_K. bien, quería proponerte que te unieras al club glee, ¿que te parece?_

_R. ¿eh? no lo sé, aún no he pensado a que club unirme_

_K. te encantará, puedes audicionar esta tarde o mañana si quieres?_

_R. y quienes están en el club glee?_

_K. están Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Britt, Santana, Sam, Finn_ –al mencionar el nombre del chico una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- _Puck_

_R. Puck? en serio?_

_K. así es, Sugar y finalmente Quinn_

_R. Quinn?_ se detuvo en seco mientras el chico le miraba extrañado

_K. si, sé que es una porrista y Puck, Finn y Sam jugadores de fútbol, pero el director Figgins los tiene ahí obligados... digamos que por comportamiento_ -encerraba la frase entre comillas con sus dedos-

_R. creo que me apuntaré a otro club_

_K. no son tan malos, al menos no mientras estamos en el club_

Ambos entraron a su respectiva clase hasta que sonará el receso del desayuno.

En la cafetería estaban sentadas las cheerios en el centro del lugar, un sitio exclusivo solo para ellas, al otro extremo los jugadores de fútbol y al fondo se encontraban algunos integrantes no tan populares del club glee.

**_K. chicos ella es Rachel_**

**_"Hola" Saludaron_ **a coro Tina, Mercedes y Mike dándole la mano de forma amigable a la morena

**_R. Hola, mucho gusto chicos_**

Tomo asiento y entre preguntas de los chicos y charlas informándoles todo acerca del lugar se les fue pasando el rato, hasta que de pronto a levantarse Rachel quedo petrificada con un granizado que le había lanzado uno de los futbolistas a la cara, dejando su vestido todo mojado y su aspecto hecho un desastre.

Quinn que ingreso tarde a la cafetería estaba pendiente de la morena desde la mesa de las porristas, vio la escena y no dudo en levantarse como un resorte para alcanzar al responsable de aquel acto

**_Q. oye tu a donde crees que vas_** -dijo tirando del moreno que le doblaba en estatura y contextura-

**_"Que te pasa rubita, se te perdió algo?"_**

**_Q. escúchame bien king kong donde te vuelvas a meter con ella tendrás que irte apuntando a otro instituto, porque te haré la vida de cuadros por lo que te resta de existencia si permaneces acá_**

El chico comenzó a reírse frenéticamente mientras todos sorprendidos observaban la escena

Quinn enfurecida se acerco a su mesa, tomo dos bebidas y se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba el chico, esté no se percato y segundos más tarde se encontraba mojado con ellas

**_"Pe.. pero qué diablos"_**

Quinn lo miraba con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y una mirada que podía matar a cualquiera

**_P. Que le pasa a Quinn?_**

**_Sm. no tengo idea_**

"**_Perra me las pagaras"_ **se giro hacia ella y cuando la iba a tomar del brazo Puck y Sam intervinieron

**_Sm. hey que te pasa quieto ahí_**

**_P. ni se te ocurra_ **-lo encaro Puck cortandole el paso hacia Quinn-

**_Q. estás advertido Karofky_** -lo señalo con su dedo índice, alzando una ceja para luego marcharse de ahí.

**_P. ya la escuchaste, si te veo molestando a mis chicas, yo mismo te arrancare cada cabello de tu enorme cabecita, estamos?_**

**_Q. Hey tu Gasparin, donde está Rachel?_**

**_K. ¿eh? no lo sé, supongo que en los baños_**

Rachel quién no aguanto aquel ataque se encontraba en los baños desde hacia minutos con lagrimas en los ojos, su vestido estaba hecho un desastre al igual que ella. Entre más intentaba limpiarse peor se ponía, de pronto sintió alguien entrar, para su sorpresa fue la rubia

_Q. esto te servirá_ –Quinn le entregaba a Rachel una camisa con unos vaqueros-_son de Britt, pero creo que al menos para sacarte del apuro te servirán_

Rachel no dijo nada, tomo las prendas de vestir y se encerró en uno de los cubículos a cambiarse, entre tanto Quinn se había quedado esperando por ella.

_Q. no me vas a hablar nunca más?_

_R. gracias_ -fue lo que alcanzó a decir

_Q. no dejaré que nada te pase, y si tengo que acabar con medio equipo de fútbol lo voy a hacer_ -la rubia sonaba amenazante, cosa que a Rachel le dio cierto temor, quizás Kurt tenía razón sobre lo que le habia dicho.

_R. no es necesario, me sé cuidar sola_ -su tono de voz sono frio y distante

_Q. Ra .. Rachie.. yo.. siento_

_R. basta Quinn, tú no eres mi hermana, ni mi amiga, ni nada me entiendes, no tienes porque defenderme, o estar vigilandome, tú solo eres una extraña para mi_

Las palabras de Rachel herían profundamente a la rubia, quién evitaba mostrarse débil, pero con cada letra su altivez se fue desapareciendo y dejando una frágil Quinn

_Q. Rachel no digas eso_ -apenas en un hilo de voz- _yo soy_... se fue acercando y sin decir más se abalanzó sobre ella aferrándose en un abrazo.

La morena intento alejarse, pero sentir a la rubia de nuevo cerca suyo la hizo abortar la idea, y alzo sus brazos para enredarlos en el cuello de Quinn acercandola más a su cuerpo.

_Q. siempre estuviste presente, siempre te lleve en mi corazón Rachie_- con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

_R. Y yo a ti Quinnie, y yo a ti._

* * *

_**Continuara...**  
_

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.. en lo que va de capítulos casi 5000 mil visitas.. wow.. no me esperaba algo así.. gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer.. y a las que comentan.. un triple gracias.. a las que me piden pronta actualización.. trataré de que sea cada 2 días, el fic es largo y quiero subirlo antes de que termine el año. **

**Espero les guste el capítulo...  
**

**Saludos  
**

**:)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**__****__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 8. Cincuenta_**

**_S. Siento interrumpir su romance, pero Sue nos está llamando al gimnasio rubita_**

**_Q. Tengo.._**

**_R. Lo sé.._**

**_Q. Volveremos a ya sabes.. hablar_**

**_R. Ve Quinn.._** la rubia entendió que era un avance lo ocurrido pero tenía que tener paciencia

_SS. Se puede saber que fue lo que paso en la cafetería hace un rato?_

_Q. No paso nada entrenadora!_

_SS. Fabray no me hagas perder la paciencia, vaciastes sobre un jugador de fútbol dos gaseosas y me dices que no paso nada?_

_Q. Él se lo busco_

_SS. Por qué? Por poner en su lugar a una perdedora?_

_Q. Esto es un secundaria no un campo nazi_

_SS. Fabray tú eres quién menos debes opinar sobre como se trata a los perdedores, tú eres la capitana de este equipo, tú eres quién desde hace años ha marcado la diferencia de clases en este lugar, tú y solo tú sabes como se debe tener dividido el terreno, la pirámide, las clases o como demonios te de la gana de llamarle ¿Dónde está la Quinn Fabray que he formado durante estos 3 años?_

_Q. No tenía porque atacarla, yo no ordene eso_

_SS. Y desde cuando eres la defensora de los menos populares?_

_Q. Entrenadora_

_SS. Silencio Fabray.. tendrás tu lección, está semana estás suspendida de las actividades del equipo, Lopéz te sustituirá como capitana y vendrás a los entrenamientos a darle cincuenta vueltas al campus, no me importa si en el intento caes tan agotada que tus piernas no puedan levantarse en una semana, y una última cosa; no vuelvas a jugar a ser la Robbin Hood del Mckinley ¿entendido?_

_Q. Entrenadora .. pe.._

_SS. ENTENDIDO FABRAY?_

Un movimiento afirmativo dio por finalizada aquel escarmiento en frente de todo el equipo que ella dirigía.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, hasta acabar con el ciclo de clases, era la hora de las extracurriculares, todos estaban en el club glee a excepción de Quinn

_K. Bien señor Shuester tenemos una invitada Rachel Berry de New York y quiere audicionar para entrar a nuevas direcciones_

_Sh. Bienvenida Rachel,_ -un aplauso de recibimiento y la curiosidad de los presentes se sentía en el ambiente-

_R. Gracias señor Shuester, yo.. voy a cantarles algo, no estoy muy segura aún de cual club elegir pero_

_K. Pero estoy seguro que estás en el club indicado, vamos Rachel.. demuestranos de qué estás hecha_

_R. Ok._ -Se acerco a los músicos y tras susurrarle algo imperceptible para el resto se colocó frente al microfono-

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_  
_drifting through the wind_  
_wanting to start again?_  
_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
_like a house of cards,_  
_one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_  
_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_  
_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_  
_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

La canción termino y un sonoro aplauso con los chicos de pie lleno de alegría aquel lugar, el profesor de nuevas direcciones sonreía, algo nuevo se avecinaba y al escuchar las primera notas de la voz de Rachel su sexto sentido se activo

_Sh. Wow Rachel fue … genial.. espero que te decidas por nosotros.. serás bienvenida a nuevas direcciones!_

_R. Gracias chicos, gracias señor Shuester._

**_SS. VAMOS FABRAY TÚ PUEDES, LLEVAS 36_**

En el campus una agotada rubia trataba de cumplir con su castigo, pero las fuerzas en la vuelta número treinta comenzaron a mermar, sentía como sus piernas temblaban cual gelatina, su cuerpo sudaba frío y la respiración le faltaba

_Sh. Bien chicos la actividad de hoy será armar dúos, estamos de cara a las regionales y tenemos que empezar a trabajar en ello_

_R. Sabes donde está Quinn?_ -susurraba para evitar interrumpir

_K. No, no la he visto desde está mañana_

_Sh. Quedó claro chicos? Por cierto alguien ha visto a Quinn?_

_S. Está en el campus_

_Sh. En el campus? Hasta donde sé los entrenamientos de las Cherios terminaban hace media hora_

_S. Está cumpliendo su castigo  
_

_Sh. Castigo?_

Todos enfocaron la atención a Santana, unos sorprendidos, otros curiosos y otros preocupados como Brittany, Puck y Rachel.

_S. Ataco a un futbolista está mañana_

_Sh. Y por que hizo algo así?_

_S. Karosky atacó a esa enana y ella la defendió, Silvester se enteró y la suspendió del equipo toda la semana, y para adicionarle al castigo la está haciendo correr cincuenta vueltas al campus_

_Sh. Qué? Sue se volvió loca_ -salió a toda velocidad del salón de ensayos

_F. Lo tenía merecido_ -replico Hudson con una medio sonrisa de victoria-

_S. cállate Hudson sino quieres que patee tu trasero grasiento_

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos enfrentándose pero aquel intento de discusión fue interrumpido por los otros integrantes de nuevas direcciones

_A. calma chicos, esto es zona de paz!_

_T. Mejor vamos con el señor Shuester_

_M. Buena idea_

SS. VAMOS FABRAY TU PUEDES … 37

Quinn con cada paso flaqueaba más, el frío sudor bañaba su cuerpo y ni su mente tenía tregua a pensar, los gritos a través del megáfono de Sue la ensordecian, hasta lo más profundo de sus pensamientos

**_Sh. QUÉ DIABLOS HACES SUE_**

**_SS. FUERA DE AQUÍ WILLIAM, ESTÁ ES ZONA PROHIBIDA PARA TI Y TU CLUB DE PERDEDORES_**

**_Sh. Sue basta_**

Los chicos se posicionaban tras el profesor Shuester viendo desde las gradas a una débil rubia tratando de mantener un trote que ya parecía vencerla

**_SS. Tú no me das ordenes William, ahora largo de aquí_**

**_QUINN!_** Un grito hizo que todos giraran la vista hacia el campus

Puck y Brittany corrieron a máxima velocidad, la rubia cayó a lo largo en el verde césped

Sh. Si algo le pasa serás la única responsable por abuso de autoridad

**_B. Quinn, Quinn_** -trataba de levantarla, pero su hermana estaba totalmente inconsciente

La alzo en brazos el chico del mohicano y la saco de aquel lugar antes el silencio de sus demás compañero y ante la mirada angustiada de la morena

**_Sh. Vamos a enfermería_**

Entraron con ella y la posicionaron en la camilla

_"Que ha ocurrido"_

_P. Cayó desmayada tras correr bastantes vueltas al campus_

_"déjame revisarla"_

_Sh. Estará bien?_

_"Tiene baja de tensión, y algo deshidratada ¿Cuántas vueltas hizo?_

_B. treinta y ocho_

_"¿Cómo? Pero está chica está loca?"_

_Sh. Fueron ordenes de Sue Silvester_

_"y la quería torturar?"_

_Sh. Hablaré con Figgins, esto no puede seguir así_

**_R. Está bien?_ **-le preguntaba a Puck que salía de enfermería varios minutos después-

**_P. Deshidratada por la cantidad de vueltas que hizo y con contracturas musculares_**

**_R. despertó?_**

**_P. Aún no_**

**_R. Quiero verla_**

**_P. No es tu culpa linda, espera a mañana y hablarás con ella_**

**_R. Si.. si es por mi culpa que paso todo esto.. ella.. ella no debió defenderme de_**

**_P. Shh_ **-un dedo sellaba las palabras de la morena- **_ya hablaran_**

_J. Donde está Quinn?_ -preguntaba Judy a Mike y los demás chicos que estaban en el pasillo aledaño a la enfermería

_A. Está adentro_

_J. Q_… -paralizada quedó en la entrada del salón que conducía hacia donde tenían a Quinn-

**_R. Má.. Ju.. Judy_**

**_Sh. Señora Fabray!_**

No obtuvo respuesta, ver a Rachel frente a ella, aún si haberla visto durante siete años pudo reconocerle instantáneamente, sus expresivos ojos chocolates eran los mismos, es brillo que mostraban en la mirada y al escuchar aquellas palabras en susurro de la boca de la chica que la miraba estupefacta le dieron la confirmación de identidad de la joven.

**_J. Ra... Ra..chie!_**

* * *

**_Continuara...  
_**

**Disculpen una vez más la distancia entre actualizaciones, pero por razones laborales no he podido subirlo como he querido, espero pronto poder hacerlo con regularidad y así finalizar el fic.  
**

**Sé que la historia puede parecer incestuosa, pero ellas no tienen la misma sangre, el destino hizo que se criaran juntas, y que ese amor que se tenían con el tiempo se transforme en algo más.  
**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Me encanta leer lo que opinan de cada capítulo.  
**

**Por cierto, a las que leen _Ella y ella_, no he abandonado la historia, pero esa la llevo muy atrasada en cuanto a revisión, pero también la terminare este mes.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**__****__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9. Debido a ti_**

Un rápido reflejo de ella fue lo siguiente que observó, no hubo abrazos, ni llantos, ni palabras, solo una carrera por parte de Rachel que no permitió el acercamiento entre la mujer que la crió cuando era una niña y ella.

_J. Rachie_ -susurro ante la mirada confusa del profesor Shuester

_Sh. Se encuentra bien señora Fabray?_

_J. Eh.. si.. si..-un silencio nuevamente se acomodo en el lugar ante la mirada confusa del profesor- donde está Quinn?_

_Sh. Está recuperándose_

_J. Pero que le paso?_

_Sh. Se deshidrato y cayó desmayada tras correr muchas vueltas al campus_

_J. No comprendo, ¿por qué Quinn haría algo así?_

_Sh. Fue la entrenadora Silvester!_

_J. QUÉ?_

_B. Fue un castigo mamá, por defender a Rachel_

La cara de Judy paso de la angustia a la furia en segundos, saber que se habían metido con una de sus hijas le ardía y más si fue por proteger a otra chica que consideraba también como su pequeña niña.

_Q. Quiero ir a casa_ -apenas un hilo de voz se dejaba escuchar-

_J. Vamos mi vida, vamos a casa_ -ayudaba a sostenerla junto a su hija menor-

_Sh. Señora Fabray siento todo esto_

_J. Mañana hablaré con el director, si no suspende a esa mujer doy mi palabra que la demandare_

**_K. Por qué saliste así de allí?_**

**_R. Es una larga historia Kurt_**

**_K. Tengo tiempo_**

**_R. Ahora no quiero hablar_**

**_K. Si te sirve mi hombro para llorar.. aquí lo tienes._**

_Q. Estaré bien mamá, no fue para tanto_ -le decía desde la cama a Judy quién no pronunciaba palabra-

_B. Vio a Rachel Q_

_Q. Es.. es cierto?_

_J. Tampoco quiso saber de mi Quinnie_

Santana escuchaba callada desde el marco de la puerta en la habitación de Quinn, veía la interacción entre las tres mujeres

_B. Solo necesita tiempo… y un unicornio que la lleve de paseo_

Madre, novia e hija dibujaron una sonrisa por la ocurrencia de la chica

_S. Mejor veamos una película y llenemos nuestros estómagos de palomitas_

_B. Yeah! Me gusta esa idea, voy por ellas_

Quinn estiro sus brazos invitando a Judy a su cama

Unos minutos más tarde cuatro mujeres se encontraban viendo un película, comiendo palomitas y entre risas y llanto compartiendo emociones para aliviar el dolor, las penas compartidas pesan menos dicen los expertos.

**Días después**

_R. Has visto a Quinn?_ -interrogaba a Brittany-

_B. En el campus_ -respondía mientras comía una hamburguesa-

_R. Pense que estaba suspendida del equipo y que ya no tenía que correr?_

_B. No esta corriendo, está sentada allí_

Rachel se despidió rápido y salió en dirección al lugar donde entrenaban las Cherios.

**_R. Por qué tan sola?_**

**_Q. Es un buen lugar para pensar_**

**_R. Quinn yo.. yo lamento todo lo que pasaste por mi causa_**

**_Q. No fue tu culpa_**

**_R. Lo fue.. sino te hubieses metido con ese chico por .._**

**_Q. Basta Rachel_**

El haberla llamado Rachel y no Rachie como acostumbraba puso en alerta a la pequeña morena

**_R. Quinn sé que_**

**_Q. Sabes?_ **-miro por primera vez a la morena desde que llego- **_sabes culparnos a mamá y a mi por lo que paso_**

**_R. No Quinn no vayas por ahí_**

**_Q. Nosotros también sufrimos por ti Rachel, nuestra familia se destruyó por ti, Russel y Judy se separaron meses después de que te arrancaron de nuestro lado_**

**_R. Nadie me tenía que haber arrancado si no fuera sido por Russel y Judy ¿lo sabes no?_**

**_Q. Y tú qué sabes? Lo único que has hecho es no parar de culparme, Rachel era una niña igual que tú, y Judy lloró por ti cada noche durante años, así como yo lo hacia_**

**_R. Nunca me buscaron, nunca intentaron contactarme_**

**_Q. Te escribía cada día de mi vida, te contaba todas las cosas que hacia_**

**_R. Nunca recibí correspondencia tuya_**

**_Q. Russel las escondía_ **-decía con una rabia que se reflejaba en su voz-

**_R. Ya.. claro y también cuando ya eras una adolescente_**

**_Q. Mamá te perdió el rastro Rachel_**

**_R. Claro_ **-respondía con ironía-

**_Q. Debido a ti no he sido feliz_**

La morena enmudecía ante aquella declaración

**_Q. Siento que el haberte vuelto a encontrar es una señal de seguir sufriendo, no paras de decir que te deje en paz, ni de correr o poner distancia entre nosotras_**-continuaba Quinn hablando ante la mirada vidriosa de Rachel- **_c_****r**eo que lo mejor será mantenernos alejadas, no quiero sufrir más, no quiero que me destroces más con tus palabras, no quiero anhelar más un abrazo tuyo, ni sentirme ignorada por ti, no quiero seguir con esto Rachel.

La rubia se levanto para marcharse, pero la fuerza de unos brazos aferrándose a su cintura y el rostro clavándose en su espalda le impidieron irse

**_R. Dame tiempo Quinnie, solo necesito tiempo_** -sonaba una voz quebrada totalmente, una contundente señal de rendición, la rubia quedo allí de pie con Rachel agarrada a ella.

La hora del club glee llego, todos ocupaban sus asientos menos Quinn que como en días anteriores hacia su aparición un poco más tarde

_Sh. Bien chicos, mañana será la demostración de los duetos con vista a las regionales, hoy es libre para quién nos quiera deleitar con alguna canción_

_M. Me gustaría cantarles algo_

_Q. A mi también_ -decía Quinn entrando al salón y causando que las miradas se posaran sobre ella- _Me permites cantar primero Mercedes?_

La chica no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, en todo el tiempo que llevaba compartiendo en paz con la rubia entre esas cuatro paredes del salón con nueva direcciones era la primera vez que le pedía algo educadamente

_M. Cla.. claro rubia_

Se sentó en el piano y comenzó a sonar una triste melodía

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_(No cometeré los mismos errores que tú)_  
_I will not let myself_  
_Cause my heart so much misery_

_(No permitiré causarle tanta tristeza a mi corazón)_  
_I will not break the way you did,_  
_You fell so hard_

_(No me quebraré de la forma en que tu lo hicistes,_  
_tu golpe fue tan duro)_  
_I've learned the hard way_

_(Qué he aprendido de la manera más dificil)_  
_To never let it get that far_

_(a no dejar nunca que las cosas lleguen tan lejos)_

_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_(Nunca más me arriesgaré)_  
_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_(He aprendido a jugar del lado seguro)_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_(para que no me lastimen más)_  
_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_I am afraid_

_(tengo miedo)_

_I lose my way_

_(Perdí mi camino)_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_(y no es tan largo como el que tú seguistes)_  
_I cannot cry_

_(no puedo llorar)_  
_Because you know that's weakness in your eyes_

_(porque sé que esto es la debilidad en tus ojos)_  
_I'm forced to fake_

_(Estoy obligada a falsificar)_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_(Una sonrisa, una risa cada día de mi vida)_  
_My heart can't possibly break_

_(mi corazón no tiene posibilidad de romperse)_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_(cuando ni si quiera estaba entero para empezar)_

_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_(Nunca más me arriesgaré)_  
_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_(He aprendido a jugar del lado seguro)_  
_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_(para que no me lastimen más)_  
_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_I am afraid_

_(tengo miedo)_

_I watched you die_

_(te ví morir)_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_(te escuché llorar cada noche en tus sueños)_  
_I was so young_

_(yo era tan joven)_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_(Debistes haberlo pensado antes de apoyarte en mi)_  
_You never thought of anyone else_

_(Tú nunca pensastes en nadie más)_  
_You just saw your pain_

_(Tú solo vistes tu dolor)_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_Y( ahora lloro a la mitad de la noche)_  
_For the same damn thing_

_(por la misma maldita estupidez)_

_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_(nunca voy más allá del camino)_  
_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_(He aprendido a jugar del lado seguro para que no me lastimen más)_  
_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_(intente hacer los más difícil para olvidarme de todo)_  
_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_(no puedo dejar entrar a nadie más)_  
_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_(estoy avergonzada de mi vida porque está vacía)_  
_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_I am afraid_

_(tengo miedo)_

_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_  
_Because of you_

_(Debido a ti)_

Todos quedaron perplejos, mientras Quinn se levanto y se marcho sin esperar la reacción de su profesor y compañeros del coro.

**_Sh. Eso.. fue.._**

**_Sm. increíble!_**

**_F. Es la primera vez que escucho a Quinn cantar así_**

**_A. Y nosotros Finn.. y nosotros…_**

Otra que salió a toda velocidad del salón fue la morena quién se había colado al salón sin hacer muy notoria su presencia

_R. Quinn espera_

_Q. Que quieres ahora Rachel?_

_R. Esa canción.. te.. sientes así con todo esto_ -se señalaba a ella y la rubia-

_Q. Ya te lo dije en las gradas, estoy cansada Rachel, muy cansada_

_R. No me darás ese tiempo ¿cierto?_

_Q. Creo que lo mejor ahora es estar lejos la una de la otra_

_R. Quinn_

_Q. Para ti y para mi, para todos_

_R. No otra vez, no por segunda vez_

_Q. Adios Rachel_

La rubia se giro para salir del Mckinley ante la atenta mirada de la morena, un vacío en su estomago o en su corazón no diferenciaba bien el origen pero eso fue lo que Rachel experimento al ver marcharse a su rubia ex hermana.

El tiempo es un elemento que nunca se detiene, y quizás si dejas pendientes para luego… puede ser muy tarde para retomarlos de nuevo.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**Unas son de sal y otras son de arena.. jajaja lo siento.. pero es necesario para la historia que esto pase así.. en cuanto a la trama con Judy y Brittany.. poco a poco se irá desarrollando... me preguntaron cuantos capítulos tiene este fic, escritos y revisados van 22, pero faltan.. calculo llegar a unos 30 o 35.. depende de como cierre el final que ya está escrito. **

**Gracias a todas las que leen, a las que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus reviews, son importantes para mi sus opiniones. Espero actualizar pronto.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

******__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

Capitulo 10. ¿Amigas?

_H. Estás bien hija?_

Sus lágrimas caían sin poder hacer nada para detenerlas -_es Quinn_-

_H. Ahora que pasó entre ustedes?_

_R. No quiere estar cerca de mi_

_H. Y tú que quieres de ella?_

_R. No entiendo papá ¿a qué te refieres?_

_H. Cielo, le quieres aún?_

Rachel giro la mirada a la de su padre -_nunca he dejado de hacerlo por más que he querido-_

_H. Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta_

_R. Pero ella_

_H. Con todo lo que ha pasado, estoy seguro que te adora cielo al igual que su madre_

_R. Judy!_

_H. Cuando te decidirás a verle?_

_R. Ya lo hice_

_H. Y qué paso?_

_R. Salí huyendo_ -lágrimas de nuevo aparecían en su rostro-

_H. tienes que enfrentar tus miedos mi princesa, sino no podrás continuar hacia adelante, siempre tendrás tus fantasmas del pasado persiguiendote._

_**B. Qué pasa entre Rachel y tu?**_

_**Q. No sé a que te refieres Britt**_

_**B. Ví como salió corriendo tras de ti en el salón del club glee**_

_**Q. No sé de que hablas**_

_**B. Hay algo más entre ustedes?**_

_**Q. De qué rayos hablas?**_

_**B. Tubbi me ha dicho que nota algo raro entre las dos, pero él es muy mentiroso por eso no lo escucho y prefiero preguntarte a ti**_

_**Q. Dile al gato ese que lo enviare a la jungla de seguir diciendo cosas así**_ -dios pero que digo.. los gatos no hablan-

_**B. Hablaré con ella ya que quieres seguir mintiéndome**_

No dio tiempo a replicarle se evaporó de su habitación casi de la misma manera en que entro.

Otra mañana levantaba en Lima, y dos rubias un poco lentas esa mañana descendían por las escaleras

_J. Chicas apresurense que van tarde_

_B. Lord no me dejo dormir_

_Q. Deberías enviar ese gato a la perrera_

_B. Q Lord no es un perro_

_Q. Pero si la comida de ellos_

_J. Quinn!_

Tomaron el desayuno y salieron en silencio, eso significaba una cosa que su hermana menor estaba enojada, la rubia mayor encendió el auto y se marcharon a la preparatoria.

_J. Estás hijas mias.._ -estaba en la cocina distraída recogiendo las cosas cuando sonó el timbre un par de veces- _y ahora qué? De seguro dejaron las llaves _-se encamino hacía la puerta- _Britt te he_ -palideció.

_R. Hola Ju.. ma..Ju.. Judy!_

_J. Rachie?_

Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos de la emoción y sin emitir más palabras se abalanzó hacia su pequeña, estrechandola en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas.

_L. Crees que estará bien?_

_H. Es algo que tiene que hacer _-ambos hombres la observaban desde el auto aparcado a pocos metros de distancia.

_**S. Hola Baby**_

_**B. Hola Santy**_ -dandole un beso intenso-

_**Q. Siempre tienen que hacer eso?**_

_**S. Lo dices porque no tienes con quien hacer esto**_- repetía de nuevo el beso-

_**Q. No te pases de lista Lopéz, es mi hermana con quién haces "eso"**_ -remarcando las comillas con sus dedos-

_**S. Mejor ve a buscar a Berry para que la escoltes a su salón**_

_**Q. No soy su guardia de seguridad **_

_**S. Uy alguien está enojada hoy?**_

_**Q. Vete al carajo Lopéz**_

_J. No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte de nuevo cerca de mi _

_R. Creí que me habías olvidado_

_J. Como pudiste pensar algo así, eres mi niña, mi pequeña adorada -_volvía abrazarla mientras ambas dejaba correr los sentimientos a través de las lágrimas

_R. No sabes cuanto te extrañe Judy_

_J. Dime mamá, porque para mi siempre vas a ser mi hija Rachie, siempre!_

Lejos de causarle felicidad aquellas palabras algo impedía que lo disfrutará, una imagen que golpeaba su mente incesantemente, la sonrisa de Quinn.

_**K. Has visto a Rachel?**_

_**Q. Por qué me preguntas a mi ¿acaso soy su niñera?**_

_**k. uy alguien está de malas hoy**_

_**Q. A ver fantasma de la opera ¿quién está de malas hoy?**_

_**K. Ya.. ya entendí.. ya desaparezco… **_

Un paso hacia delante y algo frio cayó sobre su rostro

_**Q. Pe.. pero qué?**_

"_**Es para que tomes un poco de tu propia dosis rubia" **_-Risas era lo que escuchaba en los pasillos de aquel instituto, pero lo que no contaba aquel futbolista que días atrás se había metido con Rachel, era con la furia de Quinn Fabray. Un hábil golpe tras la rodilla izquierda derribó al chico

_**Ks. Auch!**_

Las manos llenas de aquel granizados frío y pegajoso tomaron el cabello corto de Karosky y luego dos golpes más recibió

_**S. QUINN! **_

Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Puck, Sam y Mike corrieron hacia la rubia quién ya tenía sus manos mezcladas con sangre además de lo que el chico le había arrojado.

Dos brazos fuertes la sujetaron y la elevaron para apartarla de su victima

_**Q. SUELTAME PUCKERMAN, SUELTAME DEJÁ QUE PATEE EL TRASERO DE ESTE IMBÉCIL**_

_**Ks. Estás loca! LOCA!**_

_Figgins: Qué está pasando aquí?_

_**Ks. Está loca me está atacando**_ -decía con las manos presionando sobre su ensangrentada nariz y la otra agarrando sus partes intimas lastimadas.

_**Q. ESTE HIJO DE PUTA**_ -Quinn le gritaron a modo de regaño varios de sus amigos- _**ME VACIO UN SLUSHIE ENCIMA, MIRE COMO ME DEJO**_

_Figgins. Calmese Fabray, y los dos a mi oficina YA!_

_**Q. Me las pagarás Karosky, hoy te has sentenciado a tu infierno!**_

_Figgins. Fabray a mi oficina!_

_J. Son tus favoritas_ -le servía galletas con chispas de chocolate y un vaso de leche

_R. Gracias ma.. Judy_

_J. Aún no puedes perdonarme ¿cierto?_

_R. Dame tiempo_ -más allá de poner como excusa el perdón, había algo dentro de ella que le impedía llamarle mamá a Judy Fabray-

Una Dos, tres veces sonó el teléfono del living

_J. Ya regreso cielo, debe ser del trabajo._

_**F. La expulsarán seguro!**_

_**Sm. Hey bro parece que desearás eso**_

_**F. Yo? No, pero Quinn se merece una lección ¿no crees?**_

_**Sm. No, no lo creo, más bien creo que la quieres lejos ¿o me equivoco?**_

_J. Como? Si.. si voy para allá. Gracias por avisarme_ -colgó el auricular-

_R. Pasa algo malo?_

_J. Quinn_

_R. Qué le paso a Quinn?_

_J. Tuvo una pelea en el instituto_

Tomó su bolso y Rachel siguió sus pasos a toda velocidad en busca de la salida

_R. Con quién?_

_J. Un chico, un futbolista!_

_R. Karosky!_

_J. Como lo sabes? Si estás conmigo?_

_R. Él fue quién empezó todo el lío el otro día_

_J. Así que ese es el chico?_

Rachel asintió abordando el asiento del copiloto mientras una molesta Judy encendía el auto.

_**F. Me interesa Rachel y con Quinn cerca no puedo acercarme**_

_**Sm. Y por qué Quinn? No entiendo!**_

_**F. Ni yo bro, según dijo era su hermana o algo así**_

_**Sm. Un momento su hermana no es Brittany?**_

_**F. Eso mismo pensé yo**_

_**Sm. Todo esto es muy raro**_

_**F. Lo cierto es que Quinn está cada vez más fuera de control**_

_**Sm. Aún te gusta?**_

_**F. No, ya no.. además.. ya sabes.. nunca**_

_**Sm. Nunca tuvieron sexo**_

_**F. Aja.. así que .. **_

_**Sm. Crees que con Rachel puedas llegar a tercera base?**_

_**F. Estoy seguro que sí, mientras Quinn esté lejos!**_

_Figgins. Entonces porque le arrojastes ese slushie a la señorita Fabray?_

_**Ks. Me debía una**_

_**Q. Eres un imbécil**_

_Figgins. Fabray! _

_**Q. Este tipo agredió a una estudiante hace días y yo fui quién intervino en eso, por desquitarse me echo ese slushie hoy**_

_**Ks. No te hagas la santa ahora, tú y tus amigas son las que envían a los de mi equipo a echarle slushies a diario a esos perdedores**_

_Figgins. SILENCIO! No voy a tolerar el bullyng en está preparatoria, me oyeron? Ambos están suspendidos!_

_**Q/Ks. Pero..**_

_Figgins. Pero nada, una semana para que les ayude a reflexionar sobre todo esto. _

Los dos sentados frente al director del Mckinley se miraban en silencio intercambiando miradas de odio, Quinn echa un desastre y el futbolista con su mano presionando el golpe para evitar el sangrado que ya le había manchado parte del uniforme.

Minutos más tarde

_J. Disculpe señor Figgins _

_Figgins. Adelante señora Fabray, pueden salir afuera mientras hablo con sus padres_ -mientras veía llegar al papá de Karosky.

_**R. Estás bien Quinn?**_

_**Q. Claro, no me ves… estoy perfecta!**_

_**B. No tienes que ser grosera con Rachel**_

_**Q. No te metas Britt**_ -sus ojos verdes podían reflejar la rabia que tenía la rubia en ese intante-

_**R. Lo.. lo siento Quinn**_

_**Q. Siempre lo sientes Berry!**_

_**F. hey no tienes porque tratarle así**_

_**Q. Tú no te metas Finnepto sino quieres terminar como Karosky**_

_**Ks. Crees que te tengo miedo?**_

_J. QUINN! Qué te ocurre?_

La rubia se alejo enfurecida tal como había llegado aquella mañana, llena de una irá silenciosa.

_**R. Voy con ella**_

_J. No cielo, es mejor dejarle un espacio, no sé que le pasa últimamente_

_**R. déjame intentarlo por favor!**_

_J. Ok, deacuerdo!_

Corrió por los pasillos rumbo al estacionamiento a donde se dirigía Quinn sin esperar a su madre

_**R. Espera por favor!**_

_**Q. Ahora qué quieres Berry**_

_**R. No me digas así Quinn, solo escúchame**_

_**Q. No quiero!**_ -seguía su camino-

_**R. déjame intentarlo**_

Detuvo sus pasos sin girarse a verle -_**Quiero ser tu amiga Quinn, me dejas?**_

_**Q. ¿Amigas?**_

_**R. Si Quinn amigas!**_

La rubia nego con la cabeza varias veces y sin responder dejó a la pequeña morena parada en medio de aquel vacío pasillo.

_F. Estás bien Rachel?_

-Sus ojos mostraban la tristeza fácilmente- _**si Finn, gracias**_-

_F. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo_ -le ofrecio su mano, la chica lo miro y la tomo para luego aferrarse a él y desahogarse-

_J. Rachie_

Rachel se separo del chico para ver a la mujer que con tanta devoción la cuido por años

_J. Dale tiempo_

_**R. No le digas nada de **_-con los ojos le dio a entender que era de su encuentro del que no quería que la rubia se enterase-

_J. Estás segura?_

_**R. Es lo mejor!**_

_J. Deacuerdo, pero no te alejes de ella por favor._

_**R. Lo intentaré Judy!**_

_J. Gracias cielo_ -la envolvió en sus brazos ante la mirada confusa de Finn-_Nos vemos luego, hay muchas cosas que contarnos._

_**R. Está bien!**_

Siguió su camino mientras Rachel la miraba alejarse

_F. Entonces es cierto_

_**R. Qué cosa**_

_F. Que Quinn y tu son hermanas?_

_**R. Hermanas no Finn…. ya no!**_

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

**Gracias por los reviews! Espero les guste el capítulo. **

**Saludos  
**

**:)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**__****__****__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 11. ¿Enamorado?_**

_"No sé porque hoy escribo en esta pequeña libreta, jamás he tenido la idea de llevar un diario, me parece que es una estúpida idea, pero necesito liberar mi cabeza de tantos fantasmas que me están enloqueciendo, y solo tal vez escribiendo como me siento pueda mejorar en algo el estado tan irracional al que he llegado.. mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, tengo 17 años, y estoy pasando por la etapa más confusa de mi vida.._

**_B. Q puedo pasar?_**

Con velocidad cerro aquella libreta y giró para ver a su hermana menor

**_Q. Que quieres Britt?_**

**_B. Me preocupas Q, hace días que no sales de está habitación, Santy y yo te hemos propuesto hacer muchas cosas y siempre dices que no, tú no eras así_**

**_Q. Britt no estoy en mi mejor momento ¿vale? Pero espero que pase pronto_**

**_B. Estás como Lord_**

**_Q. ¿Co..como?_**

**_B. Cuando estaba desintoxicandose las primeras semanas estaba muy raro.. pero ya está regresando a la normalidad_**

**_Q. O.. Ok.. si.. exacto como esa masa cub__ierta de pelos estoy_**

**_B. Ella está triste por ti_**

**_Q. Te refieres a mamá?_**

**_B. A Rachel_**

_L. Y has intentado hablar con ella?_

_R. No responde mis mensajes ni mis llamadas_

_L. Ve a su casa, hablando se solucionan las cosas hija_

_R. No quiero!_

El hombre confuso la miro por encima de sus lentes

_L. Vamos por parte princesa, si ya has hablado con Judy, la ves de vez en cuando ¿por qué no puedes ir a casa de ellas y hablar con Quinn?_

_R. No quiero que se haga una idea errada de todo esto_

_L. Sigo sin comprenderte_

_R. Si me ve al lado de Judy y entrando en su casa … pensará.. que todo es como antes.. y eso no pasará de nuevo_

_L. Por qué no? Seriamos como una gran familia_

Rachel se quedó observándolo sin poder argumentarle nada preciso

_R. Voy a mi habitación, tengo que hacer una investigación de geografía universal_

_L. Rach_

_R. Si?_

_L. Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras hija!_

**_Q. Britt no quiero hablar de ella_**

**_B. Han discutido?_**

**_Q. No!_**

**_B. Cada día te entiendo menos Q, y eso que yo soy la extraña_**

Una mueca seguida de un giro y salió de la habitación para dejar a una Quinn totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

La mañana levantaba en aquel pequeño pueblo de Ohio, y como cada día de la semana la rutina seguía su curso en la secundaria de William Mckinley

_K. Hey Rachel, que tal?_

_R. Hola Kurt_ -respondía de forma automatica-

_K. Te pasa algo?_

_R. No, nada!_

_K. Ya! Oye sabes que Finn me ha preguntado hace un rato por ti ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?_

Una leve sonrisa dibujo en su rostro -_No pasa nada con él Kurt-_

_K. Pero te gustaría ¿eh?_

_R. Es.. lindo_

_K. A mi parecer un tonto gigante con privilegios_

_R. KURT!_

_K. Qué? Si es cierto! Pero en fin.. entre gusto y colores.._

_Sm. Hola chicos!_

_K. Hola Sam_

_R. Hola_

_Sm. Han visto a Britt?_

_R. Yo no_

_K. Por qué la buscas? Mira que Lopéz es celosa y sino quieres …_

_Sm. No.. no es para lo que imaginas.. ya sé que ella es propiedad privada_

Rachel soltó una pequeña risa al ver la peculiar forma de tratar el tema por parte del rubio

_K. Y entonces?_

_Sm. Quería saber de Quinn_

Segundos bastaron para borrar la sonrisa de la morena

_K. Pues al parecer la otra semana está de regreso_

_Sm. Si.. eso…eso ya lo sé.. pero le intentado llamar y no responde_

_R. Entonces no sólo es conmigo_

_Sm. A ti tampoco te atiende?_

_R. No, tampoco lo hace!_

**_S. Espera Britt.. y tu para que quieres robarle el diario a Quinn? No.. mejor aún.. de donde sacas que la rubia tenga uno?_**

**_B. La ví escribiendo Santy_**

**_S. En serio?_** -una carcajada dejo caer en medio de aquel concurrido pasillo-

**_B. Qué te parece tan gracioso?_**

**_S. Jamás imagine a Q escribiendo cursilerias en un diario_**

**_B. No son cursilerias San.. además algún día puede hacer unas memorias ¿no te parece?_**

**_S. Si.. si claro.. "las memorias de la Hbitch Quinn Fabray"_**- otra risotada que hacía enojar a la rubia de ojos azules.

**_B. No tienes nada de sensibilidad!_**

Aquella mañana le resultaba agobiante quedarse dentro de su habitación, como lo venía haciendo desde su suspensión en el instituto, así que opto por salir a dar un paseo en bicicleta a través del parque.

_Q. Puck?_

_P. Sexy rubia?_

_Q. ¿Qué.. Qué haces aquí?_

_P. Respirando un poco de aire fresco_

Bajaba de su transporte para sentarse al lado del chico en aquel parque

_Q. Te escapaste de clases?_

_P. No fui ¿y tu que tal llevas la suspensión?_

_Q. Bien.. me hacía falta un descanso!_

_P. Ya veo.. pero te ha sentado fatal_

_Q. Qué sutil eres! Y qué haces aquí sentado?_

_P. Pensando_

_Q. Wow.. ¿y tú piensas?_

_P. Muy graciosa rubia sexy!_

_Q. Bien.. me contarás o guardamos silencio sepulcral?_

_P. Estoy enamorado!_

_Q. ¿En serio? Noah Puckerman el chico seductor del Mckinley ¿enamorado?_

_P. Dejate de ironías Fabray!_

_Q. Lo siento, cuéntame quién es la "afortunada"_

_P. Tú_

Quinn abrió los ojos ampliamente pero antes de que le replicará escuchó una fuerte risa del chico mohicano

_P. Es Harmony_

_Q. Harmony? Y esa quién es?_

_P. Como qué quién es? En serio Quinn?_

_Q. No tengo idea!_

_P. Vamos juntos a clases de historia y geografía?_

_Q. ¿En serio?_

_P. Oh dios.. si que eres una idiota!_

_Q. No más que tú puckerman.. bueno pero en serio para que me hables de eso tengo que saber su biografía?_

_P. Me rechazo_

_Q. A ti?_

_P. No! Al principe William!_

_Q. Ok.. estás sensible hoy.. como es que una chica del Mckinley te rechaza?_

_P. Y eso qué tiene de malo? Tú me has rechazado_

_Q. Sino me acoste con Finn ¿qué te hace pensar que te aceptaría a ti?_

_P. Finn es … muy feo.. si yo fuera mujer tampoco me fijaría en él.._

Quinn soltaba una carcajada después de muchos días encerrada en sí misma y completamente abatida

_Q. Por qué te rechazo?_

_P. Dice que soy un gigoló_

La rubia inhalaba fuertemente - _Tú tienes la culpa Puckerman, siempre estás hablando de "tus clientas a las que les haces limpieza de piscinas y esas cosas"_

_P. Oye.. es mi trabajo.. pero no me acuesto con todas esas mujeres.. bueno.. con algunas quizás_

_Q. Ahí está.._

_P. Crees que Brittany si saldría conmigo? Digo ya que tú siempre me rechazas_

_Q. Creo que Santana te mataría antes.. y si quedas vivo.. te remató yo!_

_P. Ok.. entendí el punto.. y Tú?_

_Q. PUCK!_

_P. Y Rachel?_

La cara se Quinn se transformo rápidamente

**_F. Rachel.. aquí_** -le hacía señas con la mano-

**_R. Hola Finn_**

**_F. Estaba buscándote antes de la primera clase_**

**_R. Si, me dijo Kurt! Para qué me buscabas?_**

**_F. Pués quería saber si almorzabamos juntos de nuevo_**

**_R. Claro!_**

**_F. Genial_**

_Q. Qué hay con Rachel?_

_P. Por qué tan seria de pronto Q?_

El chico se giraba totalmente hacia ella de forma picara

_Q. Creo que es hora de que me vaya.. ya.. ya hemos hablado bastante_

_P. Pasa algo entre tú y ella?_

_Q. Qué.. Qué dices?_

_P. He oído en los vestidores a Finnecio hablando de ella con Sam_

_Q. Qué has oído?_

_P. Una extraña historia de que ella y tú eran hermanas y luego ya ¿no?_

_Q. Es.. eso es.. cierto!_

_P. Quieres hablar de ello?_

_Q. Mejor hablemos de Harmony_

_P. mm tema oscuro_

_Q. Quieres liberarte o me marcho?_

_P. Está bien Fabray.. pero sabes que..esto no se lo digas a nadie.. sea lo que sea que necesites.. siempre voy a estar para ti .. ¿vale?_

Un abrazo fue la respuesta a aquellas extrañas palabras de Puck.

**_R. Nos sentamos con los chicos?_**

**_F. No, digo.. me .. me gustaría un tiempo a solas.. para compartir ¿podemos?_**

Rachel dudaba al girar su vista sobre la mesa donde ya almorzaban sus amigos Kurt, Mercedes y Tina con Mike.

**_R. Está bien Finn.. vamos!_**

_Q. Así que aspirante a NYADA! Wow.. la tienes dificil Puckerman!_

_P. Lo sé.. ella es toda una diva.. y yo un perdedor…_

_Q. No digas eso_

_P. Y tú que harás? Te largaras de este pueblucho?_

_Q. Si, ese es el plan!_

_P. A Boston?_

_Q. No, no es mi sueño ir a Boston_

_P. Pense que querrías volver_

_Q. Ya fue una etapa superada!_

_P. Y a donde irás?_

_Q. New Haven!_

_P. En serio? No entiendo!_

_Q. envíe una solicitud a Yale_

_P. Wow!_

_Q. Si.. yo.. yo siempre quise estudiar leyes.. y pues.. Yale es una buena opción_

_P. alguien más lo sabe?_

_Q. Aparte de la señorita Emma y Figgins.. no_

_P. Ni tu mamá? Ni Britt?_

_Q. No_

_P. Por qué?_

_Q. No lo sé.. supongo que si llegan a rechazarme.. será menos bochornoso_

_P. Ahí está la Hbitch saliendo a relucir_

_Q. No es eso Puck.. pero prefiero que nadie más lo sepa.. así que si hablas_

_P. Si si.. me cortarás la cabeza.. ya lo sé.. si algún día.. ya sabes.. te haces millonaria.. contratame al menos para limpiar tu piscina_

Risas inundaron aquel viejo banco de ese parque.

**_F. Te.. gustaría salir conmigo?_**

Rachel enmudeció, el chico más popular de la secundaria, el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol, capitán del club glee y ex novio de Quinn pidiéndole una cita, era algo que la superaba.

**_F. Rachel.. yo.. si .. sino quieres.. lo .._**

**_R. Finn.._** -inhalo para oxigenar sus ideas- _**vamos a conocernos poco a poco ¿si?**_

-El chico la miraba con una expresión confusa- **_apenas estoy adaptandome a este lugar, he pasado unas semanas muy extrañas.. yo.. sólo quiero estar tranquila y terminar el año, graduarme, irme a New York .. yo_**

**_F. Entiendo.. ahora.. no estás para perder el tiempo_**

**_R. Finn.. no .. no es eso.. es decir si quiero conocerte .. tú eres un chico muy lindo_**

**_F. Hey.. está bien.. yo esperaré!_**

**_R. Gracias .. en serio por._**. -la silencio con su dedo índice en los labios de la morena-

_**F. Tú eres una de esas razones por las que vale la pena esperar.. hasta una eternidad.**_

De lejos Brittany observaba la escena mientras Santana estaba entretenida con su comida

_B. Esto huele a problemas!_

_S. la comida?_

_B. Eso -señalo a donde estaban los dos sentados-_

_S. Desde que la enana llego.. todo se ha vuelto un problema._

Minutos más tarde_  
_

_Sm. Hey Bro.. ya ví que estás avanzando rápido_

_F. Es cuestión de tiempo, pero esa nena caerá rendida a mis pies_

_Sm. Ya quisiera ser como tú_

_F. Por qué? Muy mal con Quinn?_

_Sm. Si no responde mis llamadas.. te haces una idea de que tanto he avanzado_

_F. Paciencia Bro.. al final la espera valdrá la pena!_

Los días fueron pasando sin ninguna interacción por parte de Quinn y Rachel, hasta que llego el tan ansiado día para algunos de que la rubia volviese a clases.

**_R. Has visto a Quinn?_** -interrogaba a la latina

**_S. No enana, y por tú bien mejor es que te mantengas alejada_**

**_B. SAN!_ **-se acercaba velozmente a la altura de ambas chicas- **_deja de amenazar a Rachel_**

**_S. Pero.._**

**_B. Nada.. Rach.. Q está en el auditorio, me parece que se saltó la primera clase_**

**_R. Gracias Britt!_** -se marcho en la dirección que le había indicado la ojos azules-

**_S. Q se enfadara contigo… y yo no tengo nada que ver ¿eh?_**

**_B. Es hora de que se arreglen algunos asuntos.. si no hay equilibrio la madre naturaleza estará triste_**

El sonido del piano resonaba y de pronto una dulce voz comenzó las estrofas de aquella canción que tan profundo le llegó

**_I've seen this place a thousand times_**

**_(He visto a este lugar miles de veces)_**

**_I've felt this all before_**

**_(Ya he sentido todo esto antes)_**  
**_And every time you call_**

**_(Y cada vez que llamas)_**  
**_I've waited there as though you might not call at all_**

**_(He esperado allí como sino fuera a llamar en absoluto)_**

**_I know this face I'm wearing now_**

**_(Conzco la cara que ahora llevo)_**  
**_I've seen this in my eyes_**

**_(Lo he visto en mis ojos)_**  
**_And though it feels so great, I'm still afraid_**

**_(Y aunque parece tan maravilloso todavía, tengo miedo)_**  
**_That you'll be leaving anytime_**

**_(a que un día te marches)_**

**_We've done this once and then you closed the door_**

**_(esto ya lo hemos hecho una vez y entonces tu cerraste la puerta)_**  
**_Don't let me fall again for nothing more_**

**_(no me dejes volver a caer por nada del mundo)_**

**_Don't say you love me, unless forever_**

**_(No digas que me amas, a menos que sea para siempre)_**  
**_Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay_**

**_(No digas que me necesitas, sino vas a quedarte)_**  
**_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it_**

**_(no me trasmitas este sentimiento, solo creere)_**  
**_Make it real or take it all away_**

**_(Hazlo real o llévatelo todo lejos)_**

**_I've caught myself smiling alone_**

**_(Me pillado a mi misma sonriendo a solas)_**  
**_Just thinking of your voice_**

**_(pensando en tu voz)_**  
**_And dreaming of your touch, is all too much_**

**_(Y soñando con tu tacto, es demasiado)_**  
**_You know I don't have any choice_**

**_(sabes que no tengo elección)_**

**_Don't say you love me, unless forever_**

**_(No me digas que me amas, a menos que sea para siempre)_**  
**_Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay_**

**_(No me digas que me necesitas, sino vas a quedarte)_**  
**_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it_**

**_(no me trasmitas este sentimiento, solo lo creeré)_**  
**_Make it real or take it all away_**

**_(Hazlo real o llévatelo todo lejos)_**  
**_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_**

**_We've done this once and then you closed the door_**

**_(Esto ya lo hemos hecho una vez y entonces tú cerrastes la puerta)_**  
**_Don't let me fall again for nothing more_**

**_(No me dejes volver a caer por nada del mundo)_**

**_Don't say you love me, unless forever_**

**_(No digas que me amas, a menos que sea para siempre)_**  
**_Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay_**

**_(No digas que me necesitas, sino vas a quedarte?_**  
**_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it_**

**_(No me trasmitas este sentimiento, solo lo creeré)_**  
**_Make it real (make it real), or take it all away_**

**_(Hazlo real o llévatelo todo lejos)_**

**_(Say you love me)_**

**_(Dí que me amas)_**  
**_Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay_**

**_(No digas que me necesitas, sino vas a quedarte?_**  
**_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it_**

**_(No me trasmitas este sentimiento, solo lo creeré)_**  
**_Make it real (make it real), or take it all away_**

**_(Hazlo real o llévatelo todo lejos)_**  
**_Take it all away, or take it all away._**

**_(Llévatelo todo lejos, o llévatelo todo lejos)_**

_Q. Rach!_

_R. So.. solo.. Britt._. -sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco tras escuchar aquella canción- _me.. dijo_

Quinn se levanto del piano y camino lentamente en su dirección, no sabía porque pero unos nervios repentinos se apoderaron de su cuerpo

_Q. No .. he respondido tus llamadas .. porque quería .. aclarar mis ideas_

_R. Y lograstes ..hacerlo_ -en un susurro se dirigía a la rubia quién no apartaba su mirada de ella, algo que empezaba a incomodarla y no entendía muy bien el motivo-

_Q. Si_

_R. Bien_ -una mueca que lejos de ser una sonrisa fue lo que su tenso rostro logro expresar-

_Q. Intentaré ser tu amiga Rachel Berry, entendí que.. todo ha cambiado_

_R. Me alegra escuchar eso Quinn … Fabray_ -sus latidos estaban acelerados, y unas ganas por huir de ese lugar le llegó de pronto-_Será mejor que me vaya.. yo_

_Q. Claro!_

_R. OK_

_Q. Hasta más tarde_

_R. Si.. luego.. luego nos vemos!_

Se giró y salio casi corriendo, algo no estaba bien y ella empezaba a ser consciente de eso, en vez de dirigir sus pasos hacia el salón donde le tocaba clases, se fue a las gradas del campus en busca de un poco de aire.

_R. Esto no está pasando.. no está pasando.. son .. son …_

**_F. Rachel.. vinistes a verme entrenar?_ **-la sorprendio mientras ella divagaba consigo misma-

_R. Finn!_

**_F. Me agrada verte por aquí_**

Una idea, como si de una gran científica se tratará le saltó a la cabeza. No siempre las ideas que se iluminan en momentos desesperados.. son buenas.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado**

**Saludos.  
**

**:)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

___Nota de autor: siempre escribo al finalizar el capítulo, pero hoy me he tomado el atrevimiento de hacerlo antes para aclarar un par de dudas importantes acerca del fic, y a su vez para disculparme por algo.  
_

Si leen bien desde el primer capítulo notarán que el fic se comparte entre un presente y un pasado, no lo dejen de lado si quieren entender bien de que va, como soy la escritora no puedo spoilear sobre ello. Lo otro es que entre Quinn y Rachel no hay un flechazo instantáneo de amor, explicito como tal no se leerá en principio.. sino entre los acontecimientos que se irán desarrollando y parte de lo que ya han leído, las canciones colocadas también son apoyo fundamental en está trama, al menos las que cantan las protagonistas.. es una forma de plasmar sus sentimientos en determinados momentos.

La disculpa es por la estructura del fic, está escrito en casi su totalidad y hay capítulos que salieron sumamente largos y otros muy cortos, pero es imposible adaptarlos a determinado número de palabras.. por tanto a veces se les hará extensa la lectura.. y otras quedaran con ganas de colgarme jajaja..

Ahora si.. sin más disfruten de este capítulo. A partir de hoy actualizaré cada dos días.. sacando las navidades y año nuevo.. espero terminarlo de subir antes de acabar el año.. aunque por mis cuentas.. quedarán los finales para inicios de enero.

Agradezco sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias enormes porque son más de 9 mil visitas... sigo impresionada.. me alegra no haberlo borrado de mi pc sin darle la oportunidad de mostrarlo. Gracias.

Saludos.**************  
**

**__****__****__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 12. La cita_**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Rachel llego al instituto Mckinley, entre la rubia y ella las cosas iban mejor, tenia pocos amigos, pero muy apreciados por ella, como: Mercedes, Tina y Kurt; quienes se habían vuelto inseparables. Desde aquel día en que le lanzaron el granizado nadie mas volvió a meterse con la pequeña, Quinn se había encargado de hacer de la vida de Karosky un verdadero tormento, tanto que descubrió tras montarle una minuciosa vigilancia que aquel chico tras ese enorme y corpulento cuerpo resulto tener gustos por los de su mismo genero, razón por la cual vivía haciéndole la vida a kurt un infierno, sin embargo las presiones y amenazas por dejarlo al descubierto lo llevo a retirarse del instituto y transferirse a la academia Dalton. Entre tanto, Finn seguía intentando enamorar a la morena, y Sam se había convertido en un apoyo para Quinn, durante ese tiempo por alguna razón que la rubia evitaba reconocer, ver al gigante quaterback del equipo de fútbol cerca de su ex hermanita la enfurecía, así que para no pensar mucho decidió aceptar la cercanía del rubio, y es que Sam aparte de ser un chico muy apuesto, también era dulce e inteligente, hecho que la rubia agradecía, ya que se podía pasar horas en su compañía sin aburrirse; el distraerse le evitaba ocupar su mente en tramar venganzas contra Hudson.

_R. Quinn, Quinn_ -corría la morena alcanzando a la rubia al final de la salida del instituto- _espera_

_Q. que ocurre Rach_- se detuvo al escuchar su voz llamarle con desesperación

_R. necesito tu ayuda_

_Q. mi ayuda?_ fruncio el ceño

_R. veras_ -espetaba nerviosa- _Finn me invito a salir mañana por la noche y yo.. yo_

_Q. Tu que?_ interrogaba de forma amarga

_R. He estado evitándole desde hace semanas pero.. creo que se me acabaron las excusas y yo_ -la rapidez en sus palabras perdía a la rubia de la idea que quería proponerle la morena

_Q. Espera.. ¿no quieres salir con él?_

_R. No.. bueno si.. pero no_

Quinn seguí perdida -_Detente.. No.. o ¿si?_

_R. Tengo miedo!_

_Q. Ese imbécil te hizo algo?_

_R. NO! No es eso Quinn.. es que.. yo.. yo_ -su voz era cada vez más inaudible- _yo jamás he salido con un chico_

La rubia quedó en blanco

_R. quería que me dieras algunos consejos de.. bueno.. ya sabes.. que hacer_

_Q. Consejos? Quinn seguía sin comprender nada_

_R. nunca antes he tenido novio_

_Q. no?_

_R. no Quinn, bueno si llamarle novio al niño que me acompañaba a mi casa y me regalaba sus dulces es ser novio entonces si_

_Q. Aquel niño de aparatos en los dientes?_

_R. Si ese mismo_

_Q. Charles creo que se llamaba_

_R. Si como sea.._

Quinn comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa la cual estaba apunto de transformarse en una sonora carcajada

_Q. ajam y en que te podría ayudar yo?_

_R. ven a casa esta noche y te digo_ -decía seria al ver el rostro sonriente de Quinn-

_Q. sabes que no debería, digo tus padres, yo_- se mostraba muy dudosa acerca de esa inesperada invitación-

_R. no tienen que enterarse, subes por el árbol que da hacia mi habitación_

_Q. estás de broma?_ alza una ceja ante la propuesta alocada

_R. tengo cara de estarlo? te espero a las siete Fabray, no me falles_

Paso por su lado y se marcho ante la atónita mirada de Quinn

**_J. Hija a … donde vas_** -quedo hablando para sí misma al ver como Brittany entraba a la carrera a su casa sin detenerse y con dirección a la segunda planta

_S. Hey Fabray espera!_

_Q. Y ahora ¿Qué?_

_S. Qué te pasa rubita, ¿ahora no se te puede hablar tampoco?_

_Q. San no es eso.. pero intento irme a casa para ver si termino algunas cosas y entre Rachel y ahora tú me han entretenido_

_S. Pues que espero sea lo que sea que tengas por hacer_

_Q. Qué quieres?_

_S. Tomar un café_

La ceja nuevamente levantada en señal de interrogatorio

_S. Tengo.. tengo que hablar algo contigo.. y no quiero que sea aquí.. ¿vale?_

Quinn dudo unos segundos- _está bien, vamos por ese café_-

Unos guantes de latex en cada mano, una ojeada al pasillo para asegurarse que todo estaba despejado, luego varios saltos, un giro de la perilla y se colaba en busca de su tesoro

-**_Aquí no.. tampoco_**- susurraba para sí misma- **_donde.. donde.._** -con delicadeza busco entre las cosas- **_si fuera un diario ¿Dónde me metería?_** -pensó varios minutos, su mirada se desvió hasta el closet, lo abrió y se quedó contemplando como si personificando su objeto buscado fuera a dar con el paradero del mismo- **_Será?_** -se alzo con ayuda de una banqueta y bajo un cofre de tamaño mediano, hecho de madera oscura y que parecía tener años allí- **_está cerrado._**.

_S. Es Brittany_

_Q. Qué pasa con ella?_

_S. Quiere que terminemos_

_Q. ¿Cómo? Pero que ha pasado?_

-**_Listo! A leer_**- pasaba las páginas con una lectura apresurada, habían escritas al menos unas 45 por su primera revisión veloz, veía las fechas en el extremo superior derecho y continuaba, sin estar pendiente del tiempo que llevaba sentada al borde de aquel closet que no le pertenecía, pero algo de las lecturas llamó su atención

_Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que hemos estado intentado ser amigas, pero cada día me siento más y más confundida, no sé como explicar lo que me ocurre, la veo y miro sus ojos, son como hipnóticos, me hacen Salir del tiempo y del espacio, y luego está esa sensación de hormigueo en mi, la veo con él y me entran unas ganas de borrarlo de la faz de la tierra, ¿celos? No lo sé, no estoy siendo yo misma desde que la volví a encontrar, quisiera poder hablarlo con alguien y desahogarme, liberarme de los pensamientos que me abruman día tras día, pero siento vergüenza, o miedo quizás.. aún no lo tengo claro, yo_

**_-Quinn al fin llegas-_**

El sonido de la puerta principal la puso en alerta, saltó del suelo donde yacía sentada y guardando en el cofre hallado aquella libreta lo cerró, lo subió rápidamente a donde estaba, cerrando las puerta para intentar salir huyendo de allí

**_Q. Britt?_**

**_B. Q ¿Qué tal?_**

**_Q. Qué haces aquí?_**

**_B. buscándote.. yo.. quería hablar contigo_**

**_Q. No estaba en casa_ **-susurro con el rostro confuso por el extraño comportamiento de la otra rubia-

**_B. No lo sabía.. estaba.. tomando una siesta_**

**_Q. Por qué tienes las manos llenas de ese ¿polvo blanco?_**

**_B. Es polvo de hadas_**

La mirada incrédula de su hermana mayor la tenían muy nerviosa, apenas había logrado esconderse los guantes entre la ropa.

**_Q. De que querías hablar?_**

**_B. De la economía mundial.. pero como apenas estás llegando a casa.. y yo ya tome la siesta y seguro estás muy cansada_**

**_Q. BRITT! Qué estás tramando?_**

**_B. Yo?_**

**_Q. Aja .. tú_**

**_B. Nada! Tienes que descansar Q, mejor hablo del tema con Lord, así lo molesto un poco, ya sabes.. él odia ese tipo de temas.. ciao Q_**

Salió inmediatamente de la habitación de Quinn dejándola llena de dudas.

Las horas fueron pasando y una rubia que caminaba de un extremo a otro dudaba si acudir o no a esa loca cita, que no sabia ni el motivo real en lo que se suponía debía ayudar a la pequeña morena, Britt volvía a entrar de pronto a su habitación dándole un susto

**_B. te pasa algo?_**

**_Q. no, bueno si, bueno no_**

La ojos celeste la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

**_B. te pareces a Lord cuando esta mintiendo_**

**_Q. Qué?_**

**_B. ese gato es muy mentiroso, ahora mismo hemos discutido y no pienso hablarle en toda la semana, tu estas como él_**

Quinn abrió su boca para replicarle, pero luego pensó que entrar en aquella absurda discusión no tenia sentido

**_Q. iré a casa de Rachie_**

**_B. Te puedo acompañar?_**

**_Q. mmm no creo Britt, sus padres no saben que iré_**

La rubia menor puso una cara de tristeza

**_B. si ellos no saben entonces como se supone que irás a esa casa?_**

**_Q. trepare por el árbol hacia su habitación_**

Sin ninguna explicación la ojos azules salio de prisa de allí ,Quinn que sólo movió su cabeza en señal de negación, estaba segura de que cada vez comprendía menos a su hermana menor

Se disponía a marcharse cuando Brittany la detuvo

**_B. ey toma, esto te servirá_**

La rubia mayor la miro con desconfianza, le estaba entregando un bolso de color azul oscuro que pesaba

**_Q. Qué es esto Britt?_**

**_B. es mi equipo de alpinismo, te servirá_**

La ocurrencia le hizo gracia, sin mas lo tomo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y se marcho sin decirle nada a Judy, para evitar causarle malestar al recordarle a su pequeña Rachie.

Minutos después

_Q. no se como puedo estar haciendo esto_ -decía en un susurro al ver complicado escalar aquel enorme árbol que ocupaba una parte del patio trasero de la casa de los Berry

Al llegar a la ventana la morena noto los ruidos y le ayudo a entrar

_R. estas bien Quinn?_

_Q. si, no me ves_ -espeto sarcásticamente-

La subida le había dejado rasguños por sus manos y brazos

_R. ya te acostumbraras_ -sonreía traviesamente-

_Q. olvidalo Rachel la próxima sera por la puerta, y bien en que es lo que te ayudaré?_

Rachel se sonrojo totalmente, dejando paso a un silencio incomodo, la rubia una vez adentro de la habitación se dedico a observarla, no había cambiado mucho los gusto, aún tenia aquellos posters de Barbara Streinsand, de algunas obras famosas de Broadway, el color típico rosa de las paredes, dos mesitas a cada lado de la cama con una lámpara del lado izquierdo y un despertador reloj del lado derecho, la cama en medio cubierta de sabanas de color azul pastel, en un extremo un pequeño escritorio con la computadora,

_Q. y bien? no dices nada?_

_R. veras.. yo .. yo_ -los nervios hacían de las suyas con ella

Quinn levantaba su ceja derecha

_R. jamas he besado a un chico y no tengo idea de que hacer si Finn quiere mañana darme un beso y no quiero quedar como una tonta por_

_Q. para_-alzo su mano como si eso detuviera la verborrea típica de la pequeña morena cuando se ponía nerviosa-_y yo que tengo que ver con todo eso?_ -una rabía la invadía de pronto

_R. quiero que me enseñes_

_Q. que tu que?_ -alzando un poco el tono de voz-

Su asombro se podía reflejar un el semblante de su rostro

_R. ya escuchaste, tu tienes novio, así que supongo que eres experta en el tema_

_Q. Rache yo._.. ahora era ella la nerviosa-_yo.. no tengo novio_

_R. Y Sam qué es?_

_Q. Un amigo_

_R. Pero has tenido novio.. qué por cierto era el mismo_ -bajando más la voz y dándose cuenta del grave error que había cometido-

_Q. Él ya no me interesa.. y en realidad creo que jamás me interesó_

_R. Me puedes ayudar entonces?_ -su mirada era la misma que la de un cachorrito indefenso

_Q. No sé como hacerlo.._

_R. algún consejo? con una almonada-_ señaló tomando una-

La escena de aquel lugar daba espacio para reírse, pero en cambio una tensión creció de pronto y se apropió del ambiente

_Q. Rach yo no puedo, lo… lo siento_ -se giro inmediatamente pensando si lanzándose desde esa altura quedaría intacta al aterrizar, pero una sola frase la hizo paralizar

_R. de nuevo me vas a abandonar cuando más te necesito, siempre sera así ¿no Fabray?_

Una bocanada de aire tomo, se giro

_Q. esta bien, lo haré_

Dos horas mas tarde, una risa en susurros para evitar ser descubiertas se esuchaba en aquella habitación, la rubia no paraba de reírse con las torpezas de la morena en sus prácticas de besos con la almohada

_Q. que desastre eres Rachie, en serio_

_R. lo siento Quinn, pero jamas ningún chico se había fijado en mi como lo ha hecho Finn, lo siento si no soy toda una experta como tu_

Su rostro se torno triste y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la rubia entendió que era tiempo se enseriarse o le haría daño

_Q. Rachie mirame_

_R. Si es para reirte otra vez de mi.. no_

_Q. Vamos por favor, prometo no reirme_

_R. Está bien_ -se quedo contemplando los ojos de la rubia-

_Q. cuando sientes algo por alguien, las cosas simplemene se darán sin tener que "practicar"_- remarcaba las comillas con los dedos-_ le besaras con el corazón, los sentimientos serán tu mejor guía_

_R. pero no quiero quedar como torpe_

_Q. Rach.._ -el silencio en medio de ellas, sus ojos conectados y que poco a poco como imanes se atraían sin poder desviar su atención en otra cosa -_solo tienes que dejarte llevar_ -apenas en un hilo de voz expresaba aquellas palabras

Las manos de Quinn tomaron las mejillas sonrojadas de la morena, y lentamente se fue acercando, cerrando el espacio entre ellas, instintivamente ambas cerraron los ojos y lo siguiente que sintieron fueron sus labios unidos, un beso dulce, suave, lleno de ternura, una extraña corriente recorrían sus cuerpos, a pesar de saber que estaba mal lo que hacían, sus pensamientos fueron amordazados, dejaron la razón en blanco para guiarse por una fuerza más poderosa que en ese instante las dominaba, el beso seguía su curso, sin aumentar la intensidad, ambas sincronizadas perfectamente y sin ninguna intención de terminarlo, el aire faltaba ya, necesitaban respirar, por lo que la misma que tomo la iniciativa decidió parar deshaciendo el beso al succionar delicadamente el labio inferior de la aprendiz

_Q. Yo.._-inhalaba fuertemente para tratar de serenarse- _yo lo.. lo siento_ -sentía sus ojos borrosos-

_R. Q..Quinn qué.. esta pasando?_ -su mirada oscilaba entre la rubia y el piso, creía que perdía la conciencia en cualquier momento de lo nerviosa que estaba-

_Será… mejor que me vaya_- Quinn estaba aturdida, sus pensamientos golpeaban entre si como si una lluvia de meteoritos se tratara-

_R. Esto.._ -señalaba sus labios- _fue un.. un .. ensayo ¿cierto?_ -casí ahogada la voz-

_Q. Si_ -susurro-_Me marcho_

No espero respuesta y de nuevo salio por aquella ventana, llevándose algunos tropiezos en su descenso. Por su parte Rachel como pudo se levantó hasta apoyarse en el marco, se quedó observándola sin moverse, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, su corazón acelerado totalmente, la vio subirse al auto y marcharse y fue entonces cuando al fin aquella cantidad de sospechas que había tenido días atrás, daban un resultado final en su cabeza.

**_B. Como te fue con Rach_**

Quinn ya se disponía a meterse en su cama

**_Q. eh.. bien.. creo -mintió-_**

**_B. Por qué tienes los ojos tan rojos? Has estado llorando?_**

**_Q. No_** -apenas logro responder aquella pregunta-

La rubia menor sonrío y beso la mejilla de su hermana -**_cuando quieras estoy allí_**-señalo su habitación-**_descansa Q._**

El día siguiente fue una pesadilla para Quinn, quién a pesar de desear que todo aquello fuera una sueño, descubrió que no fue así, que ese beso si había pasado, y para su mayor tortura lo había disfrutado.

**_Q. Dios esto no me está pasando.. no me está pasando.. noo_**.. -se hundía en su cama con las almohadas aprisionando su cabeza.

**_B. Que no te está pasando?_**

**_Q. misghsch shuralsoraia_**

**_B. hablas mandarín Q?_**

**_Q. Qué?_ **-saco su cabeza de las almohadas

**_B. Qué si hablas mandarín_**

**_Q. Claro que no Britt_**

**_B. Entonces qué decías?_**

**_Q. Nada.. qué haces aquí?_**

**_B. Nada_**

**_Q. Es un sábado por la tarde, no se supone que es día de tu cita con San?_**

**_B. Y no deberías estar con nuestro gemelo?_**

Quinn abrió los ojos al máximo, odiaba que Brittany llamará a Sam "gemelo"

Entre tanto la morena se preparaba para su cita con el futbolista, se colocó un vestido amarillo a la altura de las rodillas, con unas zapatillas a juego y el cabello suelto, lucia como toda una princesa.

_L. Saldrás con ese chico?_

_R. Si_ -contestaba con desgana-

_L. Con esa emoción que lo dices_

_R. No quiero quedarme en casa hoy_

_L. Pasó algo? Te he notado.. mm… callada? Y eso en ti mi cielo es muy extraño_

_R. Papi no tengo ganas de hablar ¿si?_

_L. Es por Quinn?_

_R. Qué?_

_L. La vi anoche bajando por el árbol… ¿tengo que cortarlo?_

_R. Pa.. yo.. ella.._ -un nudo se adueñaba de sus cuerdas vocales- _solo ..me ayudaba a preparar mi cita con Finn_

_L. Y seguro terminaron discutiendo ¿o me equivoco?_

_R. Si.. eso paso!_

_H. Princesa te busca un chico de dos metros parecido a Hulk.. excepto por el color_

_L. Amor será mejor que te des prisa antes que tu papá lo espante_

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, Rachel iba delante de Leroy

**_F. Hola Rachel_ **–entregándole un ramo de flores-

_R. Hola Finn! Gracias, muy lindo gesto de tu parte_ –dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico, el cúal sonrío con cara de tonto.

**_F. vamos_ **–ofrecio su brazo, pero en segundos quedó paralizado.

_L. Asi que tu eres la cita de nuestra princesa?_ –espetaba seriamente mirando al chico de arriba abajo como si lo estuviese escaneando

**_F. eh.. si, yo soy Finn.. Finn Hudson señor?_**

_L. mi nombre es Leroy, soy el padre de Rachel, y él es mi esposo Hiram el otro padre de Rachel_

_H. Un gusto_ –le ofrecio la mano igualmente mirandole con desconfianza

_R. papás vas asustar a Finn por favor_ –tratando de minimizar el momento

**_F. no, tranquila Rachel, ellos tienen razón al preocuparse por ti_**

_L. y bien a donde irán?_

**_F. Vamos al cine y luego a cenar_**

_H. a las 23 horas los queremos aquí ¿deacuerdo?_

**_F. deacuerdo señor Hiram_ **–estrechando su mano con el hombre-

Finn le abrió la puerta de su camioneta como todo un caballero, y luego la llevo al cine como le había comentado a los padres de la pequeña diva.

_Sm. Quinn porque no quieres salir esta noche?_

_Q. no me apetece Sam, en serio_

_Sm. te ofrezco la mejor noche de tu vida y la rechazas?_

_Q. pues esa noche puede ser otra cualquier noche, no está Sam_

La rubia discutía con su amigo por teléfono, aquella noche no quería salir, estaba indispuesta, mal humorada, ni ella misma se explicaba que le sucedía, había rechazado salir con su hermana y Santana, ahora otra negativa para el chico que se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

**_F. Qué te pareció la película?_**

**_R. estuvo bien, aunque no me gustan las películas de terror, prefiero las comedias o románticas Finn._**

**_F. yo, lo siento, debí haberte preguntado que querías ver_**

**_R. ya será para la próxima, y ahora a donde vamos? Muero de hambre_**

**_F. vamos a cenar al Breadstix_**

**_R. y eso es?_**

**_F. un lindo lugar, ya verás._**

_J. hija te sientes mal? Quieres que llame al médico?_

_Q. no mamá, estoy bien_ –decia la rubia desde su cama-

_J. estás muy rara, es sábado por la noche y no saliste con tus amigas, ni con ese chico Sam que parece tan simpático_

_Q. ma quiero estar sola, ¿vale?_

_J. lo siento hija, si necesitas algo ya sabes_ –saliendo de la habitación de su hija mayor.

**_R. sueles venir mucho a este lugar?_**

**_F. no, de hecho es la segunda vez que vengo_**

**_R. mm y la primera con quién fue?_**

**_F. eso no importa_ **–pensaba el chico que si le decía que había ido ahí con Quinn en su primera cita, haría sentir mal a Rachel-

**_R. Quinn y tu fueron novios cierto?_**

Finn quedó con la boca abierta, a qué venía esa pregunta?

**_F. eh… si bueno.. eso fue hace mucho_**

**_R. y por qué terminaron?_ **–tomaba un bocado de su ensalada, lo único que había pedido para cenar-

**_F. eh.. pues porque … porque estamos hablando de Quinn?_**

Rachel en seguido se dio cuenta que estaba estropeando su primera cita con el futbolista

**_R. lo.. lo siento Finn._**

El chico agradeció aquel escape para zanjar ese tema que le incomodaba totalmente. El resto de la cena transcurrió entre charlas sin importancia y sonrisas fingidas de parte de la morena.

Quinn en su habitación no paraba de imaginarse a su ex besando en su primera cita a su ex hermana, por segundos nuevamente detuvo sus pensamientos, debía aclarar de una vez, no se podía tener una ex hermana, ella no llevaba su sangre, y fue un error humano lo que ocasiono que ella se criara durante largos 9 años con su familia, pero y si realmente fuera otro error humano aquella prueba estúpida de ADN que algún día había hecho su padre, y si realmente Rachel si llevaba su sangre? Entonces aquel beso por más que fuera un ensayo que terminó muy mal, habría sido algo peor aún, una abominación, un incesto. Aquellas ideas la atormentaban, tanto que termino tomando la almohada para rodear su cabeza intentando ahogar sus locos pensamientos.

En el otro extremo de aquel pequeño pueblo, se encontraba Rachel con Finn, estaban apunto de despedirse para luego bajarse de su auto a la hora pautada cuando sintió una pequeña presión en su brazo para llamar su atención

**_F. Rach me he divertido mucho esta noche, yo.. yo_**

**_R. yo también Finn, has sido muy tierno conmigo_**

**_F. Rachel yo._**. acercándose lentamente hasta sentir su respiración sobre su rostro el chico poso sus labios en ella, la morena cerró los ojos, pero en vez de disfrutar del momento con el chico que según pensaba le gustaba, sintió su mundo girar rápidamente.

R.*Que labios tan grandes, no y ese sabor.. es menta? No, es menta con café? A quién se le ocurre tomar café antes de dar su primer beso? Y sus manos, mis mejillas son muy pequeñas para esas manos tan gigante, espera que haces..*

**_R. Fi.. Finn_ **–separándose rápidamente- **_yo.. debo irme_**

Acto seguido se bajo volando dejando al chico bastante aturdido. Entro a su casa, sus padres estaban en el living viendo tv, ambos se miraron al verle entrar

_H y L. Hola hija_

_R. Hola._

_L. y bien como te fue?_

_R. estuvo bien, la película algo terrorífica pero bien supongo_

_H. segura está todo bien?_

_R. si_ -Rachel sentía la mirada indagadora de sus padres y por segundos deseo salir corriendo de allí- _es tarde, tengo sueño –_beso la mejilla de ambos y se marcho a dormir-

_H. ese chico no me gusto, te dije que no debíamos haberla dejado salir_

_L. si tu fuiste quién les dio el permiso_

Eso fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar la pequeña diva antes de encerrarse en su habitación

_R. Qué fue eso_-susurro por lo bajo- _fue.. Kurt.. tengo que llamarlo.. no, él no.. Mercedes.. no.._ –volvia a colgar el teléfono sin dejar que diera tono- _Tina.. no.. menos.. dios.. tengo que liberarme o me volveré loca.. dios.._

Britt estaba acostada sobre la latina cuando sintió sonar su móvil

**_B. Es Rachel_**

**_S. Qué quiere?_**

_Britt estas en casa? Necesito que me abras la puerta de atrás, tengo que hablar con Quinn sin que Judy me vea. R_

_No, estoy en casa de Santy, esta noche duermo aquí. B_

_Tienes las llaves? R._

_Puedes decirle a Lord que te abra. B_

Rachel desistió de su misión, entrar en aquel debate con la rubia de ojos azules le iba a resultar exasperante.

**_B. Santy no me respondió más?_**

Santana tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, las ocurrencias de la chica le sacaban el lado más tierno.

**_S. diles que pase buscándolas si tanto quiere hablar con Quinn_**

_Dice Santy que vengas a su casa para darte las llaves. B_

Habían pasado la medianoche, Rachel aprovecho que sus padres se fueron a dormir para escaparse de su casa, nunca había hecho eso, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar con la rubia de una vez por todas, así que opto por tomar su auto e ir a casa de Santana en busca de aquellas dichosas llaves.

_B. Te ocurre algo? Te podemos ayudar Rach_

_R. Tranquila Britt solo quiero charlar con Quinn_

_Sn. A estas horas? Hobbit si que estás desesperada_

_B. Santy_ –la rubia le reprochaba que llamase de diferentes formas a la morena-

_Sn. Si.. si.. ya sé.._

_R. mañana te las regreso temprano_

_B. no es necesario, me las das el lunes, Lord siempre me abre_

Rachel intercambio mirada con la latina y ambas sonrieron de forma cómplice.

Estaba acostada en su cálida cama, un poco más calmada de animo cuando sintió compañía introducirse bajo sus sabanas, un cuerpo algo frío se pego al suyo, un brazo la rodeo y se aferró a su cintura, estaba más dormida que despierta, pero asumió que era Brittany, cuando tenía pesadillas siempre corría a su cama.

**_Q. mm estás bien Britt_**

**_Ahora lo estoy._**

Un saltó del susto fue lo que obtuvo aquella voz como respuesta.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**__****__****__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 12. Verde ambar._**

**_Q. Rachel que haces acá?_**

**_R. shh_** –le susurraba la pequeña diva- **_puedes despertar a Judy_**

**_Q. eso no responde mi pregunta_ **–no podía verle en la oscuridad pero apostaba a que tenía su ceja derecha levantada como era costumbre cuando algo no le cerraba-

**_R. yo.. yo sólo queria hablar contigo_**

**_Q. Rach son la una de la mañana, te paso algo? El inepto de Finn te hizo algo? Por qué si es así yo misma lo_**- un dedo se poso en sus labios-

**_R. Lo sé, y no Finn no hizo nada, aparte de besarme_**

La rubia sintió una llama encenderse por dentro de ella, quería tener enfrente al grandulon y patearle el trasero

**_Q. y si es así tu que haces aquí?_**

**_R. Fue.. fue_**

**_Q. Rachel no estoy interesada en los detalles así que_**-nuevamente le calló-

_**R. estás peor que yo, deja de hablar.. fue horrible Quinn,**_

Como si de un alivio instantáneo se tratase la rubia sintió una paz en su interior al escuchar aquella pequeña confesión

**_R. sus labios son.. no sé.. y su aliento era.._** –negaba con su cabeza, la imagen se repetía una y otra vez, peor que las imágenes de horror de aquella película que había visto-

**_Q. sus labios? Y su aliento? En serio Rachel? No se suponía que estabas ansiosa porque ibas a dar tu primer beso?_ **-el tono irónico alerto a la morena-

Rachel se quedó en silencio, era cierto, ella estaba en lo cierto, el motivo de sentir repulsión por el beso de aquel chico estaba lejos de todos esos detalles, más bien el problema era lo que no había sentido con él, lo que la noche anterior removió un simple beso de supuesto entrenamiento en su interior.

**_R. yo.. yo .. solo quiero dormir_**- se echo de espaldas a la cama y se quedo en silencio-

Quinn estaba confundida, porque la había buscado, si en todo el día no le había llamado, además como había llegado hasta allí, muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

**_Q. Dormir en mi cama? Fuera de tu casa?_**

**_R. Cuando eramos pequeñas tu siempre me dejabas dormir en tu cama_**

La rubia sintió una punzada al recordar aquellos episodios, donde la mayoría de las veces Rachel terminaba bajo sus sabanas buscando protección de los relámpagos, de los zombies, de los fantasmas y cuantas cosas se le pasaran por la cabeza, esto produjo que en el rostro de Quinn se dibujara una sonrisa de felicidad, después de todo, de los años separadas sin tener noticias la una de la otra, aún algo no había cambiado, sin embargo esa sonrisa así como llegó se esfumo al venir a su mente la palabra _"incesto"._

**_Q. Lo recuerdo_ **-respondía amargamente-

**_R. Además tu me lo prometiste, que siempre me dejarías dormir en tu cama y que me darías a tu tigre de peluche,_**

**_Q. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?_**

**_R. En mi cama_**

**_Q. En serio Rachel?_**

**_R. Aja por?_**

**_Q. Descansa Rachie, descansa!_ **Aquella confesión de la morena le dejo un terrible vacío a la rubia, notaba las respuestas esquivas de la pequeña con lo que había sucedido entre ellas y sumando los recuerdos, complicaban el panorama interno que se llevaba a cabo en su cerebro.

**_R. Descansa Quinnie._**

_S. Britt cielo.. te puedo preguntar algo?_

_B. Claro Santy_ -se erguía un poco sobre su pecho para observarla-

_S. Qué está pasando con Q?_

_B. Esta confundida_ -volvía a su anterior posición

_S. Confundida? ¿Cómo confundida?_

_B. Así como tú lo estabas al principio conmigo_

_S. ¿Qué?_

_B. Al menos eso es lo que entendí de lo que hay escrito en su diario_

_S. Eso no puede ser… entonces si es cierto lo del diario?_

_B. Santy porque crees que tuviste que entretenerla ayer?_

_S. Ni me lo recuerdes.. me sentía Lindsay Lohan en terapia con el mismísimo Freud._

_B. Quién es ese?_

_S. No importa amor.. y que decía ese diario?_

_B. Es muy largo.. solo sé que está confundida_

_S. Pero por qué o por quién?_

_B. Con Rachel_

_S. QUÉ?_

Los rayos del sol se colaban por los pequeños espacios de la ventana de la habitación de Quinn, Rachel estaba con sus piernas enredadas en las de ella, su brazo derecho rodeando la cintura, y su cara pegada al cuello de la cheerio.

**_Q. Rach… despierta…_ **se movía intentado zafarse de la morena que apenas se removía

Miró el reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana, para Quinn estar despiertas a esas horas era un sacrilegio, pero si sus cálculos eran cierto, la morena se había escapado de su casa, y si sus padres se enteraban o Judy la encontraba ahí empezarian los interrogatorios y hasta las sospechas de lo que era victima en su cabeza.

**_R. mmm déjame dormir un poco más_ **–refunfuñaba en un hilo de voz-

La rubia se levanto y le miro con una ternura que volvió a sentir esa sensación en su interior, algo le estaba pasando, eso era un hecho a pesar de no querer revelarlo.

Cepillo sus dientes, acomodo su largo cabello en una cola alta, lavo su rostro y se dispuso a levantar a la diva antes que alguien notara su presencia.

**_Q. vamos Rachel levántate_**

No tenía respuesta.

Se acomodo a horcajadas sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la morena intentando hacerle cosquillas, lo que fue muy mala idea, Rachel al sentir las manos de Quinn provocandole corrientazos en su cuerpo se removía inquieta, siguiendo el juego y evitando elevar la voz, aquello se convirtió en una batalla que término con Rachel encima de la cheerio.

**_R. tus ojos_**

**_Q. Qué qué tienen mis ojos_** –sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos chocolates-

**_R. son hermosos, aunque han cambiado un poco_**

Quinn se sonrojo

**_Q. están igual que siempre_**

**_R. No, déjame ver_ **-la cercanía a su rostro, el tenerla sobre ella empezaron a llenar a la rubia de una extraña sensación de calor, algo inexplicable para ella que nunca había experimentado eso

**_Q. Rachel tienes que irte, si tus padres se_**

Un dedo silencio a Quinn para evitar que siguiera hablando

**_R. Verde ambar_**

**_Q. Qué?_**

La morena se acomodo totalmente encima de la rubia, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de está

**_R. Recuerdas aquel verano cuando Russel nos llevo al parque Malibu Creek _**

**_Q. Lo recuerdo_**

**_R. El lago, cuando el sol bañaba al lago con sus rayos.. así son el color de tus ojos_**

Una tímida sonrisa fue la respuesta a aquella ocurrencia

**_Q. ¿Qué harás con Finn?_**

**_R. No lo sé, nuestra primera cita no fue como lo esperaba_**

**_Q. Ya vendrán otros que valgan la pena_** -al terminar de decir eso Quinn sintió un ardor en su pecho, ¿celos quizás?

R. Quizas

**_Q. Es hora de irte Rach, en serio no quiero problemas con_**

Un beso suave y cálido en su mejilla la hicieron silenciar nuevamente, se levanto lentamente y medio acomodo la ropa

**_R. Hasta el lunes Quinn_**

**_Q. Rach_**

**_R. Si?_**

**_Q. Cuando tengas pesadillas o lo que sea_**

Señalo su cama haciendo sonreír ampliamente a la morena que ya se encontraba apostada a un lado de la puerta para marcharse

**_R. Lo tendré en cuenta. Ciao Quinnie!_**

**_Q. Adios Ra…chie!_** -viendola desaparecer quedó completamente sumergida en su guerra interna.

El fin de semana había acabado, y una vez más la rutina hacía su puerta de entrada aquella mañana en Ohio.

_B. Buen día amor_ -dandole un corto beso a la latina-

_S. Donde está Quinn?_

_B. Allá viene_ -señalando a su espalda-

Sin dar explicaciones algunas, camino fijamente hasta su objetivo

_Q. HEY! que te pasa Santana?_

_S. Vamos rubita tenemos una conversación pendiente_

_Q. Tú y yo? De que rayos hablas?_

Entro en un salón donde apenas había tres chicas

_S. Largo de aquí_ -amenazo de forma tan atemorizante que no tardaron en dejarlas solas en aquel espacio

_Q. Se puede saber que te pasa?_

_S. Qué diablos te pasa con Berry?_

_Q. Como?_

_S. Lo que oyes, ¿Qué te pasa con Berry?_

_Q. No tengo idea de qué hablas_

**_Sm. Hey Bro ¿Qué tal tu cita con Rachel?_**

Finn entretenido en su looker de los vestidores evitaba mirar a su amigo

**_F. Estuvo .. genial_ **-asintió no muy convencido

**_Sm. Genial.. de wow.. o de ya sabes.. genial de .."bien"_** -remarcaba las comillas-

**_F. Rachel estuvo genial_**

**_Sm. Bro si que eres lento, me refiero tu y ella.. ya sabes.. jugaron al caballito?_**

Finn comprendió lo que Sam quería saber, era el chico popular, mariscal de campo, el que tenía fama de acostarse con las chicas más guapas del Mckinley, con la excepción de Quinn quién durante un largo tiempo se encargo de dejarlo en ridículo y que tras superar aquel fallido noviazgo le costo retomar su puesto en la cúspide de la pirámide que supuestamente regía ese lugar

**_F. Eh.. si.. ya sabes.. quedó con ganas de más_** -simulaba un sonrisa y señalaba entre su piernas-

**_Sm. Genial Bro_** -chocaba sus manos contra la de Finn a modo de felicitación-

**_F. solo falta que Quinn y tu.. ya sabes_**

**_Sm. No sé si tenga tanto éxito como tu bro.. ya sabes.. es Quinn_ **-su tono sonaba a resignación.

_"Así que la nueva ya ligo con Hudson, esto es una bomba" -_al otro lado de los casilleros un chico dibujaba una gran sonrisa-

_S. Estas "confundida con Berry" como lo estuve yo con Britt al principio?_

_Q. Qué? Es.. estas loca Santa López?_

_S. Si o no Fabray?_

_Q. Claro.. que no.. ¿de donde sacas eso?_

_S. De tu estúpido diario_ -se le acercaba a centímetros de su cara para tratar de intimidarle-

Quinn enmudeció, se quedo pensativa y recordó la imagen de Brittany aquella tarde en su habitación

Q_. Sabes que yo jamás escribiría un ridículo diario_

_S. eso pensé yo.. pero sabes que Brittany no mentiría sobre algo así, menos después de hacerme fingir contigo_

_Q. Oh dios!_ -en su cabeza todo encajaba, la supuesta ruptura inminente de Santana con su hermana, Britt nerviosa tras encontrarla en su pieza, todo-

**"Buenos días"** -un profesor ingresaba a donde estaban ambas junto con una cantidad de estudiantes dispuestos a empezar aquel largo día de clases"

_S. Ya.. ya nos vamos_ -se disculpo bajando un poco su cabeza y saliendo de ese lugar

_Q. No hemos terminado López_

Se detuvo en seco

_S. Cuando te decidas a sincerarte conmigo Fabray.. ya sabes donde encontrarme_

* * *

_**Continuara...**  
_

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**__****__****__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 13. La competencia_**

_B. hey porque me agarras así Q.. me dejarás una marca en el brazo_

_Q. Tenemos que hablar!_

_B. Lord robo el auto de mamá?_

_Q. No Britt no es sobre Lord_

Entraron al salón del club glee que en ese instante estaba vacío

_Q. Por qué leíste mi diario_

_B. Tienes uno?_ -saltaba de alegría con una sonrisa-

_Q. NO.. bueno.. si.. pero no.._ -la cara de confusión de Britt le hicieron reaccionar- _eso no justifica lo que has hecho_

_B. Yo?_

_Q. Claro que tú.. quién más sino_ -la señalaba con el dedo enojada-

_B. Tienes pruebas?_

_Q. Qué?_

_B. Qué si tienes pruebas?_

_Q. Estabas en mi habitación hace días en una actitud muy rara, sin contar que tu novia casi me saca algunas cosas a la fuerza_

_B. ¿Tienes algo que ocultar Q?_

_Q. ¿Yo?_

_B. Si tu!_

_Q. No es el punto Brittany, por qué hiciste eso?_

_B. No hice nada, no sé de que me hablas, soy inocente de lo que se me acusa hasta que se demuestre lo contrario y_

_Q. Para!_ -Quinn había perdido la paciencia, de aquella charla no conseguiría nada, conocía a su hermana y sabía que cuando se cerraba nadie lograba sacarle información alguna.

_B. Y bien?_

_Q. Tengo clases, me voy_

_B. Q no me dirás que ocultas?_

_Q. Averigualo tu… James Bond!_ -Acto seguido se marcho desganada a continuar su rutina-

_B. Eso haré_ -susurro con una media sonrisa-

Horas después

**_"Bien chicos, se nos vienen las regionales encima y tenemos que prepararnos, recuerden que nuestra meta son las nacionales, y para eso en la escalera apenas vamos en el segundo tramo"_**

**_F. Todo eso esta muy bien señor Shue pero quienes va a tener el solo este año?_**

**_M. por supuesto que yo querido Finnecio_**

**_S. Ahora no eres la única Mercedes_**

**_R. Estoy deacuerdo con Santana_**

**_S. Desde cuando me apoyas? Además yo soy la perfecta para tener el solo_**

**_R. Ni lo sueñes Santana_**

**_Q. Ok.. basta, me parece que lo mejor será que se haga una competencia interna, quién mejor lo haga, se lleva el solo ¿no cree señor shue?_**

**_Sh. Perfecto Quinn, ahí tienen, su tarea será preparar un solo, cantaran uno a uno y quién lo haga perfecto, será quién cante el solo en las regionales_**

**_M. Un proceso largo para al final dejarme a mi, ya verán.. pero si quieren quemar cartuchos antes.. ni modo_**

**_K. Eso crees tu querida, yo también puedo hacer ese solo_**

**_M. Ya lo veremos!_**

Al terminar aquella tarde en el club glee todos salieron dispersos, el tener la posibilidad de cantar aquel solo en las competencia de las regionales habían sembrado la discordia entre los integrantes del grupo.

_P. El ambiente esta pesado hoy ¿cierto mi rubia sexy?_

_Q. asi es Puck_

_P. Que canción elegirás?_

_Q. ninguna_

_P. No te interesa ganar?_

_Q. La verdad, no!_

_P. Tampoco me interesa_

_Q. En serio? Pense que si_

_P. Que te parece si les damos una lección a los chicos?_

_Q. Lección?_

_P. Tu y yo un dueto, para demostrarles que en la unión está la fuerza_

_Q. Me gusta es idea_

_P. Lo sabia, siempre tengo buenas ideas_ -un guiño de ojo que hizo sonreír a la rubia después de estar seria todo el día-

_Q. Voy por mis cosas Puck_

_P. Deacuerdo.. te espero afuera.. vamos a ver cuantas nenas caen rendidas a mis pies mientras_

Unos metros más atrás se encontraba Sam, observando dudoso el como acercarse a la porrista, Finn le había dado algunos consejos de cómo pedirle que fuera su novia, pero el chico no estaba seguro de nada, finalmente al ver alejarse a Puck de ella se decidió

_Sm. Hey Q que tal?_

_Q. Todo bien_ -ordenaba su casillero sin mirarlo-

_Sm. Gran idea la que distes en el club glee hoy_

_Q. No fue una idea, fue algo sensato para tanta discusión absurda_

_Sm. Estaba pensando.. qué.. quizás.. tu y yo podamos ensayar las canciones juntos_

Quinn se detuvo y lo miro sin responder

_Sm. No importa que vayamos a competir, es más.. si quieres no concentramos en ti y_ -el verle a los ojos que empezaban a gustarle tanto lo desconcentraba- _y.. no importa que no gane._

La cercanía entre ambos recostados sobre las taquillas de aquel instituto, el silencio de la rubia y ese extraño ambiente que se instaló durante segundos llevaron a Sam a tomar por sorpresa a Quinn robándole un beso en los labios, no quería parecer un tonto ante su amigo quién ya llevaba ventaja con la pequeña diva o al menos eso creía él, aquel arrebato de valentía momentánea lo hicieron olvidar de que no estaban solos en aquellos pasillos, sobre todo la presencia de una morena a pocos metros que se veía bastante enojada por como se habían dado las cosas en el club glee y que venía en busca de un poco de apoyo de Quinn, al ver esa escena se quedó paralizada, esa sensación de enfado que traía repentinamente se mezclo con algo más fuerte en su interior, tal como se mezclaría el ácido sulfúrico con el agua.

_F. Rachel te estaba buscando_ -se acercaba por detrás de ella-

La voz del chico sacó del trance a Rachel y a su vez asusto a Quinn quién se separo rápidamente de Sam

_Q. Rachel!_

_R. Finn, Quinn, Sam_

Mencionó sus nombres, dibujo una extraña sonrisa para no quedar mal delante de ellos y continuo su camino hacia su casillero para retirar sus cosas, Quinn pudo ver ese tinte extraño en sus ojos, no supo porque pero lo que le provoco fue un efecto similar a cuchillos atravesando sobre su pecho, como si algo muy malo hubiese hecho.

_F. quería que habláramos, yo sé que nuestra cita no fue la mejor, pero es que la verdad soy muy torpe para esas cosas y yo_ -susurraba para evitar ser escuchado-

_R. Finn.. ahora no, ¿vale? No ha sido un buen día y yo_

_F. Solo quiero que me des otra oportunidad Rachel, yo.. Tu.. eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero estropearlo_

R. -aspiro el aire suficiente para llenar sus pulmones- _Ok.. te daré otra cita_

_F. En serio?_

_R. No hagas que me arrepienta_

Sin saber porque se giro un poco para divisar a Quinn quién aún se encontraba cerca del rubio sin dejar de echar vistazos en dirección a ella, no supo porque al cruzar sus miradas ese sentimiento explosivo regresó a ella, no lo pensó, cerro su taquilla y se fue sobre Finn levantándose un poco para darle un beso fugaz en los labios y salir volada de aquel lugar ante la atónita mirada del chico y de la rubia.

_Sm. Quinn y entonces? Que te parece?_ -el rubio miraba extrañado a Quinn, quién no parecía estar presente solo en cuerpo- _Quinn? QUINN!_

_Q. Qué rayos fue eso?_

_Sm. A qué te refieres?_

_Q. Me besastes idiota_

_Sm. Pero.. Quinn.. yo.. yo_

_Q. Tú qué?_

**Sm. Pense que .. todo este tiempo juntos.. Quinn yo quiero ser algo más que tu amigo **-lo decía con cara de suplica- _Sabes de que te habló ¿cierto_?

_Q. Claro! Como no me dí cuenta antes_

El rubio por un momento se alegraba, pues pensó que tenía esperanzas con la porrista y famosa Quinn Fabray del Mckinley

_Sm. Y entonces? Tú y yo_

_Q. Tú y yo NADA.. no estoy interesada en pasar lo que queda de año teniendo un novio idiota que no sabe distinguir entre una amistad y una relación de romance_

_Sm. Quinn!_

_Q. Adios Sam Evans_ -lanzó con fuerza su taquilla y se marcho por el pasillo sin mirar hacía atrás-

Apresuró el paso para ver si alcanzaba a Rachel, no sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de darle una explicación, pero al llegar al estacionamiento ya no quedaban señales de ella.

_P. Hey rubia sexy si que tardastes_

_Q. Has visto pasar a Rachel?_

_P. Si.. salio a toda maquina.. parecía que la perseguía un fantasma_

_Q. Dios!_

_P. Han discutido o algo?_

_Q. No, pero…_ -guardo silencio unos segundos-_vio algo que no debía ver_

_P. Algo como qué? No me digas que vio a Finnepto en calzoncillos?_ -se agarro su cresta con cara de confuso- _pobre chica!_

**_L. Hija llegaste.. tu papá y yo_** -se quedó hablando solo, así como vio a la morena entrar la vio desaparecer por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta-**_y ahora que le paso?_** -susurro para sí mismo.

_P. Hey a donde me llevas?_

_Q. Debo hacer algo antes, luego te acerco hasta tu casa Puck!_

_P. ¿Estás enojada?_

_Q. No_

_P. Ok.. mejor pongo música.. estás muy rara desde que salimos del Mckinley!_

Los sonidos del timbre sacaron a Leroy de su intento de conversación con su hija, quien acostada en su cama dándole la espalda a su padre evitaba responder a sus preguntas y conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas aquellas inmensas y extrañas ganas de llorar que la dominaban en aquel instante

**_L. Voy a ver quién es, pero no creas que esto termina aquí jovencita!_**

Al abrir la puerta se quedó sorprendido

**_L. Quinn? Quinn Fabray!_**

**_Q. Buenas tardes señor Berry está Rachel?_**

**_L. Eh.. si.. has cambiado Quinn.. estás.. estás muy bonita_** -con un gesto los invitaba a pasar-

**_P. Que tal?_**

**_L. Usted es?_**

**_P. Noah, Noah Puckerman, amigo de ella y de su hija_ **-dibujaba una especie de sonrisa, aún no entendía como había parado en la casa de Rachel junto a Quinn-

**_Q. Puedo hablar con ella?_**

**_L. Han discutido?_**

**_Q. No.. solo.. tengo algo que hablar con ella_ **-Quinn miraba con desconfianza al hombre, desde que había ocurrido la separación parte del odio que tenía hacia Russel también lo proyectaba hacía los Berry, culpaba a esos dos hombres de haber arrancado a la pequeña morena de su lado, y ese sentimiento con el pasar de los años no desapareció, incluso en aquel momento donde se encontraba en casa de ellos y tratando de ser amable para conseguir su objetivo.

**_L. Quinn toma asiento por favor.. y usted también joven_**

Ambos se miraron extrañados e hicieron caso de lo sugerido por Leroy

**_L. No sé que pasa con ustedes dos, pero percibo que las cosas están muy tensas entre ambas, no paran de discutir y_**

**_Q. Le aseguro que no he.._**

**_L. déjame terminar por favor_**

**_Q. Lo .. lo siento_**

**_L. Los años han pasado Quinn, y sé que ambas han sufrido mucho por toda la historia que nos une, pero creo que es momento de pasar a otro nivel, si es cierto que no llevan la misma sangre, aún se quieren y lamento si la relación entre ambas familias por ahora no sea la mejor, tanto tu madre como Hiram por muchas razones que ahora no voy a explicar tienen cierto "rencor" por lo de las chicas, pero lo cierto es que nadie tiene la culpa, bueno si.. pero igual esa persona es ajena a todo esto, y solo por un pequeño error ha provocado todo este caos, lo que trato de decir es que tienen que sincerarse las dos, he visto a Rachel llorar desde que llegamos a Lima, casi tan seguido que me recuerda a lo que tuvo que pasar cuando apenas era una niña todavía_**

**_Q. No.. no es mi intención hacerle daño.. yo_**

El hombre le hizo seña con su mano de que lo dejará terminar ante la mirada atenta y confusa de Puck.

**_L. El punto es que ya son adultas, o casi.. tienen que hablar y aclarar lo que sea que este pasando, porque me estoy cansando de este ir y venir.. y sino lo hacen.. les aseguro que voy a intervenir y ahí si se pondrán feas las cosas.. has comprendido Quinn?_**

La rubia asintió un tanto nerviosa, las palabras de Leroy le dejaban entrever que el hombre sospechaba algo, y ese algo eran esos mismos sentimientos confusos que ocultaba de todos, excepto de aquella libreta con la que se desahogaba cada día, aún así se sentía expuesta y con temor.

**_L. Ire a buscar a Rachel_**

**_P. Que fue todo eso_** -le interrogaba en voz baja a Quinn-

**_Q._ Después_ te explico Puck ahora no es momento_**

**_L. Hija te busca Quinn_**

_R. No quiero verla_

**L. Rachel no sé que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero baja y hablen de forma civilizada, las cosas se arreglan así**

_R. No quiero bajar, no quiero hablar y no quiero verla_

Luego de varios minutos discutiendo en aquella habitación el hombre se dio por vencido.

**_L. Lamento decir esto… pero está profundamente dormida_** -mintió deliberadamente-

Puck y Quinn intercambiaron miradas, ambos sabían que aquello no era cierto y el padre de Rachel trataba de excusar la actitud infantil de su hija

**_Q. Entiendo.. lamento haberlo molestado señor Berry, le aseguro no volverá a ocurrir_**

Se disponían a marcharse cuando Leroy la detuvo suavemente del brazo

**_L. Está es tu casa Quinn, lamento esto pero trataré de ayudar_**

**_Q. Gracias, pero es mejor que ella y yo lo solucionemo__s_** -una forzada sonrisa y se alejaba de la puerta principal junto a Puckerman.

Los días fueron pasando y el día la competencia interna del club glee llegó, Rachel desde aquella tarde había evitado tener acercamientos con Quinn, sabía que la rubia tenía "algo" con Sam o al menos eso pensaba, nunca los había visto en plan romántico, pero la cercanía frecuente con el chico así se lo hacía suponer, sin embargo, no tenía ningún registro en su cerebro de cómo sería ver a su "ex hermanita" besando a un chico, y la sensación lejos de alegrarse por la felicidad de ella, le produjo una molestia increíble, su mente era un huracán de pensamientos, y la mejor forma de intentar callarlos era concentrándose en sus clases, exámenes, la canción para el club glee y Finn.

_F. Rachel ven, siéntate aquí_

_R. Gracias Finn, y los demás?_

_F. Aún no llegan_

**_Sh. Hola chicos!_**

Los demás fueron entrando tras su profesor de música y español, Mercedes, Tina de la mano con Mike, Artie, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Puck y Sam; Rachel notó la ausencia de Quinn, pero pensó que quizás se retrasó por alguna cosa.

**_Sh. Bien chicos, espero todos tengan lista su canción, vamos a hacer un sorteo_**

Nooo!

_**Sh. Chicos, chicos es mejor así, y bien esto que tengo en mis manos son sus nombres, vamos a ver Finn toma uno**_

_F. Y ahora?_

**_Sh. Espera, no lo abras aún_**

Así cada uno fue tomando un papelito perfectamente doblado, solo quedaba uno

**_Sh. Donde está Quinn?_**

_Q. Aquí estoy, disculpe la tardanza señor Shue_

Rachel y los demás se posaron en su vestimenta, unos pantalones negros ajustados, una remera del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero con unas botas de corte alto, su cabello semisuelto sostenido con una bandana del mismo color le daban un aspecto bastante rockero.

**_Sh. Wow Quinn veo que hoy escucharemos algo interesante_**

_Q. Quizas si_

**_Sh. Bien chicos empecemos, Finn quién le toca primero_**

_F. Kurt!_

Kurt, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine, Sam, Puck, Finn y Quinn era el orden para comenzar aquella batalla por el solo de las regionales.

**_Sh. Con que nos deleitarás Kurt_**

_K. Con Perfect de Pink_

La canción comenzo, pero Quinn no quitaba los ojos de encima a Rachel, quién al encontrarse varias veces con la verde mirada de la rubia decidió tomar la mano de Finn, haciendo que en el chico se dibujara una sonrisa.

**_Sh. Excelente Kurt, ahora es el turno de Tina_**

_T. señor Shue Mike y yo actuaremos juntos_

_M. Si señor Shue, ya sabe que lo mio es el baile, así que no me importa el solo de las regionales_

**_Sh. Esta bien chicos, muestren al grupo lo que tienen_**

_T. Cantaremos On of us_

_Tina_

_if God had a name, what would it be  
And would you call it to His face  
If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question  
Mike  
Yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Mientras la canción sonaba y los chicos se esmeraban nuevamente la batalla en el salón de aquel club se hacía presente entre ambas, miradas incesantes iban y venían cargadas de todo tipo de sentimientos.

Un aplauso rotundo de parte de sus compañeros las trajeron de vuelta a la realidad

_P. Esto se pone interesante_ -le susurraba Puck-

_Q. Eso parece!_

Asi pasaron por aquel micrófono Santana cantando Songbird dedicada a su rubia de ojos azules, Brittany por su parte le dedico Me againts the music, Mercedes cantó I look to you

**_Sh. Eso fue sensacional Mercedes, bien Rachel es tu turno_**

Quinn prestaba total atención a la actuación de la morena,

_R. Bien les cantare Without you_

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_(No podré ganar, no podré reinar)_

_I will never win this game_

_(Nunca ganaré este juego)_

_Without you, without you_

_(Sin tí, sin tí )_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_(Estoy perdido, soy vano)_

_I will never be the same_

_(Nunca volveré a ser el mismo) _

_Without you, without you_

_(Sin tí, sin ti)_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_(No correré, no volaré) _

_I will never make it by_

_(Nunca podré superarlo) _

_Without you, without you_

_(Sin tí, sin ti)_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_(No puedo dormir, no puedo luchar) _

_All I need is you and I,_

_(Todo lo que necesito es tú y yo) _

_Without you, without you_

_(Sin tí, sin tí!) _

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_(No puedo borrarlo así que me echaré la culpa) _

_But I can't accept that we're strange_

_(Pero no puedo aceptar que seamos extraños) _

_Without you, without you_

_(Sin tí, sin tí )_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_(No puedo irme ahora, sería lo mejor) _

_I can't take one more sleep this night_

_(No puedo tomar una siesta más esta noche) _

_Without you, without you_

_(Sin tí, sin ti) _

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_(No me elevaré, no escalaré) _

_If you're not here I'm paralyzed_

_(Si no estás aquí estoy paralizado) _

_Without you, without you_

_(Sin tí, sin ti)_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_(No puedo ver, estoy tan ciego) _

_Lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_(Perdí mi corazón, perdí la razón)_

_without you without you_

_(Sin tí, sin tí!) _

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU..._

La canción terminó ante el mutismo del salón, la fuerza de la voz de Rachel era fantástica, pero alguien quedó más impactado que el resto, Quinn sentía una necesidad vital de correr y tomar a Rachel entre sus brazos, no sabía si esa canción la había elegido con algún motivo, o si estaba dedicada a ella, pero sentía que cada palabra iba relacionado a ellas, a su trato, a su separación, a sus sentimientos, y lo hizo, no dejó que su orgullo, su muro para con los demás, su supuesto liderazgo dentro de aquel instituto dejarán privarla de satisfacer esa necesidad que le resultaba tan vital como respirar, se levantó pero no contaba con algo, un futbolista dos veces más alto que ella pensó lo mismo y se fue directo hacia Rachel abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y dejando a la rubia totalmente paralizada

_F. Eso.. eso estuvo genial Rachel, eres un huracán de talento_

_R. Gra.. Gracias Finn_

Un aplauso sacó a Quinn de su aislamiento momentáneo del mundo

**_Sh. Felicitaciones Rachel, tienes una voz increíble! Bien, Blaine es tu turno_**

_Bl. Les voy a cantar Fighter_

Kurt emocionado no perdía detalle de la canción ni de los movimientos de su novio, pero ahora la rubia estaba en un estado de trance, siempre algo se interponía en su camino, parecía una ironía de la vida

_P. Estas bien Quinn?_ -susurro el chico mohicano.

Como las otras participaciones al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron emocionados, si algo había en ese club era talento puro.

**_Sh. Ahora es el turno de Sam_**

El rubio quién estaba sentado al final del salón bajo lentamente las escaleras y con guitarra en mano comenzó su actuación

_Sm. Está canción se llama Lucky y va dedicada a alguien muy especial_ -los acorde de su guitarra comenzaron a sonar

Do you hear me,  
I'm Talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_P. Qué lindo.. el rubio te está dedicando una canción con declaración incluida_ -le susurraba a su compañera-

_Q. No seas imbécil Puckerman!_

Al finalizar otro aplauso se dejaba oír en el club glee

**_Sh. Muy bien Sam, me ha encantado. Bien es el turno de Puck_**

_P. Bien chicos quiero o mejor dicho queremos decirles que no vamos a cantar para participar por el solo de las regionales, Quinn y yo pensamos que el competir por el sólo los ha distanciado, y somos un equipo, y por eso vamos a cantar esta canción_

_K. ¿Qué?_

_M. Eso si no me lo esperaba de ella_

_P. La canción se llama_ -miró a Quinn quién con un rostro serio tomaba su posición en el micrófono a su lado- _Creep_

Puck:

_**When you were here before**_

_**(Cuando estabas aquí)  
I couldn't look you in the eye**_

_**(no pude verte a los ojos)  
You're just like an angel**_

_**(Eres como un ángel)  
Your skin makes me cry**_

_**(tu piel me hace llorar)  
**__Quinn:_

_**You float like a feather**_

_**(Flotas como una pluma)  
In a beautiful world**_

_**(en un hermoso mundo)  
I wish I was special**_

_**(Ojalá yo fuera especial)  
You're so fucking special**_

_**(tú eres tan jodidamente especial)  
**__Quinn y Puck:_

_**But I'm a creep**_

_**(Pero soy repulsivo)  
I'm a weirdo**_

_**(Soy un bicho raro)  
What the hell am I doing here?**_

_**¿Qué demonios hago aquí?  
I don't belong here**_

_**(No pertenezco a este lugar)**_

_**I don't care if it hurts**_

_**(No me importa si duele)  
I wanna have control**_

_**(Quiero tener control)  
I want a perfect body**_

_**(Quiero un cuerpo perfecto)  
I want a perfect soul**_

_**(Quiero un alma perfecta)  
**__Quinn:_

_**I want you to notice**_

_**(Quiero que te des cuenta)  
When I'm not around**_

_**(cuando no estoy cerca de ti)  
You're so fucking special**_

_**(Eres tan jodidamente especial)  
I wish I was special**_

_**(ojalá yo fuera especial)**_

_Puck:_

_**But I'm a creep**_

_**(Pero soy repulsivo)  
I'm a weirdo**_

_**(Soy un bicho raro)  
What the hell am I doing here?**_

_**¿Qué demonios hago aquí?  
I don't belong here, oh, oh**_

_**(No pertenezco a este lugar)**_

_**She's running out again**_

_**(Ella está huyendo)  
She's running out**_

_**(Está huyendo...)  
Run, run, run, run!**_

_**¡Huye, huye, huye, huye!  
Run!**_

_**¡Huye!**_

_Quinn:_

_**Whatever makes you happy**_

_**(Lo que te haga feliz)  
Whatever you want**_

_**(Lo que quieras)  
You're so fucking special**_

_**(Eres jodidamente especial)  
I wish I was special**_

_**(Ojalá yo fuera especial)  
**_

_Quinn y Puck:_

_**But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here**_

Durante unos largos segundos reino un silencio en aquel espacio, algunos sorprendidos de la perfecta combinación en las voces de Puck y Quinn, otros de ver como decidieron omitir su participación activa en la competencia, y otros pocos en tratar de descifrar aquella extraña letra

**_Sh. Wow chicos eso fue genial. Los felicito_** -reacciono haciendo sonar sus palmas para que lo demás lo siguieran-

_P. Gracias señor Shue!_

Kurt quién tenía por costumbre estar pendiente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor notó los que otros no, mientras cantaban Puck y Quinn la mirada de la rubia estaba clavada en la posición donde estaba Rachel sentada y veía la interacción entre ambas, algo no estaba bien, él que podía palpar por experiencia propia su relación de hermanastro con Finn sabía que entre ellas ese sentimiento no existía, algo más profundo las unía, algo más que el cariño, la hermandad, y entonces buscando entre sus pensamientos una respuesta lógica para todo eso que observó le dejó boca abierta

_K. No puede ser_ -apenas en un susurro que su novio alcanzó a escuchar

_Bl. Que no puede ser?_

_K. Ah.. no, nada.. estaba.. ya sabes.. distraído_

_Bl. Seguro?_

_K. Aja_ -sin perder de vista a la rubia porrista.

Al finalizar de cantar todos, estaban atentos al resultados, bueno todos menos una rubia de ojos verdes ambarinos, quién no sacaba de su cabeza la escena de Rachel con el idiota de su ex novio.

**_Sh. El ganador del solo es_**

_M. Por favor dígalo de una vez que me dará algo_

**_Sh. Puckerman y Quinn_**

_QUE?_ Se escuchó casí al unísono incluido los triunfadores de aquella pequeña competencia

_P. Pero.. señor Shue nosotros no_

_Q. Participamos en la competencia.. no.. no cantaremos en dúo_

**_Sh. Pues si lo harán, ustedes demostraron que en la unión está la fuerza y ese es el ejemplo que quiero dejarles a todos_**

Las miradas de enojo de sus compañeros caían sobre ellos, segundos más tarde una molesta Mercedes salía del salón de ensayos al igual que Rachel

_Q. Rach.. Rach espera_

_R. Ahora no Quinn_

Caminaba a toda prisa en dirección al estacionamiento del instituto Mckinley, se metió en su auto y cuando iba a salir vio la rubia atravesarse en todo el medio de su camino

_R. Pero.. estás loca Quinn?_

_Q. Es la única forma de que me prestes atención_

_R. No quiero hablar contigo_

_Q. pues no me moveré de aquí .. así que tu decides, hablar o llevarme por delante?_

Rachel frustrada echo su cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento del conductor, suspiro y quito el seguro del copiloto

_R. Sube antes que me arrepienta_

_Q. Rach yo.. yo no quería_

_R. Qué? Ganar el solo?_

_Q. Estás así por el solo?_

Silencio fue la respuesta de la morena, Quinn sintió de nuevo esa sensación de vacío, fijo su vista en la ventanilla e intentaba controlar aquel deseo extraño de llorar

_R. No podemos seguir así Quinn_

_Q. Así_ -volvía su mirada sobre ella-_ así como?_

Estacionó el auto a la orilla de la carretera que conducía hacia las afueras de Lima

_R. No puedo estar cerca de ti_

_Q. Pero.. no.. esto no está pasando.. Rachel te explique que siempre intente buscarte pero que el_

_R. BASTA, no me refiero al pasado, ni a la historia que nos une, me refiero a esto_

_Q. No.. no te entiendo_ -apenas susurró-

_R. Estás celosa de Finn porque está conmigo y te buscas a Sam como consuelo primero y luego lo echas y ahora te lias con Puckerman?_

_Q. QUE?_

_R. Lo ví en tu mirada mientras cantabas esa canción_

_Q. Rachel yo no canté esa canción para Finn_

_R. No dejabas de mirarnos, ni si quiera te importó que Sam te dedicará su canción a ti_

_Q. Eso no es cierto_

_R. Lo vi Quinn.. te ví como nos mirabas_

_Q. Yo no estaba mirando a ese idiota_ -su voz se elevaba como si quisiera ser escuchada a kilómetros de distancia- _te estaba mirando a t_i -sus palabras salieron automaticamente sin ser procesadas-

La morena quedo en shock, no esperaba escuchar algo así y como si de un mecanismo de defensa se tratará su cerebro emitió una respuesta sin consultar sus verdaderos sentimientos

_R. Estoy enamorada de Finn_ -soltó rapidamente, un lágrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda-

_Q. O.. ok.. yo.. si.. si eso te hace feliz.. yo.. no me meteré en medio_ -la rubia había perdido la batalla contra sus deseos de llorar-

_R. Lo siento.. yo.._

_Q. llévame a casa por favor_ -un hilo de voz y luego un mutismo total hasta que la morena le dejo en la puerta de su hogar-

_R. Q..Quinn_

_Q. déjalo Rachel, ya entendí.. nada volverá a ser igual entre nosotras_

_R. No, no Quinn .. espera_ -bajaba del auto para tratar de alcanzarla pero la velocidad de la rubia no dejó que llegará a impedirle la entrada a su casa- _Dios mio, que estoy haciendo_- vencida entro a su auto y aferrada al volante se liberó.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_Próximo: 22/12 si no se acaba el mundo ;)  
_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews, paciencia, alertas y favoritos!  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

**__****__****__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 14. Confusiones, mentiras y licor_**

_Me siento tan estúpida, jamás pense confesarle a alguien algo así y ahí estaba, frente a ella diciéndole que le había dedicado aquella canción, ¿y que obtuve a cambio? Que me escupiera en la cara su amor por ese imbécil, por un tipo que no tiene ni si quiera un futuro garantizado, eso fue lo que le importo mis sentimientos, no me abrazo para apoyarme por haber transformado algo tan puro en esto, no hubo reclamos ni gritos, ni aún en mis sueños hubiese esperado esa respuesta tan…_

_S. Se puede_

Oculto rápidamente la libreta bajo su almohada- _qué haces aquí San_-

_S. Britt me dijo que no quisiste ir al instituto hoy, y Judy que te has negado a comer, ahora te meterás a anorexica rubia tonta?_

_Q. Estas en mi casa López, creo que los insultos sobran_

_S. Estoy de visita pacifica Quinn ¿quieres hablar?_

_Q. No tengo nada que hablar_

_S. Berry tiene la culpa de esto_ -la señalo, su estado no era el mejor, se encontraba en pijama, desalineada y con los ojos un poco hinchados de tanto que lloró la noche anterior-

_Q. Nadie la tiene, solo yo_

Santana pacientemente se acerco y sentó a su lado

_"Cuando conocí a Britt apenas tenía 11 años, ustedes se había mudado a este lugar y era nueva en la escuela, recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez.. -hizo una pausa como buscando las imágenes en su memoria- su cabellos recogido en dos colas, la hacia ver tan angelical, como de otro mundo, sus ojos azules como el color del cielo, no sabía si me iban a gustar las chicas, o los chicos, solo que ese momento fue mágico, me acerque y lo primero que me dijo fue "has visto un unicornio rosa pasar por aquí" -señalaba las comillas ante la mirada atenta de Quinn- otra niña en mi lugar se hubiese burlado, pero me causo tanta ternura, que creo que desde ese día supe que la amaría por siempre¨_

_Q. Crees que al final ¿llegarán juntas?_

_S. Estoy convencida Q de que así será_

_Q. Cuando se lo dirás a tu abuela?_

_S. Cuando tenga un empleo y dinero para sostenerme por mi cuenta, estoy segura que no aceptara que su nieta sea lesbiana, y yo no voy a dejar que nadie me separe de Britt, ni si quiera ella misma._

_Q. Daria lo que fuera por tener una historia como la tuya San_

_S. Estas enamorada…_ -Los ojos verdes de la rubia se posaron en ella fijamente- _lo sé Q, no tienes que fingir conmigo, no necesito de espiarte esa cosa que ocultas bajo la cama, puedo leerlo en tus ojos, además cambiaste, no eres ni la mitad de la Quinn Fabray de hace unos meses atrás._

_Q. Es un amor prohibido y lo sabes_ -comenzaba un llanto incesante-

_S. Prohibido ¿por quién?_

_Q. Ella.. ella es_

_S. No son hermanas Quinn, no llevan la misma sangre, y además aunque esa enana no me agrade mucho.. cada vez que te veo mirarla te sale arcoiris por cada poro de tu piel.. eso ni Finnepto, ni ricky ricon, ni el judío loco te lo han provocado, solo tienes que ser sincera contigo misma y dejar de escribir tonterías en esa libretucha que por cierto.. tienes que ocultarla mejor, porque hasta para eso eres mala._

-Una sonrisa en medio de lágrimas mostró la rubia ante las palabras de su amiga del alma-_Gracias San_

_S. Somos hermanas rubia, bueno.. mejor dicho cuñadas.. no vaya a caer yo también en el tema incestuoso_ -risas de ambas partes-

_Q. Idiota!_ -Seco su rostro con el dorso de su mano- _lo cierto es que ella se enamoro del grandulon y ahí no veo manera de competir_

_S. De esa bola de grasa?_

Quinn asentía afirmativamente -_Me lo dijo ayer_-

_S. No lo creo!_

_Q. Le dije que le había dedicado la canción a ella y_

_S. Te solto esa grandisima tontería?_

_Q. No sé, quizás es cierto!_

_S. Lo dudo, pero si quieres.. pongamos a prueba a esa enana_

_Q. A prueba como?_

_S. La Hbicth debe regresar unos días al Mckinley.. probemos a Berry y de paso pondremos a Sue Silvester en su lugar que ya me tiene harta con tantas humillaciones._

Ambas se miraron y como si de un pacto firmado se tratase, sellaron sus manos en un apretón.

Los días fueron transcurriendo, Puck y Quinn por la presión del señor Shue ensayaban para cantar a dúo en las regionales con la canción original del club glee, la interacción entre los chicos tras aquella competencia había mejorado, pero la relación entre Rachel y Quinn había desaparecido prácticamente, la rubia volvía a sus andanzas de rebelde, atacando a los que estaban en el punto más bajo de la pirámide en aquella preparatoria e incluso limitando las actuaciones de acoso de su entrenadora. Por su parte Rachel había intentado enmendar su error, pero solo conseguía la indiferencia de la porrista, así que para evitar sentir esa sensación de soledad se refugiaba en la compañía de su ahora novio Finn, quién no perdía oportunidad para intentar pasar a otro nivel en su relación apresurada con la morena.

**_"Viste lo que está en el blog WMH?"_**

**_S. No, ni me interesa las tonterías que escriben los perdedores de esté lugar_**

**_"Pues, esto si te debería interesar"_**

Becky una de las porrista protegidas de Sue le mostraba a Santana su Iphone

**_S. Qué diablos es esto?_**

**_Bc. Dice que el mariscal del equipo esta enrollado con la nueva del Mckinley y que los vieron haciéndolo en su auto_**

Como toda mentira, aquella charla entre Finn y Sam en los vestidores había salido a la luz por parte de Jacob, quién era un estudiante perteneciente al supuesto periódico escolar y que divulgó en un blog abierto para informar de los acontecimientos en aquella secundaria lo que él había escuchado, poco a poco los comentarios fueron distorsionando la información, hasta convertirlo en lo que Santana estaba leyendo.

_M. Y lo han hecho ya?_

_R. NO, que clase de preguntas son esa Mercedes?_ -se levantaba del piano ubicado en el salón del club glee-

_K. OH.. No me digas que tu eres?_

_R. QUÉ?_

_M. Calma diva, estamos entre amigos_

_K. Tranquila guapa, yo también lo soy_

_M. Como? Miren de las cosas que se entera una_

_R. No quiero hablar de esas cosas_

_K. tímida?_

_R. No es eso, es que el algo muy intimo_

_M. Un momento único e idílico querrás decir_ -elevaba sus cejas sugerentemente-

En ese instante entraba Quinn, escuchando en silencio parte de la interacción de aquel grupo de amigos donde se encontraba la pequeña morena

_R. Cuando estemos listos pasará lo que tenga que pasar_

_M. Siempre me he preguntado como será Finn en la cama_

Quinn frunció el ceño, unas ganas de callar a Mercedes se apoderaron de ella, pero se contuvo

_K. Si es como baila.._

Una carcajada de ambos lleno la sala y de pronto Rachel se dio cuenta de la presencia de Quinn ahí

_R. No.. no te sentimos llegar_

_Q. Hola chicos_ -sin decir más tomo asiento y fijo su mirada en un punto cualquiera de aquel espacio, deseando que Brittany y Santana llegasen rápido.

_M/K. Hola Quinn_

_K. Qué pasa entre_ -señalando a Quinn y luego a Rachel casi en un susurro-

R. -Con un gesto negativo le respondió-

_M. Si no pasará nada ¿Cómo es que de ser unidas casi ni se hablan?_ -una charla casi inaudible pero que mantenía incomoda a la morena-

_R. En serio no pasa nada entre nosotras_

Los chicos fueron llegando, y así paso la tarde entre cantos, bromas y risas, aunque para Quinn estar allí era la mayor prueba actoral de su vida, ya que no sentía la más mínima alegría, y menos después de escuchar aquella charla de Rachel con sus amigos, sabía que tenía un noviazgo con su ex, pero jamás pensó que estuviese tan enamorada como para entregarse a él, nada más en pensarlo hacía que unas ganas inmensa de vomitar la invadieran

_S. Hey Q te sientes bien?_

_Q. No_

_B. Te llevamos a urgencias?_

_Q. No exageres Britt_

_S. A casa?_

_Q. No, ustedes quedense aquí, me puedo ir sola a casa_

_S. Pero Q si te ves pálida_

_B. Lord te puede hacer un té de esos que se prepara para controlar la ansiedad, te puede ayudar Q_

_Q. Estaré bien_- no tenía ganas de replicarle nada a su hermana sobre aquella peculiar mascota- l_as llamo al llegar._

Salió de prisa haciéndose notar por lo demás pero sin ser su intención

_K. Que le paso a Quinn?_

_B. Se sentía mal_

_P. Pense que íbamos a ensayar.. el viernes son las regionales.._ -pasaba su mano por la cresta con cierta preocupación-

Rachel cambio su semblante risueño a uno angustiado, y Kurt recordó aquella tarde de días atrás donde un pensamiento tomó su mente

**_K.-Mal o celosa? OH dios.. será qué_ **-"no me escuchas gasper?" Santana irrumpía en su temporal ausencia mental

_K. Que quieres Santana_

_S. Que te quites de mi camino, no ves que estás atravesado_

**Presente**

_"Cuantas copas llevamos?"_

_A. Seis? O nueve?_ -una risa contagiante resonó en aquel departamento de New Haven

_"Ups! Nos terminamos la boteellia"_

_A. Creo que estamos ebrias_

_"Aja"_

_A. Recuerdas la vez que me resistía a venir a vivir acá_

_"Si, estabas neurótica"_ -reía-

_A. Y me dijiste que al menos seguiríamos juntas hasta el final?_

_"Nu, dije juntas al infinito.. y más allá"_

_A. Bueno eso_

_"Recuerdo si"_

_A. Siempre he querido estar a tu lado y no separarnos jamás_

No tengo mucho dominio de mis pensamientos, mi cabeza quiere girar y girar pero el azul de sus ojos sobre los míos me hacen concentrarme solamente en ella, estamos sentadas en el piso de su departamento, esté que rento para venirse a cumplir sus sueño e indirectamente los mios, su castaño y largo cabello un tanto alborotado por los movimientos que hace, su piel que se ve tan delicada, su sonrisa tan blanca que iluminaria la oscuridad de la noche, y no sé si es el alcohol en mi sistema, o si es la marca familiar que llevo dentro pero en un momento quiero hacer..lo que estoy apunto de hacer

_"Qué haces Beth?"_

Sus labios son tan suaves y dulces, estoy soñando? Es efecto de la bebida, no lo sé, pero siento la necesidad de tocarla, de tenerla tan cerca de mi, mis manos logran tocar su piel, no sé como pero ya las tengo bajo su camiseta, es tan delicada, su lengua está enredada con la mia, luchamos por tener el control, estoy sobre ella, la dominó a mi antojo, y sé que voy a ir más allá, no puedo detenerme, es esté fuego devorandome por dentro, la muerdo despacio en el mentón, absorbo su olor a vainilla, ese que tanto me agrada, bajo por su cuello y puedo escuchar el palpitar en su vena, mis labios recorren su hombro y mis piernas se enredan entre las suyas, quiero tenerla, la deseo, la deseo con locura, pero de pronto algo pasa y sin saber como estoy debajo de ella contactando mi espalda con el suelo frío y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me contemplan mientras se acomoda a horcajadas sobre mi

_"Esto.. es.. es .. una locura Aribeth"_

_Me llamó Aribeth? Esto es malo, muy malo_

_A. Marley por favor.. yo_

_M. Somos como hermanas, amigas de siempre, yo.. yo.. lo siento.. lo siento_

Y de pronto ya no está encima de mi, ni en aquel salón, no está se desapareció, y entiendo cuán doloroso puede llegar a ser, lo que un día sintió mi mamá Quinn.

**Septiembre, 2012.**

**_Q. Como entraste?_**

**_R. Brittany me dejo las llaves_**

**_Q. Judy puede llegar en cualquier momento, no quiero que te vea aquí_**

**_R. Fue mi mamá también, así qué…_**

**_Q. No has querido verle en todos estos meses desde que aparecistes ¿Cómo crees que se siente?_**

**_R. La he visto desde la vez que te suspendieron una semana_**

**_Q. Eso no es cierto_**

**_R. Lo es, pero no he querido que te lo dijera_**

**_Q. Por qué harías una cosa así?_**

**_R. No vine a hablar de eso_**

**_Q. Y entonces que haces aquí?_**

Rachel le quitó la botella de whisky que tenía la rubia y tomo un gran sorbo de la bebida

**_R. agggg-_** el trago le había quemado, no estaba acostumbrada a beber, de hecho solo tomaba vino en algunas ocasiones especiales-

Un risa soltó la rubia cuando vio el gesto en la cara de la morena

**_Q. No bebes ¿eh?_**

**_R. Tu tampoco deberías, no tienes dieciocho aún ¿de donde la sacaste?_**

**_Q. Ahora me dirás que debo y que no debo hacer enana_**

**_R. No me hables así_**

**_Q. Como? Como hobbit? Enana? Manhand?_**

Los ojos chocolates se clavaron en los suyos como dos puñales, le quitó la botella y bebió otro sorbo

**_Q. Vete Rachel_**

Otro sorbo

**_Q. No quiero verte_**

Otro más, su mirada estaba fijada en el pequeño balcón que tenía la habitación de Quinn.

**_R. No me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa_**

**_Q. QUE QUÉ ME PASA? Esto es una broma ¿cierto?_**

Otro sorbo.

**_R. Hace días me evitas, no me dejaste que me explicará las veces que he intentado acercarme, me has ignorado desde entonces_**

Quinn le quitó la botella y bebió un trago abundante, necesitaba hidratar sus ideas

**_Q. Tu me alejastes ¿recuerdas?_**

**_R. Es por … ¿Finn?_**

Otro trago sin respirar tomó la rubia

**_Q. Te acostaste con él_** -sus palabras sonaban con dolor-

Esta vez Rachel tomó la botella, la llevo a su boca y bebió como si fuera agua

**_R. Te importa?_**

**_Q. Lo hicieron?_**

Otro prolongado trago por parte de la morena, el alcohol a esa velocidad empezaba a surtir efecto en ella

**_R. Para que quieres saber ¿acaso tu y él no estuvieron juntos?_**

Quinn la miró con irá, la morena sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, nunca había visto esa mezcla de colores en sus ojos

**_Q. Si o no?_**

**_R. Quizás_**

Un impulso descontrolado hizo que Quinn se lanzará sobre Rachel y la dejará tendida completamente

**_R. Sueltame Quinn_**

**_Q. Te gusto que te hiciera suya?_**

**_R. Me lastimas_ **-luchaba por soltar sus manos de las de Quinn que la tenía presionada con los brazos por encima de su cabeza y con sus piernas sujetando las suyas en aquel frío suelo-

**_Q. Responde, te gusto?_**

**_R. Sueltame_**

Su mirada a centímetros de su rostro se desvió hasta sus labios, y ahí la rubia perdió el sentido de la razón, se abalanzó sobre los labios de la que alguna vez creyó ser su hermana, al principio encontró resistencia pero segundos después veía como Rachel accedía a aquel beso intenso, abrió su boca para dejarle acceso a su lengua y comenzar un baile sensual entre ellas, sus manos dejaron de apretar y se deslizaron por sus brazos dibujando su contorno, y al sentir esa libertad enredo sus dedos en aquella rubia cabellera, un beso lleno de pasión, las manos de Quinn contactando con su piel la hizo gemir en el oído de ella, sentía como aquella lengua bajaba por su cuello y como los movimientos de la pierna de la cherio en su centro la hacían perder la noción del tiempo.

**_R. Q.. ohhh_**

La rubia la despojo de su camiseta y su brassier dejándola expuesta, su boca se apodero de uno de sus pechos, eran firmes y de un tamaño perfecto para la rubia, su lengua paseaba entre ambos pechos y se adueñaba del otro

**_R. Q.. Quinn.. qué es.. tas.. ha cien do.._** -gemia aquellas palabras apenas entendibles-

**_Q. Dime que lo prefieres a él .. dime Rach.. dime.._**

Hacía más presión en el centro de la morena, sentía el calor en su pierna y eso la enloquecía aún más, no dejaba de moverse mientras con su boca seguía haciendo de las suyas en aquellos pechos que la habían dejado fascinada

**_R. Q..Qu..Quinn.. no.. no he estado.. con él_**

Como si de hacer un click se tratase así ocurrió en aquel instante, Quinn se detuvo en seco y giro su verde mirada al rostro de Rachel, lágrimas eso vio en primer lugar y una expresión que no lograba descifrar

**_Q. Rach.. yo.. yo_ **-empezó a llorar desesperadamente cuando en medio de su embriaguez y su deseo hacia ella entendió lo que estuvo a punto de hacer- _tú.. dijiste.. Oh dios mio.. que he hecho_

_R. No estuve con Finn_

**_Q. Por qué dejaste que te hiciera esto Rach? Soy un monstruo_**

**_R. Me distes mi primer beso y casi pierdo mi virginidad contigo.. creo que si lo eres_**

La culpabilidad estaban cayendo como pedazos de vidrio sobre su alma

**_Q. Rach yo.. yo.._**

**_R. Shhh ven aquí_ **-la envolvió entre sus brazos y sintió el dolor que Quinn tenía en su alma por tener esos sentimientos hacia ella, pero a su vez una felicidad hacía palpitar más rápido a su corazón -**_Qué nos está pasando Quinn- _**susurraba en su oído mientras Quinn lloraba desconsolada.

_J. Quinn ya llegue, donde estas? Brittany? No hay nadie en casa?_

Judy llegaba al amanecer, aquellos días habían sido duros en la inmobiliaria donde trabajaba, pero desde que estaba sola con sus hijas tenía que luchar día a día para mantener ciertas comodidades en su hogar, así le tocará trabajar duro.

En aquella habitación un cuerpo permanecía en un profundo sueño, una rubia boca abajo con unos jeans y camiseta gris puesta y una botella de licor vacía que yacía a los pies de su cama.

_J. Q_ -abrió con cuidado la puerta y contemplo aquel desastre, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron de la rabia, pero sin decir nada cerro y bajo las escaleras, esperaría a que su hija despertase y le explicará que había pasado-

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Veinte reviews y subo el otro?  
**

**Broma! Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar a las que lo hacen, gracias de verás.  
**

**_Feliz Navidad 2012! Los mejores deseos para todas y todos._  
**

**PD. No se acabo el mundo.. y ojala que lo que se acabe sea el mal.. que cada día gana más terreno a nivel mundial.  
**

**Próximo capítulo 26 o 27.  
**

**Saludos_  
_**

**_:-)  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**__****__****__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 16. Sorpresa_**

Presente

Siento mi cabeza estallar, no sé si por los remordimientos de lo que hice o por los sentimientos destrozados que ha dejado huellas en mi.

_"Hey en donde has estado?"_

_A. Hola Ryder, por ahí_

_Ry. Sabes que mañana es tu primer juego, ya quiero verte dar giros y saltos como toda una acróbata_

_A. Gracias, pero no sé si la entrenadora me deje participar_

_Ry. Y por qué haría algo así?_

_A. Apenas estoy nueva en el equipo_

_Ry. Pero llevas el gen Fabray, sé que lo harás genial_

_A. Ya…_

_Ry. Sucede algo Beth? Estás más no sé.. callada de lo normal?_

_A. Estoy bien_ -al girarme la veo, sus expresivos ojos azules, su cabellera cayendo sobre sus hombros, su mirada es triste, quiero correr y decirle que lo siento, que no debí haber hecho eso, pero mentiría.. porque mi corazón lo que más desea es tenerla a ella, volver a besarla y a tenerla entre mis brazos-

_M. Hola Beth!_

_A. Ho..Hola Marley_ -no se a donde dirigir mi mirada

_Ry. Hola Mar!_

_M. Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento Ryder_

_Ry. Cla.. claro.. no hay problema!_

Veo como se aleja confuso de la situación que ha tensado el ambiente, la veo de nuevo posar su mirada sobre mi

_M. Tenemos que hablar_

_A. Lo sé.. yo.. yo.._

_M. Esta noche.. te espero en casa a las 20 horas_

Asiento con mi cabeza sin pronunciar sílabas y la veo marcharse.

Septiembre, 2012.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, se vio envuelta en una manta y sin ninguna ropa en el torso, su mirada se fijaba en el techo de aquella habitación a su mente venían imágenes de Quinn sobre ella tratando de poseerla, una corriente de calor recorrió su entrepierna hasta lo más profundo de su ser, se levantó con cuidado y se introdujo en el baño; allí estaba ella, con la cabeza hacia atrás descansando sobre la tina, sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cayendo a ambos lados, no supo porque pero se quedó en blanco, sus manos desabrocharon el pantalón y lo dejo caer, lo mismo hizo con la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba y se acerco sigilosamente hacia donde estaba la rubia.

_Q. Rach.. qué.. qué ha.. ces.._ -tartamudeaba al ver la morena totalmente desnuda frente a ella, se introdujo en la tina y se arrodillo sin dejar de mirarle

_R. Quiero ducharme contigo ¿puedo?_

_Q. Rach.. yo.._ -dos dedos sobre sus labios silenciaron las palabras de Quinn-

Rachel tomó delicadamente la esponja que colgaba de la pared, un jabón líquido que vertió sobre ella y volvía su mirada hacía su acompañante, colocó su mano en el cuello de la rubia y con la otra empezó a frotar la piel de Quinn

_Q. No.. no me ha..gas esto Rach_ -su corazón latía a mil por horas-

_R. Shhh.. solo dejate llevar por lo que sientes_ -susurraba en su oído-

_Q. Si lo hago te tomaré para mi ¿lo sabes no?_

Un beso intenso calló a la rubia, un beso lleno de deseos acumulados en el interior de cada una.

_R. No será hoy_

_Q. Rach_

_R. déjate llevar por favor_ -volvía a susurrar-

Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de pálida piel, dibujaban el contorno de sus brazos, bajaba por sus axilas, mientras la rubia intentaba imitar los movimientos, llegó a sus pechos

_R. Has crecido Quinn_

_Q. Tú también Rach_

Con sus pulgares dibujaba círculos sobre los pezones erguidos de la rubia, bajo sus manos por el abdomen recorriendo los músculos marcados que se formaban producto de tanto entrenamiento, bordeo las piernas pálidas y siguió el recorrido de las mismas hasta llegar a los pies, su propio cuerpo respondía ante cada caricia que regalaba, a pesar del agua tibia que las envolvía sabía que su calor irradiaba a sus partes más íntimas; se regreso por el lado interno de las piernas de Quinn, se detuvo en el lugar más íntimo de ella, giro sus ojos oscuros por la excitación hacia la rubia y sin dejar de mirarle llevo su mano derecha hacía su centro y ahí lo supo, cuanto era deseada y cuanto ella se regocijaba en ese deseo, la rubia imito el movimiento haciendo que Rachel se levantara un poco para dejarle el paso libre

_R. Puedes hacerlo ahora o esperar_

_Q. Me estás enloqueciendo Rach_

Quito su mano de donde la tenía y llevo ambas al rostro de la rubia y con una fuerza exquisita fusionó sus labios con los de ella hasta casi perder el sentido.

Aunque la deseaba, aunque moría por sentirla dentro de sí, aquella mañana eso no sucedió

_B. Rach…Rach.. despierta!_

Se removía quizás por el sueño que estaba teniendo, aunque para Brittany era producto de la borrachera que había ganado la noche anterior

_B. Rach tienes que levantarte, mamá está llamándonos a desayunar_

La palabra "mamá" la sacó de sus idílicos sueños

_R. Qué.. donde estoy_ -aún adormilada abrí los ojos tratando de ubicarse-

_B. En mi habitación_

_R. Pe.. pero como.. yo_

_B. Estabas con Quinn, pero las encontré dormidas.. luego de que seguramente tuvieran sexo y.._

_R. Qué?_ -el sueño se le borro instantáneamente de la cara-

_B. Estabas así_ -la señalaba- _y acostada en la cama de Q.. si mamá las ve así.. creo que se infartaría.. casi se infarta él_ -señaló al gato que la observaba fijamente-

_R. Oh dios_ -sujeto su cabeza como si quisiera volver a despertar de un sueño, uno muy vergonzoso está vez-

_B. No tienes que ponerte así, además no pesas nada.. fue fácil cargarte_ -decía triunfante-

_R. Gracias Britt_ -respondio en un hilo de voz mientras la observaba apenada-

_"Chicas bajen a desayunar"_ -era el quinto llamado de Judy

_B. Ve a ducharte.. ahí tienes algo de ropa deportiva mia mientras.. no es bueno que Judy te vea con esa que llevas puesta… hueles a alcohol.._

_R. Gracias_ -se había quedado sin palabras ni argumentos, todo lo que pensó que era un completo sueño, no resultó tal cual, si había bebido con Quinn, si se había emborrachado y si había sido victima casi de los deseos de la rubia de ojos verdes que se encontraba en la habitación de enfrente.

Quince minutos más tarde ambas bajaban las escaleras rumbo a la cocina a desayunar, una molesta rubia mayor las observaba sin pronunciar palabra, ya Quinn se encontraba sentada con la mirada fija en sus tostadas y huevos con tocino aunque los nervios la estaban consumiendo por dentro.

**Presente**

Estoy nerviosa, no sé porque me ha citado aquí, seguro que para hablarme de lo equivocada que estoy al tener sentimientos por ella que no sean de amistad, a darme una charla de su amor por Jake y lo fiel que le está dispuesta a ser, de..

_M. Puntual como siempre Berry!_

_A. Estás sola?_ -tengo miedo de encontrarme con él aquí-

_M. claro, que pensabas?_

_A. nada!_

Entro y me quedo sorprendida, mi mandíbula es más rápida que mis pensamientos y se abre de par en par, una manta en el suelo cubierta de pétalos de rosa, dos velas encendidas a cada extremo del salón, y me invaden las dudas

_M. siéntate sobre la manta por favor_

Me giró y la miro, no digo nada, mi mente no procesa esto que veo, ¿para qué todo esto? Hago lo que me pide sin objetar nada.

_M. toma, colocate esto en los ojos mientras yo apago la luz_

La observo desconcertada, me da una especie de bufanda de color gris, ¿para qué quiere cubrirme los ojos? ¿Por qué apagará la luz? Muchas preguntas pero no me atrevo a hacérselas.

_M. Qué esperas? Tienes miedo? Anoche no lo tenías!_

_A. Lo siento Mar .. yo_ -no dice nada más, se tapa los ojos con otra bufanda parecida a la mia y no me queda más opción que hacer lo mismo-

_M. Voy a quitarte la ropa Beth y tú harás lo mismo_ -su voz es un tanto diferente a la normal, me invaden los nervios ¿dijo quitarme la ropa? Y lo siento, sus dedos buscan los botones de mi camisa blanca y puedo sentir como los desabrocha uno a uno, su respiración está muy cerca de mi cuello, estoy sudando de los nervios, mi corazón quiere salirse y mi respiración se agita

_M. Que esperas Beth_

Busco con mis manos los bordes de su bluson y suavemente la levanto para sacársela, no la puedo ver pero siento mis dedos rozar su suave piel, su respiración se acelera también, sus dedos deslizan mi sujetador y sus manos se cuelan por detrás de mi espalda, me libera de el dejandole caer, repito la acción en ella aunque me cuesta un poco más ser certera, desciende sus manos a mis pantalones, desabrocha el boton y me los baja cuidadosamente no sin antes retirarme las botas que llevo puesta esa noche, hago lo mismo con ella, la libero de casi toda la ropa, solo quedamos con la parte de abajo pero no dura mucho tiempo antes de sacármelos, estoy ardiendo del deseo, o de fiebre no lo sé muy bien

_M. Eres tan suave Beth_ -siento su aliento caliente en mi oído, y como me contengo, quiero dejarme llevar por el deseo carnal, pero ella me domina con su juego-

Siento sus manos recorrer mi rostro, pasa las yemas de sus dedos delicadamente como si quisiera memorizar cada línea que lo conforma, se enredan sus dedos en mi cabello

_M. Me gusta tu cabello rubio como el sol_ -nuevamente susurra unas palabras que si bien mi cerebro procesa el resto de mi cuerpo toma como un espasmo en mi bajo vientre-

Baja por mi cuello y yo trato de repetir la acción, pasea por mis hombros y siento sus manos envolver mis pechos, sin querer se me escapa un suspiro, sabe que estoy excitada con esto, pero aún así continua su cometido, juega con sus pulgares en mis pezones ya erguidos y los míos repiten pero en su cuerpo, también los suyos están duros, no soy la única vibrando de deseo; bajo por mi abdomen plano y se entretiene

_M. siéntate Beth_

Lo hago, ella también toma asiento en aquella manta que ha colocado, vuelve a mi abdomen y lo acaricia con sus dedos, bordea mis caderas y bajo sus manos por todo el contorno de mis piernas hasta llegar a los dedos de mis pies, mis manos hacen el mismo camino, su piel es tan cálida, suave como el algodón de azúcar, se regresa y algo dentro de mi palpita dolorosamente, me siento húmeda por el deseo descontrolado que crece en mi a medida que siento la cercanía de sus manos en mi intimidad, me he detenido, estoy nerviosa y ella lo nota, toma mi mano con una suya al tanteo y la lleva a su sexo, siento su calor y sin querer suelto un suspiro que ha sonado más a un gemido.

_M. Estás muy excitada Beth_ -su voz es muy sensual, ha cambiado completamente el tono que usa siempre, y me pongo más bloqueada cuando siento las caricias en esa zona, quiero que este dentro de mi, pero retira su mano y me quita la bufanda de los ojos, esta todo casi oscuro, apenas iluminan el salón la tenue luz de las velas

_A. A que juegas Marley? Le quito la bufanda, noto sus ojos dilatados quizás tanto como los míos_

_M. Quiero conocerte Beth_

_A. Me conoces desde la secundaria_

_M. Como mujer_

Y mi mente queda en blanco, sus ojos azules como el mar, su sonrisa, tomo su cara entre mis manos y la beso, la beso con todo mi ser, con todo lo que siento por ella desde el primer día en que la vi en aquella secundaria en New York y me enamoré de ella hasta el día de hoy.

_M. Tu ojos_ -se aparta de mi buscando un poco de aire-

_A. Que pasa con mis ojos?_

_M. Cambiaron de color_

_A. Siempre cambian cuando estoy feliz_

_M. Me gustas Aribeth, tus ojos, tu pelo, tu piel, tu olor, me pierdes_

No le dejo hablar, la fundo entre mis brazos y siento sus pechos contra los míos mientras me pierdo en su cuello, y ahí disfruto de su cuerpo la noche entera, la hago mía, me hace suya y nos amamos sin parar hasta quedar exhaustas sobre aquella manta.

**Septiembre, 2012**

_J. Rachie que alegría verte en casa aunque no en las circunstancias que desearía_

_R. Judy.. yo.. no.._

_Q. Tuvimos que hacer un trabajo y se hizo tarde_

_J. Trabajo Quinn? Con una botella de Whisky entera?_

_B. Hicimos una fiesta las cuatro_ -habló Britt para tratar de suavizar la situación-

_J. Cuatro? Aquí solo las veo a ustedes tres_

_B. San se fue a media noche -respondío sin mirarle-_

_J. Donde durmió Rachel?_

_B. Conmigo_ -se apresuró a decir mientras Quinn alzaba la vista por primera vez en dirección a su hermana-

_J. Rachie está siempre será tu casa mi pequeña pero la próxima les agradecería omitir la bebida y contigo Quinn tengo una conversación pendiente_ -la rubia asintió en silencio- _Espero te guste el desayuno lo prepare para ti, todo lo que te gusta_

_R. Gracias.. Judy_ -dudaba en como llamarla, pero optó por hacerlo con el nombre, aquel momento tras lo sucedido la noche anterior era el menos propicio para decirle mamá-

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, Judy veía la cara de cada una de sus hijas, porque para ella Rachel seguía siendo suya, y algo no le gustaba, un mal presentimiento se había instalado en su interior, no sabía con certeza que era, pero lo que fuera no era nada bueno.

Una hora después la morena se marchaba cuando una mano detuvo la puerta de su auto

_Q. Tenemos que hablar_ -sus ojos tenían una tristeza evidente-

_R. Lo haremos, pero ahora no_ -señalo discretamente hacia la casa de Quinn, está giro a medias y observo a Judy viéndolas desde la ventana de la segunda planta-

_Q. Mañana_

_R. Después de las regionales_

_Q. Faltan 3 días para eso es.._

_R. Iré a New York_

_Q. No.. no entiendo.._

_R. Voy a realizar una audición para NYADA_

_Q. ¿Cuándo?_

_R. El jueves en la mañana_

_Q. No.. lo sabia_

_R. Nadie lo sabe_

_Q. Tus padres?_

_R. Me refiero a gente del Mckinley_

_Q. Vas sola?_

_R. No, iré con Finn_

El rostro de Quinn se transformó en segundos tras escuchar el nombre del chico

-Risas, eso escucho luego de esa confesión- _es broma Quinn, tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones_

_Q. Eres idiota Rachel?_

Un sonoro beso en la mejilla y un susurro en su oído -_no, soy la mujer que has elegido para hacerte la vida de cuadros_- una sonrisa y se introdujo en el auto para dejar a una perpleja rubia estampada en la mitad de aquel jardín con una mirada sobre ella que se tornaba dudosa.

**Presente**

La luz del sol ilumina toda la estancia, aun permanecemos acostadas en el suelo, protegidas por la manta, ella está enredada entre mis piernas y yo la envuelvo con mis brazos, no sé que piensa ni como paso ese cambio repentino, no hemos hablado, pero creo que las palabras a veces sobran, a veces es mejor demostrar lo que se siente con los actos y no articulando palabras, algo me saca de mi debate mental, el timbre está sonando

_A. Mar.. cielo.. despierta_ -se remueve sobre mi y susurra palabras inaudibles, el timbre sigue sonando, pero no me atrevo a levantarme, no sé si sea Jake, espero que no, sino esto será un total desastre.

_M. Voy_ -grita rendida por tanto ruido, se sienta y se despereza mientras yo desde mi punto la contemplo fascinada, su piel es hermosa, está desnuda y ella lo nota, me mira y dibuja una sonrisa, mueve la manta para dejarme expuesta sin nada -_te ves preciosa_- se acerca y me da un mordisco en la base del hombro, si fuese por mi dejo que se caiga el timbre y la hago de nuevo mia, pero se levanta sin más- _Vere quién es_-

_A. Espera!_ -se detiene y me observa como interrogandome- _y si es él?_

_M. Jake?_

Asiento con la cabeza, no quiero pronunciar su nombre- _está de viaje, fue a chicago a algo con su padre_- Continua su camino hacia su habitación, me levanto aún el timbre sigue insistentemente sonando, me cubro con la manta y sigo los pasos de Marley, cuando de pronto sale con una bata de baño puesta y sin más se va hacia la puerta, apresuro el paso y me aparto de la vista del que sea que esté ahí afuera

**_"SORPRESA!"_** escucho un par de gritos y me quedo confusa, ¿Quiénes son?

_M. Qué.. qué hacen aquí?_

**_"Vinimos a visitarte que no ves?"_**

No encuentro mi ropa, claro.. la he dejado regada por el salón, busco algo desesperada en el closet de ella para ponerme, encuentro una camisa, saco unos ¿boxers? En serio? Jamás imagine que ella usaba algo así, me los coloco deprisa y unos jeans que están sobre el sillón en el fondo de su habitación, afortunadamente somos similares en talla, sino estaría pasándola muy mal; aún se escuchan voces afuera, no tengo idea de quienes son, no distingo nada, no sé si quedarme aquí y esperar a que se marchen o salir, me quedo con la primera opción

_"A donde vas?"_ -es la voz de Marley

_"Como que a donde? Tengo que ver si realmente estas ordenando tu habitación, ese desastre que tienes en el salón no es normal, no quiero imaginar_

Silencio, eso fue lo que quedo en el ambiente, la puerta se había abierto de golpe dejandome al descubierto, menos mal ya estaba vestida, ni Marley ni yo logramos emitir sonido, y esto atrajo al otro inesperado invitado

**_"Emma que pasa?"_** se quedo pálido, y sin apartar la mirada de mi

_M. Mamá.. Beth… se .. se quedo anoche porque_

**_"Tú y mi hija?"_**

_A. Señor yo_… las palabras quedaron congeladas en mis cuerdas vocales.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Gracias por leer y comentar  
**

**Próximo y último por este 2012: 30/12  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_************__**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 17. La audición**_

"_Vamos rubia concéntrate"_

_Q. Lo siento Puck, no sé que me pasa_

_P. Ni yo.. llevamos tres horas de ensayo y no hemos terminado la canción.. ¿cuentame rubia sexy que tienes en la cabeza? ¿o a quién?_ -una sonrisa de picardía se dibujaba en su rostro-

_Q. No digas tonterías_

_P. Digo lo que veo baby, y tu en este lugar no estás_ -haciendo referencia con sus brazos al salón del club glee donde ambos intentaban ensayar dos días antes de las regionales.

_Q. Yo no quiero ser la voz principal Noah, no lo vamos a lograr_- se sentaba derrotada-

_P. A ver Q yo tampoco lo pedí.. pero es lo que hay_

_Q. Por tu estúpida idea_

_P. Hey no vi que te quejabas cuando te la propuse_

_Q. En fin.. ¿qué vamos hacer?_

_P. Cantar y disfrutar el momento_ -una movimiento de cejas y otra sonrisa animaban a Quinn a continuar con aquel reto que ella consideraba una locura-

_**R. Estoy nerviosa**_

"_**todo saldrá bien cielo, eres una estrella y como tal vas a brillar"**_

_**R. No lo sé, los nervios me han tomado por sorpresa en un mal momento**_

"_**a ver diva, a qué tienes miedo? Llevas años deseando esto, es tu momento Rachel Berry"**_

_Q. Puck puedo preguntarte algo_

_P. Te escucho baby_

_Q. Si alguien que te importa mucho estaría en un punto crucial de su vida, tú que harías?_

_P. A que te referirías con crucial?_

_Q. Optar por su futuro para ingresar a una universidad de prestigio?_

_P. Lo apoyaría _-dijo convencido totalmente como si estuviese al tanto de la información-

_Q. Tu crees?_

_P. Habla claro rubia, te conozco ¿de qué estamos hablando?_

Quinn se quedó en silencio dudando de su respuesta

_P. Vamos Q no confías en mi?_

_Q. Rachel va audicionar mañana para entrar a NYADA_

_P. Wow.. apunta alto la mini diva sexy… Apoyala_

_Q. Es en New York_

Puck se quedó pensativo por unos minutos que para Quinn fueron eternos

"_Quieres dar un largo paseo rubita"_

Su gesto confuso le saco una sonrisa al chico del mohicano.

Una larga noche transcurrió para cada una, con pensamientos y situaciones diferentes pero que igual les impidió conciliar el sueño.

"_**Pasajeros del vuelo A507 abordar por la puerta número 4!"**_

_**-Bien.. allá vamos.**_

_R. Bien Rachel está es tu oportunidad, estás preparada, eres una estrella que naciste para brillar, así que nada de miedos, ni temores, hoy es mi día"_ -se decía frente al espejo del cuarto de baño del departamento donde vivían antes de mudarse a Lima y que por aquellos dos días que llevaba en la ciudad había vuelto a ocupar.

_J. Hola cielo _-dandole un suave beso en la mejilla-

_B. Hola má_ -apenas respondía ya que estaba entretenida devorando su desayuno-

_J. ¿Dónde está Q?_

_B. No sé _-movía sus hombros en señal de no tener idea del paradero de su hermana-

_J. ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿No se ha levantado aún?_

Judy molesta se giro para ir a buscarla

_B. Me parece que Q está en serios problemas _-susurraba la rubia de ojos azules al gato que tenía de mascota y quién le miraba fijamente como si estuviesen charlando.

_J. BRITT! _-Un grito de la planta superior puso a la rubia en alerta-

_B. Si má _-respondía desde su asiento-

Judy descendió las escaleras sumamente enojada

_J. Qué significa esto? _-una nota escrita con puño y letra de Quinn movía frenéticamente entre sus manos-

_B. No sé_

_J. No sabes? Dice que se fue a New York? A New York.. ¿con permiso de quién? Me va a escuchar tu hermana, ¿A dónde se fue y con quién?_

_B. No sé _

"_BRITTANY FABRAY" Ahora mismo me dirás todo lo que sabes o te quedarás castigada hasta que te gradúes de la universidad!_

_**Q. Mi mamá me va a matar Noah**_

_**P. La mia ni si quiera se dará cuenta que no estoy **_-le contestaba mientras leía una revista en su asiento-

_Q. Esto es una locura!_

_P. Le estás demostrando cuanto te importa_

_Q. De.. de qué hablas Puckerman_

Puck cerro la revista y se medio giro para quedar observando a Quinn

P. Te gusta Rachel

_Q. Qué? ¿estás loco?_

_P. No sé mucho del cuento ese de que fueron hermanas y lo que haya pasado entre ambas familias, pero te he visto como la miras y mi querida rubia sexy esa forma de mirar es la misma que tengo para Harmony_ -una medía sonrisa y una seguridad en su mirada dejaban a Quinn boca abierta-

_Q. Espera un minuto.. esa chica también audicionará_… -lo señalo- _es la razón por la que estás pagando estos boletos a New York._

_P. Elemental mi querida Q _-se acomodaba nuevamente en su asiento dispuesto a descansar la hora y algo de vuelo que les separaba de su objetivo.

_Q. Eres… como no ate cabos antes_

_P. Porque estás enamorada.. como yo_

Un golpe en su ante brazo y una risa fueron la respuesta ante aquella confirmación de teorías del chico.

**Tres horas después**

"_**La siguiente"**_

-_Buenos días, mi nombre es Harmony Wilson, soy estudiante del William Mckinley y vengo a audicionar con la canción de Rebecca del musical que lleva el mismo nombre_- un mujer la observaba sin expresión alguna desde el palco de aquel vacío teatro que servía de centro de las audiciones aquella mañana-

Las luces iluminaron el escenario y los acordes del piano comenzaron a sonar

_That is her bed_

_And her_

_That is here night shirt_

_Simple beautiful, just_

_Look at it_

_Light as breath of wind_

_So silky_

_Nothing so smooth_

_And every fibre_

_Stills breaths the scent_

_Of here skin_

_Even if she no longer_

_Sleeps here_

_Even if she sees nothing_

_Since she left_

_The waves sing here song:_

_Rebecca_

_Wherever you are_

_Your heart is restless_

_Like the wild and free sea_

_When evening begins_

_The wind sings:_

_Rebecca_

_Come home Rebecca_

_Out of the kingdom of_

_Mist behind Manderley_

_Her hair was thick and soft_

_I combed it exactly as_

_She liked_

_Day and night, she looked_

_Liked a queen_

_Whatever she did, she had _

_Composure, had style_

_Many things changed here_

_Since she left last year,_

_But here magic is still real_

_Rebecca_

_Wherever you are_

_Your heart is restless_

_Like the wild and free sea_

_When evening begins_

_The wind sings:_

_Rebecca_

_Come home Rebecca!_

_Out of the kingdom of_

_Mist behind Manderley_

_Q/P. Wow_ -susurraron al mismo tiempo, escondidos desde la oscuridad que mostraba las últimas filas de asientos en aquel teatro.

"_**Muy arriesgada señorita Wilson, sin embargo me ha gustado, gracias"**_

Un sonriente y feliz Harmony salió del escenario

"_**Siguiente"**_

Una morena con la cabeza en alto hacía presencia en el escenario ahora

"_Buenos días, mi nombre es Rachel Berry, les cantaré Don´t Ride on my parade de Barbra Steinsend_

_Don't tell me not to live, _

_Just sit and putter, _

_Life's candy and the sun's A ball of butter. _

_Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade! _

_Don't tell me not to fly- I've simply got to. _

_If someone takes a spill, _

_It's me and not you. _

_Who told you you're allowed To rain on my parade! _

_I'll march my band out, _

_I'll beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out, _

_Your turn at bat, sir. _

_At least I didn't fake it. _

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it! But whether I'm the rose Of sheer perfection, _

_Or freckle on the nose Of life's complexion, _

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,_

_I gotta fly once, _

_I gotta try once, _

_Only can die once, right, sir? _

_Ooh, life is juicy, _

_Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir! _

_Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a commer, _

_I simply gotta march, _

_My heart's a drummer. _

_Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade! _

_I'm gonna live and live now, Get what I want-I know how, _

_One roll for the whole show bang, _

_One throw, that bell will go clang, _

_Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, _

_and BAM Hey, Mister Arnstein,_

_Here I am! I'll march my band out, _

_I will beat my drum, And if I'm fanned out, _

_Your turn at bat, sir, At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, _

_I guess I didn't make it. _

_Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a commer, I simply gotta march, _

_My heart's a drummer. _

_Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade!_

Unas inmensas ganas de aplaudir, eso era lo que la rubia contenía para no quedar al descubierto en aquel lugar donde Puck y ella se escabulleron sin ser invitados.

_P. Es jodidamente buena la mini diva!_

_Q. Lo es!_ -una enorme sonrisa que podía iluminar la más oscura noche!

"_**Una canción muy común en este tipo de audiciones"**_ -Rachel sintió su pecho aprisionarse tanto por segundos que temió fuera a desmayarse- "_**Pero magistral la interpretación" **_-la calma volvió a su cuerpo-

_R. Gracias _-hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió a toda prisa del escenario

"_Cielo estuviste increíble"_

_R. Gracias_ -lo abrazaba con fuerza y dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas de emoción, no era fácil que la temida Carmen Tibideaux decano de la escuela de teatro de NYADA hiciera un halago a algún participante.

"_Estuviste fabulosa Rach"_

Aquella voz retumbó en los más profundo de su ser, reaccionó del abrazo en el que estaba envuelta como intentando volver a la realidad, pensaba que solo en sus más recónditos pensamientos habían creado aquella ilusión, pero al girar sobre si misma se dio cuenta que no era así

_R. Quinn?_

La rubia no respondió, la abrazo como si de ello dependiera su vida.

**Presente**

"_Hey levántate de esa cama perezosa"_

_A. Déjame en paz!_ -me cubro con la almohada para tratar de seguir durmiendo, he llegado sobre las diez de la mañana y como entenderán la noche anterior lo menos que hice fue dormir-

"_No irás hoy a la facultad? A este paso te gradúas en cien años"_

_A. Basta Arthur, qué no tengo energía para levantarme_

Este chico molesto, rubio y de ojos azules como mi tía es su hijo: Arthur Fabray López, idéntico en físico a Britt cuando era más joven, pero el carácter es copia de la mismísima Santana López.

_Ar. No tienes energía? A ver primita.. que se supone que estuviste haciendo anoche? _

No podía observarlo, ya que evitaba que la luz que entraba de lleno por la ventana me dejaran ciega.

_A. Nada! No seas pesado y marchate!_

_Ar. No me digas…_ -se quedó callado y si mi mente no falla ahí viene armando unas locas teorías de conspiración- _Te liastes con Marley? _-me quedó estupefacta, ¿de donde rayos saca eso? Saltó de la cama y le lanzo la almohada que me daba refugio segundos antes-

_A. Eres un idiota.. entiendes.. i -di-o-ta_

_Ar. No lo puedo creer, hace un día llorabas porque te rechazó y ahora te liastes con ella ¿Cómo paso?_

_A. cállate, no digas más tonterías!_ -lo señalo con mi ceja amenazadora en alto-

_Ar. Y Como fue?_

_A. Eres imbécil? Crees que te voy a contar?_

_Ar. Baa.. somos primos.. que te cuesta.. es secreto entre ambos_ -nos señala como explicándose gráficamente-

_A. No diré nada!_ -me echo en la cama y una sonrisa tonta se me forma el rostro-

_Ar. Qué te dijo? Qué te ama?_

_A. Fue extraño.. pero si.. me corresponde ¿sabes lo que significa eso?_

_Ar. Que serán un par de idiotas enamoradas, de esas que van viendo corazoncitos en el aire y pajaritos bailando alrededor_- hace el simulacro y me entran ganas de reír, si algo tiene este chico es humor, aunque algunas veces muy ácido.

_A. Que estoy muy muy muy feliz_ -me alzo y salto sobre él-

_Ar. Oye que no soy tu caballito_ -me dice tratando de soltarse-

_A. Solo una cosa estuvo fuera de lugar_ -le digo enseriandome-

_Ar. Qué cosa? No me digas que ronca? Y por eso no has dormido_ -suelta una estruendosa risa-

_A. No tonto, Will llegó de sorpresa a visitarla_

_Ar. ¿Qué? _-se quedó helado, tanto como yo.. Creo que tampoco les he contado esta parte, Marley es hija de Will Shuester, el mismo profesor de español y ex director del Club glee donde mis mamás algún día fueron las estrellas y su madre la señora Emma Pillsbury la que creo era la consejera escolar del instituto William Mckinley en Lima, así que mi querida y amada princesa se llama Marley Shuester Pillsbury.

_A. Así quede yo cuando lo vi plantado en la puerta de su habitación_

_Ar. Y Qué hizo? Tomo su escopeta de colección y te saco a balazos?_ -la cara de mi primo es un poema, creo que se imagina la escena y todo-

_A. No, eso eran otros tiempos Arthur, actualizate estamos en el dos mil cuarenta y cinco no en los años de mil novecientos cincuenta. _

_Ar. Sea en los años que sea.. yo encuentro a mi hija.. con otro u otra.. y la dejo viuda antes de tiempo._

Ahí está la apreciada herencia de su otra madre, el genio de Santana a relucir.

_A. Pues gracias a dios no eres Will, aunque entiendo su reacción_

_Ar. ¿Cúal fue?_

_A. Quedo congelado, tal como los dibujos animados, sin expresión y sumamente pálido. _

**Septiembre, 2012**

"_No quiso mis flores"_ -entraba con una cara de tristeza similar a alguien cuando se queda sin ilusiones"

Rachel quedó paralizada, se separó de Quinn y miró a Puck con ganas de borrarlo del mapa, su cara se torno blanca, y la rubia lo notó inmediatamente.

_Q. Puck vino a acompañarme, de hecho el pagó los boletos, Harmony también audicionó y pues_..-intento hacer una seña que significaba que a su amigo le gustaba la chica a la que hacía referencia-

_P. Y rechazó mis flores_ -se las mostraba con un gesto que parecía que en cualquier instante comenzaba su llanto-

_R. Oh! Lo siento Puck!_ -su cuerpo volvía a relajarse y tras ver la desilusión del chico lo abrazo timidamente-

"_Ya que nadie me presenta, lo haré yo, soy su amigo Jesse St. Jame"_ -extendiendole la mano a una desconfiada Quinn.

_R. Bien _-separandose Noah- _ya que te has presentado por tu cuenta -_mirando al rubio- _que les parece si vamos a almorzar, muero de hambre_

_P/J. Genial idea_ -Ambos se sonrieron-

Rachel tomo sus cosas y los dos chicos se adelantaron a la salida del teatro, Quinn quién hacia minutos permanecía en silencio observando los movimientos de la morena, decidió hablar.

_Q. Tenemos una conversación pendiente Rachel_

_R. Está noche Quinn, está noche todo quedará claro entre nosotras_ -su voz neutral hicieron activar una alarma de angustia en lo más profundo de la rubia-

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**Gracias a todas por leer, a las que dejan reviews y opinan sobre la historia, leo cada uno de ellos y es grato para mi ver que hasta ahora les gusta. Saldré de viaje en un par de días.. por lo tanto el próximo tardaré en subirlo. Recuerden que la historia es contada por Aribeth y va dando saltos de tiempo, este capítulo y el que le siguen tienen claves importantes que cerrarán al final del fic.  
**

**Feliz año nuevo 2013, lo mejor para cada uno de ustedes.  
**

**Saludos  
**

**:)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**__****__****__****__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 18. New York_**

_S. Britt que te parece si salimos esta noche al cine?_

_B. No puedo Santy_

_S. No.. puedes?_

Charlaban mientras almorzaban en la cafetería del Mckinley

_B. Mamá me castigo_

_S. Y eso por qué cielo?_

Devoraba su almuerzo y apenas se le entendía

_B. Chupa de Q_

_S. Qué?_

_B. Culpa de Q_

_S. Qué hizo la rubia idiota está vez?_

_B. Has notado algo raro hoy?_

Santana se quedaba pensativa por segundos, desvió su mirada al resto del lugar como buscando algo

_S. ¿Dónde está?_

_B. No está_

_S. No vino a clases?_

_B. No_

_S. Ya.. imagino que también está castigada_

_B. No_

_S. ¿NO? Y por qué te castigan por ella?_

_B. Se fue a New York_

_S. A DONDE?_

El tono de voz llamó la atención de varios chicos que comían en las mesas aledañas

_B. Eso dejo en una nota_

_S. Un momento… una nota? La idiota se fugo de casa? No.. no entiendo_

_B. Se fue a ver a Rachel_

_S. A Rachel?_

La confusión y la lentitud de Britt para explicarse hacían perder la poca paciencia a la latina.

En un pequeño restaurante italiano ubicado a pocas manzanas del Central Park, se encontraban cuatro chicos compartiendo un almuerzo

_Js. Entonces tú eres la famosa Quinn?_

La rubia sentada frente a él lo observaba con cierta desconfianza, aún no sabía quién era ese chico y porque estaba abrazado a la morena tras la audición que había hecho para NYADA.

_Q. Famosa no creo, pero si soy Quinn_

_Js. Famosa porque Rachel de una u otra forma siempre hablaba de ti_

_R. Eso no es cierto Jessie_

_P. De donde se conocen ustedes dos?_

_Js. Estudiamos juntos en la escuela, hasta hace unos meses que Rach tuvo que marcharse a ese pueblucho_

_P. Yo soy de ese pueblucho del que hablas_

La mirada retadora de Puck sobre el rubio alerto a Quinn

_Q. Y eran amigos?_

_Js. Somos amigos linda_

_R. Mi único amigo si se puede decir_

_Js. Eso también es cierto, digamos que el resto del mundo no nos comprende mucho_

El aire de suficiencia del Jessie estaban acabando con la paciencia de Noah, de igual forma que a Quinn algo en él no terminaba de encajarle

_P. Eran novios?_

_R. QUÉ?_

_Js. No, claro que no.. digamos que_

_R. Es gay_

Una ceja levantada y una semi sonrisa, un par de ojos abiertos como platos y una risotada de Rachel y Jessie era lo que reinaba en el ambiente de aquel pequeño pero acogedor lugar.

_B. Y entonces mamá pensó que yo estaba enterada de los planes de Q_

_S. Le pateare el trasero cuando regrese, tanto que no podrá sentarse en lo que resta del año_

_B. Ella no tuvo culpa Santy_

_S. A no? Y entonces quién? Como diablos se le ocurre irse así sin más a New York tras la enana esa?_

_B. San_ -la mirada de Britt era de total reproche

_S. Bueno.. tras Berry… y hasta cuando estas castigada injustamente?_

_B. Hasta que me gradué_

La latina resoplaba frustrada

_B. De la universidad…_

_S. Qué?_

_M. Donde están Quinn y Puckerman?_ -algunos chicos del club glee se acercaban a la mesa

_S. Quinn en New York, el inútil de Puckerman ni idea._

_M. Pero que rayos hace Quinn en New York?_

_A. Mañana son las regionales y se supone que hoy era el último ensayo?_

_T. Esto se pone feo_

_M. Esa rubia … y el otro idiota donde estará_

_B. Ellos han ensayado_

_A. Los has visto?_

_B. Todas las tardes, Q lo hará bien_

_S. Si es que regresa a tiempo_

**_Q. Asi que eres gay_**

**_Js. Si ¿por qué tienes algún problema con eso?_**

**_Q. No, por supuesto que no.. lo tendría sino lo fueras_**

Una sonrisa de Rachel hizo caer en cuenta a Jessie del motivo de aquel comentario

**_Js. Ustedes … Rachel tienes algo que contarme de lo que no esté enterado?_**

**_P. están enamoradas_** -decía Puck una cara de picardía

**_Js. Co.. como_** -miró a Rachel buscando una explicación-**_ustedes.. oh dios…_**

**_R. Ahora no preguntes más del tema Jessie… es de.. delicado_**

Un silencio y miradas entre ellos predomino durante algunos minutos.

**_P. Y bien que les parece si damos un paseo?_**

**_Js. Si, buena idea!_**

Una caminata que transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas de los chicos, miradas furtivas cargadas de sentimiento, a pesar de que el frío de la tarde se iba acrecentando más, ver a la pequeña diva sonriendo y tan feliz hacían un efecto en Quinn que jamás antes experimento, la contemplaba algunas veces de forma disimulada, otras quedaba hipnotizada y se hacía evidente

**_P. Al menos disimula un poco sexy rubia_**

**_Q. De.. qué hablas Puckerman?_**

**_P. De esa cara de idiota enamorada_**

Sintió sus mejillas arder, la vergüenza se apoderaron de ella por segundos

**_P. Hey tranquila.. estamos entre amigos_ **-paso su brazo por el hombro y la acerco a él- **_al menos a uno de los dos le fue bien_**

**_Q. Gracias Noah_**

**_P. Uy me has llamado Noah? -_**se detuvo a verla-

**_Q. Ya.. sabes… por.. haberme incitado a venir y por pagar los boletos.. por_**

**_P. Somos amigos rubia.. y siempre lo seremos.. ya sabes.. no tengo hermanos.. y para mi.. eres como una_**

**_Q. En serio? Pense que tratabas de ligarme a diario_**

Un risotada de ambos hicieron detener la marcha de Jessie y Rachel quienes sin percatarse se había adelantado bastante

**_P. Lo sé.. pero siempre estuve seguro que no me aceptarias.._**

**_Q. Y entonces porque siempre intentabas sacarme una cita?_**

**_P. Es mi naturaleza rubia sexy_**

Un abrazo de agradecimiento y cargado de cariño

**_Js. Te quiere_**

Rachel lo miro con una sonrisa y volvió su vista a la imagen de Quinn y Puck- **_tú crees?-_**

**_Js. Estoy seguro diva, nadie hace lo que ella por ti_**

**_R. A.. qué te refieres_**

**_Js. Está aquí ¿o no?_**

_"Está en donde?"_

_T. New york señor Shuester_

_Sh. Oh mi dios… y ahora?_

_B. Tranquilos, deben de regresar para mañana_

_M. Y si no?_

_Sh. Chicos.. calma.. calma_ -pasaba su mano por el cabello repetidas veces mostrando su estado de nerviosismo-

**_Js. Bien.. hasta aquí nos trajo la corriente_**

**_R. Te vas?_**

**_Js. Se hace tarde diva, ya sabes.. mañana hay clases a las que asistir_**

**_R. Es cierto_**

**_Q. Un placer conocerte Jessie St. James_**

**_Js. Igual rubia, cuidala.. sino.. te la veras conmigo_** -un abrazo de despedida para alejarse de Quinn-

**_P. Igual, me agradas men_**

**_Js. Gracias … guapo_**

La cara de puck fue un poema y causa de risas de parte de las chicas e incluso del mismo rubio.

**_R. Cuidate Jessie_**

**_Js. también tú .. me avisas cuando tengas la carta de NYADA ¿vale?_**

Un abrazo y más señales de despedida y los tres chicos subieron al departamento de Rachel, quién les ofreció alojo para pasar aquella noche en la ciudad de los rascacielos.

**_R. Bienvenidos a mi morada_ **-abría alegremente-**_espero les guste_**

Era un amplio departamento, un gran salón con muebles color crema, paredes de color blanco y azul cielo intercalado que dejaban un aspecto de amplitud grato, una pequeña mesa en el centro y una gran televisión colgando de la pared, cuadros abstractos esparcidos en varias paredes, un ventanal de fondo desde donde podía apreciarse enormes rascacielos iluminados y abajo las calles aledañas a Broadway, del lado izquierdo se podía observar la cocina, separada por un muro con algunos taburetes de color negro

**_P. Uao mini diva… si qué tienes gusto_**

**_Q. Es ..impresionante Rachel_**

**_R. Aquí vivíamos antes de irnos a Lima, mis papas quisieron conservarlo.. ya saben que mis planes era regresar para estudiar acá y un día.. poder tener mi trabajo cerca_ **-caminaba en dirección a los ventanales para señalarle a pocas manzanas los teatros de Broadway

**_P. Cuando seas famosa.. no te olvides de tu amigo sexy diva_**

**_Q. No nos olvides_** -decía la rubia absorta mirando a través de aquellos ventanales.

**_R. Jamás.. además.. creo que desde hoy estás invitado a ser parte de esta familia Noah_ **-Puck se giró y la miro un tanto confuso- **_gracias por venir_**

**_Q. Él vino por Harmony_** -decia con una sonrisa sin perder la mirada del chico mohicano

**_R. Lo sé, pero sin él.. tú no estarías aquí_**

Se giro sobre sus pasos y cruzando esa intensa mirada chocolate con la de la rubia sin importarle la presencia de Puck se acerco, tomo su rostro con sus manos y la beso con ternura.

**_P. Uao.. que sexys_**

**_Q. Puckerman!_**

**_R. Bueno.. será mejor que nos marchemos a dormir, mañana salimos temprano y ustedes tienen un gran trabajo por hacer_**

**_P. Shit.. las regionales sexy rubia?_**

**_Q. Oh dios.. no ensayamos.. no Rachel.. yo.. no.. me siento preparada_**

**_R. No han ensayado?_**

Ambos asintieron negativamente

**_P. Al menos un ensayo decente no hemos tenido_**

**_R. Pero.. Oh.. no.. -quedo unos segundos pensativa que para Quinn y Puck fueron eternos_**- vamos a ensayar

**_P. Ahora?_**

**_Q. Él no tiene su guitarra_**

**_R. Esperen_ **-se encamino por un pasillo que hasta el momento no tenían idea de a donde conducía, al menos imaginaban que hacia las habitaciones, pero no estaban seguros de eso.

_B. Hola má_

_J. Has tenido noticias de Quinn?_

_B. no_

_J. No contesta su móvil y pensé que era que no quería.. la muy .. lo dejo en su habitación, Britt por dios al menos dime donde está?_

_B. No lo sé mamá, solo lo que decía que estaba con Rachel.. o al menos que iría a verle_

_J. Toma_ -entrego su móvil en las manos de su hija menor-_llama a Leroy y pregunta como localizamos a Rachel_

_B. Por qué no la llamas a ella a su número?_

_J. No responde, está apagado o que se yo_

**B. Está bien… pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que están sanas y salvas**

_P. Y esto que es?_

_R. Un salón de ensayos_

_Q. Una…_ -se quedaba sin palabras-

_R. Mi papi Hiram la diseño_

_Q. Para.. que querías una?_

_R. Si algún día voy a ser una actriz famosa de Broadway.. necesito entrenar mi garganta_

_P. Vaya.. veo que aparte de diva.. eres excéntrica_

_R. Mejor dejen de criticarme y vamos a ensayar_

Un par de horas transcurrieron desde que entraron a esa habitación arreglada de forma similar a un salón de ensayo, con algunos instrumentos en ella como guitarra eléctrica, teclado, batería entre otros y con amplificadores de sonido y micrófonos, todo lo necesario para que un grupo o banda musical ensayaran su repertorio; dos horas en las que Judy logró comunicarse con Rachel y casi matar metafóricamente a Quinn, dos horas en los que casi lograban un ensayo perfecto.

_P. Crees que lo lograremos sexy rubia?_

_R. Lo harán.. solo déjense llevar… como en la competencia_

_Q. Rachel tiene razón Puck, quizás estamos muy presionados, pero si.. si lo dejamos fluir .. podemos lograrlo!_

_P. Está bien.. mañana veremos que resulta, ahora donde puedo dormir mini diva?_

_R. sígueme_

**_S. Hablaste con la rubia tarada de tu hermana?_**

**_B. Santy no le digas así.. y si.. está bien.._**

**_S. Mañana no lo estará tanto_**

**_B. Fue por una buena causa_**

**_S. Si por la causa de querer tirarse a la enana_**

**_B. SAN_**

_Q. Y bien.. ahora que.. haremos_

_R. Dormir_

Rachel arreglaba la cama de su habitación, aquella un poco más simple que la que tenía en Lima, las paredes de un color crema con un par de fotografías enmarcadas de ella con sus padres en algún lugar de Europa, una cama grande en el centro y un enorme closet al fondo, una sala de baño al otro extremo y un pequeño ventanal igual al del salón principal donde se podían ver los altos edificios y calles de la gran ciudad de New York

_Q. Pense.. qué_

_R. No te ducharás? Porque yo si.._

Quinn palideció, aquella respuesta sono más a invitación que otra cosa y la rubia sintió como de pronto su cuerpo se convertía en una manojo de nervios

_Q. Rach.. yo.. yo_

_R. Entiendo! Después de mi sueño… creo que tampoco podría ducharme contigo sin controlarme_ -ese susurro cerca de su oído antes de ver desaparecer a la morena la dejo apunto del colapso.

Veinte minutos o quizás menos, no tuvo certeza del tiempo, pero quedo esperando sentada a la orilla de aquella cama procesando las palabras de la pequeña diva, ¿sueño? A que se refería, la lucha interna por no adentrarse en aquel baño fue enorme, sus ganas la empujaban pero una parte de su consciente la retenía, si entraba sabía que sus deseos ganarían la batalla, y podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, pero por otro lado no había hablado desde lo ocurrido en su casa, ¿y si Rachel no le correspondía de igual forma? Nervios, esa era la respuesta que tenía ante tantas preguntas.

_R. Te quedarás allí toda la noche_ -la hablaba desde la puerta del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla y envuelta en una bata blanca

_Q. Eh.. no.. voy.. voy a ducharme_

_R. Entra yo te esperaré aquí_ -salía para encaminarse al closet- _no tardes, tenemos una conversación pendiente_

_Q. Ok_ -fue todo lo que acertó a responder y con velocidad extrema se adentro a la ducha para poder dar respuestas a todas sus inquietudes lo más pronto posible.

Varios minutos después la rubia salía con su pijama puesto tras una ducha rápida, no quería que Rachel se durmiera sin tener aquella conversación que tenían pendiente y era de vital importancia para su alocado corazón.

_"Rach.. vamos .. vamos a hablar de lo que paso ¿cierto?"_

_R. Así es Quinn_

_Q. Quiero.. pedirte disculpas.. yo estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía.. nunca quise lastimarte .. yo_

_R. Shhh_ -la silencio con un dedo en sus labios y perdiéndose en el verde esmeralda de sus ojos- _yo te lleve a eso_

_Q. No.. no te entiendo_

_R. Debí aclarar todo aquella tarde con los chicos en el club glee.. pero en vez de eso fui ambigua.. no negué que había estado con Finn.. y si he escuchado algunas cosas que quizás tu no.. o tal vez si.. lo que trato de decir es que.. me llene de rabia cuando te vi a ti y a Sam juntos.. yo.. me sentí destrozada.. culpable.. no sé explicarme.. si.. no te hubiese dicho esa tontería de que estaba enamorada.. si solo pudiese volver a ese día_ -está vez fue la rubia quién silencio a la morena en su carrera al tratar de explicarse-

_Q. Que nos está pasando Rachel_ -un susurro a escasa distancia de su rostro- _he intentado no verte de está forma_

_R. Desde cuando Quinn_

_Desde ese día que te escuche cantar en el auditorio.. parecías un ángel.. tu voz.. tu presencia.. todo fue.. mágico_

Un corto beso, delicado, suave y cargado de sentimientos fue lo que siguió a aquella confesión.

_R. Por eso te comportaste así al descubrir quién era_

_Q. Aja.. y.. tú .. cuando.. cuando empezaste a notar que .._

_R. Que no sentía amor de hermana por ti?_ -Quinn Asintió con su cabeza aún sin separarse de ella- _desde que cantaste aquella triste canción para mi.. en ese instante algo se removió .. aquí_ -señalando su corazón-

Q. _Esto.. es una locura_ -un beso suave en la comisura de sus labios- _pero me supera y no sé como … no hacer caso a lo que me provocas Rach_ -otro beso más largo que el anterior-

_R. No quiero que dejes de hacer caso a lo que sientes_ -su tono de voz era muy bajo y cerca del oído de Quinn casi la hacía perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba-

_Q. Rach.. va..vamos a .. intentarlo.._

Sus miradas fijadas una buscando respuesta y otra pensándola

_R. Esto es una locura Quinn_

_Q. Las grandes locuras.. son las que mueven el mundo_

Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y después de pasear su vista por segundos a sus labios la beso, un beso profundo y apasionado, un beso muy diferente de todo los anteriores que se habían regalado, un beso que se fue intensificando hasta que la necesidad de inhalar aire las detuvo

_R. No Quinn.. así no_

_Q. No? No quieres intentarlo?_

_R. No quiero que sigamos.. no me voy a poder detener.. y si no paramos haremos mucho daño Quinn_

_Q. No te.. entiendo_

_R. Si me sigues besando … dejare que hagas lo que aquella noche intentaste de hacer_ -la rubia se ruborizó en inmediatamente- _quiero que hagamos esto_ -señalando a ambas- _bien_

_Q. Lo.. lo siento.. yo_ -de nuevo fue callada por un rápido beso-

_R. Primero .. terminaré lo que sea que tenga con Finn_ -la rubia se alejo unos centímetro cambiando la expresión de su mirada- _y luego.. tenemos que decírselo a Judy_

_Q. Oh .. mamá_

_R. No quiero que le mintamos Quinn.._

_Q. Y si .. si no le agrada en lo más mínimo la idea_

_R. En principio no lo hará_ -la rubia fruncio aún más el ceño- _pero no vamos a seguir llenando las páginas de nuestra vida con más dolor y confusión Quinn._

_Q. Ok.. lo haremos como tu quieras.. solo quiero que el gigante de las nieves esté lejos de ti_

_R. Y yo que ese rubio de labios exóticos.. y aquel loco de mohicana no estén rondandote_

_Q. Noah?_

_R. Ajá_

Una risa lleno la habitación de una ambiente menos tenso entre ellas -_Noah es mi amigo Rach.. jamás tendría algo con él-_

_¿Segura Quinn?_

_Q. Tanto.. como que estoy hasta los huesos por ti_ -se acostó a en la cama totalmente y le hizo seña para que viniese a su lado- _Tienes miedo? Tranquila.. no te voy a comer.. al menos no hoy_- un almohadazo recibió como respuesta-

Aquella noche ambas durmieron abrazadas, quizás como cuando lo hacían de pequeñas solo que con una diferencia, el sentimiento entre ellas era uno muy diferente al amor de hermanas.

Un nuevo día levantaba tanto en aquella ciudad de Lima como en la de New York

**_S. Hola amor, ¿Quinn llegó?_**

**_B. No Santy_**

**_S. ¿Qué? Pero si las regionales empiezan en unas horas.. la mato.. yo la mato_**

**_B. Tranquila San.. apenas son las nueve.. hay tiempo de que llegue_**

**_S. Y el imbécil de Puckerman ¿se sabe donde está?_**

Brittany negaba con la cabeza como si a través del auricular Santana pudiese verle

**_B. Espera.. tengo una llamada de Q en el móvil_** -lo tomo de la mesa que estaba en su cocina- **_Hola Q, ¿Dónde estás? ¿vienes volando?_ **-La rubia sonreía por la efusividad de su hermana-

**_Q. Hola Britt, estamos en el aeropuerto, pero nuestro vuelo sale a las once_**

**_B. Q eso es muy tarde.. las regionales empiezan a las catorce horas_**

**_Q. Son poco menos de dos horas de vuelo Britt, pero necesito que me lleves el vestido y las cosas para cambiarme, llegó directo al Mckinley_**

**_B. Está bien, pero tengo que decirte algo.. Puck desapareció.. creemos que se lo llevaron los extraterrestres_**

Otra risa al lado opuesto de la línea

**_Q. Está conmigo en New York Britt_**

**_B. En serio?_ **-fruncia el ceño intentado de buscar una explicación lógica- **_qué hace él contigo?_**

**_Q. Es una larga historia, te la cuento luego ¿vale?_**

**_B. Ok_**

Segundos más tarde retomaba la llamada con su novia a quién aquella noticia del paradero del chico la dejo tan confusa como a Brittany.

Pasos de un lado a otro, caras largas y de preocupación, algunos miraban cada dos por tres sus relojes, la angustia y tensión se respiraba en el aire

_M. No llegarán_

_T. No seas tan negativa_

_K. Cantaré yo_

_Sm. Eso no era lo que habíamos ensayado_

_A. Perderemos.. nuestro último año echado a la basura por ellos_

_F. Donde está Rachel?_

_M. En serio Finnecio? Estamos a punto de perder las regionales por falta de las voces principales y solo preguntas por Rachel?_

_F. Es mi novia_

_K. Eso es lo que tú crees_

_F. Qué estas tratando de decir?_

_Sh. Chicos basta! Somos el primer grupo, sé que estamos entrando en pánico porque en veinte minutos empieza el evento y nuestras voces principales no están pero_

_P. LLEGAMOS!_

_Mk. Te mataremos Puckerman!_

_Sh. Pero después de las regionales, date prisa en cambiarte_

_T. ¿Y Quinn?_

_P. Está cambiándose en el baño_

_F. Y Rachel?_

_P. También está allí_

Todos suspiraban al saber que estaban completos

_Sh. Bien, aunque no los he visto ensayar.. creen que están preparados?_

_P. Claro… será un arrase total señor Shuester!_

**_"Bienvenidos a la competencia regional anual donde veremos derroche de talento, le damos la bienvenida al jurado presente"_**

De fondo se escuchaba al orador anunciando que en escasos segundos comenzaría el espectáculo

_Sh. ¿Dónde está Quinn?_

_B. Aquí está_

_Q. Estoy lista señor Shuester_

_M. Todos estamos listo_

Puck se acerco peligrosamente a su compañero de dúo y le susurro al oído

_P. Lista para dejarlos con la boca abierta?_

_Q. Hiciste lo que habíamos planeado_ -un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, una media sonrisa y un guiño fueron la respuesta-

_Sh. Ok chicos a mi señal salen para la primera canción, luego el dúo de Quinn y Puck y al final todos para el cierre ¿vale?_

Todos asintieron

_Sh. Ahora todos coloquen sus manos_

Formaron rápidamente un circulo

_Sh. Y a la cuenta de uno, dos y Nuevas direcciones!_ -Gritaron euforicos al mismo tiempo- _A ganar!_

* * *

_**Continuará...**  
_

**Gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir subiendo esta historia... trataré de subirla con más frecuencia.. pero aunque ya está finalizada.. no está revisada.. y sin leerla al menos cinco veces.. no la subo.. **

**Espero este nuevo capítulo en este nuevo año.. les guste!  
**

**Próximo: sábado 12/01  
**

**Saludos  
**

**:)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**__************__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19. No me arrepiento**

Todos salían al escenario y la música comenzaba a sonar con fuerza

_Sm:_

_Yes! so crazy right now  
Most incredibly  
It's your girl b  
It's your boy young  
History in the makin _

_Todos:_

_Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Sm  
yea, history in the making, _

_Parts two, it´s so crazy right now_

_M:  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave i'm beggin you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How i'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause i know i don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no on else can  
Todas:  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love  
Todos:_

_Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Entre baile y baile las miradas entre Rachel y Quinn no paraban, miradas que estaban a salvo de curiosos e incluso a salvo de sus compañeros_

_R:  
When i talk to my friends so quietly  
"who he think he is?ä look at what you've done to me  
Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress  
You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress  
It's the way that you know what i thought i knew  
It's the beat that my heart skips when i'm with you  
Yeah, but i still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can  
Todas:  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love_

I'm warmed up now  
Let's go  
A:  
Young hova  
Ya'll know when the flow is loco  
Young b and the r-o-c uh oh  
O-g, big homie  
The one and only  
Stick boney but the pockets are fat like tony

Soprano the roc handle  
Like van exel  
I shake phonies man, you can't get next to  
A genuine article, i do not sing tho  
I sling though , if anything i bling yo

Star like ringo  
War like a green berret  
You're crazy bring your whole set  
Jay-z in the range  
Crazy and deranged  
They can't figure him out  
They're like ãhey is he insane?ä

Yes sir i'm cut from a different cloth  
My texture is the best fur, im chinchilla

I've been ill of the chain smokers  
How you think i go the name hova  
I've been reala'  
The game's over

Fall back young ever since  
I made you change over to platinum  
The game's been a wrap  
One  
Todas:  
Got me looking so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself lately  
I'm foolish, i don't do this  
I've been played myself  
Baby i don't care  
Cuz your love got the best of me  
And baby you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung and i don't care who sees  
Cuz baby you got me so crazy

Las voces de Rachel y Mercedes entre mezcladas dieron un toque especial haciendo levantar al público en aquel auditorio

_Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love  
_

La canción finalizo y una rubia corría al extremo del escenario al igual que Puck quién se apresuraba en tomar su guitarra mientras el público aplaudió la recién presentación, una mirada entre ambos era la señal y la música nuevamente comenzaba a sonar ante la atónita mirada de todos

_F. Que hacen?_

_T. Esa no es la canción_

_M. Señor Shue que.. haremos?_

Susurraban nerviosos al ver la melodía diferente a la que se supone habían ensayado en el salón del club glee

Q:

_Sostengo tu mano, tanto tiempo como puedo_

_Y paso al último asalto,_

_Ambos lo sabíamos y aún así _

_Lo intentamos ignorar hasta el final,_

_Que no se puede vencer el tiempo_

_Quizas hubiese sido mejor _

_que esto no hubiese pasado nunca_

_Pero "quizás" es una palabra cobarde,_

_Hemos luchado desde el principio_

_Y no hemos desperdiciado ni una grano de arena_

_Y ahora estamos aquí_

_Y no me arrepiento de nada_

_Ni de un solo paso, ni de ningún instante_

_Aunque todo este perdido_

_Aunque para nosotros no sea suficiente,_

_No ha sido en vano,_

_No me arrepiento de nada de ello._

_De nada de ello_

La voz de Quinn sonaba dulce y con una fuerza exquisita, cada acorde que salía de la guitarra de Puck daban vida a aquellas palabras dejando a todos envueltos en ellas

_P:_

_El tiempo juega en nuestra contra,_

_El último grano de arena cae en silencio,_

_Y el último asalto llega a su fin,_

_Construimos sobre la arena _

_Y eso nos ha costado mucha energía_

_Pero todo mereció la pena,_

_Y te doy las gracias por cada día junto a ti,_

_Ambos:_

_Ya no me arrepiento de nada,_

_Ni de un solo paso, ni de ningún instante_

_Aunque todo este perdido_

_Aunque para nosotros no sea suficiente,_

_No ha sido en vano,_

_No ha sido en vano._

El temor de sus compañeros por aquel inesperado cambio de canción se esfumo al ver a la gente levantarse para aplaudir a aquellos dos chicos que dejaban todo de sí en esa canción, una canción que más allá de la música tenía una letra muy emotiva, letra que marcaría un principio y un fin.

Q:

_No me arrepiento de las palabras equivocadas _

_Ni un solo momento_

_No me retracto de ningún paso_

_Ya que no me arrepiento de nada_

_No me arrepiento de nada_

_No me arrepiento de nada_

_P:_

_De nada de ello_

_Ambos:_

_No me arrepiento de nada_

Un eco de aplausos saco del mutismo a los chicos del glee club, y a Rachel quién con ojos brillantes no perdía ningún movimiento de su rubia, y justo en ese instante lo supo, Quinn más allá de haber sido su hermana en aquellos años de infancia donde no tenían idea de que les esperaba en un futuro, más allá de haber dejado de verle durante otros años más, más allá de aquel reencuentro marcado por reproches y dolor, más allá de todo era su complemento, su fuerza y su pilar, era suya y lo supo con aquella letra de esa canción, había encontrado lo que para muchos les toma año, o quizás para otros tantos en su paso por la vida jamás encuentran, había hallado el amor.

Una señal del señor Shuester la hizo volver a la realidad

_Sh. Vamos chicos.. la última canción…_

Puck y Quinn ya estaban en un extremo esperando unirse a sus compañeros con otra melodía de fondo

_F:_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_K:_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me _

_S:_

_(I love it)_

_K:_

_LoveGame intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Todos:_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_

_K:_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Todos:_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_

_K:_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_S:_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_Todos:_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_S:_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_Todos:_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_K:_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_F:_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_K:_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_F:_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Todos:_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_

_K:_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Todos:_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_

_K:_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_S:_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_Todos:_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_S:_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_Todos:_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_K:_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_F:_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_K:_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_F:_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_T:_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_S:_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_Todos:_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_S:_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_Todos:_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_S:_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_Todos:_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_S:_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_Todos:_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_K:_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_F:_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_K:_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_F:_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

Y al finalizar todos quedaron encantados, los chicos agradecidos con los presentes salieron del escenario para esperar la presentación tras bastidores de los demás competidores

_F. Qué rayos fue eso?_ -encaro a Puck y a Quinn con un tono de enojo que todos lograron escuchar.

_Sh. Finn aquí no, deacuerdo!_

_P. Qué no te gusto nuestra canción?_

_F. Eres imbécil? Tio no era la letra que habíamos compuesto entre todos_

_Q. Basta Finn, déjalo en paz.. no mejor dicho de ja nos en PAZ!_

_F. Claro, tú como siempre tienes que estar haciendo lo que te parezca, solo por tu bien sin importarte el resto_

_K. Basta Finn, sea como sea al público les gusto y es lo importante_

_F. No me jodas Kurt.. ahora te pones de parte de está?_

_R. Cállate Finn, ya escuchaste al señor Shuester, no es lugar para números como el que estás haciendo_

_F. Oh bien ahora mi novia en vez de estar de mi lado se pone del lado de estos_

_Q. No es tu novia_

El señor Shuester muy serio se metió en medio, sin decir nada solo con una mirada logro disgregar aquel pequeño grupo en conflicto que se estaba creando en medio de los pasillos que conducían a un camerino en conjunto para ellos.

_Mk. Esto no me gusta_

Todos desviaron la atención hacia el comentario de Mike

_T. Son los Wablers_

Con sigilo se acercaron hasta un lateral de los telones y vieron el número que sus competidores estaban presentando

_K. Son buenos_

_Bl. Siempre lo han sido_

_B. Sientes nostalgia ¿Blaine?_

Silencio fue la respuesta y el ambiento quedó tenso mientras dejaban inundar de la canción aquel lugar.

_So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never, _

_never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, _

_dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never, _

_never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, _

_dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass _

_Just come on and come and Raise your glass_

_M. Tenemos seria competencia_

_F. Rachel tenemos que hablar_ -se acercaba a ella por detrás ante la mirada de furia de cierta rubia

_R. Ahora no Finn, no es lugar para eso_

_F. Te vas a New York, no me entero de nada, y me dices que no es lugar para hablar_

_R. Finn!_

_Que no sabes escuchar?_

_F. Esto no te incumbe Quinn_

_R. Finn basta_

_Sh. Chicos.. no sé que pasa con ustedes.. pero por favor podrían dejar sus asuntos para cuando todo esto termine?_

Los tres apenados asintieron afirmativamente y siguieron pendiente del espectáculo.

Una hora y treinta minutos habían pasado desde que se presentaron en el escenario, ahora los jueces deliberaban el grupo que sería el ganador de las regionales, todos estaban nerviosos, unos caminaban de un lado a otro como Rachel y Kurt, otros estaban sentados con caras de pocos amigos como Finn y Quinn y otros mostraban preocupación como Mercedes, Tina y el señor Shuester.

**_"Está competencia ha sido bastante disputada, nuestros jueces han deliberado y ya tienen su decisión, y para nombrar al los triunfadores llamamos"_**

_K. Oh dios.. estoy temblando_

_Bl. Toma mi mano cielo_

_S. déjate de tonterías gasparin_

_B. San!_

_Shhh_ -Rachel giraba a callarlos-

Todos estaban en el escenario esperando el veredicto

**_"El tercer lugar es para…. The golden globets"_**

**_"El segundo lugar es…para los Wablers"_**

Un estallido de felicidad se instaló en los chicos de nuevas direcciones, todos se abrazaban, y algunos como Kurt y Mercedes derramaban lágrimas de alegría, después de cuatro años participando en esa competencia era la primera vez que lograban vencer en las regionales

_Q. Lo logramos_ -le susurro a la pequeña morena mientras le abrazaba con fuerza-

_R. Y la mayor parte del crédito la tienes tú_ -sus ojos se perdían entre aquellos verde ambar-

_Q. Todos tenemos crédito en ese trofeo_

_R. Muero por besarte_ -un susurro que logro despertar sensaciones en la rubia-

_Q. también yo.. pero me temo que tenemos mucho público_

_P. Ganamos! Alzo a Quinn por el aire celebrando aquel merecido triunfo._

Luego de haber culminado la competencia, los chicos se encontraban en los bastidores, comentando el triunfo y admirando aquel maravilloso trofeo, Rachel venía en dirección al camerino que les habían asignado al grupo para recoger sus cosas cuando una mano la tomo sorpresivamente del brazo y la arrastro hasta un espacio ubicado entre dos puertas, seguramente dos camerinos.

_Q. Ahora si me puedes dar ese beso por el que morías hace rato -_Le susurro en el oído rozando sus labios con el lóbulo de Rachel-_  
_

Sin escuchar más se giro sobre sí y ancló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, sello sus labios contra los de ella, un beso que anhelaba tanto como sus pulmones necesitaban el aire para respirar, un beso que se prolongo más de la cuenta y que produjo algo con lo que ninguna de las dos contaba

_RACHEL!_

La voz de aquel enfurecido hombre las separó

_Quinn? Ella es la razón por la que me llevas evitando días? Esto .. esto .. eres una hija de.._ -avanzo peligrosamente en dirección a ella levantando su brazo-

_NO FINN!_

_Hey.. que crees que haces_

Una fuerza sobre él lo halo en dirección opuesta

_suelta PUCKERMAN_

_QUE CREES QUE HACES TIO? LE VAS A PEGAR A UNA MUJER?_

Gritos.. eso era lo que se dejaba oír en ese sitio y que ya comenzaba a llamar la atención de los demás chicos que allí se encontraban

_NO ES TU PROBLEMA!_

Un empujón -_Esta zorra me ha jodido siempre la vida.. y ahora una vez más_-Una sonorá cachetada le calló la boca-

_Q. No te atrevas Hudson!_

_Serás._. -su rostro tornado de un rojo total, su mirada oscurecida indicaban que había perdido la cordura-

Otra vez se fue contra Quinn dándole un empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio

_NUNCA LA TOQUES!_

Un certero golpe sobre su cara lo arrojo a un lateral y desde ese instante se desato una golpiza entre Puck y Finn, sangre salpicaba en el suelo y gritos de las chicas hacían eco de fondo, Rachel había levantado a Quinn y la sacó de allí aprovechando la distracción del momento.

_Q. No Rachel, tenemos que ayudar a Puck_

_R. No, los chicos pararan esa pelea o el señor Shuester, pero no podemos estar ahí_

_Q. Rachel_

_R. Él lo sabe.. cuanto crees que tardará en hacer un escándalo_

_Q. Rach_

_R. Vamos a tu casa.. hablaremos con Judy_

_Q. Pe.. pero_

_R. Ahora Quinn, prefiero decirle a Judy todo.. antes que él lo eche a perder.. no.. no quiero volver a causar dolor.. yo.._

_Q. Está bien _-aún los nervios la invadían, a pesar de no tener estima por Finn desde que rompieron, jamás pensó que el chico podía hacerle daño, al menos no físico como estuvo apunto de causarle sino hubiese sido por su amigo, o ahora mejor amigo-

_Sh. Basta! Que creen que hacen? Acabamos de lograr una hazaña, años luchando por sacar el club de ese abismo en el que estábamos, años intentando de ganar algo para hacernos respetar en Mckinley, todos.. todos hemos dado lo mejor por lograr esto.. y ustedes vienen ahora con sus exceso de testosterona a arruinarlo todo_

_P. Lo.. siento señor Shue_

_Sh. No, no quiero escuchar disculpas.. y en cuanto a ti Finn.. jamás pensé que fueras capaz de comportarte.. como un cerdo.. me encargaré de que te suspendan una semana y del club quedas en suspensión hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora vamos.. este show termino!_

**_J. Cielo.. me alegra verlas.. Britt me llamó.. ganaron!_ **-Un abrazo lleno de cariño recibieron ambas al entrar en casa de la rubia-

**_Q. Gracias mamá_**

**_J. En cuanto a ti Quinn.. tenemos una charla pendiente.. eso de marcharse a New York sin mi permiso.. ni avisarme.. ni_**

**_R. Judy.. que.. queremos hablar contigo_**

La rubia mayor se giró y se quedó viendo la seriedad en el rostro de Rachel, algo le índico que el asunto era serio.

**_J. Paso algo en New York que deba saber? Les hicieron algo?_**

**_Q. No.. no mamá.. estamos bien_**

**_J. Entonces_**

**_Q. Vamos a sentarnos_**

**_J. Quinn.. que ocurre?_**

Presente

Llevo todo el día feliz, con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara, las cosas con Mar están mejor, aún no le termina a Jake pero porque esté no ha regresado de su viaje, y yo deseando que lo haga lo más rápido posible, hoy la he invitado a cenar, he preparado algo estupendo; a veces creo que me paso de cursi pero.. ella lo merece, es el motivo que me hace levantarme con energía cada mañana, jamás pensé que las cosas podrían darse de está forma..

_"Hey.. tú rubia tonta espera ahí"_

Esa voz la conozco, claro es él imbécil que tanto he envidiado a lo largo de un año

_Veo que no te han enseñado modales ¿no Jake?_

_Jk. Crees que no sé lo que tratas de hacer.. crees que no me he dado cuenta como miras a MI novia.. con esa cara de.. de idiota.. y ella pensando que tú eres su mejor amiga_

_Cállate, porque tú eres un recién aparecido que ni si quiera le conoces_

_JK. ¿NO? Soy su novio.. el hombre que ella eligió para estar a su lado.. a mi.. entiendes.. o tengo que hacerte un dibujo a ver si comprendes_

_Ar. Qué esta pasando? Por qué estos gritos?_

_Ve adentro Arthur_

_Jk. Si.. esto no es tu problema_

_Ar. Lo que es con ella.. es conmigo.. que pasa?_

Mi primo es mucho más alto que Jake y más atlético, camina hacia él de forma determinante

_JK. Veo que la prepotencia viene de familia ¿No Aribeth?_

_Marchate Jake_

_JK. aléjate de Marley_

_Y si no lo hago ¿Qué?_

_Jk. Te la verás conmigo_

_Ar. Te equivocas_

_Jk. Ni tú ni ella impedirán que me case con MI novia, no permitiré que te acerques.._

_Largate idiota.. no la tratas como una mujer maravillosa que es.. la tratas como un objeto que es de tu propiedad.. eres lo peor que ella pudo encontrarse_

_JK. Si.. quién lo dice? La rubia consentida que nunca ha dejado de manipularla a su antojo_

_Eres un imbécil.. tú no sabes nada.. ni de Marley.. ni de mi.. ni de nadie de lo que nos importa_

_Jk. Crees que por tu pasado me voy a condoler de ti? Como lo hacen todos. Que te voy a dar vía libre para que me la quites?_

Lo que siento es un fuerte dolor en mi mano, he golpeado a este animal, ha sacado lo peor de mi, y no me arrepiento de haberlo dejado tirado en el piso ante la mirada de asombro de mi primo quien está a mi lado, viéndole sangrar por el labio partido

_Ar. Largate.. o te voy a dar una paliza para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres_

_Jk. Cuando quieras!_

_No.. déjalo Arthur.. está no es tu pelea_

_Eres mi prima.. y para mi.. como mi hermana.. lo que es contigo es conmigo_

Giro mi vista de los ojos de Arthur y veo a Jake subirse a su auto, a pesar de estar sangrandole la boca mantiene esa sonrisita de triunfo, me mira retandome, y algo dentro de mi se remueve.. esa mirada me hace dudar.. es como si él tuviese la certeza de que ella no se apartara de su lado

_Ar. Si estuvo contigo.. es porque te quiere.. no dejes de luchar por ella_

_No.. no estoy tan segura_

Su dedo limpia una lágrima que rueda sin permiso por mi mejilla y me abraza, quisiera que las cosas fueran diferente, y ahora.. justo ahora es cuando más las necesito conmigo, para decirme que todo estará bien, para darme esa confianza que a veces no tengo, para darme este abrazo que ahora recibo.. de mi querido primo Arthur.

Septiembre, 2012.

**_R. Ju.. Judy.. yo.._**

* * *

**_Continuará  
_**

**_Canciones: Crazy in love (Beyonce)  
_**

**_Ich bereue nicht (Silbermond) traducida en español.  
_**

**_Poker face (Lady gaga)  
_**

**_Raise your glass (Pink)  
_**

Lamento la demora.. pero ahorita está complicado subir seguido por motivos laborales.

Espero les agrade el capitulo.. y vayan uniendo las piezas ;)

Saludos.**  
**


	21. Chapter 21

_************__**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**_

* * *

Capítulo 20

**Sala de urgencias**

_J. Tú que cielo?_

_Q. Ma.._ -se aclaró la garganta- _mamá.._

_R. Hay algo que te queremos contar_ -su voz sonaba temblorosa, casi al borde del llanto-

_J. Me estan asustando? ¿Ocurrió algo en New York? ¿Quinn?_

_R. Desde_ -carraspeo para que la voz dejará de sonarle tan aguda- _desde que.. nos reencontramos_

_Q. Hemos pasado muchas cosas -_se acerco Quinn hasta quedar completamente abrazada a la morena-

_R. queríamos.. no queríamos mejor dicho.. seguir haciéndonos daño.. por eso decidimos.._

_Q. Decirte antes lo que está pasando_

_J. Sigo sin entender_ -la rubia mayor las miraba confusa y expectante-

_R. sentimos.. sentimos algo más ..qué_

_Q. Creemos que estamos enamoradas_

Silencio, podían escuchar la acelerada respiración de Judy, fueron testigos de cómo su rostro cambiaba de un tono rojo intenso a uno pálido como el papel y lo siguiente que vieron fue como se desplomaba sin fuerzas sobre el frío suelo.

_Mamá/Judy_ -corrieron a socorrerla pero la mujer no reaccionaba-

_Llama a una ambulancia Rachel.._

Las manos temblorosa buscaban en su bolso el móvil para pedir ayuda -_Dios Quinn, dime que está bien-_

_"911 díganos cual es su emergencia"_

_Por favor envíen una ambulancia al 2408 de Mills_

_"Qué ocurrió"_

_Creemos.. que un infarto_

Quinn desvió la mirada de su madre que la tenía acunada en brazos tratando de hacerla volver en sí a Rachel que acababa de pronunciar aquellas dramáticas palabras.

_Ya vienen en camino.. tiene pulso_ -interrogaba con la voz partida y las lágrimas aflorando-

_Es un desmayo Rach, no un infarto_

_¿Y si no lo es?_

_Mamá reacciona .. busca un vaso con agua o algo fuerte para oler_

_¿A dónde?_

_En la cocina Rach, donde más_ -la pequeña seguía sus instrucciones y corría en busca de algo que les ayudase-

_Mamá despierta por favor_ -con su mano libre acariciaba su rostro en busca de alguna reacción-

No transcurrieron más de cinco minutos cuando ya golpeaban la puerta y Rachel corría a abrirla

_"Llamaron por un posible ataque cardíaco"_

_Si.. siganme_ -avanzaron hacia el salón donde Quinn sollozaba aún con Judy tendida en el suelo, los paramédicos corrieron y apartaron a las chicas para hacerse cargo-

_Tiene signos vitales_ -decía uno de aquellos chicos-

_110-160 tensión elevada_ -Quinn veía toda aquella escena como si de cámara lenta se tratará - _pupilas dilatadas - ¿se golpeo?_

_Si, no estamos segura… cayó repentinamente_ -contestaba Rachel-

_Tenemos que llevarla, sus signos vitales no están estable ¿Quién es el familiar?_

_Yo_ -apenas lograba hablar, la rubia temblaba-

_Vamos en la ambulancia_ -con pasos dudativos seguía a aquel equipo de paramédicos y se metía dentro de aquel particular vehículo al que nunca había tenido oportunidad de estar y que desde luego era lo ultimo que desearía-

_R. Te seguiré Q_

Las puertas se cerraron frente a ella y no pudo evitar desplomarse en la húmeda grama a llorar.

**_Aquí Britt y Lord.. bueno el está_**

_Brittany es Rachel.. tienes que ir al hospital.._

**_B. Qué ocurrió.. ¿por qué lloras?_**

_R. Judy.. Judy sufrió un ataque_

**_B. ¿Qué?_**

**_S. ¿Qué pasa Britt?_**

**_B. Vamos para allá_**

Lágrimas bajaban apresuradamente por su rostro, aún la imagen de la rubia mayor desplomándose frente a ellas se repetía como un video en su cabeza, conducía a una velocidad considerable en dirección al hospital central de Lima, temiendo lo peor, no quería imaginar como se sentiría si Judy no soportará esa noticia que le acaban de entregar ella y Quinn.

_Doctor ¿Cómo está?_

_La acabamos de estabilizar.. tuvo un síncope, es algo que suele ocurrir cuando las personas reciben una impresión fuerte.. ¿su madre ha recibido alguna?_

Silencio y una movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza de forma tímida

_Eso ocasionó esto_ -señalo a una habitación donde tenían a Judy

_¿Dónde está su padre?_

_están divorciados desde hace unos años_ -apenas la voz le salía de su garganta

_Algún familia adulto?_

_No son muy allegados_

_Es su hija mayor? O la única?_

_Soy la mayor, mi otra hermana es un año menor a mi_

_Necesitaré que pase por mi oficina, le daré algunas indicaciones, ella no estará mucho aquí, solo está noche y luego podrán llevarle a casa.. pero necesita estar tranquila ¿me entiendes?_

_Lo sé_

_¿Estás embarazada?_

_¿Qué?_

_Es una noticia que suele impresionar a los padres.. si es así_

_NO.. disculpe.. no .. no estoy embarazada.. no por eso le dio ese desmayo_

_Ok.. siento haber sido entrometido.. pero igual conversamos más tarde ¿deacuerdo?_

Otro movimiento afirmativo y el médico desaparecía de su vista por aquel largo pasillo.

_¿Como está?_

_Rachel_ -un abrazo intenso recibieron a la pequeña morena- _está estable_ -susurro contra su cuello-

_Dios! Qué susto.. no sabes el miedo que tenía.. si a Judy le ocurre algo yo_

_Shhh.. no lo digas cielo.. nada va a pasar_

_Quinn ella.. ella se puso así por nosotras.. no.. no lo va a aceptar_ -lágrimas nuevamente brotando-

No amor.. calla si.. lo aceptará.. con el tiempo.. es.. es cuestión de tiempo

Ambas giraron la vista a través del cristal y contemplaron a Judy en aquella camilla conectada a algunas maquinas, esa imagen les partió en pequeños trozos el corazón.

Dos horas después se apostaban en la sala de espera Brittany, Santana, Puck con un ojo morado y la nariz lastimada producto de los golpes que intercambio con Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Hiram, Leroy, Quinn y Rachel.

_S. Vaya forma de celebrar la victoria_

_K. Cállate Santana.. no es momento para tus comentarios ácidos_

_B. Estará bien Q?_

_Q. Lo estará Britt_ -se aferraba del brazo de Rachel mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared

_"Brittany Fabray"_

_B. Soy yo_

_"Acompañeme por favor"_ -una enfermera se acercaba a donde se encontraban ellos, una mirada intercambiada entre ambas rubias le daba luz verde a la hermana menor para acudir al llamado.

_Q. No me quiere ver_

_R. Seguro que no es por eso que le llaman_ -una caricia de apoyo en su hombro-

_Q. Le conozco Rach.. esto no nos lo perdonará_

**_B. Mami… estás bien_ **-se aferró a ella sobre la cama de aquel hospital

**_Si cielo, lo estoy_**

**_B. Q está afuera.. quieres qué_**

**_No_ **-una fría respuesta dejaba confundida a la rubia de ojos azules

_P. por qué estamos aquí Quinn?_ -El chico de mohicana la apartaba de la pequeña diva mientras Kurt se encargaba de distraerla con una charla-

_Q. Decidimos contarle la verdad_

_P. Oh! Rayos.._

_Q. No se lo tomo muy bien_

_P. Qué piensas hacer_

_Q. No lo sé_

_P. Y si intenta.. ya sabes.._

_Q. ¿Separarnos de nuevo?_

Puck asintió mientras su mirada era de ternura

_R. Papá.. tenemos que hablar_ - dejó a su amigo a unos metros y tímidamente se acercó a Hiram

_H. Que está pasando Rach?_

_R. Vamos por un café_

_H. Estoy empezando a preocuparme_

_R. Es largo.. pero no te mentiré .. vamos_ -se adelantó unos paso y lo incitó a seguirla

_Q. No dejaré que nadie nos separé_

**_"Señorita Fabray puede venir a mi oficina"_** -aquel doctor que había atendido a Judy hacía acto de presencia nuevamente en aquella sala de espera-

_P. Ve -_vio a la rubia girar en dirección de donde le llamaban- _hey Quinnie_ -se detuvo y lo miro- _pase lo que pase siempre estaré allí ¿vale?_

Una sonrisa fue la respuesta.

**_¿Qué? Rachel qué me estás contando_**

**_R. Calma papá.. la gente nos observa_**

**_H. Tu estás … oh Dios.. ya entiendo porque Judy está aquí_**

**_R. No sabíamos que reaccionaría así_**

**_H. Por Dios hija.. tu y ella se criaron juntas como hermanas.. ¿Cómo crees que iba a reaccionar? No lo puedo creer!_**

_"Adelante, toma asiento por favor"_

_Q. Gracias_

_"He visto los análisis de tu mamá, y ya confirmamos que fue solo un shock tras alguna noticia fuerte"_

_Q. Me alegro escuchar eso_

_"La dejaremos ir a casa, pero tendrá que descansar y nada de malas noticias durante algunos días, a pesar de no haber riesgo es mejor no tentar la suerte ¿deacuerdo"_

_Q. Deacuerdo!_

_"Estas son algunas medicinas que debe tomar, son calmantes para la ansiedad y que le ayudaran a dormir con tranquilidad, tienen que traerla por consulta general la próxima semana"_

**B. Mami.. Q te hizo algo?**

**Cielo, no quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿si?**

La ojos azules afirmaba con su cabeza y con la mano de su madre tomada buscaba respuestas en sus pensamientos.

**_H. Tendremos que hablar las dos familias_**

**_R. Papá pero_**

**_H. Pero nada Rachel, ahora voy por Leroy.. estoy decepcionado en estos instantes.. necesito pensar_**

Se levantó y dejo a la pequeña morena derrumbada en aquel cafetín de ese hospital.

Los días siguieron su camino, Judy fue dada de alta con las indicaciones médicas correspondientes, en su casa evitaba dirigirse a su hija mayor, se mostraba seria, fría y pensativa; entre tanto la historia era similar en casa de los Berry, Rachel se notaba triste e incomprendida, los encuentros entre ella y la rubia habían sido escasos, no querían provocar otra situación desagradable, sabía que el camino era difícil, sólo que no se imaginaron la falta de apoyo que estaban enfrentando.

_"Esta noche cenaremos a las ocho, avisale a tu hermana"_

_B. Mamí_

_"Si"_

_B. Aún estás enojada con Q?_

_"Ya hablaremos de eso luego Britt, solo avisale"_

**_S. Qué piensas hacer? No te quedarás a vivir por siempre en está habitación o ¿si?_**

**_Q. No lo sé San.. creo que nos equivocamos_**

**_S. Por esa razón mi querida rubita jamás le diría algo así a tu madre o a la mia_**

**_Q. Si se entera que sus dos hijas son gays.. puff_**

**_S. Moriría de un infarto_**

_B. Q.. dice mamá que esta noche cenamos a las ocho_

**_Q. Qué raro.. jamás avisa de esa forma_**

_B. Algo está planeando.. Lord esta muy inquieto y yo también_

**_S. Tranquila amor, Q resolverá esto ¿Cierto rubita?_**

Un giro de ojos y desvío de su mirada a un punto en la nada, sospechaba que algo tramaba Judy y eso la tenía bastante ofuscada.

_"Está noche salimos a cenar"_

_L. Cielo no teníamos noche de película?_

_H. No, hay cambio de planes_

_R. No tengo ganas de salir, yo me quedo_

_H. No señorita, tu te vienes con nosotros_

_R. Papá que no me escaparé por la ventana si es lo que te preocupa_

_H. He dicho que no_

_L. Cielo baja el tono no estamos sordos_

Otra noche cubría la ciudad de Lima, un cielo totalmente oscuro y sin estrellas a la vista, una brisa fría corría con velocidad golpeando su cabello y rostro, caminaba con pesadumbre tras sus padres, aquel día no le apetecía salir, su ánimo era bastante precario por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin añadir las constantes discusiones sin sentido que tenía con Finn en el Mckinley, o las evasivas de Quinn al interrogarla sobre lo que harían con la situación, todo parecía empeorar.

**"Aún no cenaremos, esperaremos unos minutos"**

**B. Mami tengo hambre**

**"Ya dije que esperaremos Brittany"**

**Q. No tienes que tratarle así, tu rabia va dirigida a mi.. no lo olvides** -la mirada de Quinn estaba llena de frialdad y rencor, no entendía como su madre podía comportarse así con ella y con Rachel si tanto decía amarle-

_R. Qué hacemos aquí_

_H. Cenaremos con Judy y sus hijas_

_L. Amor.. porque no me habías dicho_

_R. No me bajare_

_H. Tu vas.. así tenga que llevarte cargada_

_L. Qué está pasando_

_H. Ya te enterarás_

Una, dos, tres veces se dejó oír el timbre, una sonriente Brittany corría para abrir la puerta

**B. Papi** -se lanzo a los brazos de Leroy y luego de Hiram con una felicidad que podía iluminar aquella oscura noche- **_pasen.. Q baja.. Rachel está aquí_**

**_H/L. Hola Judy_**

**_J. Hola Hiram, Leroy.. Rachel_**

**_R. Ho.. Hola Judy_ **-timidamente avanzaba en dirección al living de aquel hogar

Un pantalón ajustado de color negro, unas botas de corte alto, una remera blanca y su cabello rubia suelto dejaban ver una estampa digna de contemplar, la pequeña diva no pudo quitar su vista de aquellas escaleras, sus ojos se iluminaron inconscientemente sin importarle la presencia de sus padres

**_Q. Rach..Rachel_ **-se aclaró la voz temblorosa-

**R. Hola Quinn**

**J. Vamos a cenar** -hizo una seña con su mano invitándolos a la mesa

Una lasaña de vegetales, un pastel de carne y ensalada fue la cena de aquella noche, tras servirle a cada uno, los padres de Rachel comenzaron una amena charla con Judy ante el silencio de las tres jóvenes.

**_H. Esto está delicioso Judy_**

**_J. Gracias Hiram_**

**_L. Me encanta la lasaña, por Rachel nos tocó aprender a hacerla_**

**_J. Era uno de sus platillos favoritos_ **-miro a su ex pequeña con cierta nostalgia y decepción-

**_H. Y bien, Judy de que quieres que hablemos_**

**_L. Hablar de algo? Me he perdido_**

**_H. Judy me llamo ayer para acordar esta cena_**

**_L. Por qué no me dijiste nada?_**

**_J. Porque es delicado Leroy_**

**_L. Entonces las chicas deberían retirarse_**

**_J. Es por ellas está reunión_**

**_B. Mamí que hice_** -Britt hablaba con la boca llena y el rostro desencajado

**_J. Tú nada amor, come!_**

**_H. Son Quinn y Rachel_**

**_L. Qué hicieron?_**

**_J. Me confesaron hace algunos días que…_**

**_L. Qué?_**

Quinn y Rachel estaban mudas y pálidas, solo se miraban fijamente sin pronunciar palabras

**_J. están enamoradas_ **-apenas logro decir aquellas temidas palabras-

**_L. QUÉ? Esto es una broma?_ **-las miró duramente a las dos-

**_Q. No.. no lo es_** -la primera lágrima asomaba por su rostro-

**_L. Esto no está pasando.. por Dios!_**

**_H. deja el drama para luego cielo, y bien Judy_**

**_L. Bien Judy? Tu lo sabías? Ah claro.. por eso actuabas tan raro con ella y tú por eso estabas tan callada estos días.. Santo cielos!_**

**_J. Por eso termine en el hospital_**

**_B. Quinnie eso es cierto_** -soltó su cubierto sobre el plato-

**_Q. Basta mamá, no puedes reprocharme algo que no fue intencional_**

**_J. En serio Quinn? No te podías fijar en otra persona, que más da si fuera hombre o mujer pero no.. claro que no.. tenías que fijarte en tu propia hermana_**

**_R. No somos hermanas Judy.. y tú lo sabes_**

**_H. Por favor Judy calma, te puede hacer mal_**

**_J. Eres mi hija Rachel.. no importa que un papel diga que no.._**

**_Q. Brittany es tu hija.. admitelo de una vez .. ella_** -señalo a la ojos azules quién comenzaba un llanto silencioso ante toda esa escena desagradable- es tu hija tu verdadera hija

**_J. Las tres lo son y no voy a permitir un incesto en está familia ¿me oyes Quinn?_**

**_Q. La amo y no voy a dejar que manipulen mi vida como una vez tú dejaste que Russel manipulara la tuya_**

Un sonoro y contundente golpe dejó en silencio el espacio donde todos se encontraban

**Presente.**

Todo lo había preparado cuidadosamente con la ayuda de Arthur, una mesa dispuesta en la terraza de aquella cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad que con anticipación rente, luces que provenían de pequeñas velas esparcidas por todo el espacio, una botella de un buen vino que me recomendó Blake, una música romántica de fondo, todo perfecto para la noche ideal, que nunca llegó. Marley me dejó esperándola, no hubo una llamada dando alguna explicación, ni mensaje de texto, absolutamente nada. Estoy desecha en mi cama, he llorado lo que no pude llorar en algún momento crucial de mi vida, empiezo a creer en las punzantes palabras de Jake, el destino me está tendiendo una trampa, algo tan ruin y cruel como es el sufrir por un amor. Mis ojos se pierden en la nada, escucho un golpeteo suave en la puerta de mi habitación

_No quiero cenar_

_"Ni recibir visitas?"_ -doy un saltó, esa voz es la de mi abuela Judy, giro y la veo asomada por la puerta sin entrar, una sonrisa en su maduro rostro me regala y yo solo corró a refugiarme en sus brazos, buscando su cariño y su protección.

_"Beth querida, me ha dicho Britt que no quieres comer, ¿sabes que puedes enfermarte?"_

Asiento pesadamente, me escondo en su hombro izquierdo y de pronto veo como mis lágrimas saladas bañan mi cara sin control alguno

_No tengo ganas de nada_ -un sollozo apenas audible para ella-

_"Que ha pasado cielo?"_

_Mar.. Marley.. ella.._ -lloró de nuevo sin terminar la frase que quería pronunciar, porque simplemente me niego a dar creencia a ese pensamiento-

_"Vamos a sentarnos cariño"_ -me lleva de la mano y nos sentamos a la orilla de mi cama-

_"Beth.. estás enamorada de esa chica"_

Siento mi cuello y orejas ardiendo, la vergüenza se apodera de mi, y entro en un llanto más pronunciado.

_"Esta bien cariño, no te voy a juzgar por ello, ya demasiados errores he cometido en el pasado para repetirlos de nuevo"_

_Lo dices por mis mamás_

_"Si, lo digo por ellas"_ -hace una mueca de tristeza y queda en silencio como recordando el pasado-

_"No supe comprenderlo entonces, y solo cuando me dí cuenta.. ya era demasiado tarde"_ -sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al igual que están los míos.

_"Era una situación difícil abuela"_

_"Pero yo era la adulta, y no supe como responder .. si tan solo.. "_ -quiere decir algo más pero sus palabras se rompen en su boca dejando solo un sonoro suspiro de dolor-

_Mamá te perdonó, solo olvidalo ¿si?_

_"No estoy tan segura cariño, yo.. deje pasar el tiempo y"_

_Estoy segura abuela que ella siempre te comprendió… pero_

_"Pero?"_

_Soy yo que teme ahora que tú.._

_"No cielo"_ -me toma con ambas manos el rostro y me mira con dulzura- _"hagas lo que hagas, te enamores de quién te enamores.. siempre te voy a apoyar, siempre voy a estar para ti, para que rías, te desahogues si te enojas, para que llores.. como ahora"_ -ambas nos fundimos en un sincero abrazo y así me libero dejando escapar el llanto junto a mis sentimientos.

**Octubre del 2012.**

**_H. Judy por favor calma_ **-el hombre se levantó para interponerse entre madre e hija.

**_Q. No importa cuantas bofetadas me des, no me alejarás de ella.. no lo harás_** -grito para marcharse de la casa dejando un estruendoso portazo-

**_R. Quinn_** -corrió para alcanzarla pero Leroy le sujeto en el último momento del brazo-

**_H. Judy creo que.._**

**_J. No estarán deacuerdo con todo esto o ¿si?_**

**_L. Judy.. Rachel es nuestra hija.. al igual que consideramos a Britt como nuestra, aunque todo esto es.. complicado de digerir… sobre todo para mi que me acabo de enterar_ **-miró a su esposo con enojo- **_creo que sea lo que sea que les este pasando necesitan de nuestro apoyo_**

**_H. APOYO?_**

**_J. Estoy deacuerdo con Hiram_**

**_L. S querido.. el corazón no decide en quién se fija_**

**_H. Por favor Leroy son hermanas_**

**_L. No lo son_**

**J. Para nosotros** -señalo al hombre y a sí misma- si lo son

**_L. Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí_** -beso en la frente a una llorosa Britt y aún sujetando el brazo de su pequeña se marcho de allí-

_Quinn… Quinn… ¿Qué rayos?_ - detuvo el auto al orillarlo a esa oscura calle y se bajo en busca de la rubia- _Quinn_ -aumento el ritmo en sus paso para alcanzarle-

_Quinn qué ha pasado?_ -la rubia estaba desecha, lloraba a mares y ni si quiera le importaba el frío que había precipitado aquella noche en la ciudad- _Toma.. colocate esto_ -la cubrió con su chaqueta y la abrazo sin preguntar

_Me quieren alejar de ella Puck_ -entre sollozos libero aquellas duras palabras para su corazón

Un fuerte abrazo protector la envolvió

_Super Puck no dejará que eso pase Q_

_Mi madre y su padre no están deacuerdo_ -nuevamente el llanto sobre su hombro-

**_ellos no pueden contra el más maravilloso poder secreto sexy rubia_** -su mano acariciaba cariñosamente el rubio cabello de la porrista-

**_Cual poder Noah_**

**_El amor_ **-lo escuchó y una risita se le escapo en medio de aquel lamento-

**_Eso solo pasa en películas románticas.. el amor en la vida real es otra cosa Puck_**

**_Entonces crearemos una película romántica donde la sexy judía y tu.. sean las protagonistas_** -un levantamiento de ambas cejas y una sonrisa fueron un calmante para aquella tormenta que sufría Quinn en su interior- **_y ahora vamos a casa porque está comenzando a llover._**

**_Puck.. no quiero ir a casa_**

**_Quién dijo que iremos a tu casa.. para eso está mi guarida secreta_** -subieron a su auto, en silencio pasaron el trayecto hasta la casa del chico de la mohica, la lluvia empezaba a caer con fuerza-

**_Tendremos que correr hasta la entrada_** -Quinn asintió y así lo hicieron-

**_Bienvenida a mi guarida, buscaré una toalla_**

_No piensas hablarme en toda la noche_ -no tuvo respuesta, vio a su hija subir las escaleras en silencio al igual que su esposo.

_L. Rachel_

_R. Si papi_

_L. Estás segura_ -sus ojos le hablaban sin necesidad de palabras

_R. Si lo estoy_

_L. Entonces no se hable más_ -entro a su habitación ante la confusa mirada de su pequeña, y a los pocos segundos salió con unas almohadas y en su otra mano unas prendas de vestir.

_Leroy por favor hablemos.. qué haces?_ -el hombre lo esperaba en el livng de su casa-

_Está noche dormirás en el sofá para que reflexiones de lo que has hecho_

_H. Estás bromeando?_

_L. Es nuestra hija.. y me importa un pepino los alegatos que tengan Judy y tú.. así que .. que tengas una buenas noches._

**_¿Dónde dormirás tú?_**

**_Contigo_ **-la cara de la rubia dejó espacio a una carcajada de parte del chico- **_estoy bromeando Q.. mi corazón es de otra.. al igual que el tuyo_** - **que duermas bien**- iba a salir de la habitación que le pertenecía pero que por aquella noche la cedía a su amiga-

**Puck** -detuvo sus pasos- **Gracias.. gracias por todo**

**Somos amigos rubia.. y para mi.. eso es invaluable.. descansa!**

Una sonrisa de ambos y la rubia se dejó caer sobre aquella cómoda cama, sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sin ver quién era lo atendió

_Quinn donde estás?_

**_Rachel_**

_Brittany esta preocupada.. dice que desde que te marchaste no has regresado.. es muy tarde.. llueve a mares y yo.. yo_

**Te amo**

_también yo.. pero_

**Estoy bien.. en cada de Puck**

_Te quedarás allí? Sola con él_

**_Rachel ahora no ¿vale?_**

_Sé que.. creo que nos equivocamos al contárselo a Judy.. si pudiese regresar el tiempo_

**_No dejaremos que nada nos separe_**

_Quinn .._ -un silencio y de nuevo aquel temor que alguna vez sintió cuando apenas era una niña- _tengo miedo que nos separen_

**El lazo Rachel**

_Qué lazo?_

**_Recuerdas lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo_**

_No.._ -se calló buscando entre sus recuerdos-

**_Hicimos un pacto, te dije que nada nos separaría_**

_Ese pacto.. Quinn no somos hermanas y sí nos separaron_

**_Por qué no fue el pacto adecuado_**

_No te entiendo_

**_Eramos unas niñas.. y no sabíamos la verdad_**

_Sigo sin comprender_

**_El lazo que creamos era falso, porque no estaban basados en una realidad.. pero ahora si… ahora sabemos que algo fuerte nos une a las dos_**

_Quinn creo que debes descansar_

**_Me amas_**

_Claro que si Quinn_

**_Quiero escucharlo_**

Quinn te amo ahora ve a descansar.. lo necesitas

**_Siempre nos va a unir una lazo Rachel.. no importa donde estemos.. lo que hagamos, no importa cuantos obstáculos tengamos que saltar.. lo importante es el amor que nos tenemos y eso nada ni nadie podrá destruirlo jamás!_**

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Gracias por la paciencia, sé que me tome un receso demasiado largo pero estaba con falta de ideas para conectar una parte con el final... pero ya he vuelto.. leo todos sus reviews y me encantan.. a las que siguen la historia, las que la tienen en favoritos, a todas.. gracias. Este capítulo dedicado a las españolas y mexicanas que son la mayor cantidades de visitors, casi 20 mil.. una locura.. espero este capítulo les guste.  
**

**Saludos. **

**:)**


	22. Chapter 22

_************__**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**_

* * *

Capítulo 21.

**Chicago**

_Llegaremos tarde a clases_

_No tengo cambio de ropa Puck_

_Lo sabemos_ -Santana y Brittany se colaban por la puerta con una mochila- _Aqui tienes rubia_

_Gracias Britt_

_Mama esta preocupada por ti Q, cree que estas donde San.. sabes que no me gusta mentirle en estas cosas_

_No estoy haciendo nada malo Britt, pero lo de anoche fue suficiente como para no querer quedarme allí_

_bueno voy por algo de comer mientras ustedes tienen esas extrañas charlas de chicas_

_Largate Puckerman.. y consigue un capuchino_

_Ni lo sueñes Santana!_

_Que piensas hacer _-Britt y la morena se sentaron en la cama mientras la rubia se cambiaba de ropa, ya había tomado una ducha-

_No tengo idea, sabia que mama se lo tomaría mal, pero eso fue excesivo_

_ves porque nunca le he contado lo de nosotras_- señalo a San y a ella misma-

_Si fuera eso creo que lo hubiese celebrado... pero_

_Es Rachel la implicada_

Ambas chicas se miraron dando por entendido esas pocas palabras

_Ve el lado positivo Q, solo quedan unas semanas para la graduación, luego te marcharas a Yale y Rach a New York, eso les permitiría tener una relación sin presiones_

_Has tenido noticias de Yale_

_No y tu te iras a Lousville_

_No, ire a New York_

_¿New York? que paso con la beca que te ofreció la entrenadora Sue?_

_No quiero eso para mi, en la secundaria esta bien ser porrista, pero la universidad ... es otra cosa_

_No te imagino allí.. estas segura_

_Lo estoy, ademas cuando Britt salga el año entrante se ira conmigo, ya sabes _-una sonrisa esperanzadora dibujaba en su cara-

_Estudiare en Julliard Q, San estaría conmigo y seremos felices_

_Vaya, ya lo tienen planeado_ -se quedo inmóvil mientras su cabeza procesaba toda aquella charla- _es extraño_

_Que cosa Q?_

_Hablar del futuro y eso de hacer planes_

_Quinn solo nos quedan semanas en este pueblo, al graduarnos muchas cosas cambiaran y.. cada uno tomara su camino, Britt y yo no queremos que nada nos agarre de sorpresa, no queremos separarnos y_

_La única forma es hacer planes, donde las dos estemos juntas siempre_ -un beso lleno de ternura compartieron frente a los ojos de la rubia ojos verdes-

_hey estoy aquí_ -sono los dedos para traer a la realidad a su amiga y hermana-

_"chicas apresurense"_ -el grito de Puck les alerto y tomando sus cosas salieron de aquella habitacion-

_**H. A que hora sales de clase?**_

_**R. No lo se**_

_**H. no lo sabes? no se supone tienes un horario**_

_**L. cariño deja a mi princesa en paz**_

_**H. hasta cuando piensas apoyar esta locura**_

_**L. hasta que te canses de dormir en el sofá!**_

-solto el cubierto en el envase de cereal que estaba desayunando_**- Nunca pensé que te fueras a oponer a esto papa, yo le quiero y **_

_**H. no te podías fijar en alguien mas? ese chico enorme con el que saliste por ejemplo? por que ella Rachel?**_

_**Y porque no?**_

_**Hija por dios es..**_

_**L. no lo es**_ -el hombre seguía comiendo mientras le replicaba-_**hace años las separamos, ya no son aquellas niñas, y ademas la rubia me agrada mas que el gigante verde**_

Rachel quien observaba fijamente a Leroy soltó una risotada simultáneamente con el mientras Hiram estaba totalmente enojado.

Aquella mañana en los pasillos del William McKinley la situación era peculiar, luego de meses de mantenerse bajo perfil ingresaban juntas las tres porristas mas temidas, Santana, Britt y Quinn, las dos primeras con su uniforme característico de las cheerios y la ultima con unos jeans gastados, una remera negra ajustada y las botas de corte alto, el cabello suelto y una intensa mirada que la hacían lucir totalmente sexy.

_"Quinn Fabray que hay de cierto en los rumores que dicen que por tu causa Rachel Berry le termino al mariscal de campo Finn Hudson" _-aquel chico del periódico escolar la abordaba sopresivamente-

_El único rumor que haré cierto es que en horas de almuerzo_ tu-afincando su dedo indice en el pecho del chico- _terminaras en el bote de la basura con un slushie en tu cara_- la mirada perversa lo hizo correr despavoridamente olvidando aquella pregunta sin sentido.

_Wow, veo que aun tienes el efecto Hbitch Fabray_

_Gracias Kurt_ -abrio su taquilla mientras respondía al chico quien la observaba con una sonrisa

_K. debo tenerte miedo de nuevo_

_S. A ella no.. a mi si Gasparin!_

_San! _-Britt la reprendia-

_Has visto a Rachel?_ -interrogo a Kurt entre tanto tomaba un par de libros-

_K. No la había visto.. pero.. ahí la tienes_ -la rubia desvió su mirada hacia donde el chico la señalaba, efectivamente la pequeña morena hacía acto de presencia en aquel lugar-

_Hola chicos, hola Quinn_ -se acerco con ciertas dudas y le abrazo- _¿estás bien?_

_Q. Ahora lo estoy Rach _-la aprisionaba más contra su cuerpo, esa sensación de malestar desaparecía mágicamente en los brazos de la morena-

_R. Tenemos que hablar_

_Q. Lo sé_

_S. Vayan a otro lado_ -San les hizo seña de que algunos chicos prestaban atención a sus movimientos-

_K. Me he perdido de algo_

_R. Luego te cuento Kurt_

_Q. Sé donde podemos ir sin que nos molesten _-tomo una trozo de papel de una de sus libretas que tenía en la taquilla y con un lápiz escribió algo para entregárselo a Rachel- _en media hora_

_R. Y las clases?_

_Q. Inventa alguna excusa_

_K. Yo las cubro, no sé que planean pero.. tenemos la misma clase los tres_

_Q. Gracias Kurt_

_S. Me está empezando a caer bien muñequito de porcelana_

_B. San si sigues así no tendrás postre está noche_

_R. No quiero saber de que postre hablan_

_K. Ni yo.. ni yo_

Los tres ingresaron al salón mientras Santana se dirigía a otra clase al igual que la rubia ojos azules

_Q. Qué dijeron tus padres?_ -susurraba para evitar ser escuchada-

_R. Papi Hiram durmió en el sofá.. y está mañana las cosas no mejoraron_

_Q. Leroy?_

_R. Es el único que nos apoya_

-_**Escuché nos apoyan.. oh.. no puedo ser tan mal pensado.. o si?**_- Kurt trataba de poner la máxima atención a los susurros que provenían de ambas chicas, hacía tiempo que venía sospechando algo raro entre ellas, pero aquellas palabras repercutían en su cabeza como un martillo, no prestaba atención a la clase que hacía minutos comenzó-

_R. Disculpé puedo ir al baño un momento_ -se acercaba cuidadosamente al profesor mientras todos estaban entretenidos en unos ejercicios-

"_Vaya, pero no tarde mucho, recuerde que esos ejercicios son evaluados"_

_R. Gracias profesor, ya regreso!_

Una mirada basto para que la rubia disimuladamente entrará en acción -_ayúdame Quinn_- _Me siento mal_- se levantó tambaleando de una lado a otro con una mano sujetando su cabeza y otra su abdomen, el chico fingía estar sufriendo de una intenso dolor de cabeza y nauseas para llamar la atención del profesor-

_Q. Necesita ir a la enfermería_

"_Vamos Hummel lo acompaño"_

_Q. NO, digo.. no.. usted tiene que vigilar que mis compañeros se mantengan en sus actividades_

_K. No aguanto, siento que va a estallar.. Dios_

"_Deacuerdo, vaya con él y cuando regrese me informa lo que le digan en enfermería"_

Con su brazo rodeo su hombro y se apoyo en ella, salieron caminando despacio ante los susurros de sus compañeros, Tina quién estaba entretenida en equipo con Mike al ver la situación le escribió a Blaine creyendo que aquello era cierto.

_Q. Wow.. deberías estudiar actuación_

_K. Eso es lo que aspiro.. bueno eso o ser un diseñador famoso.. ya sabes_

_Q. Gracias Kurt_

_K. Date prisa.. yo.. mientras voy a enfermería_

_Q. ¿En serio?_

_K. Claro querida, la actuación .. debe ser completa_ -se giro y nuevamente metido en su papel se fue hacia el servicio de salud-

_**R. No conocía este lugar**_ -con su vista fija hacia el campus-

_Como sabías que era yo_

_**R. No esperaba a nadie más**_ -se giro y se quedo colgada en esos expresivos ojos verde ambar-

_Q. Kurt tuvo un fantástico número de actuación_

_**R. No me esperaba menos de él**_

_Q. Lo sabias?_

_**R. No, pero cuando se trata de Kurt.. es fácil imaginar algo así**_

Sus pasos automáticamente la llevaron hasta cerrar el espacio que quedaba entre Quinn y ella

_**Me encantan tus ojos, el resplandor los hace ver.. interesantes **_-un roce suave en los labios de la rubia y sentía que perdía el control- _**no te imaginas.. lo que me gustan **_-otro roce y Quinn podía sentir la cálida respiración de la morena sobre sus labios mientras susurraba aquellas palabras-

_Rach.. si no paras.. no soy responsable de mi_.. sus manos acariciaban los brazos en dirección a sus hombros

_**Que haremos Quinn**_

_No lo sé_ -la estrecho en sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella-

_**Si intentan alejarnos**_

_No los dejaremos_

_**¿Cómo vamos a oponernos?**_

Se separo un poco dirigiendo su mirada a los de la morena -_Lucharemos, nos escapamos, haremos lo que sea.. esto que siento por ti es real.. es lo que me hace sentir viva .. toca _-llevo su mano al corazón- _está así por ti.. y no dejaré que eso cambie _-elevo sus manos al rostro de Rachel y la beso con una ternura infinita, la dulzura en sus labios manifestaban lo que las palabras no alcanzaban.

**Vaya.. está es la razón por la que ya no eres mi favorita**

Saltaron del susto y al girarse

_Entrenadora_

**SS. A mi oficina Fabray y tú.. a clases** -Rachel se quedó perturbada observando a la rubia, ambas petrificadas tras la aparición inesperada de Sue Silvester- **AHORA PITUFA**

_Q. No le hable así_

**SS. A MI OFICINA FABRAY**

La pequeña diva corría en dirección al salón de clases, frustrada por el intento fallido de conversación con la rubia y encima nerviosa por la pillada que sufrieron -_RACHEL!-_ bajo la velocidad y busco de donde venía esa voz-

_Kurt!_

_No, Tom Cruice querida _

_No estoy para sarcasmos Kurt_

_¿Dónde está Quinn?_

_Ella _-no sabia como explicarse- _estábamos hablando y_

_¿Y?_

_La entrenadora esa que da miedo nos encontró_

_¿Y?_

_Se la llevo a la oficina_

_Solo por hablar?_

_Si_

_Sé que no estamos en hora de receso.. pero_ -sus ojos la escaneaban cual un detector de mentiras, sospechaba que algo más había pasado-

_¿Pero?_

_Cuando me contarás la verdad Rachel Berry_

_Que verdad Kurt_

_Que entre tu y la rubia hay algo más que un simple cariño de hermandad o amistad_

_De.. de qué hablas.. yo_

_Lo sé.. tengo ojos y neuronas ¿sabias? _

Es..

Una larga historia que me debes contar con una buena taza de chocolate caliente y malvaviscos, que vio Sue?

Estabamos besándonos

-Su mandibula casi cae al suelo -_Oh no, eso es malo_-

_Lo sé_

_La despellejará viva.. vamos _

_A donde?_

_A la oficina de Sue_

_¿Estás loco?_

Un tirón del brazo fue su respuesta.

**SS. Y bien ¿desde cuando te contagiaste del virus de gaydad que hay en este lugar?**

_Entrenadora las cosas no son como parecen _

**SS. Sabes Fabray.. siempre fuiste mi favorita, siempre de alguna forma me reflejaba en ti cuando tenía tu edad, una chica fuerte, decidida, dominante, intimidante.. pero** -se levanto y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la oficina- **desde un tiempo para acá estas diferente, más débil, distraída, vulnerable.. y hoy he descubierto la razón de ese cambio**

_Estoy enamorada, así se le llama a "esos cambios" en la personalidad_

**Yo le llamaría "incesto"** -ambas acudían al uso de comillas con sus dedos-

_No es mi hermana_

**No fue lo que dijo Judy Fabray aquella vez qué según todos te estaba torturando por hacerte dar algunas vueltitas al campus**

_No lo es_

**Y entonces qué es**

_Es una mujer a la cual la vida le ha jugado bastante duro_ -se levanto del asiento molesta por aquel improvisado juzgamiento de la mujer que tiempo atrás había admirado- _llena de talento, que tiene metas que alcanzar, es intensa, es insegura a veces, le teme a las tormentas y a las oscuridad, está llena de vida, de brillo, y… la amo._

Un aplauso la devolvió a la realidad

**SS. Bravo Fabray, me has conmovido**

_No me puede amonestar por besarme con ella detrás de las gradas_

**SS. ¿Quién dijo que quería amonestarte?**

_Y qué hago aquí_

**Lopez me informó que no quiere la beca que le conseguí en Louisville.. entonces pensé que tal vez tú**

_Iré a Yale entrenadora_

**¿Yale?**

_Espero la respuesta, pero me postule para ir a Yale_

**Esa no me la esperaba ¿y que harás allá?**

_Estudiar artes_

**¿Artes?**

_Hay un programa de fotografía y bueno.. _

Sue tomo asiento de nuevo

_Ya.. me puedo ir _

**Sus padres lo saben**

_Si_ -su respuesta fue aspera-

**Y no se lo tomaron bien**

_Aún no_

**Si necesitas algo..** -señalo a su persona-

Un sonrisa sincera de Quinn y un gracias para salir de allí, al entrar pensó que la enviaría a sala de detenciones por estar fuera de clases y más por estar a escondidas con Rachel, pero resultó ser muy diferente de lo que se imaginó.

**Presente.**

Estoy afuera de casa sentada en las escaleras, hace frío en está época del año, ya han pasado tres días y no sé nada de ella, mi abuela se regresó a Lima ayer por la tarde, no quiso dejar solo a su esposo Blake, un hombre encantador y muy sabio, creo que con mi tristeza y desconcierto olvide mencionarles esa parte, Blake Laurie es un señor de unos setenta años, lleva casado con Judy unos doce años, desde entonces se ha comportado como el abuelo que nunca tuvimos, Arthur y yo lo adoramos.

"_Hey date prisa o te vas a congelar"_

Ahí está Ryder esperando impaciente en el auto, me tomo mi tiempo, mis pasos son reflejo de mi animo

_Hola Ryder!_

_¿Estás bien Beth?_

_Más o menos, sabes algo de Mar?_

_Conseguí algo.. pero no te va a gustar la información_

_Vamos.. habla ya que me tienes en vilo_

_Está en Chicago_

_¿Chicago?_

_Aja, al parecer Jake fue hace días a comprar una propiedad allá_

_¿y?_

_Le pidió matrimonio Beth, se van a casar y se irán a vivir allá_

Mi cara es indescriptible, siento el calor corriendo por mi cuello, mis orejas arden, mis ojos se nublan, las palabras se aglomeran en mi boca pero no salen, estoy en shock.

_Ella ha aceptado_

_No lo sé_

_Me dijo que me amaba_ -por más que intento no controlo las lágrimas-

_Shhh.. tranquila B, todo saldrá bien _-me arrastra a su hombro y me abraza con ternura mientras yo.. no paro de llorar-

_Vamos por ella_

_Para qué_

_Vamos B.. si hay que secuestrarla el día de su boda.. lo haremos, mirame_ -me sostiene mi cara entre sus manos mientras sus ojos café me intentan pasar un poco de brillo a los mios- _hasta que ella no te diga que no te ama.. lucharemos por ella_

_Suena extraño_

_Soy su caballero de armadura nena_

_Más bien de gomina_

_B.. y entonces ¿vamos a chicago?_

_Voy por una mochila_

_Asi se habla!_

**Octubre 2012**

Regresaba rumbo al salón cuando vio a su madre ingresar por el pasillo, se apresuro y quedo resguardada entre los habitáculos donde almacenaban los productos de limpieza, sigilosamente le vio pasara a través de la porción de la puerta que no termino de cerrar

"_Qué hace aquí"_ -la duda y la curiosidad la empujaron a seguirla, cruzó el pasillo y se dirigió a una pequeña puerta, su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio a la señorita Emma Pillsbury salir a recibirla.

"_La orientadora"_

_S. Qué haces? Te están buscando desde hace rato_

_Shhh _-la tomo del brazo y se la llevo rumbo a los baños-

_Bien fuera de aquí YA _-Santana hacía uso de su mal genio para correr a tres chicas que ocupaban los servicios en ese momento-

_¿Qué rayos te pasa?_

_Mi mamá_

_Qué?_

_Judy esta aquí_

_Pense que Sue te tenía en detención en su oficina_

_Yo también lo creía pero.. un momento ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Me encontré a Kurt y a la enana _-_SAN_- _si.. como sea.. estaban intentando espiar en la oficina de ella y me contaron que estabas allí_

_Estaba pero.. fue extraño_

_¿Trato de seducirte?_

_No.._ -sacudió su cabeza para sacar esa imagen que de pronto se creo en sus pensamientos- _que dices_

_Es gay _

_Sue?_

_No yo_

_Me llevo allí porque me ofreció tu beca_

_¿En serio?_

_Ese no es el punto.. Judy.. tengo que buscar a Rachel_

_Para decirle ¿Qué? _

_San no entiendes no puedo_

_BASTA Quinn.. estar enamorada te está dejando sin cerebro.. o lo poco que tenías de el_

_No me resulta gracioso_

_Que piensas hacer_

_Luchar por ella_

_No idiota me refiero al futuro_

_Aún espero lo de Yale_

_Entonces ten paciencia, solo sigue la cuerda a lo que Judy o Hiram le propongan o intenten hacer_

_¿Estás bromeando?_

_Quinn tu no tienes dinero a donde ir, eres una mantenida como todos aquí, a excepción de Puckerman que al menos hace algo de dinero, pero ese no es el punto.. tienen que pensar con la cabeza fría, no con las hormonas.. solo quedan semanas para terminar la secundaria, resiste un poco rubia.. ya pensaremos en algo.. ¿alguna vez te he fallado?_

_No que recuerde_

_Entonces confía en nosotras_

_Si._

**Presente**

Llevamos algunas horas rumbo a aquella ciudad que tanto significado tuvo para mis mamás año atrás, todavía me pregunto si yo tendré la misma suerte que ellas, será que Marley será capaz de dejarlo todo por mi.

_**¿Estás bien? No has hablado al menos desde hace un par de horas y conducir en silencio me produce sueño**_

_**No es bueno que te duermas Ryder.. lo último que quiero es que te desconcentres del camino.. no olvides que algo así torció mi destino.**_

_**Lo siento Beth, no quise .. hacerte recordar eso.**_

_**Está bien.. te aburriste de la música**_

_**Mejor cantame, así me entretengo**_

_**Sabes que odio cantar**_

_**Lo sé.. pero a mi me gusta obligarte a que lo hagas**_

_**Tonto**_

_**Diva**_

Le regalo una sonrisa, fijo mi vista de nuevo al camino y comienzo a cantar lo que alguna vez fue el éxito de mi madre, con la esperanza de que aquella ciudad sea el punto de inicio de un nuevo camino.

**Octubre del 2012**

_**Hey chicos, hoy será una tarde fantástica**_

_Qué se le habrá ocurrido ahora -_Tina susurraba al oído de Mike-

**No se suponía que estaban mal está mañana, qué haces aquí?**

_Cielo te dije que estoy bien_

**No fue lo que me dijo Tina**

_Tina y su gran bocota_

_**Chicos por favor es importante -**_el señor Shue hacía anotaciones sin parar en aquella pizarra enorme que colgaba de la pared del salón del club glee.

_Hablaste con Judy_

_No, ella ni si quiera me vio está mañana_

_Crees que la señorita Emma le haya recomendado separarnos_

_No lo sé_

_**Quinn y Rachel por favor **_-sonaba sus manos para llamar la atención-_** bien así está mejor, hoy planearemos algo por lo que hemos luchado desde hace mucho tiempo… LAS NACIONALES**_

Un alboroto se formo entre los chicos de la emoción al escuchar aquellas palabras

_Donde serán señor Shue_

_**En la ciudad del viento… CHICAGO!**_

Un mirada simultanea se brindaron Rachel y Quinn, sin que los demás lo notasen se tomaron por los dedos meñiques y una sonrisa que brotaba de los más profundo de sus sentimientos se regalaron en aquella tarde de ensayos en la sala de aquel pequeño pero talentoso club glee.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, a la que me pregunto si Beth es Kitty, no.. de hecho Kitty aparece en el presente pronto.. el personaje de Beth me lo imagino como Hayden Panettiere.. claro en mi cabeza jajaja _

_Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. _

_Saludos _

_:)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**La reina y el rey**

_Han pasado tres semanas desde que le contamos la verdad a mi mamá, las cosas no resultaron como pensábamos, ella y Hiram el padre de Rach se han puesto deacuerdo para mantenernos separadas, solo puedo verle los días en la secundaria y uno que otro fin de semana gracias a las tramas de Tina, Kurt y Blaine quienes después de saber la verdad nos han apoyado más que nunca, en casa la situación es inaguantable, las miradas reprobatorias y hasta de acusación que me lanza a diario me hacen sentir como un monstruo, cuando lo único cierto es el amor que siento por ella, ¿acaso soy culpable de que mi corazón la eligiera a ella como su dueña? _

"_**Q date prisa o llegaremos tarde al ensayo"**_

_**Britt ¿Cuándo aprenderás a tocar la puerta**_

"_**Cuando dejes de ocultar ese diario, ya sé que existe y hasta que dice"**_

_**BRITT!**_

"_**apresúrate"**_

La rubia sonríe ante la sinceridad extrema de su hermana menor, guarda el diario en la parte superior del closet y tras cerrarlo se marcha escaleras abajo para alcanzar a Brittany.

_A donde van?_

_**Al ensayo para el baile de graduación**_

_Cuanto durará?_

_**Si lo que te preocupa es que me pueda ir con Rachel a algún lado.. tranquila, al menos esperare a estar lejos para no "irrespetarlos" a ti y a Hiram.**_

_Quinn! -_Britt alza la voz para evitar otra discusión como las que se venían dando a diario en aquel hogar-

_Sabes que queremos ayudarlas, ustedes solo están confundidas, pero son tan cabezotas que se niegan a ir a terapia_

_**No estamos enfermas ¿sabes? Eso se llama "estar enamoradas"… enamoradas **_

_Jamas pensé que algo como esto podía pasarnos_

_**¿En serio? Es tan difícil entender eso**_

_Vamos Q .. llegaremos tarde_

Salieron a prisa sin seguir aquella retahila de palabras que se había formado, apenas se escuchaba en aquel auto la música que provenía de la radio.

_**¿Cuándo se acabará todo esto Q?**_

_**Cuando me marche**_

_**Has recibido el sobre de Yale**_

_**No**_

El silencio tomo el espacio, la rubia empezaba a dudar si había sido aceptada en el programa de aquella famosa universidad, los días pasaban y la graduación era inminente y ella no tenía noticias algunas, eso más la situación con Judy la tenían en vilo, casi todos habían recibido respuesta, Kurt se marcharía a Julliard en New York para estudiar artes dramático, Sam consiguió una beca a través del equipo de Football para estudiar en U.C.L.A medicina, hecho que sorprendió a todos sus compañeros, jamás pensaron que el rubio tenía inclinaciones hacia esa profesión, Mike se marchaba a Wisconsin a estudiar ingeniería, para seguir el negocio de su padre, Finn no lo aceptaron en ninguno de los programas a donde envió solicitudes, por lo que optó de apuntarse al ejercito, Mercedes se marchaba a los angeles a grabar un disco, un caza talentos la había visto en alguna oportunidad cantando y le ofreció un jugoso contrato, Puckerman seguía con su idea de ampliar el negocio de limpieza de piscinas y sus vistas estaban fijas en Miami, Rachel y Blaine era los que estaban en la misma situación de Quinn, esperando aquel sobre que les diría hacia donde girarían sus vidas.

* * *

"_Bien chicos, hoy haremos el ensayo general para el baile de graduación, tenemos que trabajar arduamente ya que la próxima semana serán las NACIONALES"_

Todos gritaban de emoción tras esa última frase del profesor Shuester

"_Comenzaremos con Tonight tonight"_

Blaine, Puck, Artie, Mike, Sam y Finn pasaban al frente en aquella tarima central dispuesta para el grupo musical y por supuesto para el club glee quienes amenazarían la noche del baile.

_San podemos hablar_

_Claro rubia, vamos para no interrumpir -_susurraban para evitar incomodar a los chicos quienes ya cantaban al ritmo de la música-

_R. A donde van?_

_B. No lo sé, seguro a planear alguna de las suyas_

_**Y bien, de que quieres hablar Q**_

_**Necesito tu ayuda San**_

_**¿Para qué? Que están planeando**_

_**Verás… **_el silencio se hizo presente mientras la latina no perdía detalle de los cambios de expresión que mostraba la rubia- _Quiero sorprender a Rachel la noche del baile_

_¿Sorprender?_

_Hacer algo.. ya sabes_

_No, no sé _-una sonrisa amenazaba con salir-

_**San.. no te hagas **_-su ceja se levantaba antes el juego que su amiga le estaba tendiendo-

_**Vamos rubia sueltalo ya**_

_**Quiero hacer algo .. romántico **_-apenas un susurro dejo escapar-

_**¿Romántico?**_

_**No me fastidie, quiero ayuda.. me apoyas ¿o no?**_

_**Lo que tu digas rubita.. ¿qué se te ocurre?**_

* * *

"Aún tienen que verse a escondidas"

Si, las cosas van de mal a peor, papá se ha empeñado en que me aleje de ella, y mi papi no para de discutir con él noche y día

"No entiendo, debería ser él quién te brinde el apoyo.. a Judy la entiendo.. pero sinceramente a tu padre Hiram no"

Ni yo Kurt, ni yo

K. Cambiando de tema, que usarás en el baile?

Aún no decido

K. Entonces.. me parece que nos toca salir de compras..

Como quieras

K. Cuidado Berry tanto entusiasmo.. me desespera -la pequeña morena solo le lanzo una mirada por su tono de ironía.

* * *

Sh. Bien chicos, excelente.. ahora es el turno de Rachel y las chicas

_**S. El señor Shue nos llama, así que tus florecitas y corazoncitos para luego**_

_**Ni una sola palabra de esto San… a NADIE **_

_**Calma rubia**_

Por el alta voz del gimnasio se escuchaba una típica voz que interrumpía brevemente el ensayo

**"**_**Buenos días estudiantes del William Mckinley, les habla la entrenadora más famosa de Ohio, Sue Silvester, voy a anunciarles los postulados al Rey y Reina del baile anual, empezamos con los chicos: Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford y Finn Hudson, quién voto por este** _

_La están escuchando entrenadora -_Becky advertía a Sue para evitar comentarios fuera de lugar-

**_Como sea, las nominadas a reina son: Santana Lopéz, Missy Gunderson y mi versión barata Quinn Fabray_**

_Entrenadora!_

_**Es todo, a votar por sus favoritos, y si gana los que no me gustan.. se las verán conmigo, cambio y fuera.** _

Todos quedaron en silencio algunos segundos

_Estamos nominadas rubita_

_No me interesa San_

_¿Qué no? _Intervenía Kurt asombrado

_Ya no_

_Bl. Te sientes bien Quinn?_

_Oigan basta, es cierto que hace algún tiempo era un sueño, pero ya no_

_R. Por qué Q?_

_No importa Ci.. Rach.._

Sam, Mike y Finn que estaban algo más alejado se miraron extrañados, aquel cambio radical de la rubia que ellos conocían desde hace tiempo les resultaba llamativo.

Luego de ese anuncio los ensayos transcurrieron entre pasos de baile, entonaciones de canciones y aplausos de ellos mismos, al finalizar todos agotados decidieron marcharse

* * *

_Rach espera_

La morena detuvo sus pasos y Kurt quién le acompañaba decidió alejarse para darles algo de privacidad

_Que harás mañana por la noche_

_**Creo que.. venir a un baile de graduación**_

Mostraba una sonrisa ante su pregunta sin sentido, _no te he preguntado algo.. yo.. yo quería saber si.. ¿quieres venir conmigo al baile?_

_¿Cómo amigas?_

_Rach.. _

_Lo sé Quinn, solo bromeo.. claro que me encantaría ser tu pareja en el baile_

_¿En serio?_

_Por supuesto, con quién sino _-un beso rápido en los labios de la rubia y se marcho velozmente, dejándola con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios-

_**¿Y bien que haremos?**_

_Puck.. cuando dejarás de darme esos sustos_

_**No veo que te quejes sexy rubia**_

_Vamos.. hay muchas cosas por hacer_

Las horas pasaron lentamente para ambas, quienes se encontraban en puntos diferentes de aquel pequeño pueblo, una ocupada seleccionando su vestido junto a una emocionado Kurt quién ponía en práctica sus dotes de buen gusto en moda, por otro lado la rubia junto a sus mejores amigos visitaba la tercera tienda haciéndose con lo necesario para regalarle una sorpresa a su Rach, a quién no había si quiera tenido la oportunidad de pedirle algo importante para su corazón debido a todas las dificultades que habían tenido que enfrentar tras revelar sus sentimientos a sus padres.

_Crees que le guste_

"_**Que dices, le encantará.. hasta yo estoy dudando de si soy gay o no"**_

_**Kurt!**_

"_**Ok, me he pasado pero en serio.. te ves divina"**_

* * *

Escuchó la puerta sonar y en seguida supo que su hija mayor acababa de llegar, con paso pesado se dirigió hasta el inicio de las escaleras

_Ha llegado algo para ti _-le mostró el sobre y su hija palideció-

_Es de Yale?_

_Así es_

_Los has abierto?_

_No, eso solo lo debes hacer tu, _-subió uno a uno los escalones y extendió su mano con un sobre de color crema sellado, la rubia lo tomo y se quedó pensativa- _No lo abrirás?_

_No, aún no es el momento_

_Pensé que estabas ansiosa de saber la respuesta a tu futuro_

_Puede esperar, ahora tengo algo importante que hacer_

_Tanto te ha cambiado la presencia de Rachel que ahora prefieres postergar una cosa como está?_

_Mamá por favor_

_Como quieras Quinn.. será como quieras _-se dio media vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos para luego desaparecer por la cocina-

_Paciencia Quinn.. paciencia!_

* * *

**Llego mi respuesta de Yale, pero aún no abro el sobre, tengo miedo. Q**

Un mensaje llego a su móvil y sin pensarlo lo tomo

**Todo saldrá bien mi vida, ¿Cuándo lo abrirás? .R**

**Después de las nacionales. Q**

**Es mucho tiempo. R**

**Una semana. Q**

**No sé como resistes a eso, yo no podría. R**

**Aún nada de NYADA. Q**

**No **** R**

**Lo haremos juntas, después de las nacionales **** Q**

**Pase lo que pase, siempre te apoyaré. R**

**Y yo a ti mi princesa. Q**

**Deja de estar sexteando y permite terminar mi trabajo con Rachel. K**

**Qué trabajo? Q.**

**Te quiero. R**

**RACHEL Podemos seguir con tu look. K**

**Kurt me quiere matar.. debo irme.. te quiero. R**

**Si, también me escribió. Te quiero más. Q**

_Q- _un salto dio la rubia en su cama lanzando su móvil a un lado-

_Britt.. porque siempre haces lo mismo_

_Qué harás para Rachel mañana?_

_De qué hablas_

_San y tu están raras.. así que imagino que están planeando algo lindo.. o para Rachel o para mi, pero como Lord me dijo que yo ya era novia de San.. entonces.. solo quedas tu_

_Mataré a ese gato_

_Q!_

* * *

_**Crees que le guste**_

_**A mi me gustaría una sorpresa así**_

_**Eres gay, no cuentas**_

_**Qué simpático Noah**_

_**Como digas **_

Ambos chicos se encontraban en un parque del pueblo, era un poco apartado de la secundaria del William Mckinley pero ideal para lo que tenía en mente la rubia.

* * *

"Hola Hiram, es Judy"

Lo sé, reconocí tu voz, como estas?

"Bien, podemos hablar"

Si, estoy en la oficina, lejos de.. mi marido

Quinn recibió un sobre de Yale hoy

"Y la aceptaron?"

No quiso abrirlo

* * *

"Papi, puedo pasar"

Claro mi cielo, adelante -el hombre se quitaba sus anteojos y dejaba el trabajo que estaba haciendo en su taller de pintura"

R. Sabes que hoy Quinn recibió su sobre de Yale

L. Eso es magnifico, la aceptaron ¿cierto?

R. No quiso abrirlo.. al menos aún no

L. No comprendo, porque no quiere, yo en su lugar estaría brincando por las paredes de la ansiedad

R. Dice que lo hará luego de las nacionales -tomo asiento en un taburete al lado de su padre- pero creo que tiene miedo

L. De que sea una respuesta negativa

R. De que nos separemos

L. Amor, ambas irán a universidades muy buenas, y Yale no está muy lejos de New York

R. Y si no quedo en NYADA papi, y si ella no entra a Yale.. que será de nuestro futuro.. yo.. yo no me quiero quedar aquí.. si lo hacemos.. nos alejaran

L. Cielo.. calma -ya Rachel derramaba sus primeras lágrimas- escucha, nadie las va a separar ¿deacuerdo? -un abrazo de apoyo le brindo su padre- yo no permitiré que Hiram siga molestándola, él lo terminará aceptando, solo dale tiempo cielo, el tiempo todo lo puede.

* * *

El tiempo que nunca se detiene corría, y el gran día para los estudiantes de aquella preparatoria había llegado, el gimnasio perfectamente decorado con motivos de la era del hielo, cortesía de una rubia de ojos azules quién eligió el tema para el baile, chicos bien arreglados con traje y corbatas, chicas con preciosos vestidos y peinados elegantes, todas parecían unas princesas aquella noche

_Todo esta listo rubia sexy_

_Seguro Puck? Quedo prefecto?_

_Tal y como lo pediste_

_Estoy nerviosa_

_Yo también_

_¿tu por qué?_

_Le pedirás que sea tu novia.. y yo he participado como una especie de cupido.. si te dice que no… uff es puntos malos para mi récord de chicas_

_¿Tu récord de chicas? _La rubia lo miraba con una ceja levantada y seria

_Claro preciosa, si te dice que si.. es como si me dijera a mi que si_

_Estás loco Noah!_

_¿Dónde está Rachel? Ya estamos a punto de comenzar _-el señor shue entraba al salón del Glee club nervioso en busca de la que seria la cantante principal aquella noche-

_P. Aún no llega_

_Si la ven diganle que se apresure y ustedes también_

**"_Bienvenidos al baile anual de la preparatoria William Mckinley, esta noche tendremos invitados muy especiales, los estudiantes de Nuevas direcciones amenizando la fiesta, recuerden las votaciones para el rey y la reina, al final tendremos los resultados_" Figgins con el micrófono en mano anunciaba el inicio oficial del baile que marcaba casi el final del año escolar.**

_¿Sabes donde esta Rach?_

_M. No, le he escrito pero no responde_

_K. Ya debería estar aquí_

_¿No se supone que vendría contigo Kurt?_

_No, me dijo que su padre Leroy la traería_

_S. Se retrasarían por algo, tampoco es para tanto _-Ante el comentario típico de Santana todos voltearon los ojos, nunca se preocupaba por nada-

A pocos metros del gimnasio Rachel descendía del auto de su padre Leroy, su rostro lejos de expresar felicidad se le notaba tenso, con rastro de lágrimas producto de otra discusión con Hiram, se marcho sin despedirse, con paso pesado trataba de avanzar, desde esa distancia ya podía escuchar la música que animaba el baile

_Cielo, estás aquí?_

No hubo respuesta, se ancló a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello, y sin importarle el maquillaje dejo correr las lágrimas acumulada en sus achocolatados ojos

_Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_Tengo miedo a perderte Q _-sollozaba sobre su cuello-

_Nunca más Rach _-sus manos sujetaron su rostro y sus ojos se posaron en los de la otra- _jamás dejaré que nada nos separe, nada ni nadie_

_Te amo Quinn_

Sus ojos oscilaron entre la triste mirada que le regalaba su amada y sus labios, acercándose con cierto temor la beso, un roce de labios que se convirtió en un dulce beso, quizás el más dulce que se regalarían en toda su vida.

_Vamos cielo, nos esperan en el escenario_

Entraron apresuradas entre la multitud que ya animados se encontraban dentro de las instalaciones, en el escenario Santana cantaba con Tina, Mercedes, Britt y Sugar de coristas, se le unieron rápidamente

S:  
I  
I wanna cry  
I can't deny  
tonight I wanna up and  
Hide!  
and yet inside  
it isn't right  
I've gotta live it MY LIFE!  
I know I

I know I

I know I  
gotta do IT!  
I know I

I know I

I know I  
gotta do IT!

Coro:  
GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR!  
Determinate!

Determinate!  
PUSH UNTILL YOU CAN'T THEN DEMAND MORE!  
Determinate!

Determinate!  
YOU AND ME TOGETHER!  
WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER!

Coro:  
GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR!  
Determinate!

Determinate!  
S:  
Hate  
To feel this way  
and waste a day  
I gotta get myself on  
STAGE!  
I soundn't wait  
or be afraid  
THE CHIPS WILL FALL WERE THEY MAY!

R:  
I know I

I know I

I know I  
Gotta do IT!  
I know I

I know I

I know I  
Gotta do IT!

Coro:  
GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR!  
Determinate!

Determinate!  
PUSH UNTILL YOU CAN"T AND THE AND DEMAND MORE!  
Determinate!

Determinate!  
YOU AND ME TOGETHER!  
WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER!  
GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR!  
determinate!

Determinate!

Sam:  
okay,It's wen and I'm heaven sent  
Music like a veteran  
renegage, lemonade use it in my medicine  
go ahead and try to name my band we ain't better than  
reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them  
people need a breather cuz they're feeling the adrenaline  
STOP!  
Now hurry up and let us in  
KNOCK!  
Cuz we're comin' to your house  
And people keep on smilin' like they got lemons in their mouth  
I'm the real deal  
you know how i feel  
why they're in it for a mills  
We're in it for the thrills  
So get down...now...  
We don't play around  
Get your feet up off the ground  
Aad just make a sound... cuz...

Coro  
GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR!  
Determinate!

Determinate!  
PUSH UNTILL YOU CAN'T AND THEN DEMAND MORE!  
Determinate!

Determinate!  
YOU AND ME TOGETHER!  
WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER!  
GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR!  
Determinate!

Determinate!  
Cmon and

Cmon and

Cmon and  
GET IT GOIN'

R:  
C'mon and

C'mon and

C'mon and  
Get it going

Coro:  
ON THE DANCE FLOOR

ON THE DANCE FLOOR  
d-d-dance floor  
DETERMINATE!

Todos emocionados aplaudían, la primera canción abría con nuevas direcciones por todo lo alto, las chicas bajaban dejando el turno de los chicos al frente

_M. casi no llegas Rachel, ¿qué ocurrio?_

_B. Todo bien Rach?_

_Si chicas, todo bien_

_T. Te ves divina_

_K. Yo le ayude_

_Es cierto Rach, estas hermosa_

_R. Tu también Q!_

_Fabray que bueno que te encuentro, necesito que muevas tu lindo trasero y vayas con Lopez a contabilizar los votos -_dos cajas de tamaño medio se las tendía en el pecho-

_Pe.. pero entrenadora estamos nominadas.. eso.. _

_Que más da, todos están disfrutando la fiesta y nadie más quiere hacerlo, ustedes dos son las favoritas, así que.. a contar YA_

Santana y Quinn intercambiaron miradas y sin más replica tomaron aquellas cajas,

_Te veo luego B._

_Rach_

_R. Ve Quinn, date prisa.. quiero …bailar contigo -_confesó casi en susurro audible solo para la rubia-

_Lo hare rápido _-una mirada profunda y una sonrisa para luego salir a toda prisa en compañía de la latina.

* * *

**Rach podemos bailar** -Finn se acercaba a Rachel aprovechando que sus amigos estaban en el escenario en su turno de canto

_No creo que sea buena idea Finn.. yo_

**Sé que me comporte como un idiota.. pero .. entiende Quinn había sido mi novia y luego llegaste tu.. y ella lo arruino..**

_Nuestra historia es complicada Finn, Quinn no arruino nada, además entre tu y yo no había nada.. no fuiste honesto conmigo en muchas cosas_

**Rach .. por favor.. solo te pido una oportunidad, ¿un baile nada más?**

_P. Interrumpo algo_

_Puck.. quieres bailar?_

_P. Claro sexy judía, como negarme a una princesa como tu_

**Estamos hablando Puckerman**

_P. Ya no, ¿algún problema?_

_R. No de nuevo, por favor Noah_

_P. Vamos sexy judía, acá el aire esta contaminado _-la sujeto del brazo y se la llevo dejando al mariscal de campo con un notable enojo en su expresión.

* * *

_S. Ganó Finn Hudson ¿no me lo puedo creer?_

_Ni yo_

_Cuantos llevamos _-Santana estaba encargada de contar los votos para rey del baile mientras la rubia se hacia cargo de la reina donde ambas estaban nominadas-

_Empate entre tu y yo_

_¿En serio rubita?_

_Asi es_

_Y como haremos_

_No me interesa ser la reina si Hudson es el ganador, te cedo el puesto_

_¿Crees que a mi me gustaría bailar con el cara de niño constipado?_

_Y si cambiamos el lugar del rey_

_¿Cómo cuando gasparin ganó para reina el año pasado?_

_Aja_

_Quien te gustaría para rey_

_Elige tu, yo me salgo de la competencia_

_¿Hablas en serio Q?_

_Si_

_Siempre soñaste con esa corona_

_Eso era antes, ya no me importa_

_¿Segura? Porque se me ocurre algo_

Ambas sostenían la mirada llena de picardía, una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la latina y la rubia supo en seguida de que trataba su plan.

* * *

_Está canción va dedicada a alguien muy importante y especial en mi corazón_

Un "ohhh" de fondo se dejo escuchar

Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
The beautiful melody  
When the night's so long

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yeah, When my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up  
The dark, thats  
When I.. I, I, I Look at you

_Está hermosa_

_Estás enamorada Fabgay, aunque no puedo dejar de reconocer que GayBerry se ve como una… reina_

Su cabello alisado caía sobre sus hombros, un vestido blanco largo y con un escote pronunciado la hacía ver preciosa, un maquillaje suave resaltaba sus ojos achocolatados y un halo que hipnotizaba

_Mi reina San, mi reina_

When the waves  
are flooding the shore and I can't  
find my way home anymore  
that's when I... I, I, I look at you...

When I look At You  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm not Alone.

Yeah, When my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up  
The dark, thats  
When I.. I, I, I Look at you

When the waves  
are flooding the shore and I can't  
find my way home anymore  
that's when I... I, I, I look at you...

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover Me, All I need ,  
every breath that I breath  
don't you know  
Your beautiful ...

Yeah Yeah Yeah

When the waves  
are flooding the shore and I can't  
find my way home anymore  
thats when I... I I...I look at you.  
I look at you

Yeah Yeah  
Oh, Oh

you, appear just like a dream  
to me.

Emocionados ovacionaron la presentación de la morena, aquellas románticas estrofas acompañada de una voz sin igual incluso arrancaron lágrimas en algunos, quienes conscientes de estar en su último baile de preparatoria simbolizaba su despedida

_Estuviste increíble_

_Gracias_

_Te ves hermosa Rach_

_Creo que ya me lo habías dicho_

_Por qué lo estas_

**"Gracias a la señorita Berry por deleitarnos con su voz, ahora anunciaremos los resultados del ganador para Rey y Reina del baile"** -con un sobre en sus manos mientras se hacia un silencio en todo el espacio

**"y el rey del baile de este año es"** -sus ojos leyeron nuevamente aquel papel, levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido- **"Brittany Fabray"** -una emocionada rubia ojos azules daba saltos de felicidad entre los murmullos de los presentes- **"supongo que otra excentricidad como la del año pasado.. continuemos.. y la reina del bailes es: la señorita Santana Lopéz"** -aplausos se esparcieron entre los estudiantes de aquella preparatoria, la latina intercambio miradas con Quinn y acto seguido tomo la mano de Britt para acudir al centro del escenario a recibir su corona.

_Quieres bailar conmigo cuando las terminen de coronar_

_Quinn me asustaste_

_Por_

_Hace segundos estabas ahí y ahora_

_Ahora solo quiero bailar_

_¿Aquí?_

_No, me acompañas a un lugar_

_¿A dónde pretende usted llevarme?_

_A un lugar donde nadie podrá interrumpirnos_

Ambas sonrieron y sin esperar a que la canción para los reyes del baile sonará salieron del lugar en dirección al auto de la rubia.

* * *

_Esperame un minuto Rach, olvide algo_

_apresúrate, no me gusta estar sola acá afuera_

La rubia sonrió y corrió rumbo al interior del instituto

_Solo espero que esto valga la pena, el lunes tendremos muchos problemas con Figgins_

_Gracias Noah_

_Suerte rubia sexy_

Tras su espalda ocultaba lo que llevaba, con prisa abrió la cajuela e introdujo lo que Puck le había entregado

_Que guardaste allí -_la morena hacía referencia a la parte trasera del auto-

_Nada importante, ¿vamos?_

_Ni sé a donde vamos Quinn, estas muy extraña_

_Ya lo verás_

Emprendieron el camino en medio de un silencio que al inicio parecía incomodo, pero con el pasar de los minutos se volvía agradable, la morena aprovechaba para ordenar sus pensamientos, aquella noche a pesar de haberla pasado bien en el Mckinley no había sido del todo perfecta, al menos hasta ese instante

_Por qué nos detenemos aquí Quinn_

_Dejame colocarte esto Rach _-del asiento de atrás tomaba una bufanda-

_Por que me colocarías eso ¿A dónde vamos?_

_Confias en mi_

_Qué? Sabes que si Quinn_

_Entonces dejame _-haciendo un intento ficticio de vendarle-

_Esta bien_

Sintio sus manos en su rostro pasando aquella bufanda alrededor de sus ojos, aquel perfume que la enloquecía se colo por sus fosas nasales, una descarga eléctrica le recorrio cada fibra de su ser

_Pronto llegaremos -_le susurro cerca de su oído-

Con cuidado la guiaba en medio de una oscuridad total para Rachel

_Quinn en donde estamos_

_Shhh.. pronto lo descubrirás_

Unos cien metros tal vez un poco más calculo la morena que recorrieron, la brisa fría golpeaba su rostro, eso le hacia indicar que estaban en campo abierto, algunos arbustos rozando su piel al pasar le dejaban entre ver que se trataba de un jardín o algo parecido

_¿Estás lista?_

_Si_

_Cuando te diga te quitas la bufanda ¿deacuerdo?_

_A donde vas Quinn_

_Espera cielo_

La rubia camino aceleradamente a un extremo de aquel claro que se levantaba en el lugar para tomar un pequeño aparato y girar el botón que previamente Puck le había indicado

_Ahora Rach_

Sorpresa. Eso era lo que mostraba Rachel, cientos luces pequeñas se disponían correctamente arregladas en un parque llenos de arboles, luces de colores que en un punto formaban una palabra en aquel espacio que dirigía a un lago en el centro de lo que ahora confirmaba como un parque

_Que.. es esto Quinn_

_Es mi sorpresa para ti cielo_

"_Quieres ser mi novia" _ esa era la frase que se dibujaba

_Es.. es cierto lo que veo_

Quinn se acercaba con una sonrisa en los labios y algo contenido en su mano, llego a su altura y se hincó sobre la grama fría para tomar posteriormente la mano izquierda de la morena

_Rachel aceptas ser mi novia_

_Quinn -_sus ojos contemplaron el brillo de ilusión en los de la rubia ante aquella petición, pero algo en su mente rondaba y no la dejaba disfrutar completamente de aquel encantador gesto romántico.

_Rach.. sé que estamos en una situación difícil.. pero yo_

_Acepto -_ no dejo que la rubia concluyera sus palabras y su corazón en un impulso por salir de su pecho la obligo a que su boca pronunciará las mágicas palabras que aquella preciosa rubia tanto anhelaba, con delicadeza vio como Quinn deslizaba un anillo a través de su dedo anular

_No es uno costoso, pero cuando tenga dinero te regalaré uno de diamantes, te lo prometo cielo -_ ya levantada frente a ella sostenía con ambas manos el rostro de la morena-

_Un anillo no es importante Quinn, lo importante es lo que sentimos tu y yo_

_Yo por ti siento amor_

_Y yo por ti mi reina_

_Hablando de reinas, espera unos segundos_

_¿A dónde vas?_

No tuvo tiempo de responder porque la rubia emprendia una corta carrera hacia su auto dejando allí a Rachel.

Rachel continuaba en el mismo lugar, pudo notar como un camino algo que no divisaba bien se levantaba frente a ella, el silencio de la noche y la brisa corriendo la hicieron sumergirse en sus pensamientos, no supo cuantos segundos o minutos pasaron

_Cierra los ojos_

_¿De nuevo Quinn?_

_Si_

_Ahora que planeas _-la rubia se encontraba a sus espaldas-

_Sera solo un momento _

Asi lo hizo, cerro sus ojos y luego pudo sentir la respiración de su ahora novia cerca de sus labios, algo posándose en su cabeza la obligo a abrirlos

_¿Qué.. Qué es?_

_Eres la reina de este baile, la reina de mis sueños y la dueña de mi corazón_

_Quinn -_ susurro ante la otra sorpresa- _yo.. pero.. como_

Una música de fondo comenzó a escucharse, la morena con los ojos abiertos al máximo no se imagino aquello nunca

_¿Quiere usted mi hermosa reina bailar conmigo?_

_Si usted fuera un rey lo aceptaría_

Una sonrisa picara en la rubia y de pronto otra corona le entregaba a Rachel

_Q son las coronas del baile_

_Tu que crees_

_Figgins nos va a sancionar_

_No se enterara_

_Pe.. pero San y Britt_

_Olvida el Mckinley, solo disfrutemos esta noche, solas.. Quieres?_

Rachel tomo con cierta desconfianza aquella corona y se la coloco

_Estas loca Quinn_

_Pense que me dirías que querías que fuera tu rey_

Su mirada bajo unos segundos al suelo y luego la levanto acompañada de una sonrisa, de esas que la rubia tanto adoraba ver en su rostro

_Querido rey, mi hermoso rey quiere bailar conmigo?_

Juntaron sus cuerpos casi hasta fundirse y comenzaron a danzar al compás de aquella canción, estrofas que Rachel logro descifrar con la voz de Mercedes y Kurt

Y De Pronto Un Dia De Suerte  
Se Me Hizo Conocerte  
Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino  
Ahora Creo En El Destino  
Tenerte por siempre  
Tenerte Conmigo  
Pero mas suerte es quererte tanto  
Que tu sientas lo mismo

_Son Mercedes y Kurt_

_Aja, son ellos  
_

_Es la más hermosa sorpresa que me hayan regalado jamás_

Separo unos centímetros su cara de la cabeza de la morena buscando sus ojos, junto su frente con la de ella

_Aún falta algo_

_¿Qué?_

Se separo unos pasos de la morena y con presionar su dedo en algo pequeño parecido a un control unas antorchas se encendieron formando un perfecto circulo a su alrededor

_Un baile sin pista estaría incompleto _

_Te amo_

Volvieron a juntarse y terminar aquella pieza

Y De Pronto Un Dia De Suerte  
Se Me Hizo Conocerte  
Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino  
Ahora Creo En El Destino  
Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo  
Pero mas suerte es quererte tanto  
Que tu sientas lo mismo

Y De Pronto Un Dia De Suerte  
Se Me Hizo Conocerte  
Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino  
Ahora Creo En El Destino  
Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo  
Pero mas Suerte es Quererte Tanto  
Que tu Sientas lo Mismo

Un beso intenso se regalaron dos bellas damas con la noche de testigo, iluminada por la luz artificial de luces y antorchas, acompañada con baladas románticas sonando como eco entre los arboles, y expresando lo que sus corazones les dictaban, una amor nacido desde el más puro sentimiento, convertido en una lazo que día a día se hacía más estrecho.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Lamento la demora, había extraviado el archivo, pero ya está en mis manos, no prometo actualizaciones seguidas por razones laborales pero tampoco tan alargadas como la que ha ocurrido. En cuanto a algunos reviews, lamento que les este desencantando leerla, al principio mencione que era drama y lo sostengo, el final está escrito y no habrá cambios, es algo que escribí y lo quise compartir con ustedes, entiendo que no a todas les agrade la posible dirección que tomará, vienen capitulos tranquilos pero... es una historia de drama, nada alejado de la realidad. Con este fic concluyo mi participación en fics faberrys. Creo que mi inclinación es escribir por hobbie pero al hacerlo de parejas que son de series de tv.. causan muchas cosas en sus fans (lo digo porque a mi como lectora me sucede). Ahora sin más espero que a las que aún lean, sea de su agrado.  
**

**Saludos**


	24. Chapter 24

_************__**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 23. La boda**

**Presente**

descendía del auto con pesadumbre, detrás de mi venia Ryder, pero en realidad es como si estuviese sola, siento mi corazón latir a toda prisa, las piernas casi se desvanecen sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto, mis ojos se fijan en aquella impresionante casa, con algunas llamadas conseguimos la dirección en la que estamos ahora, hay un hombre armado, supongo que el vigilante, nos mira desconfiados

_"Buenos días, desean algo?" _

Es obvio que si estamos aquí es por alguna razón, una pregunta fuera de lugar, tanto como el estar aquí en busca de una respuesta que calme esta sensación de ardor en mi interior

**Ry. Buen día, Jacob se encuentra?**

_"Quien lo busca"_

**Soy un amigo suyo, Ryder Lynn**

_"déjeme anunciarlo"_

Sin apartar la mirada de nosotros tomaba un micrófono ajustado a uno de sus bolsillos y conversaba con alguien al otro lado

_"el señor Jacob no se encuentra, salio hace dos horas"_

**Ry. Podemos esperarlo, es importante**

El hombre dudo pero tras otra pregunta a aquel dispositivo que portaba nos dejo entrar

_"Esperen en el salón, los guiaran hasta allí"_

Jardines hermosos eran la bienvenida a aquella mansión, porque eso es para mi, un exceso de lujo que solo trasmite arrogancia y soberbia, tanto como la personalidad de aquel idiota, de pronto una mujer nos recibió a mitad de camino y nos guió en ascenso de las escaleras que nos conducían al interior del hogar; Ryder me miraba fugazmente, estaba impresionado, si afuera intimidaba estando adentro aun mas, pisos de madera pulida que brillaban a rabiar, una escalera al fondo se levantaba seguramente conduciendo a los pisos superiores, las paredes color crema decoradas con cuadros seguramente costosos, por lo antiguo que se ven, seguimos tras ella hacia el lugar que deduzco es el salón, puedo ver a través de los ventanales el exterior de la casa, hay una enorme piscina al fondo, con jacuzzi incorporado, del otro lado la verde grama bien arreglada, flores que surcan un camino que no diviso exactamente que es, veo algunos hombres cargando cosas,

_"El señor Jacob seguramente no tardara en llegar, esperen aquí por favor, desean algo de tomar?_

Agua para mi

**Ry. Café por favor**

_"expreso, cappuccino o"_

**Cappuccino** -responde rapidamente mi amigo, veo a la mujer asentir y marcharse en busca de nuestro pedido- **has visto todo esto Beth?**

Estoy contigo ¿no?

**No sabia que Jake era tan rico**

Presumido diría yo

**Crees que ... ya sabes se case por… dinero**

Si esa es la razón sera pan comido arrancársela

**No entiendo Beth**

Luego te explico, crees que ella esta aquí?

_**"Ella no, pero yo si"**_

Esa voz, puedo jurar que la conozco, Ryder queda con la boca abierta mirando por encima de mi hombro, me giro y allí esta, con su rubia cabellera como la mía cayendo por debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos y su sonrisa cínica de siempre

Que haces aquí Kitty

_**Que? no te agrada verme Aribeth Berry**_

Deja el sarcasmo para luego, que haces aquí

_**Luchando por lo que es mio… como tu**_

**Ry. lo que es tuyo?**

_**Sigues tan lento como siempre Ryder**_

Jake -susurre pero obviamente me escucho y se sonrio-

_**Quien si no.. Marley obviamente para mi esta mas que descartada, claro no como en tu caso.. que te mueres por sus huesos**_

Sigo sin entender, como.. como es que estas aquí?

_**Llegue hace media hora mas o menos, pero no estan.. imagino que esta con su noviecita**_

**Ry. y por que no estabas acá.. como nosotros**

_**Estaba viendo como arreglaban el jardín para su fiestecita de boda**_

jardín?

_**Se casaran Aribeth, de que te sorprendes**_

No si lo impido

Una sonora carcajada salio de su boca, tengo unas enormes ganas de borrarle esa risa de un solo golpe, pero me contengo

No veo el motivo para que te rías

_**Yo tengo posibilidades de persuadirlo, pero tu.. por favor Berry que tienes para ofrecerle a Marley**_

Amor

_**Crees que con eso se vive, que ingenua**_

No creo que Mar se case con ese idiota por dinero

_"Aqui esta su café jovencito y su agua señorita"_

Me callo repentinamente, estoy segura que aquella empleada nos escucho, no se como en estos tiempos no tienen robots

Gracias -apenas logro susurrar-

La veo mirarme de arriba a bajo despectivamente y luego hace lo mismo con Kitty, se gira y sale sin decir nada mas, seguro va en busca de seguridad para sacarnos a patadas

_**Sus padres están en quiebra Berry, no te parece una razón suficiente**_

Shuester aun da clases en ese instituto de Ohio

_**Te equivocas, hace dos años salio del programa, ya esta viejo para eso y por lo que sé su economía ha empeorado, ya no es joven ni él ni su esposa, supongo que lo hace por salvar a su familia**_

Ry. no creo que ella se sacrifique así, hay otras salidas

_**No te metas stud está charla es entre ella y yo**_

Basta

_**Despierta Berry, no todo en la vida es amor y romanticismo, yo la entiendo**_

Marley no es como tu, una perra que te metes con lo que

_**Cuidado con lo que dirás, al menos a mi me gustan los hombres, pero tu**_

Yo que -mis manos están apunto de pulverizar a esta imbécil cuando Ryder me agarra del brazo izquierdo-

_**Eso, mantenla lejos de mi **_

Chicas calma por favor, nos echaran de aquí sin que podamos verlos

_**Tengo un plan, tu quieres a la tonta esa y yo lo que es mio**_

No voy a crear alianzas contigo, bruja!

_**Entonces quédate sola llorando cuando a la noche de el inminente si**_

no sere la única

_**siempre puedo convertirme en la flamante amante**_

**Ry. Que tienes en mente?**

_**Ya que están los dos, robate a la novia Berry**_

Ryder y yo intercambiamos miradas, mi plan se reducía a gritarle cuanto la amaba, desde que la conocí en la secundaria, siempre avergonzada escondiendome bajo la figura de su mejor amiga, pero la verdad es que desde la primera vez que le vi me robo el aliento, su sonrisa, sus preciosos ojos, su dulzura, siempre estuvo a mi lado, en aquellas noches cuando la tristeza me invadía, en las noches de tormenta se aferraba a mi huyendo del estruendo del cielo y yo de lo que recordaba, pero y si Kitty tiene razón y no se casa porque estuviese enamorada del fanfarrón de Jake, y si se casa por..

_**Esta noche cuando vaya a bajar al jardín para celebrar la tonta boda, impide eso, llevatela lejos Berry, donde no me pueda dañar mi futuro perfecto junto a él**_

Ry. Beth.. no, no creo que esa sea la solución

Vamonos Ryder

Pe.. pero y no vamos a enfrentar a Jake, a ella.. Beth

No escuche más, salí de prisa por el mismo camino que habíamos entrado, siento lágrimas correr por mis mejillas y sin saber cuantos segundos pasan ya estoy dejando atrás a aquel hombre que nos recibió en la entrada principal

Beth... beth

Detuve bruscamente mis paso

**No lo vamos a intentar**

Y como si del destino se tratase, ese que siempre marco mi vida de alguna forma, aparecía un auto deportivo descapotable con ella sentada de copiloto y el chófer nada mas y nada menos que él

**Beth **

Sus ojos llenos de sorpresa se posaron en mi, y siento un puñal atravesarme el corazón, su mirada es de suplica, una similar le doy yo

Que hacen aquí

Ry. Jake

No lo hagas Marley

_Beth_ -susurra con voz quebrada-

Te lo dije Berry, es mi novia y esta noche sera mi esposa, como debe ser

cállate! Marley dime que no significo nada para ti lo que paso

_Beth por favor_

Dime que no me amas y.. y te juro que nunca mas volverás a verme

_No digas eso, por favor_ -lágrimas en su rostro y un mar inundando el mio-

J. Largo de aquí ahora

Dime que todo fue un juego, un experimento, y te juro que borrare las huellas que has dejado en mi corazón, te dejare ir si ese es quien te hace feliz

_Beth por favor no lo hagas mas difícil, somos amigas, Beth_

Eso soy para ti, una simple amiga

_Beth _-bajo del auto para encararme-

J. Saquelos de aquí

**Ry. Espere**

Eso soy para ti Marley Shuester?

_Eres especial para mi, lo sabes_

Soy una simple amiga, respondeme carajo, eso soy?

Sus sollozos se transformaron en llanto y mi cuerpo dejo de respirar durante segundos, siento mi mundo derrumbarse, todo encima de mi en tan sólo fracciones de segundo

_Siempre seras mi amiga, mi mejor amiga_

**Ry. Beth vamos**

No te creo -camino hacia ella como lo hace un naufrago hacia un salvavidas- lo sentí, no pudiste haber fingido eso, mirame a los ojos y repite lo que has dicho

J. Largate, ya la escuchaste

**Ry. vamos B**

_Alguien te hará muy muy feliz Beth, lo..lo se_

Tu me haces feliz, y se que yo puedo hacerte feliz, te amo me escuchaste.. te amo

_Vete por favor _

Es por dinero -su llanto era mas audible, y el patan de Jake casi me lanza al piso de un empujón

J. ya te lo dijo, largate de su vida… de nuestras vidas

Te puedo dar esto y mucho más si es dinero la razón que te hace estar junto a este imbécil

Largate

**Ry. Jake** -lo sujeto cuando se me venia encima-

_"por favor váyanse o llamare a la policía" _-la voz amenazante de aquel guardia de seguridad

_Beth_

Tengo más dinero del que puedes imaginar

Ja! tu, la huerfanita desvalida

Un fuerte dolor en mi mano y sangre de aquel hombre despreciable, una vez más otro certero golpe, en está ocasión en su nariz para que cierre su bocota ante la atónita mirada de los presentes que ni se de donde salieron

No soy una desvalida imbécil, y si me dan ganas te acabo como a una cucaracha, y eso es lo que voy a hacer

_Beth vete por favor_

Eso quieres Marley, eso realmente quieres? si me voy nunca más volverás a saber de mi

**Ry. Beth, no hables desde la rabia, vamos por favor**

Responde Marley, eso quieres

Un escalofrío corrió en cada nervio que irriga mi cuerpo cuando escuche un débil Si, mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas y mi falta de aire me dejaron en blanco, solo sentí como los brazos de Ryder me sostenían y me introducían al coche, y lloro, lloro como aquella tormentosa noche del 20 de octubre del 2031.

Noviembre del 2012

Nervios, así se puede describir lo que sentía en todo su cuerpo, escondida tras aquellas enormes cortinas color vinotinto, ver a cientos de personas ocupar sus asientos en aquel teatro donde minutos mas tarde celebrarían las nacionales la dejaban sin aire

_Tienes miedo_

_Acaso tu no? mira cuantas personas hay, ni en las regionales hubo tanta gente_

_No estabas acostumbrada en New York a deleitar un publico así_

_créeme, no a tantos como hoy_

_Los enamoraras a todos con tu magnifica voz_

_Lo dices porque me ves de otra forma_

_Lo digo porque eres una talentosa cantante y pronto seras famosa_

_Eso no lo sabemos Quinn, aun no llega el sobre de NYADA_

_Estoy segura que llegara cielo_

Rachel giro para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la rubia clavados en ella

_Mi papa Hiram esta insistiendo en que me vaya a Paris a estudiar canto y actuación_

_Si te vas yo iré contigo_

_No, Quinn si me voy Judy hará lo imposible por impedirte que me sigas, nos separaran, ademas no se sabe si quedaste en YALE, _

_Lo sabremos mañana amor, mañana junto a Blaine abriremos ese sobre_

**Sh. chicas ya casi es hora, vamos al salón quiero hablar con todos**

_Q. En seguida vamos señor Shue_

_Estoy temblando_

_Todo estará bien amor_ -un beso lleno de dulzura le dejo sobre los labios antes de tomarla de la mano y dirigirse al lugar indicado por su profesor del club glee.

**Sh. Bien chicos ha llegado la hora, hoy es el gran día, un día que siempre van a recordar, pase lo que pase, ganemos o no, lo importante es que estamos aquí, que somos un equipo y que lucharemos por dejar a nuevas direcciones en alto, juntemos las manos**

_Y nuevas direcciones _-grito Puck para agitar todos las manos unidas hacia arriba-

Tras hacer las presentaciones por parte de los conductores del evento, cantaron dos grupos antes del turno de los chicos del club glee, Rachel no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, Puck constantemente se pasaba la mano por su mohica, Kurt estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, Finn no dejaba de mirar a Rachel y la rubia no dejaba de mirarlo a él con cara de pocos amigos, Britt era la única que se veía tranquila junto a Sugar que no paraba de mirarse en un pequeño espejo, cuando de pronto escucharon los altavoces invitándolos al escenario

_P. es ahora o nunca chicos, quiero ese trofeo y no se ustedes pero para eso estoy aquí_

La música comenzó a sonar y todos saltaron al escenario

Santana:  
Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,  
It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.  
Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,  
Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do.

Artie:  
Lay it all down  
Brittany:  
Got something to say  
Artie:  
Lay it all down  
Brittany:  
Throw your doubt away  
Artie:  
Do or die now  
Brittany:  
Step on to the play  
Artie & Brittany:  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away  
Todos  
Let's ...Light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight  
Finn:  
Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.  
Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock.  
Artie:  
Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tearing at the road,  
Like we don't know where to go, step back, then we take control.

Artie:  
Lay it all down  
Brittany:  
Got something to say  
Artie:  
Lay it all down  
Brittany:  
Throw your doubt away  
Artie:  
Do or die now  
Brittany:  
Step on to the play  
Artie & Brittany:  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away  
Todos  
Let's ...Light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight

Todos  
Hey hey hey you.  
Hey hey hey you.  
Hey hey hey you.  
Hey hey hey you you you you...

Rachel:  
Lay it all down,  
Got something to say.  
Lay it all down,  
Throw your doubt away.  
Do or die now,  
Step on to the play.  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away.  
Todos  
Let's...Light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight

Las luces se apagaron y en cuestión de segundos venía el turno de Rachel, quien sentada en un piano al extremo del escenario comenzaba su solo

This is the end  
Hold your breath  
And count to ten  
Feel the earth move  
And then  
Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt  
This moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away  
I'm stolen

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall

Skyfall  
Is where we start  
A thousand miles  
And poles apart  
Where worlds collide  
And days are dark  
You may have my number  
You can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall

Su voz fuerte y melodiosa se colaba por cada rincón de aquel enorme teatro

La gente se levanto de pronto hipnotizados por la canción

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand together  
Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Su voz estremecía cada vello de su cuerpo, su sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción iluminaba la oscuridad tras bastidores

Let the skyfall

We will stand tall

At skyfall

Un sonoro aplauso que estremeció con fuerza al lugar era la respuesta para la impecable presentación de aquella pequeña morena de 1.58 de estatura pero con una potencia de voz con la fuerza de un tsunami.

Una última canción para culminar la participación en aquella competencia entre baile y cantos de Edge of glory, dio por finalizada la actuación de nuevas direcciones, quienes ahora se dirigían tras bastidores.

**Sh. Rachel estuviste maravillosa, te felicito -**un sincero abrazo le entregaba el profesor del club glee a su nueva capitana, a pesar del poco tiempo su privilegiada voz y su compromiso con el equipo la llevaron a ocupar esa posición.

_Gracias señor Shue_

_Felicitaciones Rachel, lo has hecho increíble _-Finn buscaba hacer lo mismo que Shue solo que la morena lo detuvo de la forma más elegante-

_Gracias Finn_

Cada uno de sus compañeros la felicito y a su vez se felicitaron entre ellos por aquellas maravillosas actuaciones en las canciones grupales, sin embargo una rubia ojos verdes algo apartada y en silencio solo participaba como mera espectadora de lo que allí se vivía.

_No vas a abrazarle, lo ha hecho fantástico está noche_

_Ahora voy Puck_

_Que te ocurre rubia sexy, te veo un poco extraña_

_Él idiota de Finnepto no deja de merodear, parece su cazador y ella la presa_

_Celos?_

_No seas tonto Puckerman, me preguntaste te he respondido.. es todo_

_Mejor ve, antes que te la quite el nene constipado_

Sus pasos la guiaron hasta quedar tras la pequeña morena, entrelazo sus brazos en su cintura y poso su cara en el hombro derecho sin dejar de mirar a través del rincón el otro grupo que actuaba en ese instante

_Cantaste como los ángeles, demás está decir que los has enamorado está noche_

_Pensé que no me dirías nada_

_Las palabras se evaporan, está noche lo que quiero que sientas no lo expresaran mis palabras_

Aquel susurro en su oído, aquellas palabras provocadoras causaron una descarga de energía en cada célula de su cuerpo, su corazón latió con fuerza y si no estuviese sujetada por Quinn seguro se hubiese derrumbado, ya que sus piernas estaban tan temblorosas como una gelatina.

_No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir Q_

_Quién dijo que estoy prometiendo algo?_

Un sensual beso en la piel descubierta de su cuello ocasionaran una oleada de calor en lo más profundo de su ser, deseo eso era lo que estaba dominándola en aquel momento.

Los minutos volaron y allí estaban parados, frente a todo ese público quienes los vieron cantar y bailar, ahora en la espera de los resultados que marcarían de alguna forma sus vidas por siempre

"_**En tercer lugar es para **__**The Portland Scale Blazers"**_

_P. Seguimos entre los mejores_

"_**El segundo lugar es para …. Vocal Adrenaline"**_

"_**Y finalmente lo que todos estamos esperando **_-abriendo el sobre todos los ojos estaba puesto sobre aquel hombre- _**los ganadores de la competencia Nacional de este año son Nuevas Direcciones"**_

Saltos, abrazos, lágrimas de emoción, alegría, y felicidad son las palabras que definen mejor lo observado en aquel equipo de chicos que más allá de ganar una competencia para su preparatoria habían alcanzado uno de sus sueños

_Q. Ganamos cielo, ganamos -_sin importar nada tomaba a la pequeña morena y la elevaba por el aire como si de una muñeca se tratase, pegada a su cuerpo y con una sonrisa que Rachel jamás olvidaría.

_R. Lo logramos Q, lo logramos!_

Otros brazos las rodearon hasta formarse un circulo, Puckerman, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sugar, Tina, Mike y más rezagados Sam y Finn, junto al profesor Shuester.

_**B. Ganamos Q, nos llevamos el trofeo**_

_S. bueno Hobbit ya no somos un club de perdedores_

_R. Nunca lo fueron San_

_P. Solo nos hacia falta un amuleto de la buena suerte -_rodeando a Rachel con su brazo y una picara sonrisa consiguió un empujón de la rubia-

_Tus manitas donde pueda verlas Noah_

_P. Hey tranquila rubia, sé respetar la mercancía ajena_

_K. Tenía que ser Puckerman, nada sutil_

_P. No me culpes de ser todo un don juan_

_M. Mujeriego diría yo -_acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa de haber confirmado algo-

_R. Sin resentimientos Mercedes?_

_M. Nunca los he tenido Rachel, eres tan buena como yo_

_Uhhh _-se escucho al fondo proveniente de los chicos excepto Puck y Kurt-

_R. Lo sé Mercedes, como también sé que algún día grabamos un dúo, tu y yo -_ambas sonrieron con sinceridad-

_M. Trato hecho _-en apreton de mano y aquel pacto estaba sellado-

La noche transcurrió entre cervezas que consiguieron tras convencer a Shuester de dejarlos, ya estaban por finalizar la preparatoria, la semana siguiente era la graduación y ese era un punto de despedida para todo lo que habían vivido durante aquellos años juntos, a lo que termino accediendo.

_P. Y bien por qué no nos vamos de fiesta?_

_Bl. Pensé que ya lo estábamos -_alzo su cerveza para mostrarle-

_P. Esto no es una fiesta de verdad, propongo irnos a recorrer está maravilla de ciudad y sacudirla toda la noche- _el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efectos en algunos-

_Q. Yo me voy pero a dormir_

_P. Rubia me decepcionas_

_Q. Estoy cansada Noah_

_P. Quién más se echa atrás_

_R. Yo, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy_

Una sonrisa en Puckerman alertaba a Quinn de que había captado su plan

_P. Nadie más_

Todos se vieron entre sí y solo Blaine y Kurt se sumaron a marcharse de aquella habitación que compartían varios de los chicos

_P. Que descansen mucho chicas y ustedes igual Klaine!_

Risas y comentarios dejaron atrás, encaminados por los pasillos de aquel hotel en el centro de Chicago se despedía de sus dos amigos y disimuladamente se tomaban de la mano.

_R. En serio irás a dormir?_

_Q. No, solo fue una excusa para estar contigo.. a solas -_otro susurro en su oído le hacía recordar lo que sintió un par de horas atrás-

_R. Compartimos habitación con las chicas y_

_Q. Vamos a ir a un lugar especial Rach_

_R. ¿Qué?_

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron otorgándoles privacidad

_Q. Si ganábamos tenía planeado algo, y como lo logramos.. _

_R. Quinn … tú.. tú.. _sus piernas temblaban nuevamente al imaginar los planes de la rubia-

_Q. Yo quiero estar contigo Rachel_

Y el mundo se paralizó bajo sus pies, nervios, felicidad, ansiedad, un cóctel de sentimientos se acumularon en su pecho y lo único que logro responder fue con un beso, no como los que habían compartido en la realidad, sino como aquellos que había disfrutado su inconsciente en sueños.

_Cuando cometí la locura de reservar la habitación en la última planta de aquel cómodo hotel en Chicago, lo hice con la firme intención de consumar mi amor por ella, habían pasado los meses, mi necesidad crecía cada vez que le veía, mi piel pedía a gritos por sentir la suya cerca, cobijarla bajo mi cuerpo, recorrer cada milímetro, adorarla y admirar su belleza, sentir su calor inundandome, fusionarme con ella en un solo ser, porque es así como sentía mi alma, porque todas esas sensaciones que estaban acumuladas dentro de mi, como apunto de estallar me decía que era la hora de entregarme en cuerpo y alma, y de sellar este amor que sé está dentro de mi corazón. _

**Presente**

**Ry. Qué lees?**

_Nada -_escondía aquella libreta que ahora estaba forrada en cuero negro con las iniciales de QFB and RBF.

_**Ry. Creo que debimos haber vuelto a New Haven**_

_Estás cansado Ryder, has conducido por horas y lo más lógico es que nos hospedaramos en este lugar aunque sea por está noche_

_**Ry. Ten, cierra los ojos y colocatelo, te ayudará a bajar la hinchazón, lo último que quiero es que tu padre venga tras de mis huesos pensando que te lastime**_

Habían pasado cinco horas desde que ocurrió nuestro terrible encuentro, lloré sin parar, tanto que ahora mis parpados estaban tan inflamados que apenas lograba abrir los ojos, ni me miro al espejo para evitar ver el desastre que estoy hecha en estos instantes

_Crees que se casó_

_**Son las veintidós es probable**_

_Qué tal que la perra de Kitty se haya llevado a él imbécil_

_**Ella esperaba que nosotros lo hiciéramos**_

_Me siento vacía Ryder, hueca, como si no tuviese nada adentro_

_**Así se siente el desamor**_

_Es curioso_

_**¿Qué cosa Beth?**_

_Está ciudad hizo feliz a mis mamás y en cambio para mi es el lugar que más infeliz me ha hecho_

_**Los lugares no tienen la culpa, son las acciones de las personas B**_

_Eres un buen amigo Ry_

_**Siempre estaré aquí para ti B**_

Lo abrazo con toda mis fuerzas, cierro mis ojos y me libero nuevamente en llanto, me quedo allí aferrada a él, hasta que dos toques en la puerta de la habitación nos sacan del trance

_**Quien podrá ser? No he ordenado nada y tu**_

Niego con la cabeza

_**Un momento **_-eleva la voz para que le escuchen y con precaución se acerca a la puerta

_**Qué haces aquí? Pe.. pero como..**_

_Me dejarás entrar stud o me pasaré aquí la noche en espera de que tu cerebro procese la información_

Me levanto exaltada, es ella de nuevo, llevo la libreta entre mis manos y la dejo sobre la mesilla ocultándola bajo unos recibos que Ryder había colocado allí

_**Como sabes que estamos aquí**_

_Fácil marque a algunos hoteles decentes preguntando si estabas hospedado y ya_

_**Eso es confidencial, así que no te creo**_

_Me da igual stud _-lo aparta con un empujón e ingresa a la habitación, se queda plantada al verme y sin más sus ojos se posan en los míos con intensidad

_Te ves patética Berry _-su voz se quiebra a medida que pronuncia las palabras, yo no digo nada, al verle la expresión confirmo lo que era obvio, aquella boda se había llevado acabo-

_Traje esto, lo necesitaremos_

_**Tú no eres su amiga, así que marchate**_

_Nos dejaron Aribeth, nos han abandonado_

La siento aferrarse a mí y sin quererlo la rodeo por la cintura con mis brazos mientras ella me rodea con los suyo por el cuello, y nos largamos a llorar de nuevo con el único testigo, Ryder en silencio.

**Noviembre del 2012.**

Sus ojos no perdían detalle de aquellos achocolatados que tenía a milímetros de distancia, delicadamente como si de una cristal se tratase recorría la longitud de sus brazos, una tersa y suave piel se escurría bajo las yemas de sus dedos y sus labios encajaban en los de aquella morena quién había marcado su destino y su corazón; probaba su cuello, se anclaba a su pulso sintiéndolo de prisa, tanto como sentía ella en aquel instante, fue quitando su vestido, el mismo que habían utilizado para la competencia, lo dejo caer sutilmente hasta dejar al descubierto su torso, aún una prenda interfería en su campo de visión

_Q.. es.. mi primera vez_

Aquella declaración más allá de ponerla nerviosa, fue una confesión que le hizo estallar de felicidad, aunque lo imaginaba y alguna vez la morena se lo había dejado en claro, escucharlo tan claro era como una canción para sus oídos

_También la mía Rach, tú serás mía y yo tuya totalmente, te amo_

_Te amo Quinn_

Bajo sus manos para correr aquellos tirantes y dejarla sin prenda alguna, con cuidado la poso sobre la cama y termino se sacar todo lo que vestía, con más tropiezos en si se desvistió y sin dejar de mirarla la acariciaba

_Apaga la luz Quinn_

_No, quiero verte, quiero guardar en mi memoria tu belleza, quiero llevarte siempre en mis recuerdos_

_Me da vergüenza, tú eres.. perfecta pero_

_Tu también_

Sus labios volvieron a quedar atrapados entre los de la rubia y comenzaron la danza de pasión, deseo pero sobre todo de amor.

Caricias regaladas en cada espacio, conociendo, explorando el cuerpo de la otra, sintiendo donde había mayor sensibilidad; descendió por aquellas dos pequeñas montañas que se convirtieron en su mayor perdición, las rodeo, las palpó entre sus manos pálidas, las probo para no olvidar su sabor jamás, sonidos de satisfacción aprobaban cada paso que daba, continuo su camino por aquel plano vientre que se descubrió ante ella, dibujo círculos en cada cuadrante con su lengua y al seguir su viaje vio como la morena se removió y pronuncio algo

_Aún no Quinn_

entendió a lo que se refería, regreso en su recorrido y apoyando su cuerpo parcialmente sobre ella le miro

_Lo sé mi amor, solo quiero memorizarme cada línea de tu piel, de tu cuerpo_

Otro beso intenso, profundo, sin tregua, como si estuviese librándose una batalla donde la que cediera perdía, rodaron por aquel lecho y ahora quién estaba debajo de la morena era Quinn, cada toque la hacía estremecer en lo más íntimo de su ser, su elevada temperatura podría derretir fácilmente una panela de hielo en segundos, ese calor que solo ella podía encender en su cuerpo, cada beso, cada rastro de humedad que la cobijaban aquella noche, no aguanto más, llevo una de sus manos al centro del universo en Rachel, se acomodo de tal forma que ambas quedaron entrelazadas, le miro pidiendo permiso para sumergirse en ese mar de felicidad absoluta, un beso fue la aceptación y lo siguiente fue a sentir a su amada al mismo tiempo adentrándose con ella en ese sentimiento indescriptible, como lo era estar en su interior, ni si quiera notaron la breve molestia generada por la inexperiencia, aquel acople perfecto de llave y cerradura que eran ellas las llevaron al éxtasis total. No fue una, ni dos, ni tres veces, el deseo incontrolado las mantuvo despiertas haciendo el amor una y otra vez, acabaron con las botellas de agua que suelen dejar en cada habitación, pero a ellas esos mínimos detalles no le importaban, amarse y entregarse en aquella habitación en un hotel de la ciudad del viento era lo que tenían grabado a fuego cada una en su alma, mente y corazón.

Aquel encuentro que al día siguiente tras sorprenderlas el amanecer de un nuevo día, les confirmo los rastros descubiertos en las sabanas que cubrían esa cama, sonrisas y confianza en sus miradas.

**Presente.**

La luz entraba con fuerza, mis ojos apenas podían abrirse, intente girarme para evadir los rayos del sol y sentí como algo me sujetaba a nivel de la cintura, con pereza alce la cabeza ligeramente, seguro era Ryder quién se durmió a mi lado, veo un brazo rodearme efectivamente, vuelvo a recostarme en la cama, y siento de nuevo algo está vez contra mi cuerpo, pero la presión en mi espalda me hace despertar totalmente, Ryder no tiene pechos de chica, o no.. caigo en cuenta me olvido de ser sutil y giro molestando a quién me agarra

Kitty -susurro-

Tiene el cabello rubio esparcido en la cabecera de la cama, está dormida aún, cubierta por las sabanas que a su vez me cubren a mí, me entró pánico de levantarla, pero una fuerza superior me obliga, la alzo y compruebo lo que me esperaba.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Gracias a las mil doscientas y algo de personas que han leído hasta ahora la historia, jamás me esperé más de 26 mil visitas... subí este fic con cierto temor, pero tras aclarar en el capítulo anterior que rumbo seguirá agradezco a las que no se echarán atrás. Espero les guste el capítulo, se aceptan críticas de todo tipo. **

**El próximo se titula: Goodbye**

**Son 33 capítulos incluído el epílogo. **

**Saludos.**


	25. Chapter 25

_************__**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 25. Goodbye**

Allí estábamos, las dos personas que menos se entendían en el mundo en la misma cama, bajo la misma sabana

_Te ves patética Berry, ya entiendo porque Margay te dejo_

Cállate bruja! Que haces acá?

Veo como se levanta un poco sobre sus codos y se mira bajo la sabana

_Pues no recuerdo, pero gracias a dios estoy vestida, si no creo que ni un psiquiatra me hubiese podido sacar el trauma de_

Cierra la boca y vete por donde viniste

_uy pero que mal carácter Berry, asi eres todos los días_

_**Chicas quieren dejarme dormir un poco más**_

Esa voz, es Ryder, claro el estaba cono nosotras en la habitación, alcanzo a recordar como flashes en mi mente la noche anterior, Kitty llorando casi tanto como yo, ordenamos una botella y bebíamos como si el mundo fuese a terminar mientras mi amigo nos insistía en parar

Que carajos haces allí -esta tendido en el suelo sobre una fina sabana y recubierto con el edredón de la cama-

_**Ry. no pensabas que iba a dejarlas en ese estado solas**_

Kitty se sienta a mi lado mirando hacia donde se encontraba el, a los pies de la cama de aquel hotel que nos aloja

_Vaya, esto es lo que te faltaba stud, ahora también te crees un perro guardián_

Ry levántate, ven a dormir un poco- doy un salto y ya estoy de pie cediendo mi lugar, aparte que la compañía no me agrada para nada, entro en conciencia que el debe conducir largas horas de regreso a New Haven-

_Me largo, soportarte a ti es suficiente para mi grado de tolerancia en un día -_es Kitty quien sigue drenando veneno en cada palabra que suelta-

_**Ry. Estoy bien B, mejor pide algo de comer mientras tomo una ducha y luego nos vamos**_

Ok, al salir tu entro yo

_K. y porque no se duchan juntitos, quizás hasta se te pase lo gay_

Mis ojos se posan con furia sobre ella, veo a Ryder levantarse de prisa y esconderse en el baño, sabe que seguiremos discutiendo

Y por que no te largas de una vez si tanto te molestan los gay, o mejor aun por que dormiste a mi lado si no me soportas? -siento su cínica sonrisa dibujarse y la cercanía con la que le encaro me dejan ver a la perfección cada detalle de su cara-

_Marley y Jake son unos estúpidos!_

Que? -nota la confusión en mi rostro seguramente-

_Ella por dejarte y el por no saber apreciarme, sigue con tu vida Beth_ -me deja un tibio beso en la mejilla derecha y antes de salir- _se feliz_ -el sonido de la puerta me alerta que ya no esta y yo me quedo allí plantada sin poder procesar esa extraña muestra de humanidad.

* * *

**Novimbre, 2012**

Aquel menudo cuerpo permanecía entre sus brazos, disfrutando de la cercanía y la complicidad que la noche anterior les había brindado, el entregarse mutuamente había fortalecido ese lazo de unión que las ataba desde siempre.

_Te amo_ -le susurro aquella rubia de ojos verdes en su oído y ella sintió como su corazón le correspondió al latir más fuerte-

_Y yo también te amo Q_

Su cuerpo giro sobre ella para quedar mirándose a los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujo y otros besos llenos de amor se ofrecieron ambas.

Pasada dos horas de haber tenido ese maravilloso despertar se encontraron con sus compañeros para abordar el transporte de regreso a Ohio.

_Estas bien cielo?_

_Feliz y tú mi princesa?_

Quieren dejar de flirtear conejitos calientes

SAN!

Qué?

Deja a Quinnie y Rach en paz

_Eso, dejanos en paz S_

F. Eres tu quién debería dejarla en paz

P. No te metas hulk

F. Por qué no te callas

SH. Silencio chicos, si van a discutir prefiero que se mantengan callados

Aquel bus que los llevaba de regreso a Lima se quedo en un ambiente de tensa calma, la rivalidad de Finn con Quinn prevalecía, a pesar de que Rachel ya había elegido.

Las horas pasaron, algunas charlas entre la rubia y la pequeña diva durante el camino, o bromas entre Santana y Puck en contra de Quinn, y cierta molestia de parte de Sam y Finn, a pesar que el chico rubio ya tenía claro que no había oportunidad con Quinn, sentía algo de envidia ante lo obvio, una relación secreta que todos sabían a voces.

_R. Papi ya llegue_- la morena soltaba su equipaje en la entrada del living tratando de ubicar a su padre Leroy

_L. Amor estás aquí_ -bajando las escaleras feliz de ver a su pequeña otra vez- te extrañe

_R. Papi fueron tres días, no exageres _

_L. Mi princesita yo nunca exagero_

_R. Y mi papá _

_L. No está _-Rachel noto el cambio en el rostro de Leroy tras aquella pregunta y como de elevarla por los aires la deposito nuevamente en el suelo de aquel hogar-

_R. Papi… paso algo_

_L. Rach tenemos que hablar_

Su corazón se aceleró tras aquella proposición.

**J. Me alegro de verte mi niña** -abrazaba a Brittany con fuerza mientras contemplaba a través de los hombros el ascenso de Quinn por las escaleras

_B. Cuando harán las pases Quinnie y tu má_

**J. Pronto cielo, pronto todo volverá a ser como antes**

**-.-**

_R. QUE_

_L. Princesa calmate ¿si?_

_R. Claro era por eso que mi papá insistía en enviarme a Paris, él… él lo sabia.. todos estos días me vio sufrir y lo sabía_

_L. Amor tu papá es un poco.. _

_R. Desalmado_

_L. No vida no, él solo no quiere que sufras … tú_

_R. No quiere que sufra? Papi me oculto que mi respuesta de NYADA había llegado, me hizo llorar a escondidas pensando que era tan patética que no merecía ni una respuesta de "gracias por audicionar pero no entras" y me dices que no quiere que sufra?_

_L. Está enojado, nunca imagino que te enamoraras_

_R. De una mujer? ¿él me castiga por eso?_

_L. De Quinn hija, nunca imagino que te enamorarás de quién durante años se comportó como tu hermana_

Rachel lo miro confusa y sin más se dejo caer en el frío suelo a un lado del sofá y libero toda su rabia tras esa jugada baja que le había propinado Hiram.

En común acuerdo por mensajes de texto todos se reunieron a las afueras del Mckinley al día siguiente, durante esas horas Quinn había notado muy fría a su pequeña diva, pero lo atribuyo al cansancio tras las últimas horas

-.-

P. Y bien.. ¿entramos?

Sm. Vamos

Abrieron las puertas y para sorpresa de todos la preparatoria entera los recibían, entre aplausos, silvidos, globos, confetti y muestras de alegría desfilaban por los pasillos rumbo a la vitrina de trofeos, una exhibición que llena de triunfos de muchos clubes de aquel lugar nunca contó hasta ese instante con un premio de Nuevas Direcciones, aquel coro que en tan bajo estima tenían todos lograban un importante triunfo para la secundaria como para sus integrantes

A. Nunca imagine esto

T. Ni yo

M. Creo que voy a llorar

K. Celebrare esto por el resto de mi vida

Q. Estas feliz -disimuladamente caminaba a su lado e intentaba de tomarla de la mano

R. Aún no Quinn, aún no- Aquellas palabras dejaron en alerta a la rubia-

Aplausos y abrazos entres sus compañeros se repartieron tras dejar aquel trofeo en su lugar

SH. Chicos vamos al salón de coros, tengo algo que conversar con ustedes

-.-

P. Y bien señor Shue que quiere decirnos

El hombre con unos trazos dejó algo escrito en aquella pizarra blanca que siempre utilizaban

**Sh. Primero que nada felicitarlos nuevamente, ese trofeo que dejaron afuera más que una victoria representa una meta cumplida en la vida de cada uno de ustedes, muchos cuando empezaron en el club tenían sus dudas, pensaban que nunca saldrían de estas cuatro paredes, algunos incluso estaban por obligación **-miro a Finn, Sam, Santana, Quinn y Puck- **y otros simplemente cayeron como un regalo del cielo** -miro a la pequeña diva con dulzura- **pero hoy es el inicio de su última semana en este sueño que han vivido algunos durante cuatro años, otros durante muy poco tiempo, un sueño que en parte se ha cumplido y les ha llenado de felicidad, un sueño que se apaga en una etapa y comenzara a tomar otra forma en otros aspectos de su vida, quizás muchos seguirán el camino de la música y el arte pero para otros es la despedida, y solo les quedará todo esto** -abría sus brazos tratando de mostrar aquel sitio que los albergo en todo ese tiempo- **como un hermoso recuerdo… está semana los que se quedan despedirán a los que se marcharan y ustedes que se van deberán cantar una canción que se acerque lo más posible a lo que sienten al saber que una etapa de su vida ha terminado.**

Todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, indiferentemente de si eran los chicos o las chicas

**Sh. Me han enseñado y yo les he tratado de enseñar, compartimos momentos de tristeza, de enojos, de alegrías pero lo más importante es lo que me han dejado en mi vida, y es por eso que hoy yo les dedicaré está canción** -los cuerdas de aquella guitarra comenzaron a sonar junto con la voz de aquel hombre que fue su maestro-

Que el buen señor te acompañe  
En cualquier camino en que te encuentres  
Y que la luz y la felicidad  
Te rodeen cuando estés lejos del hogar  
Y que crezcas para ser orgulloso  
Digno y fiel  
Y haz a los otros  
Lo que harías por ti  
Ten coraje y se valiente  
Y en mi corazón siempre te quedarás  
Por siempre joven, por siempre joven  
Por siempre joven, por siempre joven

Que la buena fortuna esté contigo  
Que tu luz guía sea brillante  
Construye una escalera al cielo  
Con un príncipe o un vagabundo

Y que nunca ames en vano  
Y en mi corazón siempre te quedarás  
Por siempre joven, por siempre joven  
Por siempre joven, por siempre joven  
Por siempre joven  
Por siempre joven

Y cuando al fin te marches  
Espero haberte servido bien  
Porque toda la sabiduría de una vida  
Nadie la podría contar

Pero cualquiera sea el camino que tu tomes  
Estoy detrás de ti, ganes o pierdas  
Por siempre joven, por siempre joven  
Por siempre joven, por siempre joven  
Por siempre joven, por siempre joven  
Por, por siempre joven, por siempre joven

**Sh. Gracias chicos** -con la voz entrecortada salia sin mirar atrás-

El silencio envolvía a aquel salón y todos fijaron su mirada en lo que había escrito al entrar

S/Bl. Goodbye

K. Ha llegado la hora de despedirnos.

Otro silencio y quedaron allí durante más de quince minutos.

Bl. Tengo algo que decirles

Solo quedaban Kurt, Quinn y Rachel junto con él

R. Yo también -la rubia la miro confusa-

Bl. Tú primero Rach

R. No, primero tú Blaine

Bl. Insisto primero las damas

Q. Basta! Hable el que sea pero ya

Bl. Recibí el sobre

K. Oh por dios! -colocaba su mano en la boca por la sorpresa-

R. También yo

Q. En serio mi amor

R. Si cielo

K. Chicas por favor centradas

Ambas giraron sus ojos ante la indirecta del chico

Q. Cállate gasper

R. QUINN!

Q. Está bien.. lo siento es que

Bl. Lo hacemos

Q. Aún no

K. Cuando entonces

Q. Un día antes de la graduación

Bl. No sé si podre resistir

Q. Yo he resistido

K. Nos carcomera la intriga rubia

Q. Si lo hacemos ahora y no es lo que esperabamos… estaremos frustrados, y no disfrutaremos de está última semana juntos

R. Entiendo, creo que Q tiene razón

Bl. Está bien, será el jueves

Todos juntaron sus manos en señal de promesa, incluso Kurt a pesar de ya saber su futuro inmediato.

R. Quinn espera, quiero hablar algo contigo

Q. pasa algo Rach

Kurt le dio una mirada de preocupación desde la puerta del salón y Rachel le hizo una seña que entendió a la perfección

R. Es… es sobre nuestros padres

¿Nuestros padres?

Mi papá.. Hiram oculto la respuesta que NYADA me envió desde hace algunas semanas

¿QUÉ? Pe… pero por qué haría una.. Oh dios.. mi mamá tiene algo que ver Rach

La morena asintió con la mirada triste- No lo puedo creer… no lo puedo creer- la rubia caminaba molesta de una lado a otro- como.. como pudieron.. como lo descubriste

No lo hice, mi papi Leroy fue quién encontró el sobre escondido entre las cosas de Hiram

¿Y?

Discutieron, fue el mismo día que partimos a Chicago, están "separados"- acentuo las comillas con sus dedos-

Oh dios.. no puedo creerlo -tomo asiento- qué más descubrió

Parece que ambos se había reunido o algo así… por eso lo de Paris .. sabía que sino recibía respuesta tenía que buscar otra opción, él estaba dispuesto a pagarme los estudios en Europa, al parecer ya tenía casi todo arreglado, solo faltaba convencerme

Sigo sin entender.. Judy en que tuvo que ver

Te convencería a ti de que me dejarás ir a cumplir mis sueños

Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos entre sus piernas

Calma mi princesa, yo entiendo

¿Entiendes? No Rach no entiendes, no lo acepta -se levanto bruscamente asustando a la morena quién se había sentado a su lado- no lo aceptará ..aún sigue con la estúpida idea de que esto que tenemos es.. un … dios no puedo ni decirlo

Amor

Traspaso los limites, los dos.. ellos no tienen derecho

Lo sé.. pero son nuestros padres Quinn

Enfrentare a Judy

¿Qué? No.. no.. espera Quinn

Los pasos rápidos y decididos a través de los pasillos hicieron que la morena corriera tras aquella rubia ofuscada

Espera

No Rachel, esto tiene que acabar, tienen que dejarnos vivir lo que tenemos que vivir

Amor

Un beso fugaz le dio antes de encaminarse hacia el parking y marcharse del lugar

K. Todo bien Rachel?

No Kurt, nada está bien.

-.-

El trayecto hacia su casa fue corto, no tuvo idea de cuantos semáforos en rojo se saltó, ni como llego en una pieza, estaba tan molesta que solo un pensamiento albergaba su cabeza

MAMA.. MAMÁ.. MAMÁ -la buscaba en la planta baja pero no veía rastros de Judy

B. Qué pasa Q, qué son todos esos gritos

¿Dónde está mamá?

No esta

¿Cómo que no está? -Vio a su hermana menor encogerse de hombros-

La esperaré

No vendrá

¿Cómo qué no vendrá?

Me dijo que viajaría, regresa el para la graduación

¿Estas bromeando Brittany?

No, no bromeo con esas cosas

A donde se fue y porque no me dijo nada

Ustedes casi no se hablan Q

Está planeando algo

Una fiesta? -dio saltos de alegría- entonces Lord tenía razón

Esto tiene que parar -subio las escaleras a paso apresurado casi atropellando a su rubia hermana.

-.-

K. Crees que Quinn haga alguna tontería

No lo sé Kurt, pero todo esto me tiene mal, me preocupa

Bl. Todo va a pasar Rachel, cuando te des cuenta esto sólo quedará como una anécdota

Los tres chicos se encontraban en casa de Blaine luego de salir de la preparatoria, aquel arrebato de la rubia había dejado en un estado de nervios a la pequeña diva quíen temía por lo que estuviese pensando su amada.

-.-

Hola sexy rubia - un empujón hacia el interior de la casa lo dejo sorprendido

Vamos a mi habitación

Wow… pensé que algún día necesitarías de un hombre como yo.. pero no imagine que fuese tan pronto

Cállate idiota y ven conmigo

Como tú digas nena

Quinn detuvo bruscamente sus pasos- Jamás Noah me vuelvas a decir nena y no es lo que estas imaginando.. tenemos que hablar-

Como digas Quinnie

La semana se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las cosas no habían variado mucho, Quinn no había logrado ubicar a Judy, seguía en la casa sola con Brittany y su gato gordo, Rachel veía a la rubia pensativa y por más que con mimos y caricias intentará sacarle información había fallado, los chicos en sus últimas reuniones terminaban soltando algunas lágrimas, solo faltaba un día para la graduación, aquel jueves que había levantado ya era un día de gran importancia para todos ellos, tanto para los que se iban como para los que despedían a sus amigos de toda la vida.

**Figgins. Buenos días a todos los estudiantes de esta honorable preparatoria, como saben cada año nos reunimos un día previo a la graduación de los estudiantes del último año para condecorar a aquellos profesores que contribuyeron de manera significativa en la formación **

_R. Estás bien amor_ -susurraba la morena a su novia mientras el director seguía su discurso

_No he podido hablar con ella y no sé si quiera si vendrá a la graduación_

_Amor creo que.. más allá de lo nuestro deben tratar de hacer las pases, no pueden seguir así_

_Tus padres se arreglaron_

_Aún no_ -un tristeza ensombrecía su rostro-

_Lo vamos a superar_

**Shhh dejen sus declaraciones cursi para luego**

_Cállate latina tonta_

**Cuidado con lo que dices rubia sin cerebro**

"Ven Rachel" -aquellas palabras sacaron del trance a Santana, Rachel y Quinn quienes estaban hablando en voz baja-

_Por qué este idiota te está llamando_

"Ven Rachel, no seas tímida"

Finn con el micrófono en mano frente a todos los estudiantes y profesores llamaba a Rachel al centro del escenario, situación que no le hizo gracia a la rubia

_Recuerdame matarlo al salir_

**Con mucho gusto rubita, yo te ayudo a picarlo en trocitos y desaparecer el cadáver**

F. Como todos saben nosotros hemos ganado el campeonato nacional de coros

_Q. Nosotros dijo?_

Bl. Y eso que fue el menos que canto

P. Puedo bajarlo de una patada

"Y Por votación unánime hemos elegido al profesor Will Shuester como el maestro del año"

**S. Y eso que ni español sabe**

Shhhh San comportate

**Pero si es cierto Britt**

Todos aplaudían mientras el futbolista y Rachel entregaban el reconocimiento a un conmovido profesor.

Tras las palabras de agradecimiento de Shue salieron repentinamente hacia el escenario Tina, seguida por Artie, Sugar, y Brittany

T. Estamos a solo un día de la despedida chicos, y esto es para ustedes

_T, Sg, B & A_

Hay lugares que recordaré toda mi vida,  
Aunque algunos han cambiado.  
Algunos para siempre, no para mejor,  
Algunos se han ido y otros aun existen.

Todos esos lugares tienen sus momentos  
Con amantes y amigos que aun puedo recordar.  
Algunos han muerto y otros viven,  
En mi vida los he amado a todos.

Pero de todos esos amantes y amigos  
No hay nadie que pueda compararse contigo.  
Y estas memorias pierden su sentido  
Cuando pienso en el amor como algo nuevo.

Aunque sé que nunca perderé el afecto  
Por las personas y cosas que se fueron antes,  
Sé que a menudo pararé y pensaré en ellas,  
En mi vida te querré a ti más.

Aunque sé que nunca perderé el afecto  
Por las personas y cosas que se fueron antes,  
Sé que a menudo pararé y pensaré en ellas,  
En mi vida te querré a ti más.  
En mi vida te querré a ti más.

Los aplausos de sus compañeros y las sonrisas más abrazos de despedida oficial frente a todos no se hicieron esperar.

M. Gracias chicos, siempre los recordaremos

A. Cuando te hagas famosa también? -le respondio en voz alta el chico ya que no tenía control del micrófono, ante el comentario se escucharon las risas de fondo-

M. Tal vez -más risas- también hemos preparado algo para ustedes, es nuestra última canción frente al público -señalo el auditorio- Rachel todo tuyo

Le hizo entrega del aparato y se posicionó junto a los demás

R:

Quiero dejar mis huellas en las arenas del tiempo  
Para saber, y que sepan deje mi vida atrás  
Cuando deje este mundo, voy a dejarlo sin arrepentirme de nada  
Y me aseguraré de dejar algo para el recuerdo, así nunca olvidarán

_Q, Bl, Sm, M, S, F, K , P & R_  
Que yo estuve aquí ...  
Yo vivía, yo amaba  
Yo estaba aquí ...  
Yo, que he hecho, todo lo que quería  
Y fue más de lo que pensé que sería  
Por eso voy a dejar mi huella para que todos sepan  
que estuve aquí ...

_Q, Bl, Sm, M, S, F, K , P & R_  
Quiero decir que viví día tras día, hasta el día de mi muerte  
Sé que tenía cosas importantes en este mundo,

era importante en la vida de alguien  
Corazones marcados serán la prueba de que este es mi final,

porqué las cosas han cambiado y el mundo pronto podrá verlo  
Que yo estuve aquí ...  
Yo vivía, yo amaba

_Q, Bl, Sm, M, S, F, K , P & R_  
yo estuve aquí  
Yo, que he hecho, todo lo que quería  
Y fue más de lo que pensé que sería  
Por eso voy a dejar mi huella para que todos sepan  
que estuve aquí ...  
_R:_  
yo estuve aquí  
Yo, que he hecho, todo lo que quería  
Y fue más de lo que pensé que sería  
Por eso voy a dejar mi huella para que todos sepan  
que estuve aquí ...

Solo quiero que todos sepan que lo di todo de mí

Qué hice lo mejor que pude

Conseguí hacer feliz a alguien

Y dejo este mundo un poco mejor

Porque yo estuve aquí…  
_Q, Bl, Sm, M, S, F, K , P & R_

yo estuve aquí  
Yo, que he hecho, todo lo que quería  
Y fue más de lo que pensé que sería  
Por eso voy a dejar mi huella para que todos sepan  
que estuve aquí ...  
_R:_

Yo vivía (vivía)

yo amaba (amaba)

E hice todo lo que quise  
_Q, Bl, Sm, M, S, F, K , P & R_  
Yo vivía (vivía)

yo amaba (amaba)

E hice todo lo que quise

Yo vivía (vivía)

yo amaba (amaba)

E hice todo lo que quise  
R:  
Estuve aquí ..

Aquel auditorio de la preparatoria William Mckinley en pleno se puso de pie para ovacionar lo que fue la última presentación oficial de los integrantes de la promoción 2012 de Nuevas Direcciones.

R. Los extrañare amigos

T. Y nosotros a ustedes

Un abrazo sincero en colectivo se brindaron, por aquellos segundos dejaron las diferencias de lado

Bl. Tengo una idea

S. Una última canción?

Todos sonrieron y descendieron a velocidad de aquel escenario para dirigirse hacia el espacio que les sirvió de refugio durante algunos años

_Finn:_  
One, two  
_Finn and Puck:_  
One, two, three  
_Finn:_  
Wake up kids  
We've got the dreamers disease  
Age 14 we got you down on your knees  
So polite, we're busy still saying please  
_Sam and Puck:_  
Frienemies  
_Sam:_  
Who when  
You're down ain't your friend  
_Sam and Puck:_  
Every night  
_Sam:_  
We smash their Mercedes-Benz  
_Sam and Puck:_  
First we run and then  
_Sam:_  
We laugh till we cry  
_Mercedes y Rachel:_  
But when the night is falling  
You cannot find the light, (_Finn y Sam: _light)  
If you feel your dreams are dying  
Hold tight  
_Todos:_  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give  
_Finn:_  
I'm coming home, baby  
_Sam:_  
You're the top  
_Finn y Puck:_  
Give it to me now  
_Todos:_  
Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile  
We're flat broke but hey we do it in style  
The bad rich  
God's flying in for your trial  
_Finn y Santana:_  
But when the night is falling (falling)  
You cannot, find a friend (find a friend)  
You feel your tree is breaking  
Just then  
_Todos:_  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give  
_Todos:_  
This whole damn world can fall apart  
You'll be OK, follow your heart  
You're in harms way I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine  
_Todos:_  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give  
Don't let go  
I feel the music in you  
_[Puck y Mercedes:]_  
Fly high, high  
What's real can't die  
_[Finn:]_  
You only get what you give  
_[Santana:]_  
You gonna get what you give  
Oh, yeah  
_Todos:_  
Health insurance rip off lying  
FDA big bankers buying  
Fake computer crashes dining  
Cloning while they're multiplying  
Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson  
Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson  
You're all fakes  
Run to your mansions  
Come around  
We'll kick you down yeah!

Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
Don't give up  
You've got the music in you  
(_ Mercedes:_Ooooohh)  
You've got the music in you

Al finalizar todo quedo en silencio, sabían que aquella sería la última vez juntos, luego de varios minutos de despedida y lágrimas por doquier, casi todos habían abandonado el lugar

_Q. Llegó el momento_

Todos los presentes asintieron y salieron en busca de lo anhelado

Bl. Todo lo tenemos

_R. Así es_

_Q. Quién es el primero_

K. Tú .. ¿Qué no me miren así?

_Q. Kurt tiene razón, yo lo recibí primero_

_R. Pase lo que pase amor siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote ¿lo entiendes?_

_Q. Te amo_ -sin importarle la presencia de los dos chicos la beso con todo el amor que tenía

Abrio el sobre despacio, saco el contenido y en silencio lo leyó, los otros esperaban atentos cuando vieron derramar de sus ojos algunas lágrimas

_Amor_

_Entre_

_SIIIII_ -gritaron Blaine y Kurt mientras Rachel se prendía de ella en un profundo abrazo.

Bl. Nos alegramos por ti Quinn

K. Estarás en New Haven, cuanto me alegro!

_R. Te amo y estoy tan feliz_

_Q. Te toca amor_

_R. No, que Blaine sea el primero_

Bl. De ninguna manera, tú primero Rachel

_R. Y si.. sino_

K. Abrelo ya diva

_Q. Estamos contigo, pase lo que pase.. siempre amor_

Con las manos temblorosas abrió su sobre y saco cuidadosame aquella carta

_Oh Dios!_

_Q. Habla Rach _

_Oh dios.. oh dios.. si.. quedé_

Un beso la tomo por sorpresa, Quinn la elevaba por los aires con una felicidad total

K. Estaremos en New York Rachel -la abrazo tras esperar que la rubia la bajara- juntos

Bl. Me alegro Rachel

_R. Es tu turno Blaine_

Bl. Ok.. aquí vamos

_Y?_ preguntaron Rachel, Quinn y Kurt ante el silencio prolongado del chico

Una sonrisa se dibujo -Iremos a New York

Saltos de alegría y abrazos era lo que se observaba en ese ambiente.

-.-

R. A donde vas amor, no vendrás a celebrar

Q. Tengo que hacer algo antes -la rubia buscaba algo dentro de su casillero

R. Te esperamos mi princesa

No, adelantense, yo los alcanzo en breve -un beso suave en los labios y se marcho con una caja entre sus manos-

K. Que se trae la rubia

R. No tengo idea

Los pasillos ya estaban vacíos, excepto una oficina al final que aún mantenía la puerta entre abierta

Se puede

**Adelante Fabray** -ante la temerosa chica decidió bajar la guardia- **toma asiento**

Gracias, yo… he venido a traerle esto -coloco una caja sobre el escritorio de la mujer- y a darle las gracias

Sue bajo la mirada y con cuidado destapó para ver el contenido -**no tienes que entregarlo, esto te pertenece**- volvió a cerrar la caja y se la ofreció con sus manos a la rubia

Pero

**Verás Q … desde que te vi por primera vez me recordaste cuando era la joven Sue Sylvester, pero ahora te miro y me ha dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada.. Eres mejor que yo.. claro que soy más inteligente y guapa.. pero de alguna forma eres menos malvada y admiro eso.. te admiro Quinn Fabray.. Vas a llegar lejos pequeña.. cuando pasen algunos años tendré que retroceder y recordar lo que eras y me sentiré orgullosa de ver en lo que te habrás transformado**

Un saltó de la silla y se aferro con fuerza a los brazos de aquella ruda mujer que tanto dolor de cabeza le causo pero que tantas cosas a lo largo de esos años le enseño

Te voy a echar de menos

**No veo como eso sea posible pero gracias** -ambas quedaron así por largos minutos mientras lloraban en silencio.

**Fabray** -la detuvo antes de salir- **esto es para ti** -un sobre que sacaba de su abrigo le entrego

Qué es entrenadora?

**Un regalo**

Quinn lo abrió y se sorprendió -Oh no, no.. no puedo aceptarlo-

**Lo necesitarás Q**

Pero es mucho

**No es tanto, solo 5 mil que te ayudarán a sobrevivir**

Pero

**No hay peros FABRAY**… -una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de aquella temida mujer- **es una orden**

Gracias.. gracias

**Amor no puedo ir, celebramos mañana, te amo! Q**

R. no vendrá

K. Me preocupa, aunque más me preocupa como vamos a cubrir los gastos en New York

Bl, buscaremos empleo de medio tiempo

R. Chico, tengo algo que decirles

K. Estás embarazada de Quinn?

R. Tonto… no.. no es eso..

Bl. Entonces

R. Quiero que vivan conmigo en New York

Los dos chicos se quedaron asombrados ante la repentina petición

K. Pero.. Rachel

R. Mi papi Leroy me dejo el departamento, el día que regresamos me entrego las escrituras

OH DIOS! Expresaron ambos con asombro

B. Qué haces Q

Empaco mis cosas

B. A donde vas

A New Haven

B. Mañana es la graduación

Por eso, me marcho mañana después de recibir el titulo

Brittany dibujo una triste sonrisa y la abrazo sinceramente -te voy a echar de menos Q-

Y yo a ti B.. y yo a ti

* * *

**Presente**

_Es cierto lo que se comenta por el pasillo_

Una voz familiar me saco de concentración, mi vista se había perdido en una vieja fotografía de mis madres que se tomaron el día de su graduación, me giro con pesadez y allí esta ella, la mujer que me partió el corazón, la que me dejo por dinero o vaya a saber cual razón; ha pasado una semana desde que se caso, una semana desde que mi vida se transformo

_**Te hacía en Chicago junto a tu amado esposo**_

_Beth por favor tratemos de hablar si_

_**No tenemos más nada que hablar Marley o debo llamarte señora de **_

_Basta, no tienes porque tratarme así_

Evito mirarle a los ojos, la rabia que llevo dentro es mayor que la razón

_**Que quieres**_

_Es cierto lo que dicen tus amigos de la facultad_

_**No soy adivina de lo que dicen**_

_Te vas_

Detengo la limpieza que hago y me concentro en otra cosa que he encontrado, tomo el porta retrato en mis manos y allí están, se veían tan felices, eramos una familia, una hermosa familia, sin percatarme estoy llorando

_Beth_

_**Dejame Marley **_

Sé que observa la foto desde mi espalda pero no comenta nada

_No puedes abandonar tus sueños_

_**No los abandono**_ -me giro y la enfrento- _**ahora es que voy a vivir mis sueños**_

_Esto _-señala el lugar- _era tu sueño, seguir los pasos de tu madre era tu sueño, no huir como una niña caprichosa de lo que te pasa en la realidad_

_**Tú menos que nadie me puede decir a mi caprichosa, tú que lo único que hiciste fue correr a los brazos de un imbécil por dinero**_ -siento un fuerte golpe que me gira completamente la cara-

_Lo.. lo siento.. Beth yo.._

_**Es el fin Marley Shuester, nunca más volverás a verme**_

La veo cubrirse la boca para evitar sollozar y llorar profusamente

**K. Vaya veo que tienes ovarios para hacerle frente después de lo que has hecho **

Kitty no te metas en esto -giro y veo a Ryder tomar del brazo a aquella pequeña rubia venenosa y a un público que no sé de donde salió-

_Yo.._ intenta hablar nuevamente

**K. Ahora le dirás que lo sientes y que**

_**BASTA, no quiero escuchar más.. si es cierto.. me voy.. dejó este sueño, dejo Yale, dejo New Haven, dejo Estados Unidos, te dejo a ti**_

Ryder y Kitty quedan en silencio y Marley igual solo que con lágrimas de compañía extra

Tomo las cosas que ya había guardado, me fijo en que no quedase nada en aquel que fue mi casillero por poco tiempo y giro para enfrentar a Kitty

Seguiré tu consejo, y te deseo lo mismo, Ry te espero afuera

Empiezo a caminar despacio, las piernas no me responden o quizás es el peso que llevo en mi alma

_Beth _-escucho gritar y me detengo esperando un milagro- _Jamás te olvidaré_

_**Espero que**_ -serán mis últimas palabras así que omito los inultos- _**te haga feliz, sé feliz… Adiós Marley.**_

Me giro y espero que esa sea la última vez que vuelva a verle.

* * *

**Diciembre, 2012.**

_Quinn Fabray_

El público aplaude mientras con alegría recibe su titulo

_Rachel Berry_

Camina en dirección al Figgins con emoción

**J. Felicidades hija**

_Gracias Mamá_ -un abrazo sincero como señal de tregua se dan-

Gira a ver a Rachel quién al lado de sus padres le sonríe

Figgins. Felicitaciones a la promoción de graduados del 2012.

Todos lanzan con euforia los birretes.

P. No te acercarás a la sexy morena

Q. No quiero que tenga problemas con su padre Hiram

P. Le has dicho que irás con ella a New York

Q. Será una sorpresa, cuando vayamos a despedirla me subiré a ese tren con ella

P. Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo Q

Miro a los ojos de aquel chico con el que tantas veces compartió momentos importantes de su vida -Lo sé Puckerman, también estaré para ti cuando lo necesites- La tomo entre sus brazos y giro con aquella rubia en el aire

R. Baja a mi novia o te dejare sin hijos

P. Uy.. pero miren a la sexy enana

S. No me robes mis palabras Puckzilla

Bl. A qué hora sale el tren

R. En tres horas

B. Te echare de menos Rae

R. Gracias Britt -Le tomo de la mano mientras le sonreía- y ustedes cuando viajan

K. El fin de semana, las clases en Julliard empiezan dentro de dos semanas

R. Y tu Q

Q. Igual, el fin de semana -miro a Puck disimuladamente-

Mk. Hey chicos vamos a celebrar luego de despedir a Rachel

Sm. Me apunto

F. Yo también

S. Nadie te invito goliat

M. San una tregua de un día no cae mal a nadie

F. Déjala, me da igual lo que diga

R. Voy con mis padres, los veo en la estación -abrazo a cada uno y con un beso fugaz en los labios se despidió de la rubia ante el asombro del resto que no estaban al tanto

A. Eh.. vi bien?

Finn se giró molesto y se marcho de allí

Q. Viste muy bien Artie, yo me voy.. nos vemos luego.

-.-

**J. Estaba esperándote, ya que no te quisiste venir conmigo**

Tengo prisa mamá

**J. Me mudaré contigo a New Haven**

Tú qué?

**J. No te alegras Quinnie**

Estás bromeando? Britt aún no termina la preparatoria

**J. Se quedará aquí en casa y **

NO

**J. No?**

No puedes seguir controlandome así

**J. No te controlo, te apoyo**

¿Cómo? ¿Apartandome de Rachel?

**J. Te irás a Yale no a New York con ella**

Iré a Yale y a New York cada vez que pueda

**J. Basta con esa actitud Quinn**

NO, no es ninguna actitud

**J. Bien será clara, o dejas a Rachel o no te apoyaré con los gastos de la universidad **

Ya sabia que dirías eso

**J. Es tu decisión**

Ya la tome

* * *

**Presente**

S. Estás segura Beth de hacer esto?

_**Como nunca tía, es hora de buscar mis sueños, no vivir los que no me pertenecen**_

B. Pensé que querías seguir los pasos de Q

_**También yo, pero no.. solo quería hacerlo en honor a ella, pero me dí cuenta que debo dejarla ir, debo seguir**_

P. Sabes que te amamos ¿cierto?

_**Si papá lo sé **_-lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas-

A. A mi me gusta la idea, se que en verano te podré visitar y molestar

_**Si Arthur, podrás venir para ponerte a trabajar para mi**_

A. Oye.. eso no suena a buen plan

_**Lo es.. soy una prima explotadora**_

A. Tonta

_**Te extrañare, a todos **_-los abrazo con fuerza y respiro hondo para no olvidar el perfume de cada uno de ellos-

"Pasajeros con destino a Florencia del vuelo A740 por favor abordar por la puerta número 3"

Escucho los altavoces anunciar mi vuelo, y una vez más ha llegado la hora de decir adiós.

* * *

**Diciembre, 2012**

"Último llamado, pasajero con destino a New York favor abordar su respectivo vagón"

_Llegó la hora_ -Rachel miraba a la rubia con nostalgia y amor- _te voy a extrañar mi vida_

_Lo sé, también te extrañare pero_.. -toma una bocanada de aire- _siempre que pueda te visitare, en vacaciones, días feriados, algunos fines de semana_- un beso recibe a cambio-

T. Es hora Rae

Se gira y se despide uno a uno de sus compañeros y amigos, de sus padres Leroy y se detiene a mirar a Hiram que se encuentra más apartado

_Papá_

Lo siento cielo, lamento profundamente todo esto.. yo

_Te quiero_ -lo abraza con fuerza y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- _no importa si te has equivocado, todos cometemos errores_

El hombre llora en su hombro mientras la mantiene sujeta- prometo que enmendare el daño princesita-

Mike toma el equipaje rosa de la chica y lo dirige a la entrada del vagón entre tanto ella se suelta de los brazos de su padre

_Adiós chicos, hasta pronto papis _-cuando busca con la mirada a Quinn la ve junto a Mike con otro equipaje que no es el suyo

_Q?_

_Creiste que te dejaría ir sola?_

B. Cuidate Q -agita su mano algo llorosa- cuidense las dos

S. Si haces llorar a la rubia tonta sé donde vives enana

La cuidare con mi vida si es necesario San

Sube y se abraza a su novia, sin temor ni miedo

F. Adiós Rachel

Todos giran a mirar al chico quién ha llegado agitado por la carrera en la que venía

Adiós Finn.

Agitan sus manos y abordan el tren, sin soltarse de las manos ambas ven a través del cristal a sus amigos hasta que la distancia les impide divisarlos.

Q. Te gusto la sorpresa

Me encanto

Un beso profundo comparten -una nueva vida nos espera mi vida, pero tengo miedo que la distancia nos aleje-

Eso no pasará Rach, no hay distancia, ni circunstancias que nos puedan separar

¿Por qué? -le sonreía cerca de su rostro sin perder detalle de sus ojos verdes-

Por qué el amor esa una fuerza que traspasa fronteras y barreras.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_Canciones: I was here, __Forever Young, In my life and You get what you give. _


	26. Chapter 26

_************__**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 26. **

**Transformación**

Hoy la lluvia cae con fuerza, contemplo a través del cristal como golpean miles de gotas, siento el frío colarse a través de los pequeños espacios que hay entre las ventanas, siento un frío meterse dentro de mis entrañas, los días han pasado como si de ver una película se tratase, y no ha sido fácil, estar lejos del amor de tu vida, en una ciudad donde no conoces a nadie, empezar una nueva vida, construir un futuro y valerme por mi misma, muchos cambios en un corto margen de tiempo que han llevado a mi interior a transformarse, ser independiente, tener confianza no solo en mi sino en Rachel,

**Quinn -**un suave golpe nuevamente se escucho en su puerta y detuvo aquella típica escritura que depositaba en tiempos necesarios en la vieja libreta, su diario-

_Adelante_

**Quería saber si te apetecía venir con nosotros a tomar unas copas, ya sabes es viernes y **

_Gracias __Liv, pero mañana viajo a New York temprano .. ya sabes_

**Quinn -**ingreso en dirección a el pequeño escritorio que ocupaba uno de los rincones de aquel dormitorio- **tienes dos meses en Yale, y solo tienes amistad con Ally y conmigo, nunca sales de fiesta con nosotros después de clases, siempre viajas a New York los fines de semana, o si no te quedas encerrada estudiando en este .. lugar .. Quinn es la universidad, esto solo pasa una vez**

_Liv es… es complicado_

**Es la vida Quinn, así es la vida… **giro sobre sus pasos- **Que tengas buen viaje, dile a esa chica que es afortunada de tenerte**

Una sonrisa fue la respuesta que aquella mujer morena de cuerpo deslumbrante recibió pero que no alcanzo a ver, pues había desaparecido de la habitación.

-.-

_Has hablado con Rachel?_

_**No, pero tenemos que advertirle, ese chico no es una buena influencia como ella cree**_

_Tengo miedo, no quiero que Quinn salga lastimada porcelana_

_**¿Cuándo dejarás de decirme así Santana?**_

_Cuando seas una millonario y famoso_

_**también me agradas**_

De que hablan

_**Vaya, hasta que te dignas de aparecer para la noche de chicas**_

Disculpa? No veo a Blaine por aquí así que supongo que no soy la única en llegar tarde

_**A donde vas?**_

A ducharme Kurt, ¿Qué ahora eres mi controlador?

_siéntate enana_

San ahora no, ha sido una día pesado

_Que te sientes sino quieres que deje adolorido tu lindo trasero y no puedas sentarte en un mes_

Pero

_Ahora!_

Y bien -ninguno de los dos hablaban, la latina se veía enojada y el rubio no tenia idea de como empezar aquella charla-

_**Es sobre el chico ese -**_unos ojos chocolates lo miraban interrogante- _**sobre el ken Rach**_

¿Brody?

_Ah, es que ya tenemos tanta confianza para llamarlo "Brody"_

Es su nombre San, para eso lo tiene

_Quinn sabe de esto_

De ¿esto?

_**De tu salidas nocturnas con ese… con él**_

Un momento -se levanto cual tornado del sofá que ocupaba el living de su departamento- ustedes creen que yo estoy saliendo con Brody Weston? -el nivel de histeria se sentía en su voz- realmente crees Kurt que yo sería capaz de engañar a Quinn con Brody? ¿Con Brody Weston?

_¿Serias capaz diva egocéntrica?_

NO -un grito estalló en aquel salón- no, jamás haría una cosa tan ruin como esa

_Ese muñeco de quinta categoría está tras tus huesos y si no le pones un freno te prometo.. no te doy mi palabra de mafiosa italiana que te haré picadillo_

_**Calma chicas, tampoco estamos en medio de la tercera guerra mundial**_

_La encendere si te atreves Rachel Berry_

¿Cómo puedes creer que le haría algo así a Quinn? Yo..

_**Tiene fama en Julliard Rach, dicen que se ha acostado con muchísimas chicas de NYADA, incluso hasta con algunas profesoras**_

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

_Tu sigues en la lista idiota_

_**SAN**_

Y crees que porque tenga una linda sonrisa, ojos de hermosos y cuerpo de atleta voy a caer en sus redes? En serio creen que soy esa clase de chica cabeza hueca?

_**Solo evitalo Rach… esos tipos nunca juegan limpio**_

_Si le haces daño a la rubia descerebrada que tengo por amiga… estás muerta diva, que jamás se te olvide _-tomo sus cosas y sin decir nada más salió de aquel que también se había convertido en su nuevo hogar

-.-

La mañana había levantado y una rubia ya contemplaba los paisajes a través de las ventanas de aquel vagón

_Vienes a casa este fin? B&Tubby _

_No B, hoy voy a NY. Q_

Otro sonido la saco de su concentración

_Hace 7 semanas no vienes a casa Q. B&Tubby_

_¿Podrías venir a NY? Trataré de reunir algo de dinero para pagar tu boleto __ Q._

_Mamá no me dejará __ B&Tubby_

Desde que Quinn partió a Nueva York la relación con Judy quedo anulada, la dureza de sus palabras en la ante sala para abordar aquel tren junto al amor de su vida se hicieron efectivas, ni un solo dólar le transfirió a su hija mayor para mantenerse en el campus de Yale. Sus días en New York junto a Rachel habían sido una burbuja, que no solo les concedió momentos de intimidad sino de convivir como adultas, una imagen que lejos estaba de la que había compartido de niñas, otra visión, otros gustos e incluso motivos diferente en algunas discusiones menores, pero al acabar el tiempo su viaje a Yale se hizo impostergable.

Las primeras semanas cubrió una pequeña habitación dentro del campus con el dinero que su entrenadora le había obsequiado, pero eso no alcanzaría para tanto tiempo, por lo que busco trabajos extras en algunas horas libres y nocturnas, así se había hecho con un turno en la biblioteca, y otro en las afueras del campus atendiendo en un pequeño café de New Haven.

Entre sus trabajos, estudios y viajes cada fin de semana Quinn se estaba alejando totalmente de su antigua vida, algo en aquella ex capitana de un club de porrista se había transformado.

Dos sonidos hicieron eco en aquel departamento

_Voy_

Sus pasos apresuraron, ya era costumbre un sábado a primeras horas encontrar a su mejor amiga tras la puerta, sin embargo en esa ocasión no era quién esperaba

_Hola, aquí vive Rachel_

Enfado fue lo que reflejo su rostro

_Vive aquí o estoy equivocado … por qué_

Un empujón firme que lo hizo tambalear y cerró la puerta tras ella

**Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir muñeco de pastel.. porque será la única vez- **La confusión en el chico era notoria- **Nunca más volverás a pisar este lugar con tus perfectos pies, de hecho no volverás a molestar a la enana esa que estudia contigo en NYADA, nunca vas a intentar seducirla con esas rosas de a dólar y nunca te meterás en su vida o sino… serás mi primer crimen real ¿entendido?**

_**San? ¿Qué ocurre?**_

Ambos giraron a donde provenía la voz y allí estaba, una rubia con la cabellera cayendo sobre sus hombros, con unos pantalones ajustados negros, botas altas y remera blanca que le hacia dar un aspecto totalmente desenfadado y relucir sus facciones

_Wow_

Aquel suspiro audible y esa expresión alerto a Santana que se giro rápidamente hacia él chico

**Largo!**

_**San ¿Cómo se te ocurre echar a alguien que ni conoces así?**_

_Me llamo Brody _-se encamino rápidamente con su mano extendida hacia la rubia sin perder la sonrisa que recupero tras verle- _Brody Weston, soy.. soy amigo de Rachel_

_**¿De Rachel? **_Tensión en su cuerpo tras observarlo mejor

_Si, estudiamos juntos en NYADA, bueno yo estoy en tercero pero nos conocimos desde que entro.. tú.. debes ser _

_**Quinn, Quinn Fabray y ella -**_señalo a la latina quién se encontraba apunto de ahorcar al chico mientras estaba distraido- _**es Santana López**_

_Ah claro, eso lo explica todo_

**¿Qué explica Ken?**

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba, su sonrisa se instaló inmediatamente y como si de una película romántica se tratará corrió a sus brazos

Quinn estás aquí

_**Claro amor **_-besos cortos en sus labios, nariz, mejillas y donde atinaba mientras la elevaba por los aires ante el silencio de los otros dos espectadores.

**Adiós Ken -**un susurro alerto al chico quién sin discutir con aquella extraña e interrumpir a las enamoradas sigilosamente paso por su lado mientras se abrazaban para perderse por las escaleras de emergencia.

_**Estás hermosa**_

Te ves cansada princesa

_**Ha sido una larga semana**_

**Hey ustedes par de tórtolas entren que si no los vecinos se quejaran**

_**también te eche de menos S**_

Y Brody?

Tanto Rachel como Quinn miraron a la latina

**Tuvo una emergencia, les dejo saludos -**giro y se introdujo a pasos agigantados en la vivienda-

Santana que hiciste?

**¿Yo? Nada!**

_**No sabía que eras tan cercana a ese chico**_

Es un chico talentoso Q, y todo lo que pueda aprender servirá para mi curriculum

_**Nunca mencionaste que era muy guapo**_

Eso es importante

_**Para mi si**_

**Ok voy a ver si puso la vaca**

Las vacas dan leche San -**Calláte gomina andante- **Hola Quinn

Un abrazo de saludo recibió la rubia de Blaine, el otro ocupante de aquel departamento

_**Como estas?**_

No tan guapa como tu.. pero me voy.. un beso corto en la mejilla de Quinn y otro en la de Rachel y desapareció

_**Y bien?**_

No obtuvo respuesta, una fuerte sacudida la impulso a seguir los pasos de la pequeña morena quién al empujarla hacia la cama corrió a cerrar la puerta

Te voy a demostrar con hechos que no hay nadie en este mundo que me haga sentir lo que me provocas tu.. con esa ropa.. con ese cabello.. con esa sonrisa- se posicionaba sobre las piernas de la rubia- con esos ojos- ambas manos sostenían aquel pálido rostro- con este olor que tanto me enloquece -aspiraba profundo del cuello de su compañera- te extraño Quinn

Silencio que se llenaron de besos, besos apasionados y delirantes, la distancia hacia que ese lazo que les unía se estrechara aún más con cada reencuentro, en una afán desesperado por sentirse fundida con aquella rubia que le hacia perder la cordura saco su remera y con torpeza le quita la de ella, le besaba desde el mentón hasta el cuello sintiendo en sus labios el pulso acelerado, sus manos acariciaban sin parar lo que estuviese a su alcance, aquel calor la hechizaba y ella lo sabia, pero también le quería demostrar cuanto le amaba, Quinn la detuvo en el instante que quiso apoyarla totalmente en la cama

_**Rachel**_

Que ocurre Q… no.. no quieres

_**Si algún día sientes que ya no soy tu universo… matame.. porque no creo que sea capaz de vivir sin ti**_

Rachel quedo paralizada, y aquellas palabras le golpearon el alma.

La rubia busco refugio entre sus pechos, poso sus labios para dejar una estela de besos y simultáneamente le saco la última prenda de su torso que le impedía ver completamente a aquella morena que aún se mantenía en silencio.

Rachel reaccionó e hizo lo mismo, con velocidad le dejo desnuda totalmente y bajo de ella, aquella mañana le demostraría cuanto la necesitaba, y cuanto le pertenecía, viajo desde cada rincón de su rostro, mentón, cuello hasta aquellos perfectos pechos que se engrandecian en la boca de su amante, sus manos recorrían sus pálidas piernas en vaivén continuo y con agilidad las había colocado a ambos lados de sus caderas, sintiendo el centro de su rubia unido al suyo, el calor emanando de ambos cuerpos, la humedad al hacer fricción contra ella le hicieron delirar, llevo sus dos codos a cada lado para apoyarse, un profundo beso le obsequio y comenzó a moverse, su cuerpo se deslizaba sobre el desnudo cuerpo de Quinn, sus pezones erectos rozaban y sus ojos por momentos se encontraban, llenos de brillo, de locura y sobre todo de amor, busco refugio en un lado de su cuello y aumento los movimientos ayudados por la rubia quién aferraba sus uñas a la espalda morena y apretaba más sus piernas a las caderas, como si de esa manera pudiera fusionarla con su cuerpo, suspiros y gemidos inundaron el ambiente, sonidos de besos esparcidos que dejaba Rachel por el rostro y los labios de su amante, continuo la danza que culmino en una descarga que le recorrió a lo largo de su columna vertebral mientras sentía los dientes de Quinn enterrarse en su hombro, se desplomo sobre la chica y quedo allí durante algunos minutos regulando su respiración.

_**Eso… ha sido increíble **_-susurro al oído de la morena-

Tú eres increíble -más besos en su cuello- Repetimos

_En que te has convertido Rachel Berry_

La pregunta es ¿En qué me has convertido?

Levanto su rostro apoyando nuevamente sus codos a ambos lados y contemplo aquellos ojos que siempre habían sido su fascinación, y una vez más aquella mañana de un sábado de invierno se demostraron lo que guardaba cada una en su corazón.

-.-

Una latina se encontraba sentada en aquel café cercano a donde vivía ahora, las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo tenía planeado, indecisa por no saber que rumbo seguir había decidió visitar algunas clases en NYADA, con la ayuda de Rachel se colaba en uno que otro ensayo de baile, interpretación y canto, pero algo dentro de sí le indicaba que ese no era su mundo, y estaba empezando a sentirse en una encrucijada

_El tiempo ha pasado rápido, y pensar que fue ayer que te veía a veces jugar con mis pequeñas y mirate ahora eres toda una mujer, hermosa mujer por cierto_

Santana levanto la mirada y su confusión fue en aumento, frente a ella un hombre al que estaba segura de no haber visto en su vida, pero este le hablaba como si la conociera

**Quién es usted?**

_Puedo tomar asiento_

**No hablo con desconocidos**

_No eres una niña para aplicar eso_

**Si no me dice quién es ahora mismo empezare a gritar me comprende?**

_Algo debió ver mi hija en ti, y no me refiero a lo físico.. _

SEGURIDAD

_Hey -_alzo sus manos para acallar a una nerviosa latina que ya empezaba a llamar la atención de los visitantes en aquel lugar-

_Soy Russel… Russel Fabray_

Blanca como el papel y con la mandíbula caída le dejo aquel hombre con el cabello canoso, de piel muy blanca y ojos azules tan intenso como el mar

_Soy el padre de tu novia y de tu mejor amiga_

**Pe… pero.. como **-más que una pregunta fue un susurro para sí misma tratando de procesar aquello-

_Sé que no me conoces, que quizás jamás me has visto _-el hombre tomo asiento sin ser invitado ante el mutismo de la chica- _hace algunos años, casi siete para ser exactos cometí el mayor error de mi vida.. un error que llevo a la destrucción de mi familia, y a provocar un dolor que ni el paso de los años borrará_

**Russel Fabray**

_Si, ese soy yo… Judy se divorcio de mi, a Rachel se la llevaron sus verdaderos padres y Brittany.. quedo bajo la custodia total de Judy, algo que favoreció a mi ex esposa… porque huyo de mi lado, yo me sentía tan devastado por todo que me tomo tiempo en reaccionar.. cuando lo hice.. lo había perdido todo_

**Quinn te odia **-ignoró el comentario de la latina y prosiguió su monologo-

_Se mudo a Ohio, consiguió empleo y reconstruyo su vida junto a mis hijas _-un guardia de seguridad se acerco a la mesa-

Disculpen pero está todo bien señorita

**Eh..si.. eso creo**

Conoce usted a este señor o le está molestando

**No, solo.. solo conversamos**

El hombre uniformado le miro de arriba abajo con total desconfianza- Si necesita algo solo alce la voz y vendré enseguida- otra mirada amenazante y se alejo cuidadosamente-

_Me tomo tres años encontrarlas, nunca imagine que elegiría marcharse a Ohio, por alguna razón nunca fue su lugar favorito, a Judy siempre le gustaron las ciudades como estás -_señalo hacia afuera del local-_ como New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Miami… pero nunca un pueblo y menos en Ohio.. gaste dinero en investigadores privados, no usaba tarjetas de crédito, no había actualizaciones en la seguridad social, nada.. era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.. _

**A donde quiere llegar señor Fabray**

_Cuando al fin las encontre, lo primero que hice fue a visitar aquella escuela.. me quede sentado en una banca en el parque toda la mañana y cuando se acerco la hora me dispuse a buscar a mis dos pequeñas.._

El teléfono de Santana interrumpió el relato

**No contestaré.. siga**

_Por favor.. puedo esperar_

**Quien me este molestando a estás horas**

_**San ¿Dónde rayos estás? Quedamos en ir al teatro con Rachel o lo olvidaste**_

**Estoy ocupada, luego hablamos -**colgó sin importarle que la rubia quedará enfurecida por la falta de consideración de su amiga-

**Nadie interrumpirá**

_Me las iba a llevar lejos_

**Qué?**

_Pero algo paso.. recuerdo bien a Brittany, con sus dos colitas y su carita llorosa, venia en medio de Quinn y de ti, antes de salir te detuviste y la tomaste de la mano, luego sacaste lo que parecía ser una golosina, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, y ella te sonrió y limpio su carita, se aferro a ti y luego Quinn les abrazo, ese día lo supe_

**Que… que supiste**

_Que ellas pertenecían a ese lugar, ver a Britt abrazada a ti me recordó el daño que había hecho al separar a Rachel y Quinn… y no quise repetir la historia_

**Sigo sin entender de que va todo esto**

_Me acercaba sin ser visto cada vez que tenía oportunidad, así me aseguraba de que nunca les faltaría nada a las pequeñas, incluso a Rachel le vi crecer_

**Rachel vivía aquí en Nueva York… no entiendo**

_Luego del divorcio.. me fui de Boston, viví aquí unos cuatro años.. hasta que me transfirieron a Estocolmo en el lugar donde trabajaba.. así que me era más fácil ver a Rachel que viajar a Lima a ver a Quinn y Britt_

**Rachel lo sabe**

_No, ni ella ni sus padres_

**Esto suena a revelaciones de un psicópata**

_Soy un padre pendiente de sus hijas Santana_

**Como me conoces?**

_Lo sé todo de ti.. que eres hija de una familia que emigro a este país hace algunos años, que naciste en Puerto Rico pero prácticamente has vivido en los Estados Unidos desde muy chica, que eres la mejor amiga de mi hija mayor y la novia de mi Britt_

Abrió la boca para replicar pero de nuevo aquel intimidante hombre le hizo seña de que se callara

_Que te graduaste con Quinn y Rachel y ahora vives aquí en Nueva York en el departamento que su padre le dejó_

**Sabes que eso es un delito? Se llama espionajes señor Fabray**

_Quinn está en problemas Santana_

**Qué? De qué hablas?**

_Judy la castiga por esa… esa relación que tiene con Rachel_

**Pero tu.. digo.. usted.. Oh dios! -**sus manos la llevo a la cabeza, aquella charla estaba siendo totalmente surrealista y ya la latina se preguntaba si tanta cafeína en su sistema no la estaba haciendo delirar-

_Lo sé Santana, sé que Judy casi tiene un infarto al enterarse, me costo entender que pasaba, hasta creí que Quinn estaba embarazada… pero cuando al fin descubrí el porqué.. casi me infarto yo también.. mi esposa tuvo_

**Espera… espera.. ¿esposa?**

_Esa es otra historia, lo importante ahora es Quinn.. Judy la está ahorcando en las finanzas, y ella está tratando de salir adelante por si misma_

**Si, la hizo elegir entre Yale y Rachel.. pero Quinn no me ha dicho que tiene problemas, busco algunos trabajo de turnos pero**

_Esta repercutiendo en su rendimiento Santana, tiene dos trabajos más los estudios_

**Ella puede con eso**

_Sus notas estan bajas, hace algunos días estuvo en la enfermería de la facultad, se desmayo porque no había comido en todo el día con ese agite de vida que lleva_

**Bueno.. he notado que ha bajado un poco de peso.. pero… -**más que respuesta estaba analizando lo que aquel hombre le contaba-

_Quiero ayudarle, es mi hija.. por más que no esté deacuerdo con ese absurdo.. pero sé que si me acerco.. me rechazará.. tu bien los has dicho al principio.. Quinn me odia_

**Y yo como puedo ayudarle si prácticamente estoy igual o peor que ella**

_Santana… te gustan las leyes?_

**Yo diría que me gusta pasarle por encima a ellas**

_Y si te ofrezco la posibilidad de irte a Yale.. si te ofrezco la posibilidad de irte a vivir con Quinn para que estés con ella en toda su carrera.. ¿Qué dirias?_

**Qué estás loco y que los años te están haciendo desvariar**

Una sonrisa se formo en aquel hombre que no era exento de que los años le hicieran efecto.

-.-

No sé para que le compramos una entrada a esa latina loca

_Amor no te enojes_

_**Cierto Kurt, ya sabes como es San**_

**Una testaruda y sin modales**

_**Q.. vamos a disfrutar ¿si? Ya tendrás oportunidad de atacarla todo lo que quieras -**_Rachel aferraba sus brazos a la cintura de su rubia y la trataba de hacer sonreir-

RACHEL.. RACHEL..

El que faltaba para completarnos la noche -Kurt murmuraba por lo bajo al ver al chico de físico casi perfecto acercarse a ellos en la entrada de aquel teatro-

Hola Rachel, no sabia que vendrías también a ver la obra

_**Hola Brody, tampoco sabia que tu venías**_

Es Wicked, sabes que me encanta, Hola Quinn -la mirada que le dio no paso desapercibida para sus amigos Kurt y Blaine

_Creo que deberíamos adelantarnos, nos vemos adentro _

**Hola Brody**

_**Entramos **_-la morena quien había también observado la reacción de aquel joven se enojo-

OK.. vamos -otra sonrisa está vez correspondida por Quinn-

_Son ideas mias o a ese chico le llama la atención Quinn_

Quinn no, Rachel

_¿Seguro?_

La noche paso entre la obra que dejo fascinado a los presentes, comentarios por lo bajo entre Blaine y Kurt, miradas discretas e indiscretas que lanzaba Brody desde su butaca hacia la de Quinn quién había quedado en un extremo casi cercano al chico, solo separada por el estrecho pasillo que dividía los palcos; incomodidad en la pequeña morena quién había notado el flirteo del chico Weston, y su perdición, ver a la rubia sumergida entre las actuaciones de aquellos actores sobre las tablas, lo único que no dañaba totalmente su noche.

_**Nunca te lastimaría Quinn**_

**¿Qué? -**la rubia le miro confusa-

_**Es tu respuesta a lo de está mañana**_

Quinn se quedo mirándola con una intensidad que traspasaba su piel.

Al terminar la obra y las sesiones de aplausos por parte del público asistente, salieron del lugar.

Hey chicos, a donde van?

_A casa, es tarde y_

Qué dices, si apenas son las 23:30 ¿por qué no vamos por unas copas? Conozco un buen lugar, se puede bailar y pasar un rato agradable

_**Estamos cansadas, Quinn ha viajado algunas horas y mañana**_

**No es mala idea **- aquella respuesta dejo a los tres confundidos- **es bueno salir un poco chicos, estamos en la universidad ¿no? Vamos a divertirnos**

El trayecto hacia aquel pub concurrido no fue muy largo, pero en el camino se sentía la tensión y la incomodidad de la morena

**Pasa algo Rach -**un susurro la saco de sus pensamientos-

_**deberíamos estar en casa, tú debes descansar **_-se detuvo para mirarle a los ojos sin que los otros chicos lo notasen-

**Rach esto es New York, somos jóvenes.. hace cuanto no salimos a divertirnos Rach? Tenemos que apartar tiempo para todo**

_**Eso quieres Quinn?**_

**Es lo normal cielo**

_**Ok.. lo que tu digas -**_la rubia quedo confusa y por instinto rasco su cabeza un poco alborotando su cabellera, algo no le cerraba en aquella actitud de su pequeña diva-

Música, chicos y chicas bailando por todo el lugar, luces que titilaban, y licor en cada rincón era el ambiente de ese pub

Que quieren tomar

_Bl. Una cerveza para mi_

K. Igual para mi

**Que sean tres **

_**Un mojito **_-todos la miraron extrañados- _**¿Qué? Dicen que los hacen geniales en este lugar**_

Claro Rachel, ya los traigo -Brody se encamino hacia la barra mientras ellos tomaban asiento al lado opuesto del local

**Bailamos**

_**Quieres bailar**_

La rubia la halo del brazo y la saco a la pista concurrida, una música dance sonaba haciendo que Quinn se moviera de una forma sugerente ante los ojos de la morena, sus brazos los alzaba y bajaba con total sensualidad, apenas Rachel seguía el ritmo, aquella era la primera vez que bailaban rodeadas de tantas personas desconocidas por demás, pero ver el cabello ya alborotado de la rubia, sus ojos oscurecidos la hicieron perder la respiración en varias oportunidades, se pegaba, se alejaba, la tomaba de la mano y la hacía girar, volvía a abrazarla, era como flotar en una nube.

_Se ven felices_

Mientras muñeco Ken no se meta en medio

_Kurt_

Qué

_Nunca habías sido tan despectivo con alguien_

Tengo miedo de que el gato gordo tenga razón

_Kurt de que estás hablando_

Nada, yo me entiendo

Chicos aquí están sus bebidas -Brody colocaba las cervezas y el mojito en la mesa dejando una pequeña bandeja de metal vacía entre sus manos- y las chicas -Blaine señalo a la pista y vio como el chico quedaba embelesado ante la imagen, por curiosidad también siguió la dirección que el mismo había señalado

**Te ves sexy **-Quinn le susurraba al oído a Rachel mientras se movía al ritmo de la música-

Ambas bailaban totalmente desenfadas y poco a poco la gente les hacía un circulo animándolas al ritmo que todos escuchaban

_Wow_

Veo que saben divertirse

Un par de horas tal vez había transcurrido en ese pub, ya estaban con más de tres copas cada uno encima, las risas alertaban de lo animados que se encontraban por efectos del alcohol en su sangre

**Quieres otro mi diva favorita**

_**Tu única diva Quinn Fabray**_

**Como usted diga mi única diva favorita**

_Creo que están algo ebrias ya_

No seas pesado Blaine, y mejor vamos a bailar si

_Kurt también estás ebrio_

**Donde esta nuestro camarero Wody**

_**Brody amor**_

**No era Wody amor? Ah la pelicula… -**risas sin sentido- **voy yo.. voy por más bebida para todos**

_**Te acompaño**_

**No, no.. yo puedo sola**

Con pasos algo torpes llego a la barra para pedir las bebidas, al ordenar y esperar que les sirvieran algo paso, quizás el efecto del alcohol o el agotamiento que venía acumulando empezaron a cobrarle

Hey Quinn - Weston se acerco con su sonrisa deslumbrante pero Q no respondio- Oye estás bien- perdio el equilibrio y el chico la sujeto haciendo que se aferrara a su cuerpo para evitar la caída -Quinn.. Quinn mirame -tomo sus brazos e hizo que se afianzará a su cintura y luego con sus manos levanto su rostro- mirame- la rubia medio reaccionó obedeciendo la orden del chico y clavo sus ojos en los de él, Brody quedó hipnotizado, perdido entre esa mezcla de verde con destellos de un color oro en el fondo, la iluminación de la barra le hacía apreciar la combinación de colores.

_**QUINN**_

Un grito lo saco de su embelesamiento y ayudo a sentar a la rubia en un asiento junto a la barra

_**Qué está pasando aquí**_

**No me siento bien -**apenas logro susurrar la rubia con la cabeza agachada tratando de controlar el mareo-

_**BRODY**_

Yo.. yo.. me acerque .. ella

_Será mejor que nos vayamos _-Blaine había seguido los pasos de Rachel y alcanzo a ver con nitidez lo ocurrido, solo que la morena lo había captado de otra forma -_vamos Q_- la tomo entre sus brazos y se dispuso a salir del lugar seguido de una molesta morena y un confuso rubio.

-.-

Vaya veo que han salido a divertirse sin mi

Fue el saludo que recibió a los chicos al abrir la puerta del hogar que compartían

Que ha pasado?

_Está borracha ¿no lo ves?_

Engominado me estás llamando idiota

**Silencio los dos, me duele la cabeza, son casi las tres de la mañana y ustedes cada vez que se ven no paran de discutir.. Blaine por favor lleva a Quinn a la habitación de Santana**

Qué -respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo- _**Ya me oíste, buenas noches o lo que queda-**_ acto seguido desapareció

_Sabia que sonrisa colgate traería problemas_

Santana se quedó en silencio, siguió a chico moreno y le ayudo a dejar a la rubia sobre la cama que cobijaba en esa ciudad

Que tontería has hecho rubia -susurraba mientras le sacaba la ropa a Quinn que dormía profundamente-

Se acostó a su lado y un remordimiento de conciencia se apodero de ella, esa noche una dormía y la otra permanecía en cuerpo más no en mente dentro de esa habitación.

Sus ojos se abrían con dificultad, un martilleo perforaba su cabeza y unas ganas de vomitar se apoderaban de su maltrecho estado

San -susurro al verle junto a la ventana con una taza de café en silencio-

Que demonios paso anoche Quinn

¿Qué? -seguí susurrando- anoche -su amigo se giro para enfrentarle-

Blaine te trajo en brazos y la enana te echo de su cuarto, ¿qué paso para que hiciera eso?

Baja la voz, mi cabeza -llevo sus manos para evitar sentir ese dolor punzante- fuimos al teatro, luego a bailar .. es todo

Te emborrachaste

No.. no sé.. solo tomé unas tres o cuatro cervezas..

Son pocas para que estés en ese estado, ¿qué esta pasando Quinn?

No entiendo San

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente mostrando una enojada morena

_Déjanos sola Santana _

Si te pasas de la raya Berry te la verás conmigo

Espero que la latina saliera de allí y cerro la puerta con fuerza aturdiendo más a Quinn

_Te gusta Brody Weston_

Qué -la rubia levanto su cara y fijo su mirada en aquellos ojos chocolates

_Te gusta Brody Weston_

Estás bromeando Rachel?

_Te gusta Brody Weston_

Pero que … como me va a gustar un tipo al que apenas he visto un par de veces ..

_Entonces tienes que verlo ¿Cuántas? Seis? Siete? Diez veces para que te guste ¿es eso?_

Rachel no sé que te sucede.. yo

_Estuviste apunto de besarte con él y ME PREGUNTAS QUE ME SUCEDE?_

Por favor baja la voz -la suplica en la voz de la rubia le partí el corazón pero la rabia hablaba más alto-

_Contestame Quinn, ¿Cuántas veces debes verlo para que te guste?_

TU.. TU.. tú eres quién me gusta.. a.. ti es a quién amo -lágrimas mezcladas por el dolor de cabeza y aquel absurdo interrogatorio cargado de dudas en su contra-

_Creo que no soy lo suficiente para ti.. _

Acto seguido abandono el espacio sin decir nada más, dejando a la rubia echa un mar de lágrimas.

No te pases de enana, un día de esto puedes cansar a la rubia hueca que está allá adentro

_No te metas Santana -_detuvo sus pasos antes de salir del departamento- _esto es entre ella y yo_

Me meto porque es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que tus miedos y tus inseguridades arruinen su vida ¿está claro Berry?

K. Chicas calma por favor

_Me voy_

Un portazo, una latina enojada, un moreno silencioso y un rubio confuso fue lo que quedó allí.

Horas después.

A donde vas rubia tonta

_A casa_

Vas a Lima?

_A New Haven San, New Haven parece ser mi único y verdadero hogar _-derrotada y sin ganas de hacer nada más salió con su pequeño equipaje-

Un sonido, dos, tres, cuatro

**Aló**

_Con quién habla miss ácida_

No tengo idea, pero por su cara -asomo discretamente el rubio desde la cocina- con Britt no es.

¿Dónde está Quinn?

_Vaya hasta que apareces_

Sin reproches Blaine -el chico levanto ambas manos en señal de paz- Kurt..

Se marcho hace una hora

Qué? -miro su reloj y se lamento profundamente, un suspiro audible dejo escapar- donde está Santana

_Allá _-señalo los ventanales donde la chica aún permanecía seria hablando con el móvil

-.-

Wow… a estas horas por aquí rubia.. pensé que te regresabas mañana como siempre

_Tenemos examen Liv_

Oh .. dios.. lo olvide -la morena se noto preocupada- voy.. oye estás bien?

La rubia apoyo su pálido cuerpo contra la pared metros antes de llegar a la entrada de su habitación

_No es nada.. estoy bien_

¿Segura? Asintió a la pregunta de la chica y con una seña de mano termino de ingresar

**Esa es Quinn**

Si Ally.. acaba de llegar.. pero está rara

**Cual es la novedad, siempre es rara.. como tú y como yo**

Yo no soy rara

**Claro.. lo que digas.. vamos que se nos hace tarde. **

El domingo había culminado rápido y las cosas terminaron mal entre Santana y Rachel, aquella mañana la morena entraba por los pasillos de NYADA con cara de pocos amigos, tras dejar sus cosas en la taquilla se encontraba en la clase de baile

BERRY que patética eres, hoy estás peor que nunca

Unos ojos oscurecidos por la rabia se posaron en los de aquella profesora rubia de aspecto arrogante

LARGO DE MI CLASE, SINO ESTÁS CONCENTRADA NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ.. LARGO!

No respondió, tomo sus cosas y salió furiosa, no era la odio contra aquella mujer que desde que llego no paraba de hacerle la vida de cuadros, sino odio contra sí misma por todo lo que había sucedido, se recriminaba por haber dejado ir a Quinn sin escucharla, por discutir con su mejor amigo Jesse a quién busco aquella mañana para liberar su estrés, por descargarse contra Kurt y por confrontar estúpidamente a Santana.

Hey cuidado -un estrepitoso choque contra otra chica hizo que está botara sus cosas al suelo-

_Lo.. lo siento _-se detuvo a ayudarle a recoger sus pertenencias-

deberías tener cuidado con la luz roja

_Disculpa -_alzo su vista y se encontró con unos vivos ojos verdes, una cabellera rubia y una sonrisa cargada de humor-

Estoy bromeando, mucho gusto .. me llamo Stephanie y tú?

_Rachel.. Berry_

Veo que la bruja te echo de clase ¿no? .. no te preocupes, siempre lo hace.. en cada clase bota a alguien

En otro punto del país una chica se encontraba en una camilla de enfermería

Gracias señor Fitz, no tenía que molestarse

**Te has desmayado en mi clase señorita Fabray, es lo mínimo que podía hacer**

_**Tomare unas muestras y las enviaré al laboratorio, hasta entonces nada de clases, vives en el campus**_

Asi es doctor

_Bien yo me encargo de que llegue a su habitación sana y salva_

_**Mejor, pasa está tarde en busca de tus resultados, y si es de hacer más estudios te referiré ¿deacuerdo?**_

Otro desmayo había afectado a la rubia, está vez en clases, motivo por el cual tantos sus compañeros y profesor salieron en su auxilio.

**A donde vas Quinn**

Tengo que estar en mi habitación, en la tarde debo volver

**Vamos contigo**

_La llevaré yo, le dije al doctor_

**No se preocupe profesor Fitz nosotras -**señalo a una castaña y a si misma- **nos encargaremos **-la mirada intimidante dejo sin palabras a aquel joven profesor- **Vamos Quinn apoyate en mi**

Que fue eso -susurro la rubia-

**Con esa carita de niño bueno ese tipo es un peligro, no dejaré que caigas en sus redes rubia**

_Yo si quiero caer y no me cuidas así_

**Tú no tienes remedio Ally, además no necesito cuidarte, tu misma haces el trabajo **

Le conocen

**Tiene fama en la facultad, si salieras a socializar te enterarías de muchas cosas **

Atravesaron el campus y se dirigieron a los edificios que servían de residencia de algunos estudiantes de Yale.

_Has comido algo_

No Ally, no tengo hambre

**Ya entiendo porque estás tan flacucha y pálida**

_Vamos a buscar algo de comer_

**Algo no, mucho para comer**

Chicas en serio -la rubia estaba acostada mientras las otras dos estaban sentadas a cada lado de aquella cama

**No digas nada, vamos All.. quédate ahí.. regresamos en un rato.**

Una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se quedo mirando el techo, pensando en una morena de voz única y que era la dueña de sus sentimientos

¿Por qué Rach? ¿por qué todo tiene que ser así?

Dos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad

Voy.. qué dejaron chi ..cas

DAME LA BIENVENIDA A YALE!

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, aunque pocos.. son valiosos. Al menos sé que a las que comentan les gusta la historia :)

A la chica que pregunto sobre el porque Britt y Rachel teniendo la misma edad no se graduaron igual, la respuesta está más adelante, sé que entre el 26 al 30.. pero ya no recuerdo exactamente..

Aclaratoria: Quinn estudia Leyes en Yale, eso lo reflejo en el capítulo 11, más adelante me confundo y digo que es Artes pero no es así, Arte estudiaba Aribeth en la misma universidad. Este dato es importante para lo que sigue en la historia.

En cuanto al tiempo trataré de terminarlo antes del 20 de Julio, me cambio de país y sabra cuando pueda volver a conectarme con regularidad, por ese motivo los atrasos en subir. Pero la finalizaré pronto.

Espero esté cap sea de su agrado.

Saludos.


	27. Chapter 27

_************__**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin embargo, la historia es propia.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**En busca de la felicidad**

Nervios. Eso era exactamente lo que Quinn tenía en aquel momento en que vio a su mejor amiga ingresar a la pequeña habitación de aquel campus universitario

**Q **-miraba todo con detenimiento y cierta confusión- **¿Cómo es que vives en está pocilga?**

_Qué haces aquí San?_

**No desvies el tema.. esto -**señalo el lugar- **es patético**

_Es lo que puede pagar San, además está bien porque no tengo que compartirla con nadie, es algo pequeña_

¿Pequeña? -volvia a escanear el lugar- **apenas esa cama entra allí… y ese escritorio de milagro entra en aquel rincón.. OK **-se giro nuevamente con una sonrisa y movimiento de cejas- **buscaremos un lugar donde vivir**

_De que rayos estas hablando San? Podemos empezar por aclarar que haces aquí con esa maleta?_

**Me vengo a Yale **

_¿Qué? _-la rubia quedo procesando por segundos aquella información- _¿Cómo? Tu no hiciste solicitudes para Yale ni_

**Entrare como oyente a algunos cursos y en unos meses aplicaré para mi solicitud que por supuesto sera positiva**

_¿Qué está pasando Santana López?_

**No entiendo la pregunta **-dejaba su equipaje a un lado-

_Tu dejaste la beca por New York y ahora dices que te vienes a Yale_

**Quinn -**tomo asiento en el borde de la cama y le señalo a la rubia para que se sentara**- lo cierto es que.. las cosas en New York no estaban saliendo como las esperaba, fui a NYADA con la enana, fui a Julliard con cara pálida y gomina -**la rubia giraba los ojos antes los apodos de su novia y sus amigos- **y me di cuenta que lo mio no es ser actriz, ni cantar ni bailar**

_¿Y entonces?_

**Quiero ser una exitosa abogada **-la miro con sinceridad- **como lo serás tu algún día**

_Eso lo decidiste ¿Cuándo?_

**Hace algunos días, solo que no pudimos hablarlo por tu repentino escape del departamento -**desvió la mirada a un punto perdido, aquella mentira le pesaba en su conciencia- **Que está pasando con el hobbit y tu?**

Silencio, Quinn se termino de derrumbar sobre la cama y su mirada se torno vidriosa

_Cree que la engañe_

**Con el Jhonny Bravo**

_Britt te está contagiando con eso de los dibujos animados ¿no?_

**La engañaste **-repitio la acción de la rubia para quedar juntas mirando el techo-

_No, nunca haría algo así… no sé que me paso San, me maree, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en los brazos de Blaine_

**¿Mareada? ¿Estas embarazada? **-salto de la cama para verla con el ceño fruncido- **No me digas que**

_No, como crees algo así?_

**Estás enferma es eso? **-recordo las palabras de Russel y se detuvo de golpe en su parafraseo-

_Me he sentido un poco mal y… _

¿Y?

_Esta mañana estuve en la enfermería, de hecho debería estar en clases y ya me ves aquí.. el doctor me dio reposo mientras al final de la tarde me entregan los análisis_

**Oh dios!**

_**Quinn abre **_

La voz tras la puerta las saco de aquella conversación

Lasaña o ensalada? _-_la chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño levantaba aquellas bolsas que contenían la comida- Quién es ella?

Santana las detallaba de arriba abajo

_San ellas son Liv y Ally_

_**Olivia Pop... para mis amigos Liv**_

Y yo soy Ally Maddie Mcbeal pero me dicen Ally

San estrecho sus manos y dibujo una sonrisa que Quinn no dejo pasar

**Tu apellido se me hace familiar -**la latina trataba de hacer memoria-

_**Su madre es la famosa abogada… y ella quiere seguir sus pasos**_

**Claro, de la firma Mcbel-Stain …¿New York cierto?**

_No tenía idea que conocías esa firma San?_

**Son siete semanas viviendo en la gran manzana rubia, casi a diario pasaba cerca de donde tienen la firma. **

Si, es mi madre, pero ya no trabaja allí.. es socia pero ya sabes.. está retirada

_**Y tu eres?**_

**Santana López amiga de está rubia hueca y ahora estudiante de Yale**

_San_

_**Esto va a ser muy interesante **_

-.-

Rachel podemos hablar

La morena se encontraba ensayando en un aula vacía cuando aquella voz la saco de concentración

_Largo, estoy ocupada_

Rachel lo siento

_Que sientes? Tratar de seducirme o tratar de besar a mi novia _-apago la música y se dirigió hecha un mar de fuego en dirección al chico- _crees que soy idiota y que alucine la otra noche? _

No paso nada Rach

_La ibas a besar Weston… y me dices que no paso NADA?_

Te doy mi palabra que no es lo que pareció

_Te vi -_se señalaba ambos ojos enfadada- _si no llego la besas.. a M A_

Iba por una cerveza, la vi en la barra… me acerque.. ella perdió el control de su cuerpo y la sujete para que no cayera el piso.. ella estaba mareada o ebria no lo sé.. me fije en sus ojos porque no reaccionaba y

_Y entonces te quedaste como idiota a punto de besarle_

Quinn es guapa Rachel.. de hecho también lo eres tu, y si.. tenía unos tragos y además … sus ojos son.. y pero.. -veía a la pequeña diva caminar de una lado a otro- no quiero que por esto dejemos nuestra amistad

_¿Amistad? En serio Brody?_

Es cierto que la primera vez que te vi en la clase de Cassie me quede impresionado, te seguí a Canto con Carmen y

_¿Cuál es el punto Brody?_

Me gustas Rachel… pero … te vi con ella y … yo no quiero perder esto que tenemos

_¿Qué tenemos Weston?_

Amistad Rachel… nos reímos, la pasamos bien.. me gusta bailar contigo desde que Cassie te puso en apuros aquella vez.. Somos adultos

_Kurt me lo advirtió.. y no quise escucharlo _-hablaba más para ella que para él

Escucha Rachel no soy un santo, de hecho estoy siendo lo más sincero que puedo..

_**Ups.. **_-una rubia conocida para Rachel ingresaba al salón donde estaban ambos frenando de golpe- _**vaya.. pero miren a quién tenemos aquí.. nada más y nada menos que Brody "don juan" Weston**_

Step estamos ocupados, puedes por favor

_**Oh.. claro.. ¿Rachel cierto? **_-la morena asintió algo confusa por la interacción entre los dos- _**ten cuidado.. su hobbie es partirle el corazón a las chicas NYADA **_

Step

_**No le creas nada … consejo de mujer a mujer -**_una sonrisa falsa hacia el chico y giro sobre sus pasos para salir-

_Ella también te gusta Brody_

Rach

_Vete al infierno_

Tomo su bolso y salio sin mirar atrás.

-.-

Estás sufriendo un cuadro de anemia severa Quinn

_Yo.. he estado bajo un poco de estrés_

El estrés no produce anemia, el alimentarse mal o dejar de hacerlo si Quinn, y si le sumas el estrés te sucede lo que ocurrió está mañana, desmayos.. mareos.. hasta complicaciones gástricas

**Entonces que debe de hacer**

Comer bien, no hamburguesas ni hot dogs, comida sana … bajar la presión .. descanso

**Me encargare que haga exactamente eso doctor**

Haga caso a estás indicaciones -les entrego un informe- y en quince días te hago otra revisión

_Gracias doctor_

Salieron del consultorio un poco más tranquilas.

-.-

Estás bien Rach

No recibió respuesta, la morena se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo televisión, el chico sigilosamente se acerco y pudo ver lo que ella observaba

En busca de la felicidad… pensé que estarías viendo Funny girl por millonésima vez- silencio total- siempre he pensado que a quién se le ocurre vender esos aparatos tan horrendos y

_El ama a su pequeño por encima de todo… no piensa en si mismo sino en el bienestar de su hijo_

Kurt quedo en silencio y desvió la mirada hacia su amiga -_ no le pregunte que había pasado… solo saque conclusiones y me equivoque-_

Rach

_La juzgue.. me entro tanta ira cuando vi a Brody cerca de Quinn… tenía ganas de lanzarme sobre él y partirle el alma_

Celos -susurro el chico de ojos claros-

_Como voy a superarlo Kurt… como confiar en ella.. _

Quinn no te ha sido infiel Rach

_Lo sé… pero está lejos Kurt.. él -_señalo la pelicula- _lucha por darle un mundo mejor y vencer los obstáculos que se interponen en su camino… yo solo lucho por mi.. no estoy luchando por ella.. no estoy luchando por ambas _-lágrimas desbordaban por su rostro y un hombro para apoyarse le llego

Todo estará bien Rach.. solo tienes que hablar con Quinn.

-.-

**Si si.. ya te dije que todo está bien.. solo un debilidad por comer mal y eso… si.. estoy justo viendo un departamento.. está cerca del campus.. es cómodo, no tan grande pero cómodo**

La latina le daba reportes a Russel a través de aquella llamada esa mañana, tras dejar a Quinn en clases ante la negativa de está de quedarse en la habitación descansando, se marcho a buscar un nuevo hogar para ellas dos, aquella pequeña cama no había resultado nada cómoda, y eso era una prioridad antes que nada.

**Tengo que colgar… si.. ok.. ok.. bye.**

_**Como puede ver tiene una pequeña terraza para salir a tomar el sol cuando haga buen tiempo y**_

**Cuanto? **-lejos de tanta charla a Santana le importaban los gastos, no quería aprovecharse de Russel y aparte sabía que si Quinn se enteraba algún día estaría pérdida, otro tono le hizo tomar la llamada sin ver la pantalla pensando que era él

**Te dije **

San? Es Rachel

**Que quieres enana**

He.. he estado llamando a Quinn.. y..

**No te responde**

Si -su tono era casi un susurro imperceptible-

**Que bueno, me alegro**

San por favor

**Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir diva.. lo haré una sola vez en mi vida… te has pasado de la raya, la has tratado como a una cualquiera que se besuquea con el primer imbécil que se le cruza, estoy harta de ver a Quinn comportarse como idiota por ti, desde que llegaste la chica valiente, dominante, perra que me gustaba desapareció para convertirse en tu sombra, primero sufría porque tu no querías verle ni en fotografía, luego porque te juntabas con Hulk, después porque tenían que hacerlo todo bien y casi matan a Judy y para completar por esa estúpida decisión a mi parecer su madre le ha dado la espalda, está mal de salud**

Quinn está mal

**Calla que no he terminado -**el chico que le mostraba su nuevo hogar estaba atónito- **ha dejado de comer por tener dos trabajos y llevar sus clases a tiempo, y todo ¿por qué? Porque Judy no le pasa ni un dólar… tiene que pagar una pocilga de habitación.. tiene que cubrir sus gastos básicos y encima viajar cada fin de semana rumbo a New York a ver a la princesa porque ella con sus clases de danza, canto y teatro no tiene tiempo de hacerlo.. ¿dime Berry que has hecho tu por ella? ¿La amas? ¿es un capricho? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?**

Silencio. La receptora de toda aquella replica quedó callada sin poder contestar nada, solo sollozos era lo que podía percibir la latina.

**Es mejor que ordenes tus ideas enana… estás a tiempo.. le romperás el corazón, llorará a mares, seguro caerá en depresión.. pero le ayudaremos a superarlo… si dejas pasar más tiempo para destrozarla luego.. te haré polvo ¿entiendes? Te convertiré en un simple insecto y luego te pisaré… y si de verdad la amas … entonces enmienda este desastre que has provocado.**

Colgo sin esperar una mínima respuesta -**y bien ¿Cuánto es? Y donde hay que firmar?**

**-.-**

Llanto ahogado en agua, en aquel instante sumergía su rostro entre sus manos cargadas de aquel vital líquido para tratar de aliviar la cantidad de lágrimas que corrían a través de sus mejillas sin cesar, en la soledad de aquel servicio de chicas en NYADA

_Si.. pero George no lo hace nada mal _-un grupo de chicas entraban conversando- _así que por mi.. lo elegiré para -_silencio al ver a otra en un extremo aplicandose agua sin parar, se vieron entre ellas y una rubia les hizo seña de que salieran a otro-

_Oye ¿estás bien?_

No recibió respuesta, la miraba pero la chica no le daba el frente, giro al espejo y pudo ver por el reflejo quien era -_Estás bien Rachel_

Detuvo la acción y miro rápidamente a la portadora de aquella voz, sus ojos estaban hinchados, su cara totalmente mojada al igual que parte de su cuello y el cabello alborotado -_escucha sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero.. Weston siempre ha sido un cerdo.. busca a chicas de primero, les dibuja un país de las maravillas y luego que … ya sabes.. se va así sin más… por eso es su reputación en este lugar- _esperaba alguna respuesta pero Rachel seguía en lo que estaba cuando ella entro- _cuando estaba en segundo también caí en sus redes.. y luego me hizo pedazos.. lloré como tu lo estás haciendo ahora y_

_**No lloro por él **_-susurro con la voz entrecortada-

_No tienes que mentirme, mira yo sé que no nos conocemos.. pero ayer los vi discutir y_

_**Quiso besar a mi novia y yo no le creí.. la deje ir sin escucharle y ahora la he … **_-sus palabras se truncaron en sus cuerdas vocales y otras vez el llanto aparecio-

_Novia _-susurro desconcertada, aquellas teorías que su mente había armado se deshicieron en segundos- _eres.. ok.. siento.. siento haber creído que ya sabes.. es que es normal cuando está Weston involucrado_

_**No tienes que disculparte **_-unas toallas de papel secaban su rostro y trataba de componer su desastrosa imagen-

_Quieres un café? Te vendrá bien.. a dos manzanas hay un lugar que los prepara increíble _

Rachel le miro y luego de pensarlo un minuto acepto aquella inesperada invitación.

-.-

No dejaba de contemplar la pantalla de su móvil, quince llamas perdidas de Rach, de su Rach, pero el dolor y enojo que habían en su corazón sumado al orgullo le impedían devolverlas, aquella tarde en ese pequeño escritorio su mente volaba a New York mientras su cuerpo reposaba en el asiento rodeada por cuatro paredes.

**He vuelto, me extrañaste? Aquí traje algo de comer porque de seguro has probado un bocado y crees que con eso mejorarás-**colocaba la bolsa frente a sus ojos- **pescado a la plancha y no me pongas esa cara de cordera degollada- **otro paquete**- una rica ensalada y un delicioso jugo de fresas**-

San no tienes que hacer esto.. además no quiero que estés gastando tus ahorros en mi.. tu

**cállate rubia hueca y come, luego vamos a salir a dormir en nuestro nuevo hogar porque ni pienses que está noche comparto cama de nuevo contigo… a la única que le acepto que me trate con perilla de box es a otra rubia de ojos azules -**se acerco y le miro los ojos-** y me temo que tu no los tienes**

¿Nuestro nuevo hogar? -confusión total en su cara-

**Alquile un departamento a unos 10 minutos de aquí.. si vas andando -**sonrisa de triunfo-

Con qué dinero San? Sabes porque rente está habitación

**Mira rubia eso es asunto mio.. ninguna amiga mía va a dormir en una ratonera mientras yo este en el mismo lugar**

San

**Calla, come y te arreglas para salir**

La rubia obedeció, más por evitar una discusión sin fin, sus ánimos no daban para otra batalla campal con su mejor amiga.

-.-

¿Estás mejor?

_Gracias por el café.. y por la compañía _

No es nada, vives aquí -señalo el edificio que estaba a las espaldas de la morena-

_Asi es_

Se ve bonito lugar, yo vivo cerca del central park … algún día cuando quieras quedamos y vas

_Gracias Stephanie.. quieres subir?_

No, creo que tienes que descansar… llorar agota .. además debes planear como recuperar a tu chica.. y yo debo ensayar para mañana

_Me ha servido mucho desahogarme.. no sabes cuanto _

Basta por favor… si no hubiese entrado a NYADA de seguro hubiese estudiado psicología, me encanta oír a los demás.. así que nada de agradecimientos.. ahora ve, sube y descansa -un abrazo sorpresivo lleno de complicidad le brindo y luego se marcho-

_**Guapa la rubia ¿no?**_

_Kurt_

_**Y pensé que el problema era mister músculos**_

_Es una compañera de NYADA, no es lo que piensas_

_**Yo no pienso nada Rach, es solo que… nada.. olvidalo**_

_Kurt_

-.-

San cuanto costo todo esto?

**Basta de preguntar Q… no te lo diré ni que me tortures… mira está es tu habitación -**una cama amplia ocupaba el centro con muchos almohadones sobre ella, un escritorio al fondo con un cómodo asiento y una pequeña lampara; en un extremo un closet cerrado, un color verde agua con elegantes decoraciones ambientaban el lugar- **Está linda ¿no?**

**Puedes decorarla a tu gusto, mañana nos traerán el resto de tus pertenencias y le dejamos la pocilga libre a otra alma necesitada**

Te pagaré una mensualidad San, así ayudarás a

**Si te atreves a darme un solo centavo Q… te romperé el trasero en pedacitos ¿quedó claro? -**una sonrisa recibió a aquella típica respuesta de la latina- **ahora a dormir que hoy ha sido un largo día y tu no estás cumpliendo a cabalidad lo que el doctor ordeno. **

-.-

Los días fueron pasando, Rachel intentaba prestar atención a sus clases aunque no lo lograba del todo, sus almuerzos ya no eran en compañía de Brody sino de Stephanie, Adam y Taylor, sus nuevos amigos dentro de NYADA, aunque la rubia no estaba en su mismo año, aquellos días se había comportado como una gran aliada, las escuchaba y le aconsejaba. Quinn por presión de Santana comía a sus horas, tenía una dieta casi como la que aquel doctor le sugirió, sus amigas Ally y Liv le ayudaban a recuperar el ritmo de sus clases y había renunciado a aquella cafetería donde hacía turnos en las tarde y algunas noches quedándose solo con el empleo dentro de la biblioteca. La interacción entre ellas era nula, algunas noches la latina le escuchaba sollozar dentro de la habitación, seguro producto del silencio de Rachel, lo mismo ocurría en un departamento de New York, solo que en el lugar de San era Kurt quién presenciaba aquello.

Al fin el viernes llegaba con las esperanzas de varios puesto en el.

Está fin de semana iré a Lima así que estarás sola Rach

_Vas a visitar a tu padre?_

Así es, tengo semanas que no voy y me hace falta verle, tú que harás?

_No lo sé Kurt, tal vez quedarme en casa, ver películas y ensayar_

Ya! -el chico se mostraba molesto antes lo cerrada de su amiga- entonces nos vemos el lunes, cuando regrese seguro estás en NYADA y no quiero que se me haga tarde para el viaje, cuidate Rachel.

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, Kurt no consentía esa actitud aparentemente fría de la morena, le veía sufrir pero no actuar para revertir aquello, eso le frustraba, Blaine intentaba mediar entre ambos pero también creía en las ideas del rubio.

-.-

_Quinn?_

Si, quién es -la rubia caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad a toda prisa mientras atendía aquella llamada-

_Soy yo Puck, estás en New Haven_

Puckerman? Tenía semanas sin saber de ti, ¿Dónde te has metido?

_Estoy en New Haven, bajando del tren para ser precisos, he venido a visitarte_

Alegría, su amigo y su apoyo estaban allí para verle, un pequeño respiro de felicidad tuvo en ese instante.

Toma un taxi al campus, te espero aquí -le dio unas indicaciones y cerro la llamada-

**Quinn vamos tarde -**llegaron al mismo tiempo a las puertas de aquella aula- **estaremos en problemas? **

De un sermón no nos libramos Ally, te lo aseguro.

-.-

Te he dicho miles de veces que están mal esos pasos ¿Qué acaso no tienes ritmo en ese pequeño cuerpo?

Una vez más aquella profesora hundía los ánimos de Rachel -Qúe no estás escuchando?- Detuvo su baile, le miro con destellos de frialdad y se giro sobre sus pasos para tomar sus cosas y salir de allí ante el silencio de sus compañeros- A donde vas Berry? No hemos terminado

_Le ahorro palabras Profesora July, me marcho antes que me eche como lo hace casi a diario, al parecer entre aquí para aprender pero en vez de eso no me enseñan .. o si.. me enseñan en donde está la puerta de salida, que tenga usted un buen día._

Algunos con los ojos y otros con las bocas abiertas antes la osadía de aquella nueva estudiante, replicarle a Cassandra July en NYADA era algo impensable.

Caminaba a prisa por aquellos pasillos, había tomado una decisión, quizás se arrepentiría, pero si no lo intentaba nunca lo sabría

_Jessie? _

_**Vaya diva de mar por tierra**_

_Necesito tu ayuda_

_**Pense que me habías desechado en el mar del olvido**_

_Te espero en 30 minutos en central Park, no me falles_

-.-

Espera un momento… déjame ver si entendí… Harmony y tu estaban juntos en **Gainesville**?

**No la aceptaron en NYADA… pero quedo en la escuela de música allá, un día nos encontramos por casualidad antes de que se marchara de Lima**

Y entonces te fuiste tras ella ¿no?

**Me fui a Miami, y cada fin de semana viajaba a verla**

Y que ocurrió entonces?

**La semana pasada hice lo mismo que he venido haciendo durante casi un par de meses, pero**

La encontraste con otro

La tristeza en la mirada de aquel chico de aspecto rudo revelaba sus sentimientos hacia la chica de la que hablaban

Lo siento Noah, en serio!

**Y como vas con la diva?**

Paso sus dos manos por el cabello y luego las junto volviendo a mirar los ojos de su amigo

**Algo va mal Q?**

Hace una semana discutimos… o ella discutió conmigo..

**Terminaron?**

No lo sé Puck… no lo sé -y una vez más aquella rubia se derrumbaba frente a los ojos de su mejor amigo-

-.-

La noche cayó y con ella Rachel caminaba con temor por aquellos pasillos, nervios, ansiedad, miedo, todo se mezclaba dentro de sí sin poder hacer nada para detener ese cóctel de sensaciones. Se detuvo ante una pequeña puerta y vacilo hasta que se decidió tocar, fueron tres, cuatro, cinco, nadie respondió a su llamado. Confusa se sentó a un lado armando posibles teorías sobre el mutismo de aquel vacío de respuesta.

Dos horas y su desespero aumentaba considerablemente, caminaba de un lado a otro por aquel pasillo, se detenía, miraba a la puerta, repetía la acción

**Esperas a alguien?**

_Si.. la chica que vive en está habitación … su nombre es Quinn Fabray la conoces?_

Una sonrisa y la observo detalladamente **-Te ves mejor en persona que en fotos- **aquel comentario desconcertó a la morena- **Tu debes ser Rachel ¿cierto?**

_Me.. conoces _

**Olivia -**le extendió la mano- **alias Liv**

_La amiga de Quinn_

**Veo que te ha hablado de mi **-otra sonrisa-

_Si.. claro.. de ti y otra chica _

**Ally**

_Si, de ella.. un gusto conocerte.. ¿sabes si Quinn salio?_

**Se mudo está semana a un departamento**

Asombro, confusión y decepción, los tres sentimientos invadieron a Rachel por sorpresa

_No.. no lo sabia_

**Creo que deberías de llamar a Santana**

_No atiende mis llamadas_

**Han discutido… por eso la rubia ha estado extraña**

_Yo.. _

**sígueme -**sin decir nada más se encamino tras los pasos de aquella chica morena y voluptuosa que le parecía más a una modelo que a una estudiante de leyes-

-.-

Mamá sabes que estás aquí?

_**Cree que estoy en New York visitando a San, bueno la verdad es que pensé que iría para allá**_

**Como te deja venir a New York.. digo ir.. y no visitar a Quinn**

_**Le dije que vivias con Kurt y Blaine en un departamento**_

**No sabe que San vivía con Rachel?**

_**Una mentira piadosa o no las vería hasta que me gradué de la universidad**_

Oh dios Britt!

_**Tranquila Q, Lord no dirá nada.. lo tengo amenazado con internarlo de por vida en un centro de rehabilitación.. a cambio solo tomará una pequeña dosis de nicotina diaria**_

Puck, San y Quinn se miraron con algunas sonrisas dibujadas en su rostro

_**Y Rach? **_

Silencio total, solo se escuchaba los cubiertos y los movimientos en los platos.

_**Q está pasando algo que no sepa?**_

Ya no quiero más -se levanto con cuidado y recogió sus platos

_**San**_

**Diferencias de parejas.. ya sabes.. nada de importancia**

_**Que ocurrió Q**_

Al llegar a la cocina se agarro de la puerta de la heladera, habían pasado días sin sufrir aquellos mareos pero repentinamente le volvió a dar

_**Estás bien Q **_-su hermana menor la siguió a la cocina viéndola pálida-

No es nada, es.. solo cansancio

_**Algo no me está gustando Quinn, que estás ocultandome**_

**B no es nada, solo está cansada … ha sido una larga semana con sus clases, la mudanza.. ya sabes**

_**Tu no me mentirias ¿cierto San?**_

P. Creo que mejor me voy.. se hace tarde y quizás luego no pueda conseguir algún hostal

quédate, el sofá que compro San se abre, allí puedes dormir

_**Compraste un sofá? San**_

**Luego hablamos B -**la latina huyo de las miradas de sus amigos, aquella mentira de los ahorros que tenía para cubrir una vida cómoda en su fase universitaria comenzaban a pesar en su conciencia-

Voy a dormir -le dio un sincero abrazo a Britt, un beso en la mejilla a Puck, y dirigió sus pasos a su habitación.

P. Pensé que me invitarias a compartir cama

**Puckerman no hagas que me arrepienta**

P. Tranquila fiera, solo bromeaba!

_Tengo una genial idea… vamos a ver pelis_

Los tres aterrizaron en el sillón -_**y bien que tienes para ver S-**_

**Nada, nos toco tv porque aún no compro películas**

P. bien veamos fútbol

Una guerra se armo por el comando del aparato, hasta que el sonido del timbre los alerto que tenían visitas

P. Esperan a alguien?

**No**

_**Voy a ver quien es**_

**Espera B**

Una carrerilla a la puerta seguida de la latina y la atención de Puck

_**RACHEL **_-de un salto la tomo entre los brazos y la elevo por los aires ante la atónita mirada de Liv-

**Hola Santana!**

**Liv!**

La latina poca gracia le había hecho ver a Rachel allí

_**Y tu quién eres? **_Deposito nuevamente a la pequeña morena en el suelo

**Olivia, pero me conocen como Liv**

_**Mucho gusto Liv, ¿te gustan los gatos?**_

**¿Eh? Si.. no sé supongo**

Ella es Brittany la hermana de Quinn -Rachel hizo las presentaciones inmediata antes que la rubia sacara otra de sus ocurrencias- Puck que haces aquí

Lo mismo digo diva, dichoso los ojos que te ven

**Tenemos que hablar **-la tomo de la mano y la saco de golpe del lugar-

_**San.. **_

Entra.. me llamo Noah Puckerman -le extendio la mano- Britt ven.. seguro tienen cosas de que hablar

_**Voy a buscar a Quinn**_

**Espera, mejor deja que Rachel lo haga**

_**Que le pasa hoy a todos que actúan tan raro**_

**¿Qué haces aquí?**

No pensabas decirme que te venías a New Haven, pero no pensabas avisarme que te habías llevado a Quinn del campus?

**Qué tienes que decirme Rachel**

Es nuestra vida San

**Es mi amiga Berry y si**

Ya lo sé.. y créeme que lo aprecio.. me gusta como cuidas de Q pero los problemas entre ella y yo son eso.. entre ella y yo.. y lo tenemos que resolver sin interferencia de terceros

**La has lastimado y me dice**

Lo sé.. lo sé y no sabes cuanto lo lamento y por eso estoy aquí

**Crees que tu presencia es suficiente?**

San no soy Quinn, no organizo una sorpresa espectacular en el medio de un parque, ni me robo coronas de un baile, ni hago cenas románticas… solo soy esto que vez.. una mujer simple que la ama.. que la ama con locura

**Y Weston?**

Nunca me gusto Brody.. y lo supe esa noche.. verlo cerca de Quinn me hizo tener ganas de borrarlo.. pero no por él.. sino por ella.. cuando la vi… enloquecí.. solo pensar en perderle.. déjame arreglarlo San

**No lo fastidies Rachel o te la veras conmigo**

Subieron nuevamente al departamento sin emitir palabras en el trayecto

**Tengo ganas de ir por una cerveza, Liv conoces algún lugar en está ciudad que sea bueno **

**Por supuesto.. es viernes.. **

Me encanta esa idea -Puck saltó del sofá y apago la tv en cuestión de segundos-

_**A mi no me gusta la cerveza.. quiero mojitos **_

A mi igual B

_**Vienes Rach?**_

**No B… Rach tiene que resolver algunos asuntos con Q**

_**Ok.. es mi hermana pero no quiero escucharlas haciéndolo**_

Liv contuvo la carcajada al igual que Puck.

**Suerte enana!**

**Un placer Rachel**

Gracias Liv? -asintió con una sonrisa- gracias!

Luego hablamos sexy morena

Adiós Puck!

_**Cantale **_**-le susurro Britt**_**- cuando se enojaba con mamá yo le cantaba y enseguida se alegraba**_

Gracias B -un abrazo y salieron todos de allí dejando a la morena sola para su propósito.

Abrio cuidadosamente aquella puerta, que era la que faltaba por revisar, la vio acostada de espaldas, solo un leve sonido de respiración pausada inundaba el ambiente, se alejo, tomo una ducha y con el firme pensamiento de dejarlo para el amanecer, ya que no quería despertar a su rubia, dejo sus cosas en la habitación contigua que deducía era de Santana y volvió sobre sus pasos a donde Quinn dormía plácidamente.

Levanto el cobertor con sumo cuidado y se coloco en la misma posición que tenía la dueña de aquella cama, se dedico a observarla, quito algunos mechones rebelde de aquel perfecto rostro y poso su cabeza con suavidad en su hombro

_Cuando ríes cuando lloras  
cuando callas o al hablar  
cada gesto me provoca  
amarte más_

**Quinn se removía al sentir aquel susurro en forma de canción en su oído**

_eres mi punto de partida  
mi principio y mi final  
eres el centro de mi vida  
mi guerra y mi paz  
sólo tú  
conoces mis sentimientos  
de verdad  
_**Abrio los ojos y con lentitud se giro**

_si yo pudiera volar hasta el cielo  
en mis brazos te llevaría  
por que llenas a diario mi vida  
de ilusión y de alegría  
por que sólo tú me comprendes  
por que tú amor cambio mi mente_

**_Rachel? _-susurro aún somnolienta-**_  
si me pidieras el mundo entero  
te lo daría _

Lo siento tanto Q, perdóname por no escucharte, por ser tan egoísta de quererte solo para mi -una lágrima recorría su mejilla- te vi junto a él y pensé que quizás no eras para mi, y entre en pánico.. perderte

_Rach -_la rubia hizo el amago de levantarse pero la morena le detuvo-

Eso me destrozaría, sólo te quiero para mi -un beso en su mejilla y luego en la otra- quiero estar a tu lado -beso en la nariz- quiero levantarme cada día a tu lado- beso en la frente- quiero reír contigo- beso en los labios- llorar contigo- otro beso- quiero demostrarte lo que significas para mi

Las palabras dejaron de existir para convertirse en actos, actos de amor manifestado a través de las caricias, caricias que eliminaron las prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos, sus manos sin temor dibujaban la silueta que reposaba bajo su peso, el contacto de sus dedos sobre la delicada piel, labios que probaban centímetro a centímetro la figura de su amada, un viaje de ir y venir entre sus pechos a las proximidades de su centro, su lengua por momentos disfrutaba de dos pezones erectos, subia en recorrido del surco que le indicaba el efecto que estaba ejerciendo, se mezclaba en una guerra incesante con la boca de su amante hasta que sin saber exactamente en que momento, sus dedos se encontraban impregnados de una humedad que enloquecía cada fibra de su ser y la hacían marcar un ritmo de vaivén

_Rach… te amo_

Sentía como estaba apunto de hacerla llegar al mismo cielo y aprovecho para confesar el motivo de ese encuentro

Cásate conmigo Quinn… cásate conmigo -sus palabras se apagaron antes de quedar desplomada sobre ella-

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, podía sentir aún lo agitada de su respiración, sintió una mano posarse en su mejilla y hacer tracción en dirección contraria a donde estaba

_Rach_

Te prometo que haremos que esto funcione, yo moveré cielo y tierra si tengo que hacerlo

_Acepto, pero antes tienes que salir de mi para que pueda asimilar que esto no es un sueño_

No.. aún no.. porque allí -hizo ligera presión a lo que Quinn gimio- es donde me encanta estar… dentro de ti

La noche pareció correr más rápido de lo normal, y la luz se colo eminentemente por las ventanas, Quinn despertó y se dio cuenta que no lo había soñado, que realmente todo lo acontecido fue real, Rachel dormía sobre su pecho, su cabello alborotado y sus manos anclada en su cintura era algo que hacía sonreír ampliamente a la rubia.

_Rach… _

Mmm

Aún me debes algo

Aún medio dormida logro levantar su cabeza para buscar los ojos de la rubia

_Me pediste matrimonio Rach.. pero te falto algo _-su ceja levantada hizo sonreír a la morena, se levanto dejando ver su desnudez y se giro en busca de algo que parecía guardar en los bolsillos de aquella bata de dormir, regreso a la misma posición

Quinn Fabray te casarías conmigo -abrio una pequeña cajita color roja con forma de corazón

_Rach _- Se levanto dejando al descubierto su torso- _es… hermoso_

No tanto como tu.. pero algo es.. y que me dices?

Un apasionado beso le regalo -_eso responde a tu pregunta-_

-.-

Que tal el sexo de reconciliación

**Puck**

Ah vamos San no me digas que ahora te la das de puritana

_Hola Noah_

No piensas saludarme Puckerman

Claro que si sexy morena… lindas piernas

_Cuidado Noah.. te puedes quedar sin ojos si sigues viendo lo que no debes_

_**Algo que quieran decirme **_**-**la rubia ojos azules las miraba con el gesto serio-

Britt -miro a Quinn en busca de su aprobación- Quinn y yo… nos vamos a casar

QUE

Un grito al unísono se dejo escuchar a lo largo y ancho de aquel departamento.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
